Cicatrices en el Corazón
by In My Paradise
Summary: Después de sufrir un grave accidente de coche que truncó su sueño de ser modelo, Bella Swan creó una agencia de modelos con la que había salido adelante. Pero las heridas no se habían borrado...Summary completo dentro. AH OOC Lemmon.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Mary Lynn Baxter ^.^

_**

* * *

Argumento:**_

_Después de sufrir un grave accidente de coche que truncó su sueño de ser modelo, Bella Swan creó una agencia de modelos con la que había salido adelante. Pero las heridas no se habían borrado. Seguía deseando dos cosas que creía que jamás podría tener: un marido y un hijo. Entonces conoció al fiscal del distrito Edward Masen y tuvo que concentrarse en recuperar el aliento y tratar de entender por qué ella y por qué justo en ese momento._

_Edward Masen no podía negar la atracción que sentía por Bella, pero si se casaba con ella estaría cediendo a un chantaje. El padre de Bella le había ordenado que se casara con su hija si quería que los secretos de su pasado siguieran siendo secretos. Unos secretos que podrían destruir a su familia y a su carrera. Pero Edward no iba a rendirse… Se había enamorado de Bella y tenía que ocultarle el más doloroso de los secretos.

* * *

_

**Prólogo**

Parecía muerta.

Durante un segundo, Charlie Swan sintió los incontrolados latidos del corazón contra la cavidad del pecho. Se inclinó hacia delante, colocó una temblorosa mano sobre el brazo y tocó la carne. Al sentir que estaba templada, exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Gracias a Dios no estaba muerta. «Al menos por el momento», se recordó, mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por el rostro.

Aquella era la primera vez que veía a su hija desde que se la llevaron al quirófano hacía varias horas. Su preciosa hija de dieciséis años yacía inmóvil, como un hermoso cadáver, sobre la cama del hospital. El pánico se apoderó de él y las rodillas se le doblaron.

Acercó una silla a la cama sin apartar los ojos de ella. Charlie respiró profundamente y luego susurró:

—Por favor, Bells, aguanta. No podría soportar perderte a ti también.

No hubo respuesta.

Su hija, su única hija, permaneció inmóvil, sin proporcionar respuesta alguna. Él no dejaba de llorar. ¿Qué había hecho él, que habían hecho ellos, para merecerse una tragedia tan horrible? Levantó el rostro hacia el lecho y, en silencio, maldijo a Dios. No sabía cómo iba a poder sobrevivir sin su esposa. Al pensar en ella, tumbada sobre la fría lápida de mármol del depósito de cadáveres, sintió que otra oleada de dolor lo desgarraba por dentro.

¿Cómo le iba a decir a su hija que tal vez no pudiera volver a andar y que su cuerpo siempre estaría afeado por las cicatrices?

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿Por qué? —gritó, acompañándose de desgarrados sollozos.

Después de darse cuenta de que había gritado en voz alta, miró a Bella para comprobar si el ruido la había despertado. No había sido así. Temblando, respiró profundamente y sintió que un halo de racionalidad volvía a iluminarlo. Su hija no iba a morir, al menos en aquellos momentos. Se enfrentaba a un futuro incierto, pero al menos estaba viva.

Ojalá hubiera sido él quien condujera en vez de Bella… Ella que acababa de sacarse el carnet de conducir se ponía al volante de un coche por primera vez. Si por lo menos hubiera tenido algo de experiencia, podría haber esquivado al coche que se saltó el stop como si él mismo fuera el dueño de la carretera. Bella se había chocado contra el costado del otro vehículo. René, su madre y la esposa de Charlie, había muerto a consecuencia del impacto, mientras que Bella había salido disparada a través del parabrisas. Las extremidades inferiores habían quedado completamente desgarradas por las esquirlas del cristal roto.

Ojalá él hubiera llevado el vehículo al taller para que arreglaran el cinturón de seguridad… Si se hubiera ocupado de eso, el broche no se habría abierto. Tales buenas intenciones no habrían evitado el accidente, pero al menos podrían haber conseguido que las heridas de Bella fueran menos graves.

Recordó las palabras que el policía a cargo del caso le dedicó mientras los camilleros introducían a su hija en la ambulancia.

—_Siento mucho su pérdida, señor._

_Charlie no pudo responder. No sabía si quedarse con su esposa muerta o marcharse con su hija herida._

—_Ha sido uno de esos accidentes fortuitos en lo que nadie debería haber resultado herido, y mucho menos muerto —añadió el oficial._

_«Dios, es culpa mía»._

—_Señor, la ambulancia está a punto de marcharse._

_Sin pensar, Charlie había echado a correr hacia el vehículo._

Para no recordar los momentos más amargos de su vida, se colocó la cabeza entre las manos. La desesperación amenazaba con apoderarse de él, pero sabía que tenía que recuperar el control. Él no las acompañaba en el momento del accidente y, aunque lo hubiera hecho, todo habría ocurrido exactamente del mismo modo. Él también habría consentido que su hija condujera, tal y como René lo había hecho. Ninguno de los dos le negaba nada casi nunca.

Bella era una muchacha maravillosa, muy popular y con muchos amigos, la mayoría de los cuales estaban reunidos en la sala de espera con rostros solemnes y asustados. Aparte de ser adorada por todos, era una estudiante de sobresaliente que participaba en varias actividades escolares. Su favorita era desfilar como modelo…

Otra fuerte oleada de dolor lo atenazó por dentro. Si lo que el médico había dicho era verdad, jamás podría volver a jugar.

De repente, notó una mano sobre el hombro.

—Señor Swan…

Charlie giró la cabeza y miró al doctor Chester Wainright, el cirujano que sólo unas horas antes había operado a su hija. Era un hombre alto, de cabello y piel oscura que era tan guapo como competente.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó. Antes de que Charlie pudiera forzar una respuesta, el médico se apresuró a volver a tomar la palabra—. Lo siento. Olvídese de lo que le he preguntado. Por supuesto que no se encuentra bien.

Charlie se levantó y se pasó una mano por el oscuro cabello mientras parpadeaba para evitar que las lágrimas le rodaran por las mejillas. Sólo tenía cuarenta años. Antes de aquella mañana, le parecía una edad muy joven. En aquellos momentos, a la luz de cómo había cambiado su vida, se sentía como un anciano.

—¿Se va a poner bien Bella ? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

—¿Qué le parece si salimos fuera? —le sugirió el médico.

Cuando estuvieron en una pequeña sala adjunta, Wainright no se anduvo por las ramas.

—Su hija va a vivir.

—¿Pero? —preguntó Charlie, que intuía que había algo más y que no sería bueno. Se sintió acobardarse visiblemente.

—Tiene usted razón —suspiró Wainright—. Hay un pero. Tal vez nunca vuelva a estar al cien por cien.

—Al grano, doctor. Dígamelo todo. ¿Volverá a caminar?

En aquella ocasión, Wainright ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Si anda, no lo hará sin una significativa cojera. Tal vez tenga que llevar alguna clase de ortopedia en la pierna. Los huesos de su pelvis quedaron aplastados y sufrió una gran cantidad de heridas internas. Le prevengo que tendrá cicatrices en la zona que la desfigurarán.

La sala empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Charlie. Por un instante, le pareció que iba a tener náuseas.

—Por favor, señor Swan, hágame un favor. Siéntese y coloque la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Minutos más tarde, Charlie se sintió un poco mejor. Entonces, susurró:

—¿Y… y familia? ¿Hijos?

El médico dudó.

—Existe una gran posibilidad de que no pueda tener hijos.

El grito surgió de entre los labios de Charlie, un grito que resonó más bien como si se tratara de un aullido. Una vez más, sintió que la mano del médico le apretaba el hombro. Por fin, pudo levantar la cabeza, sin sentirse en lo más mínimo avergonzado por las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas.

—Mi hija está viva y eso es lo único que importa.

—Así es —afirmó el médico—. Mire, no quiero decirle lo que tiene que hacer, pero, como médico de Bella, le recomiendo un psicólogo mientras realiza sus sesiones de fisioterapia. Su vida no volverá a ser tal y como la conocía —añadió.

—Oh, Dios… No puedo soportar ni siquiera el pensamiento de que no vaya a volver a andar.

—Sí, claro que puede —repuso el médico—. Si así están las cosas, no le quedará elección. Tiene que estar a su lado para darle ánimos y tiene que ser fuerte.

—Lo sé —musitó Charlie, tragando saliva.

El médico se puso de pie. Charlie hizo lo mismo.

—Regresaré más tarde para ver cómo se encuentran los dos —dijo Wainright—. Bella estará dormida durante el resto del día, así que no se preocupe.

—Y cuando se despierte, ¿debo…? —preguntó, sin poder continuar.

—Cuando se despierte, tendrá que decirle la verdad, pero sólo si ella se lo pregunta.

Charlie asintió.

—Conociéndola, lo hará.

—Entonces, sea sincero con ella.

Charlie volvió a asentir. Cuando estuvo solo, irguió los hombros y regresó a la habitación de Bella. Durante un largo instante, permaneció de pie al lado de la cama mientras dejaba que sucesivas oleadas de enojo, dolor y remordimiento se apoderaran de él.

Cuando por fin logró controlar sus emociones, se sentó a su lado. Sin embargo, le costó mucho articular palabra. Tomó la mano de su hija y, por fin, pudo susurrar:

—Ocurra lo que ocurra, jamás volveré a defraudarte.

De repente, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Ella le había apretado la mano. Dios no lo había abandonado. Le había dado una segunda oportunidad que tenía que aprovechar al máximo.

* * *

**_Bueno Aqi me tienen con otra historia espero q les guste :D este es solo el principio ya que esta historia es larguisisima y tendremos para rato como dicen en mi pais xD bueno espero les guste y dejenme saber su opinion ^.^ Mañana qizas suba el primer capi Bsstss..._**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	2. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Mary Lynn Baxter ^.^

**

* * *

Capítulo 1**

**.**

**..  
**

_**Dieciséis años después…**_

«Madre mía, menudo trasero».

El modo en el que caminaba simplemente lo acentuaba. La camisa blanca, las botas y los ceñidos vaqueros añadían estilo.

Ella se imaginó que no era uno de los invitados, dado que nadie más iba vestido tan informalmente. Nadie de las personas que ella conocía se atrevería. Aquel hombre era un paletó que no sabía lo que se debía hacer o tenía tanta seguridad en sí mismo que no le importaba. Si ella tuviera que realizar una apuesta, se decantaría por la última opción. Aquel hombre parecía estar completamente a gusto consigo mismo o con lo que le rodeaba.

Durante un momento, Bella Swan se sintió completamente cautivada por el trasero de aquel desconocido, lo que era una novedad para ella. Por supuesto, había admirado el físico y el aspecto de los hombres en otras ocasiones, pero jamás se había sentido tan fascinada por una parte del cuerpo en particular.

De repente, se dio cuenta de en lo que estaba pensando y lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba a punto de apartar la mirada cuando la de aquel desconocido se prendió con la de ella.

Había visto películas y leído libros en los que dos personas se veían y mantenían la mirada a través de una sala. Sin embargo, jamás le había ocurrido algo así. Tragó saliva y giró la cabeza. Las mejillas y el cuerpo le ardían.

Por suerte, sabía que estaba sola. Al menos, podría recuperar la compostura sin tener que dar ninguna explicación. Respiró lentamente para tranquilizarse, aunque le costó no volverse para mirar de nuevo al hombre del maravilloso trasero.

—Basta ya —se murmuró a sí misma, justo cuando parecía alcanzar la normalidad. Aquel comportamiento era tan propio de ella…

Tratando de olvidarse de aquel extraño episodio, se centró en la fiesta que la rodeaba. Se celebraba en su honor, en un lujoso hotel del centro de Houston. La sala vibraba con el sonido de las voces, de las risas y de la música. La fiesta llevaba más de dos horas en pleno apogeo y aquél había sido el primer momento que Bella se encontraba a solas.

Le encantaba ser el centro de atención. El hecho de haber sido nombrada «Mujer del Año» era un honor tan embriagador como el potente aroma a flores que flotaba en la sala. Sin embargo, se alegraba de tener un momento de paz, aunque sabía que no le duraría mucho tiempo dado que una de sus modelos había ido a buscarle una copa de vino.

Estaba acostumbrada a verse rodeada de personas, en especial de personas atractivas como las que estaban allí. Después de todo, se ganaba la vida con la belleza. Había lanzado con gran éxito una agencia de modelos hacía varios años, un logro que no le había resultado fácil, en especial porque no había contado con muchos apoyos desde el principio. Sus críticos habían dicho que era una locura pensar que una agencia tal y como ella la imaginaba podría salir adelante en Houston, Texas. En Nueva York, sí. En Houston, no.

Por suerte, ella no había hecho caso. Si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente sería una joven amargada que había dejado escapar un sueño.

Miró el bastón que había sobre el suelo, a su lado. Aún después de tantos años, el corazón aún se le encogía de dolor al verlo. Se recordó que, aunque jamás podría andar por una pasarela, sí podía ocuparse de las que aparecían en ella. Su negocio era un éxito, un hecho que la Cámara de Comercio había reconocido. El dolor que sentía en el corazón se alivió un poco.

—Eh, ¿dónde está tu entregada audiencia?

Bella miró a su amiga y ayudante, Alice Brandon. Esta acababa de sentarse a su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo de picaría en los ojos azules. Era una mujer mediana y delgada con el cabello negro y corto que le cubría la cabeza como si estuviera apuntando en distintas direcciones.

Bella la adoraba y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Componían un equipo fantástico. Sin Alice, la trayectoria profesional de Bella no hubiera sido tan exitosa como lo había sido. Alice tenía ojo clínico para seleccionar quién podía penetrar en el competitivo mundo de las modelos y sobrevivir, un don del que ella, Bella, carecía.

—Lauren me va a traer otra copa de vino —dijo ella.

—Estoy segura de que estás disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad. Has estado completamente rodeada toda la noche. Sé lo nerviosa que eso te pone en algunas ocasiones.

—Da miedo pensar lo bien que me conoces —comentó Bella, levantando una ceja y sonriendo.

—No tienes que preocuparte. Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo.

—Lo sé —respondió Bella. De repente, sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta sin saber por qué.

Como si Alice lo hubiera notado, cambió de tema.

—Esto es maravilloso, amiga mía.

—Así es —admitió Bella con una sonrisa—. No me puedo creer que esto nos esté ocurriendo a nosotras.

—Te aseguro que a nosotras no. Esta noche la estrella eres tú y tu exitosa trayectoria profesional. Disfruta de ello.

Bella sonrió y suspiró.

—Sabes que me resulta muy difícil…

—Supéralo. No creo que te resulte dañino ocupar por una noche el centro de todas las miradas.

Bella se echó a reír.

—¿Qué haría yo sin tenerte a ti conduciéndome por el camino recto?

Alice se echó a reír. Entonces, inclinó la cabeza y una extraña luz se le reflejó en los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Bella.

—Esta noche estás guapísima. De hecho, creo que nunca te he visto más guapa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Bella, atónita.

—Sí. Tienes un cierto rubor en la piel. De hecho, tienes las mejillas como las de un melocotón maduro.

Bella sonrió e hizo un gesto de desaprobación con los ojos.

—Me están entrando náuseas…

—Es la verdad. ¿Acaso ocurre algo de lo que yo no tenga noticias?

Bella se quedó atónita al pensar de nuevo en el excelente trasero del desconocido. Para recuperar la compostura, bajó la mirada y fingió alisarse una arruga del vestido.

—Además, creo que jamás te han relucido tanto los reflejos rubios de tu cabello castaño…

—Ahora sí que voy a vomitar.

—¿Cómo te atreves a tomarte a broma mis cumplidos?

—Fuera de aquí —le ordenó Bella con otra sonrisa.

—Sé cómo interpretar una indirecta —le dijo Alice, apretándole el hombro suavemente—. Hasta luego, querida.

Su ayudante apenas acababa de desaparecer entre los invitados cuando Bella vio que Lauren Mallory se dirigía hacia ella. La modelo no estaba sola. A su lado, iba nada más y nada menos que el vaquero que Bella había visto anteriormente.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por permanecer tranquila, Bella sintió que se le aceleraban los latidos del corazón. Decidió que seguramente él se desviaría en cualquier momento, pero no fue así. Antes de que pudiera volver a respirar, los encontró a ambos frente a ella.

—Bella, este amigo mío quería conocerte —le dijo Lauren, mirando a su acompañante antes de volver a observarla a ella—. Bella Swan, Edward Masen.

Muy a su pesar, Bella extendió la mano. Cuando la palma callosa de él rozó la suya brevemente, sintió un cosquilleo por todo el brazo. Ella no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

—Es un honor —dijo él con voz profunda. Aunque Bella permaneció sentada, lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo.

«Sexo personificado»

—Gracias, señor Masen.

—Llámame Edward.

Ella asintió y sintió que se ruborizaba un poco más.

—Bueno, os dejaré para que os podáis conocer mejor —dijo Lauren, entregándole a Bella una copa de vino antes de marcharse.

Bella habría podido estrangular a la modelo.

Durante un largo instante, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Entonces, alguien se acercó a Edward y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Cuando él se volvió para hablar con el hombre, Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar al vaquero de arriba abajo. De cerca, la parte delantera no desmerecía a la trasera.

Debía de haber sido un chico guapo, pero sus rasgos eran demasiado duros para eso. A pesar de todo, rezumaba carisma y sex appeal. Era alto, delgado y con la cantidad justa de músculos. El cabello cobrizo estaba empezando a oscurecerse y tenía unas espesas pestañas enmarcando los ojos color esmeraldas.

—¿Te gustaría bailar?

Bella se sobresaltó. Temió que él la hubiera sorprendido mirándolo. Ese miedo predominó por el hecho de que él no se hubiera fijado en el bastón.

—No… no, gracias.

—Muy bien. ¿Te importa si me quedo aquí contigo?

—Por supuesto que no.

Como si leyera entre líneas, la observó. Entonces, una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios. Se sentó a su lado y dijo:

—Sé que debería felicitarte. Lo siento, no estaba presente cuando te dieron el premio.

—Gracias —dijo ella, esperando que no se diera cuenta de cómo se le habían acelerado los latidos del corazón. Eso sería la humillación definitiva.

—Relájate, Bella. Soy inofensivo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, muy sorprendida.

—Resulta evidente que te encantaría que me esfumara —comentó él, riendo.

Bella abrió la boca para negar aquellas palabras, pero cuando no consiguió pronunciar ni una sílaba, volvió a cerrarla. ¿Quién era aquel hombre? ¿De dónde había salido?

Una vez más, él pareció leerle el pensamiento.

—Mi trabajo consiste en averiguar cómo son las personas. Si no, no sería un buen fiscal del distrito.

—Lo siento, no sabía.

—Vaya, pues voy a presentarme a la reelección.

—¿Acaso busca votos? —le preguntó ella, directamente.

—Me gusta tu estilo. Directo.

—¿Es eso un sí?

—Soy el mejor para el trabajo —respondió él, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Y cómo lo sé?

—Bueno, no lo sabes, pero lo sabrás en cuanto me conozcas mejor.

Bella contuvo el aliento. ¿Acaso estaba flirteando con ella? No. Su imaginación debía de estar jugándole una mala pasada.

—Mire, señor Masen…

—Edward.

Habló sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo momento a los ojos.

—Perdóname por interrumpir, Isabella, pero me gustaría que conocieras a algunas personas.

Era la voz del presidente de la Cámara, Aro Vulturi. De repente, Edward se puso de pie y se echó a un lado. Bella apartó la mirada de la de él y forzó una sonrisa.

—Estaré encantada de conocer a tus amigos.

—Masen—dijo Aro—. Tú puedes quedarte —añadió—. De hecho, insisto en ello.

—Gracias, pero ya me marchaba —replicó él—. Ya he robado suficiente tiempo a Isabella —dijo, a modo de disculpa. Entonces, se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró unas palabras que sólo ella pudo oír—. Hasta luego.

Completamente atónita, la única reacción que Bella pudo tener fue observar cómo se marchaba.

...

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero no le quedaba elección. Había sido testigo de un hecho. Su hija estaba teniendo una conversación con un hombre muy atractivo y, aparentemente, estaba disfrutando con ello. De hecho, si el gesto animado de su rostro significaba algo, sería más adecuado definir aquel intercambio como un flirteo. El pulso de Charlie se había acelerado. Había rezado para que se produjera aquel instante desde el día en el que su hija se despertó en su habitación de hospital hacía ya tantos años y se vio obligada a enfrentarse a la verdad.

Bella se había enfrentado plenamente con los desafíos a los que se había encontrado. Aquella noche era testimonio de ello. Se sentía tan orgulloso de ella que creía que el corazón le iba a estallar.

El hombre que parecía interesar a Bella le resultaba algo familiar. Sin embargo, Charlie sabía que no lo conocía. Más importante aún, se preguntó cuáles serían sus motivos.

Se incorporó y se acercó un poco más, ocultándose entre los invitados. Verla tan feliz le provocaba una sensación de vértigo. Se movió un poco hacia la izquierda para observar al hombre. ¿O debería decir al vaquero? Charlie estuvo a punto de soltar la carcajada ante la idea de que su hija pudiera mirar a un tipo con vaqueros y botas, especialmente en una fiesta de etiqueta.

Entonces, el flirteo terminó tan rápidamente como había empezado. El vaquero se levantó y se marchó.

—Maldita sea —susurró Charlie.

Tenía que hacer algo. ¿Qué? No podía obligar al hombre que quedarse junto a su hija. Ah. No todo se había perdido. Siempre quedaba el mañana. Un día en el que podría idear un plan.

Aquel pensamiento le consoló. De hecho, hizo que su excitación despegara más de lo aconsejable.

.

..

* * *

**_1º-Gracias a todas por la bienvenida con sus reviews xD espero les guste la historia los capis son cortos lo siento pro asi l hizo la autora ahhh se me olvidaba les aclarare:_**

**_-AleLupis: Bella no se volvera amargada pro si es insegura ya veras porque. y como ves Edward ia aparecio xD_**

**_-Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen:tienes razon hay q leer para saber lo que paso ^.^_**

**_-Maxipau: Tienes razo con todo lo de Charlie y... En esta historia demostrara cuanto ama a Bella :D_**

**_-Lauri R: Si es larguisima tiene como 41 capis mas el epiologo y drama habra pro no muxo xD_**

**_-Lokitaka95: Los siguientes capis no seran tan anustiantes lo que pasa esq el prologo contaba como el principio de un problema de Bella :)_**

**_2º-Para mis seguidoras de You Belong With Me creo que el capi final estara listo para mañana si esq no surge una complicacion no creean q he abandonado la historia solo que no he podido traducir lo siento pero les aseguro que el final sera bueno ^.^_**

**_Bssttss se despide Ame-Cullen-Swan._**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	3. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stepheni Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Mary Lynn Baxter ^.^

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2

.

..

Qué mañana tan increíble.

Bella se había levantado temprano, mucho más que de costumbre y había preparado café. Con una taza en la mano, se había dirigido al jardín y se había sentado en una de las sillas de hierro forjado. Aquello había sido hacía más de una hora y aún no había sentido el impulso de marcharse.

Eso en sí mismo era poco usual. Incluso antes de que inaugurara la agencia, siempre se había levantado temprano y llena de energía, tanto si había dormido como si no. No quería perderse ni un solo momento del día. Su subconsciente le decía constantemente que el sueño era una pérdida de valioso tiempo.

Bella inhaló el aire fresco. Resultaba tan limpio como el rocío que cubría el suelo. Se dio la vuelta ligeramente y notó el aroma de las flores de wisteria que se enredaban en un arbusto cercano. Respiró aún más profundamente. La fragancia resultaba embriagadora como ninguna otra. Su pequeño jardín trasero resultaba encantador, pero se había esforzado mucho para que así fuera. Bueno, ella y el centro de jardinería. No podía hacerlo ella sola, aunque nada le habría gustado más. Su profesión, por no mencionar sus limitaciones físicas, se lo impedía. Hacía lo que podía cuando le era posible, lo que la ayudaba a mantenerse en forma.

Se había comprado aquella antigua casa en West University Place, un elegante pero antiguo barrio de la ciudad, aunque su padre la había desanimado a hacerlo. Pensaba que sería demasiado para ella, pero Bella no lo había escuchado. Aunque su padre era su mejor aliado, jamás le dejaba olvidar que era una discapacitada, un hecho que podía hacerle mucho daño si ella lo consentía.

Charlie había querido que siguiera viviendo en la casa con él, pero ella había ansiado casi desesperadamente tener su propio espacio. Necesitaba afirmar su independencia para mantener su cordura. Después de todo, tenía una discapacidad, pero aquello no significaba que no pudiera valerse por sí misma.

El mismo Charlie había admitido que, una vez más, Bella había demostrado que se había equivocado. Se sentía muy orgulloso de ella, de todo lo que había conseguido y de lo que seguía consiguiendo. Su padre no era el único. Su padrino, Carlisle Cullen, amigo y jefe de su padre desde hacía mucho tiempo, siempre la había animado. De hecho, sin su ayuda económica, la agencia de modelos Swan no existiría. Aunque no tenía esposo, contaba con dos hombres muy fuertes en su vida por los que se sentía muy agradecida.

De repente, un pájaro canturreó en un árbol cercano. Bella oyó su melodioso trino y sonrió. En aquel mismo árbol, había dos ardillas jugueteando hasta que desaparecieron en otro árbol cercano.

Bella levantó la cabeza y examinó el cielo. No había ni una sola nube. El cielo estaba completamente azul y el sol relucía con fuerza.

_¡Qué manera tan maravillosa de comenzar una mañana!_

Muy pronto tendría que ponerse en movimiento para ir a su despacho, pero aún no. Suponía que eran sólo las siete y media, lo que le daba mucho tiempo para seguir haraganeando un poco sin llegar tarde.

Sonrió. Podía llegar tarde si quería. Después de todo, ella era la jefa. Al recordar la noche anterior, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Aún no podía creer que le hubieran otorgado un honor de aquella categoría. Había disfrutado cada minuto de la noche, aunque estaba completamente agotada cuando se metió en la cama.

No podía quejarse. La vida la trataba bien. Bella había aprendido a atesorar aquellos momentos. Después de haber estado a punto de perder la vida cuando sólo era una adolescente, había decidido no desperdiciar ni un sólo instante.

Eso mismo la llevó a pensar que no había razón alguna para que siguiera desperdiciando un momento pensando en un hombre en particular. El corazón le hizo una repentina voltereta al admitir que había estado pensando en el vaquero casi toda la noche.

¿Por qué no podía apartarlo de su pensamiento? No encontraba respuesta a esta pregunta. Lo único que sabía era que no quería pensar en ningún hombre, al menos en aquel contexto. Sin embargo, Edward Masen no era un hombre cualquiera.

Tras conocerlo, había llegado a la conclusión de que habría sido mucho más adecuado que naciera en el siglo XIX. Se lo podía imaginar con un arma en la cintura, defendiendo la justicia a todo coste.

Aquella imagen la hizo sonreír, pero no veía motivo alguno para hacerlo. Por aquel camino sólo conseguiría problemas y sufrimientos que no se podía permitir. Llevaba sintiéndose como una mujer entera desde que la agencia había despegado, como si no fuera diferente en modo alguno de las mujeres que caminaban por las calles. No era el momento de consentir que un hombre, en especial uno como aquél, del tipo que jamás podría tener, minara su felicidad.

Cuando se miró por primera vez el vientre lleno de cicatrices, sintió una profunda repulsión. A lo largo de los años, y después de varias intervenciones de cirugía plástica, había conseguido soportarlo. Sin embargo, no podía hacerse a la idea de que un hombre la viera así. Había levantando un muro impenetrable que no la había fallado nunca hasta que se fijó en el maravilloso trasero de Edward Masen.

El hecho de que él hubiera parecido prendado de ella no la había ayudado. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que se fijó en la pierna de Bella, ella comprendió que la pena había pasado a sustituir al interés. Por lo tanto, todo pensamiento sobre él era tabú.

—Podrás salir adelante, Isabella Swan—se dijo en voz alta.

No obstante, aquella advertencia verbal no sirvió de nada. Su mente parecía haberse fijado por completo en Edward y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo escapar. ¿Se había él sentido tan atraído por ella como había ocurrido a la inversa? La había mirado con un brillo especial en los ojos, un brillo que no había visto en ningún otro hombre, aunque, en realidad, no era experta en el género opuesto. Las relaciones sentimentales no habían sido para ella. Había estado demasiado ocupada tratando de salir adelante primero y conseguir su sueño después.

Odiaba la palabra «discapacitado», aunque despreciaba el nuevo término de «necesidades especiales». No quería pensar en sí misma de ningún modo. Sólo quería considerarse una mujer normal. Desgraciadamente, eso era imposible.

Cuando se cansaba y la pierna se negaba a funcionar, tenía que echar mano de su prótesis. Era entonces cuando notaba las miradas de pena. Le provocaban las mismas náuseas que había sentido hacía años.

De repente, Bella se encontró regresando a aquel fatídico día, cuando se despertó de la operación para encontrarse con su padre sentado en la cama con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—_Papá, ¿dónde estoy? —recordaba haberle preguntado._

—_En el hospital, tesoro._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Ha habido un accidente… ¿Es que no te acuerdas?_

—_No… ¿Qué ocurrió?_

—_Acabas de salir del quirófano._

—_¿Por eso tengo tantos dolores?_

—_¿Es eso cierto?_

—_La pierna…_

—_Llamaré a la enfermera —dijo su padre, apretando inmediatamente un botón._

—_¿Son graves mis heridas?_

—_Oh, Dios, hija… —susurró Charlie, sin poder contestar._

—_Dímelo, papá._

_Su padre respiró profundamente y, por fin, pronunció las palabras que cambiarían su vida para siempre._

—_Tuviste un accidente y te hiciste mucho daño._

—_¿Y mamá? Mamá estaba conmigo, ¿verdad? —quiso saber ella. Al ver que su padre no contestaba, Bella_ _insistió, subiendo a un tono de voz mucho más agudo—. ¿Verdad?_

—_Sí, cielo._

—_¿Y dónde está ahora? ¿Por qué no está aquí a mi lado? —le preguntó. Charlie bajó la cabeza y empezó a sollozar—. Papá —gritó ella, colocándole una mano encima de la cabeza—. ¿Dónde está mamá?_

—_No puede estar aquí, hija._

—_¿Por qué no?_

—_Ella… ella no lo consiguió._

_Al principio, Bella_ _no consiguió comprender aquellas terribles palabras._

—_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

—_Está… está muerta, hija. Tu madre murió en el acto._

—_¡No! —exclamó_ _Bella, gritando de un modo que le hacía parecer como un animal herido. Charlie se incorporó y la tomó entre sus brazos—. Yo quiero a mi mamá —repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos—. Quiero a mi mamá… Quiero a mi mamá…_

Las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas devolvieron a Bella a la realidad. Levantó la cabeza y tragó saliva para librarse del nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en aquello. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo hacía, perturbaba su cuerpo y su mente, dejándola completamente inútil durante horas, días e incluso semanas.

En esta ocasión no fue diferente. Se sentía completamente agotada, deprimida, tanto que lo único que le apetecía era encerrarse en el armario en posición fetal y mandarlo todo a paseo.

No pensaba hacerlo. Aquello formaba parte de un pasado que ya no existía. Cuando superó el dolor por la muerte de su madre, tuvo que enfrentarse a otra conmoción: la que le produjo su cuerpo destrozado.

Y el sentimiento de culpa. Aunque el accidente no había sido técnicamente culpa suya, ya que el otro conductor había sido el culpable, no podía evitar sentir la responsabilidad de haber causado la muerte de su propia madre. Eso, combinado con el hecho de lo mucho que había cambiado su vida, la convirtió en un monstruo, especialmente cuando su padre le dijo que tal vez no podría volver a andar y que sufriría cicatrices permanentes en la parte inferior del abdomen.

Bella no se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sola hasta que se dio la vuelta y vio a su padre a sus espaldas, observándola. Como sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para enmascarar las lágrimas, le indicó que se acercara.

Charlie lo hizo y, sin decir palabra, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Me alegro tanto de verte, papá —susurró, aferrándose a él tal y como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado.

—Sigues siendo mi niñita y siempre podrás contar conmigo.

* * *

Bueno a qi esta el segundo espero les guste y... Les qeria avisar q me voy de vacaciones :D siii wiii me ire a la playita el viernes osea hoy xD asiq no subire hasta el martes asiq bssttss se depide Ame-Cullen-Swan

Nos leemos

¿Review?


	4. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: Todos lo personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Mary Lynn Baxter ^.^

**

* * *

Capítulo 3**

**.**

**..  
**

El escritorio de Edward estaba lleno a rebosar de expedientes y carpetas. Él los miró y sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. Si no se ponía a trabajar pronto, las cosas se iban a desmandar. No se lo podía permitir, y mucho menos en año de elecciones.

«En ningún año». Su ética no se lo permitiría.

Al mirar el calendario, se le escapó un suspiro. Tenía dos casos muy importantes entre manos, casos de los que no se podría encargar ni el mejor de sus ayudantes. La responsabilidad caía de pleno sobre sus hombros.

Los dos casos eran muy polémicos; con el potencial de poderle explotar entre las manos y por eso precisamente tenía que estar muy preparado. No le interesaba perder. Cuando entraba en un tribunal, esperaba salir vencedor. No aceptaba nada menos.

Miró el reloj. Jasper y él tenían que reunirse en cuanto llegara al despacho. Era una pena que no le hubiera pedido a su investigador principal que se reuniera con él antes. Sin embargo, sabía que Jasper no estaba de muy buen humor a primera hora de la mañana. Además, apenas eran las siete y sus empleados trabajaban más noches de las que no trabajaban. Él, por el contrario, necesitaba dormir muy poco.

El café era en parte responsable de aquel detalle. Pensar en el café le hizo darse cuenta de que aún no había probado el que se había preparado minutos después de entrar en el despacho. En casa se había tomado ya varias tazas, pero esas no contaban. Simplemente estaba empezando.

Momentos después, tras regresar de la cocina, se sentó a su escritorio con una taza en la mano. Notó con desilusión que el montón de papeles no había disminuido en absoluto. Tras tomar un sorbo de café, se reclinó sobre el respaldo de la silla y se estiró.

Estaba tan cansado… Las pocas horas de sueño y las largas horas le estaban pasando factura, algo que no podía dejar que ocurriera. Mentalmente, tenía que mostrarse tan agudo como siempre porque sabía que había un tiburón merodeando. Un tiburón que iba buscando su sangre.

Durante sus años como Fiscal del Distrito, había hecho bastantes enemigos, uno de los cuales era su rival James Witherdale, un abogado de gran prestigio, procedente de una familia muy notable en la ciudad con mucho dinero y ganas de hablar. James era conocido por su seguridad en sí mismo y su dureza.

No importaba. Edward estaba más que dispuesto para aceptar el desafío. Se había ganado una gran reputación por su gran volatilidad. Se le había acusado de estar tan seguro de sí mismo que jamás escuchaba a otros. Uno de sus compañeros, Mike Newton, se lo había dicho a la cara. No podía decir que fuera mentira.

Le gustaba pensar que simplemente abordaba los asuntos con la determinación que provocaba que la justicia cayera para todos. Por eso, creía que se merecía que lo reeligieran. Se sentiría destrozado si no era así, pero nadie lo sabría nunca, ni siquiera su madre.

Antes de acudir a la Facultad de Derecho, había empezado como policía. Entonces, se había pasado varios años ejerciendo el Derecho Criminal. Su propia determinación lo había catapultado al despacho de fiscal del distrito.

Si perdía las elecciones, sabía que podía volver a ejercer como abogado, pero no quería hacerlo. Le encantaba su trabajo y quería seguir realizándolo. Según su madre, había sacrificado hogar y familia por la gente, lo que era cierto sólo en parte.

Aunque había estado con muchas mujeres, jamás había encontrado la que le hubiera hecho pensar que podría compartir su vida con ella. Eso incluía a la mujer con la que estaba en aquellos momentos, Tanya Denali. La quería como amiga, aunque no estaba seguro de que ella percibiera la relación de igual modo. Cuando Edward necesitaba a una mujer del brazo por un motivo social, escogía a Tanya.

Sabía que haría falta una mujer de una pasta muy especial para soportarlo. Hasta la noche anterior, no había conocido a nadie por la que sintiera el deseo de compartir lecho.

Isabella Swan le había puesto el corazón a cien. No había dejado de pensar en ella. No había reaccionado así ante una mujer desde hacía años. Había notado algo en Bella que lo había intrigado desde el momento en el que sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los enormes ojos color cafés de ella.

Estaba acostumbrado a las miradas de apreciación por parte del sexo opuesto, pero en Bella había sido algo muy diferente. Ella lo había emocionado a un nivel mucho más profundo.

Le había parecido detectar una profunda tristeza en sus ojos. Fuera cual fuera la melancolía que ella sentía, Edward había reconocido inmediatamente que se trataba de una mujer con clase, alguien con una belleza interior y exterior absolutamente impactantes.

Tal vez había sido el hoyuelo que ella tenía en la mejilla derecha… Tal vez su cuerpo, aunque no la había visto de pie. Su instinto le aseguraba que no era necesario. Tenía una figura esbelta, liviana, aunque profundamente dotada en las partes necesarias. En opinión de Edward, podía hacer vibrar una pasarela mucho más que alguna de las mujeres que trabajaban para ella. Piel perfecta, pómulos bien marcados y una melena color chocolate que le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros eran sus rasgos más llamativos.

«Tranquilo, muchacho», se dijo. Aquél no era el momento más adecuado para implicarse en serio con una mujer, momento en el que su vida estaba al máximo de la carga que podía soportar. Por otro lado, tal vez una relación seria era exactamente lo que necesitaba para dejar de pensar en lo estresado que estaba.

Durante un instante, consideró encender el ordenador e investigarla. No. Si ella era una mujer que quería conocer mejor, sería mucho mejor desenvolver lentamente el paquete y saborear sus contenidos.

—¿Tienes un momento?

Atónito por la inesperada interrupción, Edward no logró ocultar su sorpresa. Y su disgusto. Prefería pegarle un bocado a una manzana podrida que cruzar su camino con aquel hombre.

Mike Newton, jefe de la división de Delitos Mayores, era un verdadero incordio y llevaba siéndolo desde el primer día de Edward como fiscal del distrito. Mike y él se habían enfrentado desde el principio y no creía que eso fuera a cambiar. Lo que Edward decía, Mike contradecía. No obstante, era un hombre muy competente y, cuando llegaba el momento, Edward podía depender completamente de él. Por eso tenía que refrenar el impulso de enfrentarse a él cada vez que abría la boca.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Edward por fin.

Mike, que era un hombre bajo y rubio, con las orejas demasiado prominentes, tomó asiento en una de las butacas que había frente al escritorio y respiró profundamente. Evidentemente, estaba sin aliento. Edward quería realizar algún comentario al respecto, pero sabía que hacerlo sería como aplicar una cerilla a un charco de gasolina.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que sabes lo que estás haciendo —dijo Mike.

—Ni siquiera te pienso responder a eso.

—Me refiero a lo del juez Jenks —aclaró Mike.

—Lo sé.

—Mi consejo es que lo dejes.

—No recuerdo haberte pedido tu consejo —le espetó Edward.

—Sé que los dos os enfrentáis en los tribunales como toros furiosos —prosiguió Newton, como si Edward no hubiera hablado—. Todo el mundo lo sabe, pero abrir descaradamente una investigación sobre él me parece descabellado, por no decir suicida.

—Gracias por tu opinión.

—Sólo porque haya rechazado varios casos tuyos no te da el derecho de ir a morderle en la yugular. Existe una cosa que se llama «pruebas».

—No voy a tomarme eso como un insulto, Newton. Al menos, no en esta ocasión.

—Dame algo tangible con lo que trabajar —replicó Newton.

—Yo tengo sospechas. Tu trabajo es encontrar las pruebas.

Aquella vez, fue Newton el que pareció haber mordido un gusano.

—Te escucho.

—Jasper y yo hemos notado cierta lógica en los casos que Jenks desestima. Y no se trata sólo de casos míos, por cierto.

—Lo que estás insinuando es que acepta sobornos.

—Eso me parece a mí.

—¿Cómo?

—Varios de los casos implicaban a mujeres muy atractivas…

—¿Estás diciendo que desestima casos por sexo? —preguntó Newton, completamente atónito.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Lo que estoy diciendo es que ese canalla tiene algo entre manos y que yo voy a descubrir de qué se trata.

—Es un hombre muy poderoso, Edward. Podría hacerte morder el polvo con una mano atada a la espalda.

—Eso sin duda te haría muy feliz.

—No sé por qué intento razonar contigo.

—Mira, voy a cazar a ese juez, de un modo u otro. Tu trabajo es ayudarme.

—Como jefe de Delitos Mayores, creo que estás cometiendo un grave error.

—Tienes derecho a tener tu opinión.

—Te va a hundir. Te va a costar la reelección.

—Pues que así sea. Un hombre tiene que cumplir con su deber.

—Tal vez debería regresar más tarde.

Jasper Whitlock acababa de asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

—Entra. Mike ya se marchaba.

—Te aseguro que no has tenido las últimas noticias de este asunto, Masen—dijo Newton, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para cerrarla con un golpe seco.

—¿Por qué no os ponéis los dos los guantes, os subís a un ring y acabáis con todo esto?

—No es mala idea —comentó Edward, sonriendo durante un instante.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el escritorio. Era un hombre de cabello rubio y piel blanca. Su voz era lo único que delataba su origen texano, sus padres eran mexicanos aunque él estaba muy orgulloso de sus ascendientes a pesar de no haber pisado nunca el suelo de México. Había nacido y se había criado en Houston. Era un hombre guapo, honrado y un investigador muy competente. Edward no sabía lo que podría hacer sin él. La tranquilidad y los buenos consejos de Jasper le habían salvado el pellejo en más de una ocasión.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que ha hecho que Newton se levante en armas en esta ocasión?

—El juez.

—Cree que no podremos probar nada.

—¿Y tú estás de acuerdo, Jazz?

—¿Acaso importa eso?

—Sí.

—Déjame que te lo exponga de este modo —dijo Jasper, tras una pequeña pausa—. Cuando te decides a atrapar a alguien, sea juez o no, yo apuesto por ti.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso.

—Como si lo hubieras dudado.

—Jamás doy nada ni a nadie por sentado. Eso ya deberías saberlo.

—Si Delitos Mayores puede conseguir pruebas contra Jenks, entonces tenemos caso —comentó Jasper. Entonces, cambió de tema—. Por lo que veo en tu escritorio, estamos hasta arriba.

—Yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor.

—En ese caso, pongámonos manos a la obra. —Edward abrió el primer expediente y lanzó un gruñido. Cuando estaba a punto de dejarlo a un lado, Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

—No tenemos favoritismos. Tenemos que hacernos cargo en el orden en el que vienen. Tú dirás.

—Se trata del caso Sessions —dijo Edward, tras respirar profundamente. Jasper hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Son los casos así los que me dan ganas de mandar al diablo este trabajo. ¿Cómo puede una mujer ahogar a tres niños en la bañera? Yo no lo puedo comprender.

—Yo tampoco. De hecho, me da ganas de vomitar.

—Para empeorar aún más las cosas, probablemente saldrá libre alegando locura. Ya sabes que su esposo contrató a Riley Biers.

—No, maldita sea. No lo sabía.

—Si hay alguien que puede dejarla libre, es ése canalla.

—Te aseguro que eso no va a ocurrir —afirmó Edward—. Es decir, mientras yo esté vivo.

—Entonces, lo mejor será que nos pongamos a pensar para planear nuestra estrategia.

.

Durante la siguiente hora, realizaron muchos progresos a la hora de ir despejando la mesa. Cuando Jasper se marchó, Edward se sirvió otra taza de café, repasó algunos casos con su secretaria y se volvió a enterrar en más casos.

Un gruñido del estómago le dijo que había pasado la mitad del día. Se apartó del escritorio y se frotó la parte posterior de los hombros para librarlos de la tensión que los atenazaba. Necesitaba un descanso, pero debía seguir trabajando. Se sorprendió mucho de que Tanya no lo hubiera llamado para invitarlo a cenar. De todos modos, no iba a ir. No le apetecía cenar con ella.

Sin sopesar las consecuencias de sus actos, tomó el teléfono y llamó a su florista favorita. Entonces, marcó el número de Información y dijo:

—Agencia de modelos Swan, por favor.

...

—Sí, Ángela.

—Hay un hombre al teléfono…

—Si no es importante, no quiero hablar —dijo Bella, en un tono de voz más seco de lo que hubiera deseado. Su atención se centraba en aquellos momentos en las fotografías que tenía desparramadas por la mesa y no quería que la interrumpieran. Sin embargo, había sido culpa suya por no haber informado a Ángela Weber, la secretaria que estaba a cargo de la recepción.

—No estoy segura —dudó Ángela.

Bella suspiró, tratando de contener su irritación.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Tiene una voz fantástica, eso te lo aseguro…

—¿Cómo dices?

—Oh, lo siento, Bella. No quería…

—No importa, Ángela. Pásamelo —dijo, decidiendo que el hombre que llamaba podría ser una de las personas con las que trataba a diario—.Bella al aparato.

—Buenos días.

Al escuchar aquella voz tan vibrante y sexy, Bella agarró con fuerza el auricular.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó. De algún modo consiguió pronunciar aquellas palabras sin parecer una idiota. O, al menos, eso esperaba.

—Bien.

Entonces, él se echó a reír. A través de la línea telefónica, la risa sonó muy íntima. Sin duda, Bella se deslizaba por una pendiente muy resbaladiza. Si no se detenía, se metería en un buen lío.

—Vaya, qué formales sonamos…

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor Masen? —preguntó ella, inyectando a su voz la cantidad adecuada de cortesía sin sonar grosera.

—Edward, ¿te acuerdas?

—Muy bien, Edward.

—Creo que me has preguntado que qué puedes hacer por mí.

—Así es.

—La respuesta es muy sencilla. Venir a cenar conmigo.

Aquella invitación tan inesperada la sorprendió tanto que, por un momento, Bella no supo qué decir. No había tenido mucho tiempo para preguntarse la razón de aquella llamada, pero jamás se le habría ocurrido que era para invitarla a cenar.

—¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí —respondió ella, tratando de recuperar el control. Mentalmente, se lo imaginó completamente relajado con las botas sobre la mesa. Como una cobra esperando a atacar.

—Bueno, ¿qué me dices? —insistió él.

—No va a poder ser, pero gracias de todos modos.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión —replicó él, tras una pausa muy significativa.

—Tal vez —dijo ella con un ligero temblor en la voz.

—Te tomo la palabra —insistió Edward, tras otra pausa.

Cuando Bella quiso darse cuenta, él ya había colgado. Se sentía como si acabara de bajarse de una montaña rusa. Colgó lentamente el teléfono y esperó a que el estómago se le tranquilizara. ¿Lo habría entendido bien? ¿La habría invitado a salir?

Así era. ¿Por qué a ella, cuando podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera? Aunque no tenía confirmación alguna, su instinto le decía que le gustaban mucho las mujeres. Tal vez incluso estaba casado, aunque no lo creía. Le resultaría muy fácil encontrar detalles sobre él, pero no quería hacerlo. Edward Masen no era para ella ni ella para él.

Aunque la invitación resultaba halagadora, de ensueño, no podía permitirse el lujo ni siquiera de considerarla. Cuando comprendiera sus limitaciones, Masen perdería interés. Eso ya le había ocurrido una vez, en el último año de universidad. Había conocido a un chico en el cumpleaños de una amiga. Aún después de ver que tenía una prótesis en la pierna, había insistido en que salieran juntos. Bella se había sentido tan halagada que se olvidó de toda cautela y accedió.

_Su relación fue estupenda. Al principio. Las cosas sólo empeoraron cuando su amistad se convirtió en algo más. Una noche, se dirigían en coche a una fiesta cuando Demetri Vulturi aparcó el coche en una zona apartada, la abrazó y la besó con fuerza. La primera reacción de Bella fue la sorpresa. Luego, se tensó como un trozo de madera entre sus brazos._

—_Eh, nena, relájate y disfruta —susurró—. Llevo mucho tiempo deseando hacer esto._

—_Oh, Demetri, no sé… Yo no sé…_

—_Claro que lo sabes —afirmó él, besándola de nuevo apasionadamente—. Tú me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti._

_Tenía razón. Lo deseaba. Ansiaba aprender algo más sobre el alocado sentimiento que la atenazaba por dentro. Se dejó llevar y le devolvió los besos con una pasión que la aturdió y la asustó a la vez._

_Había oído conversaciones de sus amigas, sobre lo que ellas hacían con sus novios, pero, como ella jamás había tenido uno, lo desconocía todo. No iba a rechazar la oportunidad de ser una más._

_Cuando él empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la blusa, el pánico se apoderó de ella._

—_No creo que…_

—_Shh —susurró él—. Tranquila, nena. Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir un poco. Te prometo que te va a encantar._

_Sin dejar de devorarle la boca con la suya, Demetri terminó de desabrocharle la blusa y los vaqueros. Ella se había dejado llevar tan profundamente por lo que estaba sintiendo, por el hecho de que alguien la deseara, que tardó un momento en percatarse de que él ya no la estaba abrazando. De que la había apartado de su lado._

_Entonces, Bella vio el horror reflejado en los ojos de Demetri. Con un grito ahogado, se apartó, pero no pudo evitar bajar los ojos, ver su cuerpo a través de los ojos de él. Las náuseas reemplazaron al pánico. Por fin, encontró las fuerzas para cubrirse y apartarse de él todo lo que pudo._

—_Dios, ¿qué te ha pasado? —preguntó él, sin dejar de mirarla como si fuera un monstruo de circo._

—_Por favor, llévame a mi casa —respondió ella, tratando de sobreponerse a pesar del profundo dolor que sentía._

—_Yo no…_

—_No digas nada más. No importa. Créeme, lo comprendo. Sólo quiero marcharme a mi casa._

_Demetri no trató de convencerla. Cuando consiguió salir del coche y llegar hasta el apartamento que compartía con otras dos chicas, Bella se encerró en su dormitorio, se tumbó en la cama y estuvo llorando hasta que se quedó completamente agotada._

_Entonces, se enojó. Se enfadó con Dios, por haber consentido que ocurriera aquel accidente, consigo misma por haber sido tan estúpida. Agarró el primer objeto que encontró y lo arrojó contra la pared. El sonido del cristal la hizo recuperar el sentido común. Entonces, vio que había roto la única fotografía que tenía de sus padres, la que más atesoraba._

_Lanzó un grito y empezó a acunarse, llorando inconsolablemente hasta que, por fin, el sueño se apoderó de ella._

_A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con una insensibilidad que no la abandonó en muchas semanas. Cuando salió de aquel estado catatónico, se prometió no volver a bajar la guardia._

Jamás volvería a someterse a aquella clase de dolor y de humillación.

Hasta el momento, había mantenido su palabra. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que la llamada de Edward había hecho mella en su muralla de acero. No obstante, el hecho de revivir aquel horrible recuerdo la había puesto sobre aviso.

Tenía que mantenerse firme, porque si no, podría hundirse en un abismo del que tal vez no lograra salir. No estaba dispuesta a consentir que aquello ocurriera. Había trabajado mucho para alcanzar la posición en la que se encontraba. No sacrificaría su tranquilidad por ningún hombre. Ni siquiera por un hombre como Edward Masen.

—Buenos días.

—Entra, Alice—dijo, bendiciendo a su ayudante por aparecer en aquel momento.

—Sabía que querías verme, así que aquí estoy.

—Así es. Aunque he estado repasando estas fotos, necesito tu ojo clínico.

—Muy bien, pero antes de que empecemos, creo que deberías hablar con Jessica y Sara. Puede que también con Lauren.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Lo mismo de siempre. Mira, no me gusta tener que acudir a ti con estas cosas, pero me parece que ya no me escucha. Tuve que dejarlas antes de decir algo de lo que seguramente me arrepentiría.

—Me ocuparé de ello —prometió Bella—. Tienes razón. Esos celos infantiles entre esas tres ya duran demasiado tiempo. Hay que cortar con esto inmediatamente.

—Puede que se nieguen a trabajar juntas.

—Si me dicen algo así, no trabajará ninguna de las tres.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Alice con una sonrisa—. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me gusta tu estilo?

—Tú también lo tienes, te lo aseguro —comentó Bella también sonriendo—. Bueno, ve a por esas tres rebeldes y mándamelas.

—¿Ahora mismo?

—No hay nada mejor que este momento para darle a alguien una patada en el trasero.

* * *

**_Wiii volvi :D extrañaba muxo toodo esto jiiii bueno aqi con el tercer capi espero les guste y dejenme saber q les parecio xD_**

**_Nos lemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertencen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Mary Lynn Baxter ^.^**_

_**Sin mas preambulos...**_

_**Disfrutenlo...**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 4**

**.**

**..  
**

—Sara, cuento contigo para que me digas lo que está ocurriendo.

La modelo levantó la cabeza con un gesto desafiante. Bella apretó la mandíbula para no ponerse demasiado fuerte desde el principio. No quería empezar la tercera guerra mundial si no era necesario.

Había llamado a las modelos a su despacho una a una. Sara era la última. Tanto Jessica como Lauren se habían negado a divulgar lo que había desencadenado la discusión. Esperaba tener más suerte con Sara, que tenía un carácter más dulce que las anteriores.

—Estoy esperando —dijo Bella, por fin.

—¿Qué te han dicho las otras?

—Eso es algo que no pienso contarte.

Sara exhaló un suspiro y tensó más el labio inferior. De todas las mujeres que trabajaban en la agencia, aquélla era la que tenía más potencial. No sólo era muy hermosa, rasgos perfectos, piel de alabastro y ojos y cabellos negros, sino que tenía un cuerpo de escándalo. Al contrario de la mayoría de sus compañeras, no tenía que matarse de hambre para permanecer tan delgada como un palo. Sara parecía flotar por las pasarelas o saltar de las páginas de una revista.

—No tengo nada que decir —insistió la joven.

—¿Es así como vas a afrontar el tema?

—¿Acaso vas a despedirme?

La pregunta de Sara sorprendió a Bella. Aquella posibilidad no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Siempre le había funcionado una vía mucho más diplomática.

Hasta aquel momento.

Efectivamente, ocurría algo mucho más serio que celos sin fundamento. Aquellas tres chicas eran sus mejores modelos y, con dos desfiles muy próximos, su estrategia tenía que producir resultados. Si ninguna de las tres se mostraba dispuesta a hablar, entonces, tendría que atacar por la puerta trasera. No le gustaba aquella estrategia, dado que prefería ser sincera con sus chicas.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? —le preguntó Bella—. ¿Que te despida?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Sara, aunque se le ruborizaron las mejillas.

—¿Es eso lo único que me tienes que decir? —insistió. Sara asintió. Entonces, Bella escogió sus palabras muy cuidadosamente—. Has tomado tu decisión y la respeto. Sin embargo, habiendo dicho esto, tengo que recordarte que tus actos tienen consecuencias… y que las consecuencias no son siempre agradables —añadió, tras una pequeña pausa.

Sara bajó la cabeza. Entonces, Bella notó que sus espesas pestañas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas. Sintió el deseo de levantarse y abrazar a la joven, pero eso mostraría una debilidad que no podía permitirse.

—¿Puedo marcharme?

—Claro, pero te diré lo que les dije a las demás. No soportaré ninguna clase de comportamiento que ponga en entredicho a esta agencia ni a su reputación.

Cuando Sara se puso de pie, estaba muy pálida. Bella sintió que las alarmas saltaban dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Queda claro?

—Sí.

—Os sugiero que las tres os vayáis a tomaros una pizza…

—¿Has dicho lo que creo que has dicho? —preguntó Sara, atónita.

Bella trató de no sonreír.

—Si te refieres a lo de la pizza, sí.

—¿Me estás diciendo que podemos tomar pizza?

—Si eso es lo que hace falta para que las tres solucionéis este asunto, hasta yo me apunto.

Sara sonrió, pero sólo durante un segundo. El gesto solemne y turbado que iluminaba su rostro volvió a ocupar su lugar.

—Ahora, regresa a tu trabajo.

—Sí.

Bella permaneció completamente inmóvil, sintiendo que se había quedado sin energía alguna. Le dolía mucho la pierna, lo que significaba que debería haberse puesto la prótesis antes de salir de casa aquella mañana.

No lo había hecho. A propósito. Algunos días, no podía aceptar aquel trozo de metal. La conversación con Sara, o mejor dicho la falta de conversación, la había frustrado, una situación extraña, dado que, normalmente, era capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier problema.

Se consideraba una mujer dura, que podía superar cualquier obstáculo. Desde la edad de dieciséis años, había tenido que soportar más que la mayoría, lo que le había dado fuerza y resistencia. Esos rasgos le parecían fundamentales a la hora de dirigir un negocio con éxito. Aunque lo había conseguido, la agencia no era todo lo próspera que Bella quería que fuera.

Sólo cuando consiguiera devolverle a su padrino el dinero que él le había prestado para empezar se sentiría una mujer de éxito. Aunque Carlisle Cullen no había estado seguro de que un negocio así tuviera éxito en Houston, la había animado a seguir y la había respaldado al cien por cien.

Si la agencia seguía por aquel camino, Bella podría pagar muy pronto a Carlisle. La clave de su éxito era la diversidad, o al menos eso le había dicho una amiga de la Agencia Ford de Nueva York. Los consejos de Emily Austin, a la que había visitado en innumerables ocasiones antes de atreverse a abrir la agencia, habían sido la clave de su éxito.

—¿Cómo te ha ido?

Bella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Entonces, le indicó a Alice que se sentara.

—No ha ido. Ninguna me ha dicho nada, a pesar de que hablé con ellas por separado.

—Bien hecho —comentó Alice, sentándose—. Es una pena que no funcionara.

—Ninguna de las tres dejó escapar nada. No lo entiendo.

—Yo tampoco.

Se produjo un silencio durante el cual, Bella se frotó con gesto ausente la pierna mala para aliviar así los doloridos músculos. Deseó poder sumergirse en un baño caliente con agua y burbujas hasta el cuello.

De repente, se le presentó la imagen de Edward Masen a su lado. «Desnudo». ¿De dónde había venido aquello?

Al sentir que se sonrojaba, Bella bajó la cabeza antes de que Alice notara nada.

—Entonces, ¿cómo piensas afrontar este tema? —le preguntó Alice.

—Espero sugerencias.

—Yo diría que lo ignores.

—A eso es precisamente a lo que yo me inclino, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—¿Y si lo que esté ocurriendo sigue existiendo hasta que explote?

—En ese caso, la hemos fastidiado.

—Eso es lo que yo creo exactamente.

—En ese caso, dime qué es lo que quieres que haga —dijo Alice —. Si es que quieres que haga algo.

Bella estuvo pensando durante un largo instante.

—Habla con las otras chicas para ver si alguna de ellas sabe lo que está ocurriendo.

—¿Crees que delatarán a sus compañeras?

—No, pero merece la pena intentarlo, especialmente dado que este grupo parece tan competitivo.

—¿Y si eso falla?

—Tendremos que recurrir al plan B —afirmó Bella.

—¿Y es?

—Digamos que lo sabré cuando llegue el momento.

—Me parece bien.

—Mientras tanto, mantendremos los ojos y las orejas bien abiertos —dijo Bella con gesto sombrío—. Si han hecho algo que pueda dañar la reputación de esta agencia, en ese caso no dudaré en despedirlas.

.

Edward dio otro sorbo a su café y entonces se miró al reloj. Debería haber estado en su despacho, preparando su primera comparecencia del día. Como estaba tan cansado y necesitaba relajarse un poco, se había mimado un poco y, en aquellos momentos, estaba en la terraza de su apartamento en River Oaks.

Se merecía un momento de relax, ¿no?

No, sobre todo cuando tenía que hacer más de lo que era posible realizar. Había estado en situaciones comprometidas, y, de hecho, trabajaba mejor cuando estaba bajo presión. Sin embargo, con las elecciones a la vuelta de la esquina, se sentía muy tenso. Demasiado.

No se podía relajar ni siquiera allí sentado. Se imaginó que si no conseguía proseguir en el cargo un nuevo periodo, podría tomarse unas vacaciones, pero no le pareció muy probable. Tenía demasiada energía. Su madre había denominado «hiperactividad» a su incapacidad para dejar de moverse.

Elizabeth Masen, al contrario que su hijo, tenía la paciencia del santo Job. Edward se apostaba algo a que la había vuelto loca en más de una ocasión. No sólo él no había parado nunca, tanto física como mentalmente, sino que siempre había buscado respuestas a todas las preguntas. Jamás paraba hasta que las encontraba. Además, siempre polemizaba por todo.

—Hijo, decididamente has escogido la carrera adecuada —le había dicho su madre en cientos de ocasiones—. Serás un abogado perfecto.

Edward tenía sus dudas sobre lo de «perfecto», pero había hecho todo lo posible. Jamás se había arrepentido de haber escogido aquella profesión, a pesar de que algunos casos le afectaban profundamente. Incluso en éstos, siempre dejaba a un lado su opinión personal para asegurarse de que se hacía justicia. Si alguien violaba la ley, Edward no paraba hasta que conseguía que pagaran.

Esa mentalidad férrea le había reportado muchos enemigos. También algunos amigos o, al menos, eso era lo que él quería pensar. El tiempo, y las elecciones, demostrarían si estaba o no en lo cierto. Mientras tanto, lo mejor era que se enfrentara a los expedientes que se le acumulaban encima de la mesa.

Acababa de terminarse el café, cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Al ver el nombre de la persona que llamaba en la pantalla, frunció el ceño.

—Buenos días, Tanya.

—¿Estás en tu despacho?

—No.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó ella, después de una breve pausa, como si aquellas respuestas de monosílabos la irritaran profundamente.

—No, simplemente me estoy tomando las cosas con calma.

—Pues será la primera vez —replicó Tanya con una carcajada.

—En realidad, ahora mismo estaba a punto de salir por la puerta —dijo, aunque no era del todo cierto.

—Sólo quería recordarte lo de la cena de esta noche. Acuérdate que les he pedido a otras parejas que nos acompañen.

—No sé, Tanya. Yo… —comentó Edward. No quería reconocer que se le había olvidado.

—No me hagas esto, Edward. Ten en cuenta que estos amigos en particular pueden ayudarte políticamente. Todos tienen los bolsillos bien pertrechados. Además, me lo prometiste.

Edward lo dudaba, pero no quería discutir. Aquella cena era lo último que quería hacer, el último lugar al que quería acudir.

—¿Qué te parece si te llamo más tarde?

—Muy bien, pero hazlo al móvil. Voy a estar fuera de mi despacho, enseñando casas todo el día… Cuento con que no me defraudes.

—Te llamo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora tengo que marcharme.

Cuando volvió a meterse el móvil en el bolsillo, recogió la taza y se fijó en que estaba vacía. Trató de pensar en una excusa creíble para no acudir a aquella cena, pero su conciencia se lo impidió. Prefería quedarse a trabajar, lo que no era buena señal.

En lo que se refería a las mujeres, tenía que mostrarse más social. No creía que tanto trabajo lo hubiera convertido en un hombre aburrido aún, pero estaba acercándose a pesar de los esfuerzos de Tanya para lo contrario. Tal vez debería cortar aquella relación, tomarse un respiro y así evitar darle a ella esperanzas que no existían.

Si la invitación se la hubiera hecho Bella Swan, no habría dudado en aceptar. Jamás había conocido a una mujer a la que deseara tan inmediatamente, pero eso era precisamente lo que le ocurría con Bella. No había sentido algo así en varios años. Ella había despertado el fuego en su interior, le había hecho anhelar las caricias de una mujer, ansiar encontrarse dentro de su cuerpo.

Para desilusión de su madre, no se había casado. Dado que era hijo único, su madre no tenía nadie más que pudiera darle nietos. Aunque él haría cualquier cosa por no desilusionarla, aún no había podido comprometerse de aquel modo. Cuando una mujer interfería con su trabajo, se deshacía de ella.

Bella le había parecido igual. La media naranja perfecta. Edward sonrió. Tenía un aspecto tan suave, tan delicado, tan femenino… Deseaba desesperadamente conocerla un poco mejor. Presentía que a ella le ocurría lo mismo, aunque hubiera rechazado su invitación para cenar.

No obstante, no pensaba rendirse. Aunque no podía catalogarla como una mujer a la que le gustara jugar con los hombres, no podía descartar plenamente que así fuera. Al menos, no por el momento. Fuera lo que fuera lo que la contenía, estaba seguro de que tenía algo que ver con la tristeza que se veía en sus ojos. Necesitaba tenerla.

El teléfono móvil volvió a sonar.

—Maldita sea —murmuró, poniéndose de pie—. Masen —añadió, sin mirar la pantalla.

—¿Hijo?

—Hola, papá. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es tu madre.

No fue lo que dijo su padre, sino el tono que utilizó. Edward sintió que el pelo se le ponía de punta.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

—Está enferma. Tengo que llamar al médico, pero ella no me lo permite.

Edward se tragó el pánico que se había apoderado de él y dijo:

—Llama al médico inmediatamente. Voy de camino.


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Mary Lynn Baxter ^.^**_

_**Nota**Leer abajo es importante**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 5  
**

**.**

**..  
**

—¿Has llamado a Urgencias, papá?

Edward Anthony Sr. se acercó rápidamente a su hijo con una expresión dolorida en el rostro.

—No, pero sí que he llamado al médico.

Edward se parecía más a su madre que a su padre. Edward Sr. era más bajo que Elizabeth y él. Tenía la piel curtida por los años pasados bajo el sol cuando trabajó como contratista de obras. En aquellos momentos, estaba prácticamente retirado.

Padre e hijo tampoco se parecían en sus personalidades. Edward Sr. era mucho más serio, pero adoraba a su esposa, por lo que Edward siempre había pensado que formaban un matrimonio muy sólido. Teniéndolos como ejemplo, le hacía preguntarse en ocasiones por qué él no podía realizar un compromiso similar con una mujer.

—¿Y qué ha dicho? —preguntó Edward con impaciencia.

—Sólo que viene de camino.

Edward se acercó con rapidez al lecho de su madre y la miró fijamente. El miedo se apoderó de él inmediatamente. ¿Respiraba? Durante un segundo, le resultó imposible moverse. Cuando vio que el pecho de su progenitora se alzaba, se sintió invadido por una poderosa sensación de alivio.

—Está dormida, hijo.

—¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? —le preguntó a su padre.

—Lo mismo de siempre. Se mareó y se desmayó.

—Eso es algo que ocurre cada vez con más frecuencia.

—Lo sé.

—Emmett tiene que hacer algo…

Emmett McCarty no sólo era el médico de Elizabeth, sino también un amigo de la familia. Elizabeth confiaba en él con los ojos cerrados. Aunque Emmett tenía una fantástica reputación como especialista del corazón, Edward había animado a su madre a buscar una segunda opinión, lo que no había caído muy bien en la familia. Hasta la fecha, Elizabeth había preferido no seguir su consejo. Tal vez, las cosas cambiarían a partir de ese momento.

—Emmett no creía que fuera necesario el hospital —dijo Edward Sr.—. Yo… tenemos que confiar que él sepa lo que le conviene a tu madre.

Edward estaba a punto de mostrar su desacuerdo, pero sabía que no era el momento.

—Un día, se va a caer y se va a romper algo.

—Lo sé —admitió Edward Sr. con el rostro compungido—, pero ya sabes lo testaruda que es. O deberías saberlo. Tú eres igual que ella.

Edward no prestó atención a aquel último comentario y siguió observando a su madre. ¿Dónde diablos estaba el médico? No podía creer que su madre no fuera de camino al hospital, pero, por el momento, no le quedaba más opción que confiar en el médico.

—Dado que tú estás con ella, voy a bajar para esperar a Emmett.

Edward asintió y se sentó en la silla que su padre le acercó a la cama. Aunque estaba muy tenso, se obligó a permanecer sentado. Extendió la mano, tomó la de su madre y la sostuvo, sintiendo que se le hacía un nudo en el corazón.

Ella tenía que salir adelante. Ni siquiera quería considerar la alternativa. Elizabeth siempre había sido y sería su mejor amiga y aliada. Aunque Edward tenía una relación muy buena con su padre, su madre había sido la constante en su vida. No podía concebir que ella no estuviera a su lado.

Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, comprendió que era poco realista pensar así. Se le había diagnosticado un músculo débil en el corazón, algo que la cirugía no era capaz de corregir. La medicación sólo podía ayudarla.

Desde el principio, el doctor McCarty les había dicho que Elizabeth podía vivir hasta hacerse una anciana o morir en cualquier momento. Si se cuidaba, sus oportunidades de supervivencia eran mucho mayores, por supuesto.

Edward estuvo a punto de soltar un bufido al pensar en el concepto de que su madre se cuidara. Ella cuidaba a los demás. Era pastor de una parroquia relativamente grande. Toda su existencia se centraba en ayudar a los demás. Eso la convertía en la persona tan especial que era.

Además, Elizabeth parecía una persona muy saludable. De ella, Edward había heredado su altura, su físico y el color de ojos y de cabello. No era una mujer hermosa. Como en el caso de su hijo, sus rasgos eran demasiado duros para ello. Sin embargo, su poderosa presencia la impedía pasar desapercibida.

—Mamá, ¿me oyes? —le dijo Edward, apretándole con fuerza la mano—. Tienes que dejarte de estas tonterías. No puedes estar en la cama, en especial en el año en el que hay elecciones.

De repente, Elizabeth abrió los ojos y le dedicó a su hijo una débil sonrisa.

—Eres un mocoso egoísta.

Edward soltó una carcajada y se sintió como si un enorme peso se le hubiera retirado de los hombros.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubieran golpeado con una cuerda húmeda. Aparte de eso, bien.

—Claro que sí.

Elizabeth se sentó con dificultad.

—A ver, a ver —le dijo Edward, agarrándola por el brazo—. No vayas tan deprisa.

—Estoy bien.

—Mamá, te has desmayado.

—Bueno, pues ahora estoy bien —replicó ella con irritación.

—¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que eres una cabezona?

—No se te ocurra hablarle así a tu madre —le espetó ella, dándole una palmada en la mano.

Los dos sonrieron. Entonces, Edward se inclinó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza antes de volver a recostarla en la cama.

—Túmbate. Emmett viene de camino.

—Por el amor de Dios. No lo necesito.

—¿De verdad? No puedes seguir así.

—Si me ayudas a sentarme…

—¿Ayudarte? Si tengo que ayudarte eso significa que no te encuentras bien.

—Entonces, vete de aquí. Ya me levantaré yo sola.

—Uno de estos días…

Elizabeth se incorporó en la cama y le dedicó a su hijo una mirada triunfante.

—Esto demuestra que no puedes mantener tumbada a una buena mujer.

En aquel momento, el médico, seguido del padre de Edward, entró en la habitación. Este se hizo a un lado para que el médico pudiera acercarse a su madre, pero lo observó muy cuidadosamente mientras él la examinaba.

—¿Conclusiones? —le preguntó sin preámbulo alguno cuando Emmett se apartó de la cama.

—Se ha estado excediendo.

Todos se fijaron en Elizabeth, que mostró un aspecto irritado y desafiante.

—¿Qué te parece si la atamos a la cama? —sugirió Edward.

—Sólo porque tú eres un hombre joven y fuerte no significa que puedas darle órdenes a tu madre —le dijo Elizabeth , levantándose de la cama.

Edward miro directamente al médico.

—Mira, Elizabeth, no te voy a echar un sermón —comenzó el médico, sin eximir su responsabilidad—. Eso te lo dejo a ti. Lo que no te voy a consentir es la posibilidad de que puedas desobedecer o no —añadió. Entonces, Elizabeth lo miró con gesto desafiante—. Pierdes el tiempo mirándome así. Soy inmune. Voy a cambiarte la medicación y espero que, por lo menos, descanses una hora al día. Dependo de vosotros dos para que obedezca —concluyó mirando a Edward Sr. y a Edward.

—Eso no va a ocurrir —afirmó Elizabeth.

—Claro que sí, querida —dijo el padre de Edward, acercándose a la cama.

—Gracias, papá —afirmó Edward—. Por supuesto, puedes contar conmigo para realizar mi parte.

Elizabeth los observó a los tres con frialdad antes de que una dulce sonrisa le suavizara los rasgos.

—Muy bien. Lo haremos a vuestro modo a ver qué ocurre.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró Edward.

—Hijo, no metas al Señor en todo esto.

A pesar del tono tan mojigato de voz con el que su madre había hablado, Edward sabía que Elizabeth había hablado en broma. Seguro de que aquella crisis había pasado, se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Te llamaré después. Mientras tanto, espero que te portes bien…

.

¿Había estado allí todo el tiempo?

Bella trató de no dejarse llevar por el pánico, pero no pudo evitarlo. Edward Masen era la última persona que esperaba ver en aquel almuerzo. Afortunadamente, estaba a punto de finalizar. Si se hubiera percatado antes de su presencia, se habría sentido mucho más turbada.

Sabía que no debía sorprenderse de que él estuviera allí, dado que el almuerzo había sido organizado por la Alianza Médica. Como parte de las actividades, se había organizado un desfile de moda. El hecho de imaginarse a Edward Masen como espectador de las últimas tendencias resultaba muy divertido pero a Bella no le apetecía reírse. De hecho, deseó estar en cualquier lugar en vez de estar a punto de subir al podio en cuestión de minutos. Además, aquel día se había puesto su prótesis porque aquella mañana, cuando se despertó, la pierna se había negado a cooperar. Había pensado en ponerse una falda larga que ayudara a camuflar la ortopedia, pero al final había decidido no hacerlo. Su discapacidad formaba parte de su esencia. La gente podía aceptar lo que era o no. La mayoría de las veces, su osadía le salía bien.

No aquel día.

Al ver a Edward, sintió que todas sus inseguridades se despertaban dentro de ella. ¿Por qué tenía que importarle lo que él pensara? ¿Acaso no había aprendido a superar sus preocupaciones sobre la reacción del resto de la gente ante su condición? ¿Qué importancia tenía lo que él pudiera pensar?

—Y ahora, demos la bienvenida a la señorita Isabella Swan.

Bella se quedó completamente inmóvil.

—Vamos, chica —le susurró Alice a sus espaldas. Entonces, le dio un azote en el trasero.

—¿Por qué no sales tú? —le preguntó Bella, dándose la vuelta.

Alice la miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—¿Acaso ocurre algo que yo no sepa?

Bella se reprendió mentalmente.

—Olvídate de lo que he dicho —afirmó—. Estoy bien.

—Si estás segura —replicó Alice, en un tono de voz que parecía indicar que ella no lo estaba.

Después de respirar profundamente, Bella esbozó una sonrisa y subió lentamente al escenario, rezando en silencio para poder llegar a su destino sin novedad. Lo consiguió.

—Dediquémosle a la señorita Swan otro aplauso —añadió el maestro de ceremonias con una profunda sonrisa.

Mientras todos los presentes aplaudían, Bella los miró. Sus ojos se prendaron en los de Edward. Durante lo que le pareció un instante interminable, pero que fueron sólo segundos, siguieron mirándose.

Entonces, él se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

...

Charlie sintió que ella lo miraba antes de que el compartiera sus pensamientos.

—Has estado muy preocupado recientemente —dijo Sue Goolsby—. ¿Acaso he hecho algo para ofenderte?

—Por supuesto que no, querida.

Charlie miró a la mujer que estaba frente a él en el café. Llevaban juntos algún tiempo y él estaba bastante prendado de ella. No era una mujer hermosa. De hecho, ni siquiera era bonita. Su rostro era demasiado cuadrado y tenía los ojos demasiado separados. Sin embargo, había una dulzura y una gracia en ella que habían capturado por completo su corazón. Además, ¿cómo podía olvidar su sonrisa? Imposible. Cuando Sue sonreía, se le iluminaba el rostro y todo lo que la rodeaba, algo que le recordaba mucho a Bella. Sue estaba tocada con el mismo don.

Ella había sido la primera mujer por la que había sentido algo desde la muerte de su esposa, de lo que parecía hacer una vida entera. Bella siempre había sido suficiente para él. No sabía decir cuándo había cambiado aquello o incluso si había sido así. Su hija y las necesidades de ésta siempre serían lo primero para él. Se lo había prometido el día del accidente, pero, aparentemente, el tiempo había aliviado el dolor y le había permitido seguir adelante con su vida.

A pesar de que no había tenido en mente una relación con una mujer, Sue había aparecido y se le había colado en el corazón casi sin que él se diera cuenta. La había conocido en una de las fiestas de Carlisle. Ella trabajaba para una firma de corredores de bolsa con la que su jefe había hecho negocios. Resultaba fácil estar con ella, no exigía demasiado y, principalmente, no parecía molestarle la devoción que él sentía por su hija.

—¿Te ha molestado mi pregunta?

—Sabes que no. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras —respondió Charlie con una sonrisa.

—Pero tú tienes el derecho de no responder, ¿no es cierto?

—Cierto, pero no en esta ocasión. Estaba pensando en Bella.

—¿Acaso no piensas siempre en ella? —replicó ella sin rencor.

—No siempre —admitió Charlie con una sonrisa—. Tú tienes tendencia a interferir.

—Bien —afirmó ella con evidente placer—. De algún modo presentí que estabas preocupado. ¿Ha ocurrido algo que yo desconozco?

—Puede ser. Y es bueno, aunque yo hago que parezca lo contrario. O, al menos, a mí me parece que lo es.

—Ahora sí que has picado mi curiosidad, Charlie. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—Creo que a ella le interesa un hombre.

—¡Vaya! Eso es maravilloso. Es decir, si el sentimiento es mutuo.

—De eso se trata.

—¿Qué te parece si comienzas desde el principio y me vas dando los detalles?

Charlie le contó a Sue el encuentro que Bella tuvo con su vaquero en la fiesta de la Cámara de Comercio.

—Por supuesto, ella no sabía que estaba mirando.

—Oh, cielo. Me parece algo maravilloso, pero sólo porque ella parezca interesada no significa que verdaderamente lo esté.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Significa que Bella pudo haberse sentido prendada por el momento y nada más.

—No le viste el rostro —afirmó Charlie con una cierta obstinación.

—Tienes razón, lo que probablemente significa que no estoy cualificada para realizar ninguna afirmación.

—No quería quitarte la razón.

—Y no lo has hecho. ¿Adónde quieres ir a parar con esto? Sé que tienes un as bajo la manga.

—Tengo que descubrir el modo de unirlos a los dos.

—¿Y quién es él? ¿Lo conoces?

—Cuando lo vi por primera vez, me dio la sensación de que lo conocía. Sin embargo, no estoy del todo seguro.

—Seguro que entonces, no, pero me apuesto algo a que ahora sabes de quien se trata —afirmó ella.

—Tienes razón. Se llama Edward Masen.

—¿El fiscal del distrito?

—El mismo.

—Vaya.

—Eso mismo es lo que pensé yo.

—Háblame de él.

—No está casado. En estos momentos, eso es lo más importante.

—Y tú crees que eso te da luz verde para ejercer de celestino.

—¿Acaso tú no lo crees?

—No se trata de eso… Sólo quiero que me digas cómo te puedo ayudar —añadió Sue con una dulce sonrisa.

...

—Pareces atónita, jefa.

Bella sacudió la cabeza para aclarársela tras darse cuenta de que Alice había entrado en la habitación y la estaba mirando muy preocupada.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —insistió Alice, al ver que Bella no respondía.

—No te vas a creer con quién acabo de hablar.

—Mmm… Parece interesante, en especial porque aún tienes una mirada de asombro en el rostro. Tú dirás. ¿De quién se trataba?

—De Emily Austin —respondió Bella, casi sin poder contener su excitación. Alice la miró muy sorprendida.

—Pero si has hablado con ella antes.

—Lo sé —afirmó Bella con una amplia sonrisa.

—No te entiendo. ¿Qué quería?

—Quiere venir y reunirse con nosotras.

—¿Y?

—Estoy tratando de contener mi excitación, pero tú no me ayudas.

—Detalles, dame detalles.

—Una de las casas francesas, no me dijo cuál, quiere hacer un desfile aquí. Han contratado a Ford para organizarlo todo. Y ella quiere nuestra experiencia y nuestras modelos.

—¡Dios mío!

—Lo sé. Es increíble, ¿verdad?

—Entonces, el propósito de su visita es organizar los detalles.

—Supongo que sí.

—Madre mía…

—No hago más que preguntarme qué le hizo acordarse de nosotros.

—¡Ya sabes la respuesta! —exclamó Alice, llena de excitación—. ¡Porque somos muy buenos! ¡Tú eres muy buena!

—Algunas veces tengo mis dudas, en especial cuando no parece que pueda controlar a mis chicas.

—No quiero aguarte la fiesta —comentó Alice con cierta tristeza—, pero ahora que mencionas a las chicas…

—No habrá habido otra pelea, ¿verdad?

—Todavía no, pero está en el aire. Sigo sin saber qué demonios está pasando, pero está pasando, sea lo que sea.

—Maldita sea…

—Sin embargo, hasta que una de ellas confiese, no sabremos nada.

—Si me estropean este contrato con Ford, voy a estrangularlas personalmente. Sin embargo, creo que ellas ya lo saben.

—Tendrás que ponerte a la cola —afirmó Alice.

—Tal vez para cuando Emily llegue aquí todo habrá vuelto a su cauce.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo.

—Mantenme informada, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

—¿Tienes tiempo para repasar esta montaña de fotos? —le preguntó Bella, cambiando de tema—. Me dan ganas de tirarlas todas, pero me temo que perderé la oportunidad de descubrir a la próxima Cindy Crawford.

—Razón de más para echar un vistazo.

Estuvieron un rato examinando las fotos de aspirantes a modelo. Entonces, una voz los interrumpió.

—Siento molestar.

Las dos mujeres estaban tan concentradas en su trabajo que no se habían dado cuenta de que ya no estaban solas. Sin embargo, en cuanto Bella escuchó aquella voz tan sexy, sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. ¿Qué estaba él haciendo allí? ¿Cómo había conseguido superar el mostrador de recepción? Alice fue la primera en reaccionar.

—¿Podemos ayudarle? —le preguntó, tras mirarlo de la cabeza a los pies.

—Eso espero —respondió él, sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

Ella consiguió reaccionar lo suficiente como para presentarlos. Aunque comprendió que la curiosidad corroía a Alice, vio que ésta se controlaba y miraba el reloj.

—Vaya, tengo una reunión. Vendré más tarde.

Cuando la ayudante de Bella se marchó, cayó un profundo silencio en el despacho.

—Te sorprende verme —afirmó él.

Bella no pudo mirar a Edward a los ojos por miedo a lo que pudiera ver. Aun recordaba claramente lo ocurrido el día anterior, cuando él se dio la vuelta y se marchó como si la cojera de Bella le provocara una profunda repulsión. No podía soportar volver a ver esa mirada, ni quería pensar en ello. ¿Por qué tenía que importarle lo que él pensara?

Sin embargo, así era.

Como si él pudiera leerle el pensamiento, dijo:

—Mírame, Bella. Por favor.

Sin poder contenerse, ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró, pero no sin levantar la barbilla. Entonces, se percató de que él se había acercado un poco más. De hecho, la cercanía era tal que Bella captaba claramente el limpio aroma de la colonia que él llevaba.

Afortunadamente, años de voluntad de hierro a la hora de mantener el control sobre sus sentimientos acudieron en su ayuda. Ni siquiera movió un músculo. Se limitó a mantenerse firme.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Decirte qué? —preguntó ella.

—¿Acaso creíste que no lo descubriría?

—No pensé en nada al respecto.

—Mentirosa —susurró él, mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Vas a contarme la verdad?

—En realidad, no creo que sea asunto tuyo —dijo ella, sin apartar la mirada.

—¿Y si yo decidiera que sí lo es?

—¿Y por qué harías una tontería como ésa?

—Tal vez porque te encuentro muy atractiva.

—No me lo creo.

—Dame una oportunidad y te lo demostraré.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, atenazada por la tensión.

—Almuerza conmigo.

—No lo creo.

—Gallina.

—Te aseguro que va a hacer falta algo más que un almuerzo para convencerme.

—Si es un desafío, estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo.

—No tienes ni idea de en lo que te estás metiendo.

—¿Te ha dicho alguien en alguna ocasión que hablas demasiado?

—Sí, pero…

Los labios de Edward ahogaron el resto de la frase.

* * *

**_U.U... Siento dejarlas asi pro soy mala jajajaj xD bueno qeria decirles q los capitulos de aora en adelante seran mas largos ya que como son muy cortos decidi juntar dos capitulo en uno eso quiere decir que la historia va a ser mas corta nose cuan corta sera... pro he decidido juntarlos para no dejarlas con las ganas ^.^ Bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido Ahhh... se me olvidaba MUXAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS aora sii Bssttss._**

**_Nos Leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Mary Lynn Baxter ^.^**_

_**Nuevo cap...**_

_**Disfrutenlo...**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 6**

**.**

**..  
**

Fue un beso duro y sin pasión. Sin embargo, cuando Edward apartó los labios, ella no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Estaba demasiado atónita. Ni siquiera podía pensar en lo que sentía. Al menos, por el momento, cuando él aún estaba demasiado cerca.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —le preguntó ella, mirándolo con frialdad.

—Fue el único modo que se me ocurrió para poder callarte. Y, además, quería besarte.

El profundo tono de su voz le provocó escalofríos por la espalda. Eso la enfadó aún más. Si él iba a besarla, quería que lo hiciera porque sintiera pasión.

—Eso no ha estado bien.

—Lo sé.

—Lo que indica que no te dejas llevar por las reglas.

—Tal vez lo hago con las mías.

Entonces, Edward esbozó una sonrisa que aturdió aún más a Bella.

—Vamos, marchémonos de aquí.

—Yo jamás he dicho que iría a almorzar contigo.

Edward le colocó una mano en el brazo y la miró a los ojos.

—Tampoco has dicho que no fueras a hacerlo.

Bella sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No obstante, asintió y lo precedió a la hora de salir por la puerta.

.

—Me gusta ver comer a una mujer.

—En ese caso, no te sentirás desilusionado.

—En eso tienes razón.

Bella apartó la mirada para no perderse en las profundidades de aquellos maravillosos ojos verdes. Ya había adivinado que aquellos ojos veían demasiado. Su alma era un lugar íntimo y así tenía intención de que siguiera siendo, por muy atraída que se sintiera hacia él.

—Pensé que te gustaría este lugar y tenía razón.

—El filete estaba muy bien cocinado.

—El mío también…

Bella respiró profundamente y apartó su plato. Edward hizo lo mismo e, inmediatamente, el camarero apareció para retirarlos.

—¿Te apetece otra copa de vino? —le preguntó Edward.

—Prefiero tomar una taza de café descafeinado.

Cuando el silencio volvió a apoderarse del ambiente, Bella examinó el restaurante. Se especializaba en cocina italiana, que era una de sus favoritas. Estaban sentados en una sala muy agradable con música suave y plantas.

Trató de relajarse, de disfrutar de la compañía de un hombre tan sensual y carismático, algo que, hasta entonces, sólo había podido soñar. Él iba vestido con un jersey de cuello alto de color blanco y unos vaqueros negros que delineaban perfectamente los contornos de su cuerpo.

Tal vez aquella era una de las razones que le impedían a Bella relajarse. Tenía un aspecto fuerte y sexy. Además, olía tan bien… Todo ello constituía un potente afrodisíaco.

El hecho de que Bella hubiera accedido a almorzar con él y que se hubieran besado era demasiado para ella.

—Estás muy callada…

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué disculparte.

—¿Por qué me has invitado a almorzar? —le preguntó, lamentándose inmediatamente de haberlo hecho.

Edward no contestó inmediatamente sino que se limitó a observarla con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Igual que los políticos, respondes a una pregunta con otra —afirmó ella, provocando la hilaridad de Edward—. Además, yo he preguntado primero.

—¿Por qué no puedes aceptar el hecho de que quiero estar contigo?

—Ah, otra pregunta —comentó ella, forzando una sonrisa—. No estamos haciendo muchos progresos.

—Claro que sí. Estamos hablando.

—Eso es cierto —admitió ella. Al ver la sensual curva que adoptaba la boca de él, tuvo que desviar la mirada.

—Bella, mírame.

La profundidad de aquella voz no colaboró a la hora de calmar los tensos nervios de Bella. Tenía que recuperar la compostura o no podría terminar la comida sin hacer el ridículo. Gracias a ella, su conversación se iba haciendo cada vez más personal.

— Bella …

—¿Qué?

—Eres una mujer encantadora que tiene todo lo que hay que tener. Quiero que lo sepas.

Durante un momento, ella quedó hipnotizada por los largos dedos de Edward, que en aquellos momentos estaban jugueteando con la copa de vino vacía. Se concentró en observar el vello rubio que se le extendía por las muñecas.

Era un hombre de los pies a la cabeza y su cercanía estaba a punto de abrumarla. Jamás había tenido aquella clase de reacción hacia nadie, aunque, en lo que se refería al sexo opuesto, sólo había tenido una experiencia que, al ser con Demetri, no creía que contara demasiado.

¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan atraída por un hombre que no podía tener?

—Te equivocas —dijo ella, por fin—. No tengo nada de lo que hay que tener.

—Estoy seguro de que alguien se portó muy mal contigo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Me gustaría ponerle las manos encima a ese canalla —replicó, sin responder a la pregunta de Bella.

—Tú no sabes nada sobre mí.

—Eso sí lo sé —afirmó Edward.

Bella se sintió palidecer, pero no lo negó porque, después de todo, era la verdad.

—Si no te importa, me gustaría cambiar de tema.

—Bien, pero primero, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí contigo porque quiero estarlo.

Bella contuvo el impulso de levantarse y apartarse de él. No le gustaba que él se mostrara tan amable. No quería sentir atracción alguna por ningún hombre, en especial por Edward.

—Háblame de las posibilidades que tienes de que te reelijan —dijo ella, apartando la mirada una vez más.

—Muy bien, tú ganas —replicó él con una sonrisa—. Es decir, por el momento.

—Gracias —repuso ella, con un cierto sarcasmo.

—Para responder a tu pregunta, yo diría que existe la posibilidad de que me derroten. James Whiterdale es un formidable adversario.

—A mí me parece que resulta bastante difícil derrotar a alguien que ya ha estado en el cargo.

—No si esa persona se ha forjado muchos enemigos.

—¿Hay razón para ello?

—Me han dicho que soy demasiado testarudo.

—Bueno, al menos lo admites —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Oh, claro. Yo conozco mis carencias, pero…

—No estás dispuesto a hacer nada al respecto.

—Ah, veo que ya me conoces.

—No lo creo —susurró ella. El pulso se le había vuelto a acelerar por la maravillosa sonrisa de Edward.

—Además, tengo entre manos varios casos muy controvertidos que podrían hundirme por completo.

—Aunque los ganes.

—Sea cual sea el resultado, alguien se va a enfadar mucho.

—¡Vaya! ¿Cómo eres capaz de quitarte tanto estrés?

—Me voy a mi rancho. Cuando puedo, me encierro allí. Funciona siempre.

—En cierto modo, no me sorprende… Lo del rancho, quiero decir.

—Me apuesto algo a que las botas me delataron un poco.

—Mas o menos —comentó ella, sonriendo. Edward soltó una carcajada. Cuando recuperó la seriedad, la miró de tal manera que el pulso de Bella se aceleró una vez más. Estaba flirteando con ella y ella con él. ¿Cómo podía contenerse? El magnetismo de Edward Masen podría provocar un motín en un convento.

—¿Cómo te relajas tú?

—No me relajo.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¿No?

—Ahora te estás relajando.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—¿Quieres apostarte algo?

Bella frunció los labios con un gesto que provocó otra carcajada de Edward.

—Tengo razón, ¿verdad? —dijo él.

Bella no respondió. Se recomendó cautela ante el peligroso juego en el que se estaba implicando. No tenía intención alguna de convertirse en una presa más de aquel hombre.

—¿Te importa que te pregunte una cosa?

—Me da la sensación de que debería decir que no.

—Puedes hacerlo.

—¿De qué se trata? —quiso saber ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?

—¿Así, cómo?

—Impedida.

—Desde que tenía dieciséis años —contestó, tras una pequeña pausa. Normalmente, aquella palabra le habría enojado mucho, pero, viniendo de él, no resultaba en absoluto ofensiva.

—Eso es mucho tiempo.

—Así es.

—Me gustaría saber cómo ocurrió, pero si tú no quieres decírmelo…

—Tal vez en otra ocasión.

—Muy bien. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

—Sí.

Edward la miró de nuevo. La expresión que captó en sus ojos la hizo sentirse acalorada, sin respiración y un poco alarmada.

—Vamos —dijo él con voz profunda.

Bella estaba a punto de meterse en el coche cuando ocurrió. Dio un mal paso y perdió el equilibrio. Justo cuando estaba a punto de darse un buen golpe contra la acera, Edward la tomó entre sus brazos.

...

—¿Quieres que regrese más tarde?

Charlie había respondido a la invitación de Carlisle antes de darse cuenta de que su jefe no estaba solo. Billie Black, por quien Edward no sentía mucha simpatía, ocupaba uno de los cómodos butacones que había frente al enorme escritorio de Carlisle. Este señaló la butaca que había al lado de la de Billie y dijo:

—Siéntate. Además, tenemos que saber cómo va el proyecto de la papelera.

Charlie asintió y tomó asiento.

—Decías… —dijo Carlisle, volviendo a centrarse en Billie.

—Por lo que he podido averiguar, jefe, la empresa no ha estado arrojando desechos ilegalmente.

—¿Podrías jurarlo encima de la Biblia? —preguntó Carlisle.

Billie guardó silencio durante un momento.

—No. No iría tan lejos.

—Eso está bien —comentó Carlisle con una sonrisa.

—Eso significa que si nos ponemos en contacto con los de Medio Ambiente y les sugerimos que pueden estar realizando vertidos, están perdidos.

—El mínimo escándalo y el resto es historia, según se suele decir —afirmó Carlisle, muy contento.

—Sus acciones caerán en picado —apostilló Charlie—, y tú podrás comprar esa empresa por casi nada.

Charlie había pensado guardar silencio, pero no había podido hacerlo. Lo que su jefe hacía con aquellas pequeñas empresas le revolvía el estómago. Por otro lado, Charlie hacía mucho bien a la comunidad, por lo que resultaba difícil descubrir su estrategia.

Hasta la fecha, lo bueno parecía pesar más que lo malo, lo que ayudaba a tranquilizar la conciencia de Charlie. Aunque no siempre estaba de acuerdo con los negocios que Carlisle llevaba a cabo, no era nadie para juzgarlo. Le debía mucho. Había sido una bendición para Bella y ello le había reportado a Carlisle la lealtad absoluta de Charlie.

—Bueno, si eso es todo, jefe —dijo Billie—, yo me marcho.

—Ven después —le ordenó Carlisle.

—Lo haré.

Cuando Charlie y Carlisle se quedaron a solas, el primero fue directo al grano.

—¿Conoces a Edward Masen?

—¿El fiscal del distrito?

—Sí.

—Claro que lo conozco, aunque no muy bien. Sin embargo, yo he realizado una contribución a su campaña. No se trata de una gran suma, pero es más que respetable. ¿Por qué te interesa ese tipo?

—Probablemente te vayas a creer que he perdido la cabeza y tal vez sea así, pero…

Charlie se interrumpió. Quería encontrar las palabras exactas para decirlo que tenía en mente sin parecer un completo imbécil.

—¿Qué, Charlie? Escúpelo.

—Ten paciencia conmigo —dijo Charlie, sabiendo que, para Carlisle, el tiempo era tan valioso como el dinero y no se podía desperdiciar—. Te lo explicaré enseguida. ¿Es un buen tipo?

—Por lo que yo sé, sí.

—Fue a la fiesta de la Cámara de Comercio y estuvo con Bella.

—Oh…

—A Bella pareció gustarle mucho.

—¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

—No.

—Ya me parecía.

—Pero vi cómo reaccionaba ante él.

—Charlie…

—Escúchame, ¿quieres?

—Te escucho, aunque voy perdiendo la paciencia…

—Me pareció que estaban flirteando el uno con el otro.

—¿Bells flirteando? —preguntó Carlisle, asombrado.

—Lo sé, a mí también me sorprendió, pero, cuanto más les observaba, más convencido me quedaba de la química que había entre los dos.

—Eso es estupendo.

—Eso me parece a mí también, pero Bella no lo admite ni quiere hacer nada al respecto.

—Está en su derecho, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, pero…

—Venga ya, Charlie. No puedes ir por ahí tratando de controlar la vida amorosa de tu hija a sus espaldas. Es una barbaridad.

Charlie sabía que Carlisle tenía razón y se sintió algo avergonzado, pero no estaba dispuesto a echarse atrás.

—Si puedo hacer algo para ayudar a Bella a conseguir lo que quiere, como familia y hogar, lo haré.

—Estás loco —musitó Charlie.

—Dime que no te gustaría verla casada.

—Por supuesto que me gustaría. Diablos, me encantaría regalarle una casita y verla allí con sus hijos. Es el sueño norteamericano, ¿no? Sin embargo, los dos sabemos que eso no es para ella.

—Me niego a pensar así.

—Yo también la quiero mucho, Charlie, pero es ella quien debe decidir si quiere estar con un hombre o no.

—Al menos, Masen no está casado, pero no dejo de preguntarme si tendrá a alguien especial.

—¿Es que no has oído lo que acabo de decirte? —rugió Carlisle. Charlie frunció los labios—. No sé si Masen está casado o no y, francamente, no me importa. Lo que sí sé es que cada vez que lo veo por ahí, lleva a una mujer diferente del brazo.

—Lo que significa que aún no ha encontrado a la adecuada.

—Estás a punto de hacerme perder la paciencia, Charlie. Deja a Bells en paz con su vida amorosa. Confía en mí. Si no lo haces, terminarás lamentándolo.

—Pensé que me apoyarías un poco más… —susurró Charlie, lleno de amargura. Entonces, se puso de pie—. Te aseguro que pensaré en el consejo que me has dado.

—Te sugiero que lo hagas.

—Sin embargo, no pienso hacerte promesa alguna —añadió Charlie con firmeza.

—Luego no me vayas a decir que no te lo he advertido.

Charlie salió del despacho con los hombros caídos y el corazón lleno de pesar.

.

El hecho de que no pudiera mantenerse centrado no era nada bueno. Edward había acudido a su despacho temprano para poder poner orden en su mesa antes de que todo el mundo llegara a trabajar. Hasta aquel momento, había hecho pocos progresos. En vez de concentrarse en el importante día que le esperaba en los tribunales, no hacía más que pensar en Bella.

El rato que habían pasado juntos había sido desastroso y encantador a la vez. Se culpaba a sí mismo por lo primero, aunque no sabía por qué. Tal vez la había puesto nerviosa… No obstante, él conocía a las mujeres y había presentido que, bajo su aparente seguridad en sí misma, Bella no se había sentido cómoda.

Se le escapó un suspiro de los labios. Entonces, se frotó el cuello para aliviar la frustración. Al recordar el incidente ocurrido al final de la cita, se ponía enfermo. La había agarrado justo a tiempo. Un segundo más de demora y Bella habría caído al suelo.

—_Te tengo —le había susurrado él—. Tranquila._

_Cuando Bella recuperó el equilibrio, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Entonces, de modo inesperado, se apoyó contra él. Cuando el cuerpo de Bella entró en contacto con el de Edward, él sintió un sorprendente sobresalto, casi como si se tratara de una descarga eléctrica. Sintió una erección instantánea, lo que lo empujó a apartarla a una distancia segura, aunque siguió agarrándola del brazo._

—_Gracias por ayudarme —dijo ella, por fin, sin mirarlo a los ojos._

_Edward sabía que se sentía humillada, pero su voz sólo transmitía dignidad. Quería decirle que admiraba su clase, pero, por alguna razón, no podía hacerlo. Presentía que ella le daría un sentido equivocado._

—_No hay de qué —musitó, ayudándola a entrar en el vehículo._

_Cuando Edward estuvo detrás del volante, Bella se giró para mirarlo._

—_No lo tengo por costumbre._

—_No lo había pensado._

—_Sin embargo, en ocasiones, la pierna parece tener vida propia._

—_No tienes por qué darme ninguna explicación —dijo él, tratando desesperadamente de tranquilizarla._

_No supo si lo había conseguido, pero no quería que aquel incidente terminara con su incipiente relación. Quería volver a verla._

_No iría hasta el punto de decir que estaba enamorado, pero le faltaba muy poco. Aunque eso le asustaba, también le excitaba._

—_Sé que no te debo ninguna explicación, pero… —susurró Bella, interrumpiéndose._

_Edward la miró y vio que ella se había mordido el labio inferior. Edward habría dado cualquier cosa por haber estado sujetándola del brazo para así haberle podido evitar aquella humillación._

—_No hay peros, ¿de acuerdo?_

—_Ahora comprenderás porque yo no…_

—_Quiero volver a verte —afirmó Edward, casi sin poder contenerse._

—_¿Cómo dices? —preguntó ella, mirándolo con perplejidad._

—_Ya me has oído._

—_No creo que sea buena idea._

—_¿Me habrías dicho lo mismo si no te hubieras tropezado?_

—_Sí._

—_No me gusta tener que volver a llamarte mentirosa, pero voy a tener que hacerlo._

—_Estás muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿verdad?_

_La irritación resultaba evidente en la voz de Bella, pero, en vez de ofenderse, Edward se sintió muy divertido._

—_Lo admito._

—_Eso no me consuela._

_Aunque el tono de la voz de Bella sonaba muy tenso, Edward notó un humor que le dio esperanza. De hecho, se echó a reír._

_Bella le lanzó una mirada y luego sonrió. Instantes después, llegaron al despacho de ella. Antes de que él pudiera moverse, abrió la puerta del coche y salió._

—_Gracias por el almuerzo._

—_Me mantendré en contacto._

_Como respuesta, ella se había limitado a darle la espalda y a entrar en el edificio. Edward permaneció frente a la puerta hasta que ya no pudo verla, aunque no pudo dejar de contemplar su imagen mentalmente. No hacía más que pensar en ella, lo que le empujaba a tomar el teléfono y a llamarla. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no le reportaría ningún beneficio._

Si quería una relación con Bella, tenía que ir con cuidado. En lo que se refería a los hombres, ella se mostraba tan nerviosa como una ternerita. El beso lo había demostrado. Si lo temía, no conseguiría nada con ella.

Por eso, la había besado con más distancia de la que hubiera querido. Había deseado prolongar el contacto con la lengua, pero no se había atrevido. Hacía años desde la última vez que había encontrado una mujer que supiera bien. Y Bella sabía muy bien. Además, no se había mostrado inmune a él. Le había parecido notar una ligera respuesta, aunque ella jamás lo admitiría.

No tenía intención de permitir que se apagara la chispa que había entre ellos, aunque sólo fuera para poder quitarle la tristeza que se le dibujaba siempre en los ojos. Con eso en mente, Edward colocó la mano en el auricular justo cuando el teléfono sonaba.

—Tienes que presentarte en el tribunal. Ahora mismo.

Soltó un suspiro y admitió que el brusco recordatorio de su secretaria le había impedido cometer un error. Agarró el maletín y se marchó.


	8. Capitulo 7

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Mary Lynn Baxter ^.^_**

**_Nota** Siento el retraso pro qui tiene un nuevo capi Disfrutenlo xD_**

**

* * *

Capítulo 7**

**.**

**..  
**

—Emily, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco esta oportunidad.

Bella lo decía muy en serio. De hecho, le estaba costando mucho contener su excitación. Su reunión con Emily acababa de terminar y ésta se marchaba inmediatamente a Nueva York.

—Soy yo… somos nosotros los que te damos las gracias —replicó Emily desde la puerta. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y extendió la mano.

Bella se la estrechó con una sonrisa.

—Nos pondremos a trabajar inmediatamente.

—Te reitero que nuestra agencia confía plenamente en la tuya. Por eso os hemos elegido.

—Lo que no deja de sorprenderme.

—No tiene por qué. Te has construido una excelente reputación y, después de venir a visitarte, veo por qué. Tienes unas chicas fantásticas y lo diriges todo muy bien.

—Lo intento, pero no podría hacerlo sin Alice ni las demás.

—Dale recuerdos a tu ayudante y dile que también estoy deseando trabajar con ella.

—Lo haré. Mientras tanto, cuídate. Y gracias de nuevo.

Emily sonrió y se marchó. Inmediatamente, Bella se apoyó contra la puerta, sintiéndose como si se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas. A lo largo de toda la reunión con Emily, había estado muy tensa, deseando que todo saliera a la perfección. Así había sido.

La Agencia Swan había conseguido un buen contrato y el mucho dinero que éste significaba. Había sido una gran suerte, pero también suponía una gran responsabilidad. Versace era uno de los nombres más importantes en la industria de la moda. Bella aún no se podía creer que fuera a trabajar con una casa tan prestigiosa.

A pesar de que la responsabilidad era grande, estaba dispuesta a aceptar el desafío. Llevaba esperando una oportunidad así desde hacía años. No iba a dejarla escapar. Se pondría a trabajar en ello en cuerpo y alma. No dejaría que nada interfiriera.

Y eso incluía a Edward Masen.

Exhaló un gruñido y se dirigió a su escritorio. Se sentó en la butaca y decidió que no quería pensar en él ni en lo ocurrido en el restaurante. Desgraciadamente, aquello era lo único que le acudía al pensamiento.

Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que era una equivocación salir a almorzar con Edward. No había escuchado lo que le dictaba el cerebro y tenía que pagar el precio. En aquel caso en particular, el precio era la humillación.

Contuvo las lágrimas. No le gustaba sentir pena por sí misma. Le habría gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes, estar entera en cuerpo y alma, pero no era así. Por mucho que fingiera, ella era diferente.

Maldijo a Edward por hacerla sentirse así.

La atracción que sentía hacia él parecía haber surgido inesperadamente, incapacitándola para poder manejar sus sentimientos. El día anterior le había hecho falta cada gramo de dignidad que poseía para apartarse de él, temiendo que vería pena en sus ojos. Le había costado distanciarse, en especial porque había sentido el aguijonazo del deseo recorriendo cada poro de su esbelto cuerpo. Por mucho que tratara de racionalizar su reacción, sabía que su cuerpo ansiaba el contacto, las caricias de las manos de Edward.

Eso la asustaba profundamente.

Trató de tranquilizarse. Se dijo que no volvería a verlo para arriesgarse a sufrir un dolor para el que no tenía antídoto. Tenía que centrarse y mantener la cabeza en su negocio y en la oportunidad de una vida que Versace le ofrecía a su agencia.

Podía hacerlo. Después de todo, la concentración era su fuerte. Además, aunque Edward parecía preocupado por el hecho de que ella hubiera estado a punto de caerse al suelo, eso no significaba que estuviera enamorado de ella o que quisiera hacerle el amor.

Al pensar en compartir aquella intimidad con él, contuvo el aliento. Se sentía como si estuviera sangrando por dentro. Sabía que tenía que evitar que aquellos pensamientos prohibidos la asaltaran. Si tuviera más experiencia en aquel campo, estaba segura de que lo conseguiría.

Aquella experiencia la había dejado más vulnerable de lo que se había sentido en muchos años. No volvería a caer en aquel agujero negro. Había trabajado demasiado para permitir que eso ocurriera.

Armada con aquella nueva resolución, Bella se levantó y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina para servirse una taza de café. En pocos minutos, tenía citas con varios posibles clientes. Si los convencía de la capacidad de la agencia para ocuparse de todas sus cuentas, los beneficios económicos serían tremendos.

Se dirigía a su despacho para prepararse cuando oyó gritos. Durante un segundo, Bella se quedó completamente inmóvil.

—¿Qué diablos…? —murmuró. Entonces, comprendió que la conmoción provenía de los vestuarios.

Estaba a mitad de camino cuando la puerta se abrió y vio que una modelo sacaba la cabeza para gritar:

—¡Bella, ven inmediatamente!

Mientras maldecía a su pierna, Bella apretó el paso todo lo que pudo al oír que los gritos subían el volumen. Cuando cruzó el umbral y vio lo que estaba ocurriendo, la ira se apoderó de ella.

Había dos modelos en el suelo, enzarzadas en una pelea en la que parecía valer todo. Al principio, no se dio cuenta de quiénes eran. Un segundo después, las identificó: Lauren y Jessica.

—¡Basta ya! —gritó—. ¡Quietas ahora mismo!

A pesar de todo, ninguna de las dos modelos le prestó atención.

—¡Zorra! —rugió Lauren, tratando de meterle los dedos en los ojos a Jessica.

Esta agarró un mechón de la larga cabellera de la primera y tiró con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Hace falta serlo para reconocer a otra!

Lauren lanzó otro golpe a Jessica, que le impactó sobre el cuello. Bella y el resto de las modelos estaban horrorizadas.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Sara—. ¿Quieres que intentemos separarlas?

—Ni hablar —le respondió Bella—. Con dos en una pelea de gatas es más que suficiente.

—Pero tenemos que hacer algo, ¿no? —insistió Sara.

Bella la miró. Entonces, observó a las otras dos modelos, que seguían peleándose en el suelo.

—De hecho, no tenemos que hacer nada.

—¿Cómo dices? —gritó Candy Crenshaw—. Pero se van a hacer daño.

—Ese será el precio que tendrán que pagar —afirmó Bella con voz de acero.

—Demonios, Louise, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

Alice apareció en la puerta y se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Estoy viendo lo que creo que estoy viendo?

—Así es —respondió Bella.

—¿Quieres que haga algo?

—No.

—Muy bien. Ya te entiendo —comentó Alice con una sonrisa.

—Chicas —dijo Bella—. Fuera de aquí. Y no tengo que recordaros que tenéis que mantener la boca cerrada sobre este incidente. Lo que ocurre entre estas paredes no le interesa a nadie. Si descubro que habéis traicionado mi confianza, os despediré.

Muy pronto, la sala quedó vacía a excepción de las dos que seguían peleándose, de Alice y de Bella. Lauren ya tenía un ojo morado y Jessica un buen hematoma en una mejilla.

—Vamos, Alice—dijo Bella, completamente asqueada.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No me queda elección. Tendremos que despedirlas.

—Dios, Bella, si las perdemos ahora, nos quedaremos en una situación muy delicada, en especial con el encargo de Versace.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué me sugieres? ¿Que permita esta clase de comportamiento?

—No, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—No sé —admitió Alice—. Estoy tan confusa sobre esto como tú.

—Si esto se sabe, estaremos metidas en un buen lío. No necesitamos que la competencia retrate a nuestras chicas como princesas consentidas que no tienen control.

—Razón de más para pensar que deberíamos llegar al fondo de este asunto antes de dejarlas tiradas en la calle. De todas nuestras modelos, esas dos son las que tienen la boca más grande.

Bella no dijo nada. Alice tenía razón, pero su ira excedía todo pensamiento racional. No debería tomar una decisión precipitada de la que terminara arrepintiéndose.

—Muy bien. Lo pensaré.

—Mientras tanto, supongo que será mejor que compruebe si les queda un pelo en la cabeza.

—A mí me preocupan más sus rostros —comentó Bella con profunda tristeza.

—No podrán hacer el desfile de Neiman, lo que me provoca ganas de estrangularlas —suspiró Alice—. Con un poco de suerte, estarán para el de Versace, aunque podría ser que tuvieran más bien aspecto de payasos que de modelos.

Bella sabía que Alice estaba tratando de bromear al respecto, pero no encontró nada de lo que reírse.

Rápidamente, parecía estar perdiendo el control de su ordenada vida.

.

..

James Witherdale tomó un sorbo de su copa y luego hizo girar el líquido en su interior antes de volver a beber.

Era un hombre de altura y constitución medias, con unos dientes muy blancos que consideraba su mejor atributo, sobre todo en lo que se refería a la prensa. Su perfecto atuendo acrecentaba su imagen como hombre guapo y seguro de sí mismo que conseguiría que todos se sintieran orgullosos de que ocupara el cargo de fiscal del distrito.

—¿Crees que le hemos metido el miedo en el cuerpo?

James suspiró y miro a su jefe de campaña, Harvey Edison, que, al contrario de James, era más cerebro que físico. Era un tipo inteligente y muy organizado, justo la clase de persona que James necesitaba para conseguir derrotar a Edward Masen en las elecciones a fiscal del distrito.

Había accedido a encontrarse con Harvey en un pequeño restaurante cerca de su bufete.

—Me gustaría creer que tiene mucho miedo —dijo James, por fin—, pero con Masen nunca se sabe. Se guarda muy bien sus cartas.

—Tal vez la personal, pero no la de negocios —señaló Harvey—. Su registro es un libro abierto, que es precisamente lo que vamos a utilizar para machacarlo.

—No lo subestimes, Harvey. Bajo esa apariencia de vaquero hay un tipo duro.

—Confía en mí. Lo sé. He hecho mis deberes —comentó Harvey, antes de dar un sorbo de whisky—. No obstante, creo que he hecho mella en su credibilidad con ese espacio en televisión.

James se terminó su vino y le indicó al camarero que volviera a llenárselo.

—Eso, por no hablar de los polémicos casos en los que anda metido. Con al menos dos de ellos, está metido hasta el cuello en un estanque de cocodrilos. Tal vez más.

—Esa mujer que mató a sus hijos, la que ahora alega locura, se lo podría comer enterito. Eso de los niños asesinados es un tema tan caliente como un hierro de marcar.

—Eso no lo puedo discutir.

—Durante el juicio, lo haremos parecer todo lo malo que podamos.

—Sí. El siguiente caso en su agenda será el del sacerdote que instigó el asesinato de un médico de una clínica donde se practicaban abortos. Ese caso nos dará la munición que necesitamos.

—Así es —afirmó Harvey—. Tendremos las armas cargadas y nos prepararemos para la caza.

—Sí. Ya va siendo hora de que se marche ese canalla arrogante.

—Jamás me has contado por qué le tienes tanta inquina a Masen. ¿Se acostó con tu esposa? —le preguntó. James apretó la mandíbula y soltó una maldición—. Eh, un momento —añadió Harvey, a la defensiva—. Sólo era una broma. No me dirás que es cierto, ¿verdad?

—Jan y él estuvieron juntos —admitió James—, pero eso no tiene importancia alguna para las elecciones. Digamos que quiero que deje su trabajo. Nada más.

—Por mí, vale —respondió Harvey—. Lo que tenemos que hacer es golpearle en su punto débil.

—Eso es.

—Lo que significa sacar a la luz todos los secretos que pueda tener escondidos.

—Supongamos que no tiene ninguno.

—Todo el mundo tiene secretos. Algunos son más fáciles de encontrar que otros, pero todo el mundo tiene algo que ocultar.

—Yo me he enterado de algo interesante —comentó James, mirando a su alrededor. Entonces, se inclinó hacia delante.

—Te escucho —dijo Harvey.

—Tiene que ver con el juez Jenks. Masen va a por él.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Harvey con incredulidad—. Supongo que debería averiguar por qué.

—Yo no siento una gran simpatía por Jenks. Me ha dado más de un dolor de cabeza en los tribunales, pero no estoy tan loco como para tomarla con él. Ese tipo no hace prisioneros.

—Entonces, si Masen enoja a Jenks, éste nos podría hacer el trabajo sucio.

—Eso es lo que espero, pero no voy a apostar todo mi dinero a favor del juez. Masen es muy listo y no caerá sin presentar batalla.

—No hay problema. Nosotros seremos mucho más listos. He superado a hombres mucho mejores que un aspirante a vaquero. No te preocupes, cuando lleguen las elecciones, él estará fuera.

James levantó su copa, animando a Harvey a hacer lo mismo.

—Por la victoria —dijo James.

Golpearon las copas antes de vaciarlas de un trago.

.

Edward observó atentamente las puertas que daban a los opulentos jardines que se extendían hasta donde el ojo podía llegar. Su viejo amigo Aro Caskey era un tipo muy rico.

Varios años atrás, Aro había comprado una de las casas más grandes y antiguas de River Oaks y la había renovado por completo. Edward casi nunca se fijaba en cómo vivía la gente ni en dónde lo hacían, porque no le importaba. Sin embargo, aquella casa era maravillosa.

—¿Le puedo traer algo para beber mientras espera?

Edward se dio la vuelta y sonrió a Lupe, el ama de llaves.

—¿Tienes pastelillos?

—Los acabo de sacar del horno —afirmó Lupe.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La mujer se echó a reír.

—¿Quiere tomarlos ahora o prefiere llevarse unos cuantos a casa?

—A casa, si no te importa.

—Se los prepararé —prometió la mujer. Entonces, se hizo a un lado cuando notó que Aro hacía su entrada.

A pesar de las agarrotadas manos, era un hombre grande y corpulento, que se mantenía en forma. Aunque ya tenía más de setenta años, aún tenía el cabello completamente negro, gracias a sus genes indios.

—Lo siento, pero es mía.

Lupe agitó una mano como si se sintiera avergonzada, pero resultaba evidente que la agradaba la atención que recibía.

—Me alegro mucho de volverte a ver, señor Masen.

—Lo mismo digo —replicó él, guiñando un ojo.

Entonces observó cómo el ama de llaves se marchaba.

—¿Bourbon y Cola? —le preguntó Aro, mientras se dirigía al bar.

—Normalmente no bebo hasta después de las cinco.

—Seguramente ya serán las cinco en alguna parte.

—Estoy seguro de que tienes razón —comentó Edward, con una sonrisa—. Tomaré una cerveza.

—Así será.

Cuando se hubieron acomodado el uno frente al otro en cómodas butacas con sus bebidas en la mano, guardaron silencio, disfrutando del momento y de sus bebidas. Para Edward, Aro y él habían sido amigos desde siempre, aunque su amistad se había puesto a prueba unos meses atrás, cuando el único hijo de Aro se había metido en líos. Por suerte, la amistad había sido más fuerte.

Edward no creía que pudiera ganar las elecciones sin el dinero ni el apoyo de Aro. Estaba convencido de que aquella invitación tenía como propósito sellar el compromiso de su amigo.

—Creo que deberías enterarte por mí.

—Jamás podré agradecerte tu apoyo lo suficiente.

—Desgraciadamente, no voy a apoyarte.

Al principio, Edward creyó que había oído mal. Entonces, al mirar a Aro a los ojos, comprendió que no había sido así. Se mostraban tan fríos como dos bloques de hielo.

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que lo sabes.

—Por Félix —afirmó Edward, sin dudarlo.

—Así es. Me arrebataste a mi único hijo.

—No me quedó elección y lo sabes. El violó la ley.

—Tú lo enviaste a esa casa de horrores.

—Yo no lo elegí, Aro, sino el juez. Eso también lo sabes.

—Pero tú lo acusaste, maldita sea. ¿Acaso tengo que recordártelo?

—Estaba traficando y consumiendo drogas.

—Podrías haberle conseguido un trato.

—Querrás decir, otro trato.

—Simplemente te estás excusando, Edward. Tratas de protegerte. Podrías haber evitado que Félix fuera a la cárcel y preferiste no hacerlo.

—¿Y me castigas por ello retirándome tu apoyo?

—Más o menos. Y es mejor que lo sepas. Voy a ocuparme de que ese Witherdale te dé una buena paliza.

—Me apuesto algo a que él está encantado.

—Aún no lo sabe.

—Muy bien, pues es un hombre de suerte —afirmó Edward, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Es eso lo único que tienes que decir?

—¿Qué más me queda?

—Podrías decir que lo sientes.

—Me conoces muy bien, Aro. Le hice a Félix un favor. Tal vez incluso le salvara la vida. Pensaba que todos vosotros lo habíais comprendido.

—Pues te has equivocado. Mi hijo es lo único que tengo. Tú arruinaste mi vida y la suya.

—Me apena que pienses así.

—Fuera de mi casa, Edward. Ya no eres bienvenido aquí.

Edward observó al que había sido su amigo hasta entonces.

—Que tengas una buena vida, Aro.

.

Bella se frotó la pierna. Sentía en ella los efectos de haber estado cortando las flores del jardín. El tiempo era magnífico en aquella tarde de sábado. Había llovido a primera hora de la mañana y todo estaba muy verde y olía maravillosamente. Llevaba casi todo el día fuera.

Acababa de sentarse para tomar una limonada cuando sintió el primer aguijonazo de dolor. Con un gesto de sufrimiento en el rostro, se masajeó la pierna con fuerza y determinación. Sabía que debía entrar para buscar algo que la ayudara a relajar el músculo, pero no quería moverse.

Afortunadamente, no había tenido dolor alguno mientras su padre había estado en la casa. Le acongojaba terriblemente verla sufrir. Por eso, por muchos dolores que Bella tuviera cuando él estaba presente, siempre se lo ocultaba. Además, le parecía que la disciplina era buena para ella. Después de todo, su pierna no iba a mejorar. Podía ignorar el dolor o ceder a él. Prefería lo primero.

A pesar de todo, no estaba segura de haber conseguido engañar a Charlie. En lo que se refería a ella y a sus necesidades, siempre se mostraba muy intuitivo. Aquella mañana había tenido un buen ejemplo cuando él le había preguntado sin rodeos si había visto a Edward Masen desde la fiesta.

Muy sorprendida, Bella había tardado varios segundos en responder.

—¿Qué te hace preguntar eso?

—Sólo tenía curiosidad —respondió Charlie, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, ¿qué me dices?

—¿Es que no sabes que la curiosidad puede matar al gato?

—Bueno, me pareció que los dos os caísteis muy bien.

—¿Acaso me estabas espiando, papá?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió él, sonrojándose—. Dio la casualidad de que te vi hablando con él.

—Y eso fue todo, una conversación.

—Pues parecía que tú le gustabas…

—Él también me gusta a mí. De hecho, lo he visto en varias ocasiones, pero…

—¡Eh, eso es genial! —exclamó Charlie—. Eso significa que hay una relación en ciernes.

—Por favor, papá. Deja de hacer de celestino…

—Ya sabes que…

—Basta, papá. Ya hemos hablado antes de este tema. No me interesa volver a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Cambiemos de tema.

—Tú ganas…

Charlie no se había quedado mucho tiempo después de esto. Bella pensó que parecía algo agitado. Algo parecía molestarle, pero, dado que ella no consentía que husmeara en sus asuntos, tenía que respetar su intimidad. Cuando quisiera contarle algo, lo haría. No sólo era su padre sino su mejor amigo.

Bella no supo señalar el momento exacto en el que supo que ya no estaba sola. Tal vez fue el aroma, «su aroma». Cuando se dio la vuelta, sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los verdes de él.

Tras varios segundos de atónito silencio, le preguntó:

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

**.**

**..**


	9. Capitulo 8

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Mary Lynn Baxter ^.^

**

* * *

Capítulo 8**

**.**

**..  
**

—¿No es evidente? —le preguntó él, mirándola con ojos insoldables e intensos.

—No, no lo es —replicó ella.

—Muy bien. He venido a verte. ¿Qué te parece eso? —le preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

—Me has asustado.

No había sido así, al menos en el modo el que ella le quería hacer pensar. Desgraciadamente, sabía que no tenía su mejor aspecto. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes color melocotón con unos pantalones blancos que se le pegaban a la piel por la humedad. Tenía el cabello húmedo y recogido en una coleta. Además, llevaba muy poco maquillaje.

Aunque la temperatura no era muy alta, la humedad del aire dificultaba la respiración. ¿O acaso era más bien la presencia de Edward?

—¿Estás enfadada? —le preguntó él.

—¿No crees que debiera estarlo?

—Depende.

Edward tenía muy buen aspecto. Vestido con unos vaqueros muy usados y una camisa blanca algo arrugada por el calor, completaba su imagen con un cabello ligeramente despeinado que le daba un aire de primitiva masculinidad que despertaba el deseo de Bella.

Ella apartó la mirada antes de que él pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Aquella brusca pregunta hizo que ella volviera a mirarlo, volviendo a ser consciente de nuevo de su altura y de la anchura de sus hombros. ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre de especial?

Química.

Ya no podía negarlo. La intimidad que parecía vibrar soterradamente en todas sus conversaciones era real. Bella la sentía y sabía que Edward también.

—Bella…

—Ahora que estás aquí, puedes quedarte.

—Observaré cómo trabajas.

—¿Cómo trabajo?

—Sí. ¿No estabas arreglando las plantas?

Bella se miró las manos y vio que estaban manchadas de tierra. En aquel mismo instante, sintió que una gota de sudor le corría entre los senos. Por suerte, se había puesto sujetador. A pesar de todo, sintió que los pezones se le ponían erectos ante él.

—De hecho, sí.

—En ese caso, no dejes que yo te interrumpa.

—No importa. ¿Te apetece un vaso de limonada? La acabo de preparar.

—Por supuesto.

—Muy bien. Siéntate —le dijo, señalándole una de las sillas—. Volveré enseguida.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Bella no se molestó en responder, aunque era consciente de que él no había dejado de mirarla. No pudo evitar preguntarse lo que pensaría al ver cómo ella arrastraba la pierna. De repente, se sintió con ganas de echarse a llorar, lo que le hizo sentirse furiosa consigo misma. Recuperó la compostura y decidió que le serviría su limonada, descubriría lo que quería y le pediría que se marchara. Punto y final.

Colocó varios pastelillos de arándanos en la bandeja, más por ella que por él. Acababa de darse cuenta de que se había saltado el almuerzo.

—Gracias —le dijo Edward—. Ah, pastelillos también.

—Tengo hambre —replicó ella, a modo de explicación.

—Veo que estás muy enfadada —comentó él, mirándola como si ella fuera tan transparente como el cristal.

—Deja de decir eso. Después de todo, he permitido que te quedes, ¿no?

—De mala gana.

—Muy bien —admitió ella—. Admito que me sorprendiste.

—En realidad, me sorprendí a mí mismo. Acababa de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago y, mientras me lamía las heridas, me encontré aparcado frente a tu casa. Imagínate —concluyó, antes de tomar un trago de limonada.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que te ha ocurrido?

—¿Te apetece escuchar?

«Cuidado, Bella. Te estás dejando llevar. Mantén las distancias o no sobrevivirás».

—Claro, tú dirás.

Para fingir una actitud despreocupada, tomó un pastelillo y empezó a comerlo.

—Un buen amigo, podríamos decir incluso que es mi mentor, me ha dicho que va a apoyar a mi rival.

—No me extraña que te hayas quedado de piedra.

Escuchó atentamente todos los detalles sobre Aro y su hijo. Cuando Edward terminó de hablar, ella le preguntó:

—¿No sabías que él sentía tanta amargura hacia ti?

—No. Por supuesto, discutimos por Félix, pero, al final, yo creí que Aro se había dado cuenta de que le había hecho un favor a su hijo. Si no lo hubieran encerrado, ya estaría muerto.

—Lo siento, Edward—dijo ella, porque no sabía qué otra cosa decir.

—Yo también. Además de haber perdido apoyos para mi reelección, no me gusta haber perdido un amigo. Él siempre me aconsejó bien. De hecho, hoy pensaba pedirle consejo en un par de casos.

—¿Sería uno de ellos el de la mujer que mató a sus hijos?

—Sí. El otro era el de un médico de una clínica abortista que fue asesinado por un sacerdote.

—Ese no lo conozco.

—Los dos casos tienen el potencial suficiente para hundirme si no los manejo adecuadamente.

—Tendrás que confiar en tu instinto.

—¿Y si me equivoco?

—¿Por qué no cruzas ese puente cuando llegues a él?

—Buena idea.

Se produjo un largo silencio. Edward se puso de pie y la miró.

—¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

—¿Adónde?

—¿Es que no puedo sorprenderte?

—No lo creo.

—Tengo un rancho a las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando estoy muy tenso, me ayuda fundirme con la naturaleza. Bueno, ¿qué me dices?

—No debería ir —respondió ella, sabiendo que estar a solas con Edward le resultaba más tentador de lo que quería admitir.

—¿Tienes planes para el resto del día?

—No.

—Entonces, me gustaría tener compañía.

Bella lo pensó unos instantes, pero evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Debería cambiarme de ropa?

—No. Y no te preocupes. Tengo repelente de insectos.

—Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido —admitió ella con una espontánea sonrisa.

Al sentir que Edward la observaba, notó que los ojos de él atraían a los suyos como si fueran un imán. Se miraron durante un largo instante. Bella se giró cuando vio que el deseo se reflejaba en los ojos de él.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó él con voz ronca.

Sin mirarlo, ella respondió:

—Necesito un minuto.

—Tómate tu tiempo. Yo me serviré otro vaso de limonada. Por cierto, es deliciosa.

—Gracias —replicó ella con una ligera sonrisa—. No tardaré.

—No te preocupes…

Bela se dirigió rápidamente a su dormitorio. Se negaba a pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer y en sus posibles consecuencias. Se retocó el maquillaje, agarró el bolso y regresó al jardín.

Edward se levantó mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Entonces, dijo con voz ronca:

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres muy hermosa?

—No —musitó ella, sintiendo que la boca se le secaba.

—Pues te lo digo ahora —afirmó él, mirándola con mayor intensidad.

«Cúbrete, Bella, mientras aún tengas fuerzas para hacerlo», se advirtió ella. Sin embargo, no se movió. Dejó que la sangre le recorriera las venas llena de excitación y alarma.

Se lamió los labios.

—Creo que deberíamos marcharnos.

—Tienes razón —dijo él, aún con voz ronca—. Vamos.

.

El rancho era una finca espectacular. Bella no había sabido qué esperar, pero no se había imaginado que sería tan grande. Habían hablado muy poco durante el trayecto. Después de dos horas, llegaron allí sobre las seis. Al salir del vehículo, el aire pareció inmediatamente mucho más fresco, tal vez porque se había levantado viento y éste se había llevado la humedad. Fuera como fuera, se podía estar en el exterior.

Edward le indicó la casa. Bella se apoyó en su bastón y consiguió subir los escalones y entrar en la vivienda.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —respondió ella, con los labios muy tensos.

La condujo hacia una sala que era salón y comedor al mismo tiempo. El techo de vigas de madera era tan alto que hacía que la estancia pareciera aún mayor. A pesar de todo, resultaba muy acogedora. Estaba amueblada con mucho gusto.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Cómo no? Es maravillosa.

—Tengo unos quinientos acres de terreno, de los que se ocupa un capataz. Principalmente tenemos ganado.

—Y cuando tu trabajo te puede, te vienes aquí.

—Tan rápido como puedo.

—Menudo lugar para relajarse. Las vistas son magníficas.

Así era. Verdes y onduladas colinas cubiertas de enormes árboles. En la distancia, se distinguía un lago, cuyas aguas relucían como diamantes cuando el sol las tocaba. Más allá, pastaba el ganado.

—Esa vista fue lo que me convenció para comprarlo, además de que puedo llegar aquí sin muchos problemas.

—Me gustaría dar un paseo —comentó ella.

—¿Estás segura?

—Al menos hasta la primera valla. Después podría ser demasiado.

—Lo que tú digas.

Cuando llegaron a la primera valla, la pierna le dolía una barbaridad. No obstante, no tenía intención de quejarse ni lamentaba el paseo. La belleza que los rodeaba merecía el sacrificio.

Ojalá Edward no estuviera tan cerca. De soslayo, ella le miró el perfil. El viento le había revuelto el cabello y tenía la mandíbula cubierta de una incipiente barba. Por mucho que Bella quisiera negar la potente atracción que había entre ellos, no podía hacerlo.

De repente, él se giró y la miró a los ojos.

—Bella…

Ella sintió que un miedo sin nombre se apoderaba de su ser cuando los fríos dedos de Edward le rozaron el cuello. Sin embargo, la boca no tenía nada de fría cuando se hundió en la de ella. Ardía de pasión.

Bella se fundió en él.

.

Las manos de Edward le presionaron la espalda a medida que fue profundizando el beso. Bella quería apartarse, pero no podía romper el contacto entre ambos, especialmente cuando la lengua de él le enredaba la suya una y otra vez.

Si su primer beso había despertado el fuego dentro de ella, aquél lo azuzó. No obstante, resultó tan dulce y él sabía tan bien…

—Dios, sabes tan bien —susurró Edward contra sus labios.

—Yo estaba pensando lo mismo sobre ti.

Volvió a besarla, mordisqueando, lamiéndole el labio inferior, antes de profundizar el beso más aún.

Pasión. Precisamente lo que Bella no quería sentir. No quería sentir nada. Resultaba más fácil así, pero, en lo que se refería a Edward, no tenía fuerza de voluntad. Devolvió los besos con un apetito febril que la sorprendió.

—Isabella…

—¿Qué?

—Simplemente Bella…

El lado más racional de su ser seguía presentando batalla, animándola a mostrarse más crítica contra lo que amenazaba su equilibrio. Sin embargo, el otro lado era apasionado, tanto como él se mostraba hacia ella. Notó que los músculos se contraían a medida que ella le iba recorriendo el trasero. Tan perfecto, tan satisfactorio…

Edward era un hombre real, vivo y hacía que ella se sintiera también así.

Viva.

Era maravilloso.

Edward gimió y luego le preguntó:

—¿Sabes lo que me estás haciendo?

—Esto es una locura —susurró ella.

—Lo sé.

—Por eso tenemos que parar —musitó ella, contra los labios de Edward.

Por fin, encontró la fuerza necesaria para apartarlo de su lado. Cuando por fin estuvieron separados, se miraron el uno al otro, con la respiración entrecortada, como si estuvieran atónitos por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—No voy a disculparme —dijo él, con voz brusca.

—¿Acaso te he pedido yo que lo hagas?

—No.

Bella apartó la mirada por temor a traicionarse, temiendo que pudiera revelar lo atraída que se sentía por él, aunque sospechaba que Edward ya lo sabía. No se reconocía y eso la asustaba.

—Bella, no me apartes de ti…

Sin prestarle atención, ella miró al cielo y sintió que la brisa le refrescaba la cara. Respiró más profundamente hasta que sintió que el pánico iba remitiendo.

—Edward, yo…

—Regresemos a la cabaña —le interrumpió él.

—No.

—No estaba pensando seguir allí donde lo hemos dejado —replicó él, con una cierta beligerancia—. A menos que tú quieras, por supuesto.

—Deberías llevarme a casa —afirmó Bella. La barbilla le temblaba.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

—Yo no soy de la misma opinión.

Bella quería gritar que se detuviera. Sentir algo por Edward era algo alocado, estúpido y peligroso.

—Estoy cansada —dijo, odiándose por utilizar su discapacidad como excusa. Jamás lo había hecho antes.

—Tú ganas… Esta vez. Sin embargo, te aseguro que no te desharás tan fácilmente de mí.

Un pesado silencio cayó entre ellos.

—No quiero discutir contigo —dijo Bella.

«En especial, ahora», se dijo. No cuando estaba tan tensa emocionalmente.

—Bien —replicó él, mirándola a los ojos—. Porque no ganarías.

.

..

* * *

_Cortito lo se Mil disculpas pro cometi una equivocacion asiq mñn subo el siguiente capi bssttss gracias a todas por sus Reviews los aprecio Mucho ^.^_

_Nos leemos_

_¿Review?_


	10. Capitulo 9

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Mary Lyyn Baxter ^.^

**

* * *

Capítulo 9**

**.**

**..  
**

Siempre había querido poseer un banco y, por fin había encontrado uno en el que era dueño de un pequeño porcentaje de las acciones. Simplemente necesitaba más información sobre su solvencia antes de tomar una decisión.

—¿Es esto, señor Cullen?

Carlisle miró a su secretaria, Mandy White, una joven que llevaba varios años trabajando para él. Era la empleada más leal que tenía, aunque no sabía nada sobre ella. Simplemente que no estaba casada. A menudo se había preguntado si sería lesbiana, lo que no le habría importado en absoluto.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, mientras la miraba desde su cama de hospital, de repente se preguntó qué haría ella si le deshiciera el recogido que llevaba en la nuca, le quitara las gafas y le besara los delgados labios.

Sospechaba que se pondría hecha una fiera.

Durante un segundo, sintió la tentación de probar suerte. Se sentía muy cachondo, dado que llevaba ya tres días encerrado en aquella habitación. Su médico le había dicho que había llegado la hora de realizar un chequeo completo y, para ello, tenía que hospitalizarlo. Al principio, Carlisle se había negado, pero el doctor Steven le había recordado que tenía muchas papeletas para sufrir una apoplejía, dada su historial familiar. Carlisle había accedido, aunque cada vez tenía más ganas de salir.

—Señor Cullen, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Claro que sí, maldita sea.

—Se ha quedado tan callado que pensé que…

—Pues se ha equivocado.

—Dado que ya nos hemos ocupado de todos los asuntos —comentó Mandy, poniéndose de pie—, regresaré a la oficina.

—Manténgase en contacto.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Era Bella, lo que le tranquilizó un poco.

—Hola, nena. ¿Cómo estás?

—Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta.

—Estoy genial.

—Eso espero. Estuve a punto de pedir la cabeza de mi padre en una bandeja porque no quería decirme que estabas en el hospital. Quiero ir a verte.

—No te atrevas a venir por aquí. Si te necesito, te lo haré saber.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Claro, cielo. Tú ocúpate de tu negocio y de ti misma. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Más horas en el día.

—En eso no te puedo ayudar —replicó Carlisle, riendo—. Si es dinero…

—No. No pienso aceptar más dinero tuyo hasta que no te haya pagado lo que te debo.

—No quiero que me lo pagues.

—Eso no es negociable.

Carlisle se echó a reír.

—Te quiero mucho, tío Carl—añadió ella.

—Yo también te quiero a ti, cielo. Adivina quién acaba de entrar por la puerta.

—¿Mi padre?

—Sí.

—Bien. Te llamaré pronto. Cuídate.

—Lo haré.

Mientras Carlisle colgaba el teléfono, Charlie se sentó en la silla que Mandy acababa de dejar vacante.

—Estuvo a punto de cortarme la cabeza por no decirle que estabas aquí.

—Me alegro de que no se lo dijeras. Bella no tiene que preocuparse por mí.

—Ya sabes que te quiere mucho. Bueno, ¿alguna noticia sobre tus pruebas?

—Aún no he visto a Steven.

—Esperaba que salieras hoy.

—Me voy a marchar, tanto si me dan el alta como si no.

—Es mejor que no lo hagas.

—Bueno, supongo que has venido a verme por algún motivo, Charlie.

—Sí. No he podido descubrir nada sobre la planta de creosote. Los de Medio Ambiente la investigaron hace años, pero no encontraron nada.

—Sigue investigando aunque, a pesar de todo, parece que va a ser fácil absorberla.

—¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti?

—De hecho, sí.

—Tú dirás.

—Necesito que me traigas algunos papeles de la caja fuerte de mi casa —dijo, indicándoselos a continuación.

Charlie se puso de pie.

—Iré en cuanto me des la combinación.

—Apréndetela de memoria. No escribo esas cosas.

Cuando Charlie se marchó, Carlisle decidió que tendría que llamar a un cerrajero para que le cambiara la combinación.

.

Camilla entró con él y luego desapareció. Charlie penetró en el opulento despacho que Carlisle tenía en su casa. Aunque había estado allí en innumerables ocasiones, seguía sintiéndose como si no mereciera estar allí.

Tal vez era porque él prefería la vida sencilla, la de un hombre cuyo único objetivo era proporcionar a su hija la mejor vida posible. Una de las maneras de conseguirlo era mantener contento a Carlisle Cullen.

Aparentemente, lo había conseguido, dado que si no, él no le habría confiado la combinación de su caja fuerte.

Los papeles del banco estaban justo donde Carlisle le había indicado. No obstante, al sacarlos, extrajo otra carpeta, o más bien un paquete. Charlie no supo qué fue lo que le empujó a abrirlo. Cuando leyó las palabras: Conclusión de los Derechos Paternos, su curiosidad pudo más que él.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho, Charlie soltó las gomas y sacó una hoja de papel. Adjunta, aparecía la copia de un certificado de nacimiento. Después de examinar los dos documentos, Charlie se sentó en la silla más cercana. Estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

—Dios mío —susurró, mirando al techo—. Oh, Dios mío…

**...  
**

—Mamá, lo siento. Últimamente te he descuidado un poco.

Elizabeth Masen sonrió y, entonces, levantó la mejilla.

—Un beso hará maravillas para que pueda perdonarte.

Edward sonrió también e hizo lo que su madre le había pedido, además de añadir un abrazo.

—Ya estás fuera de mi lista.

Milagrosamente, Edward había salido del tribunal temprano y había podido pasar por la iglesia de su madre para visitarla. No la había visto desde el día que se desmayo. Por supuesto, había hablado con ella por teléfono, pero no era lo mismo. Necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que su madre estaba bien.

Y así era. De hecho, tenía un aspecto fantástico.

Iba vestida con un traje de lino rosa pálido que acentuaba sus rasgos y su cabello oscuro. También tenía color en las mejillas, lo que era una buena señal. Sin embargo, Edward sabía que sus problemas no habían desaparecido. Su dolencia no se podía reparar. Por eso, cada día que pasaba a su lado era como una bendición.

—¿Te apetece un café, hijo?

—No lo había pensado, pero acabas de convencerme.

Elizabeth sonrió y se dispuso a levantarse de su escritorio.

—Permanece sentada. No tienes que servirme.

—Muy bien. Ya sabes donde está. Sírvete tú mismo.

Al cabo de un minuto, Edward regresó al despacho con dos tazas de café.

—No me gusta tomarme un café a solas.

—A mí tampoco —replicó su madre con una sonrisa.

Mientras se tomaban el café, Edward examinó el despacho de su madre. Entendía perfectamente por qué a ella le gustaba tanto estar allí. El despacho de la iglesia daba a un jardín lleno de flores. Entre ellas, había un pequeño cenador con muebles de hierro forjado.

Elizabeth tenía una ventana a las espaldas que le permitía contemplar tanta belleza. Edward sabía que, a veces, su madre se llevaba allí a miembros de su congregación para darles consejo.

Todos parecían adorar a Elizabeth y se sentían muy orgullosos de que su ministro fuera una mujer. Aunque Edward no era muy practicante, para desolación de su madre, sabía que realizaba muy bien su trabajo.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —le preguntó Elizabeth, tras dejar la taza de café sobre la mesa.

—Estoy hasta el cuello de problemas —contestó Edward, sin preámbulo alguno.

—¿Y qué hay de nuevo?

—Nada, pero últimamente parece que tengo más problemas que nunca.

—Vaya.

—Bueno, no noto mucha compasión en ti —comentó Edward con una triste sonrisa.

—Eso es porque mi compasión es limitada. Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre el hecho de que te presiones tanto. Uno de estos días, te vas a quemar. Y tal vez yo no esté cerca para recoger las cenizas.

Aunque su madre había hablado con un tono ligero de voz, Edward sabía que hablaba muy en serio. Cuando hablaba así, se sentía muy perdido. No se podía imaginar su vida sin su madre.

—Me gustaría que no dijeras cosas así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Sobre que tú no estés.

—Oh, cielo… Los dos sabemos que yo me puedo ir en cualquier momento, pero también podrías hacerlo tú. Cualquiera.

—Es cierto, pero…

—Volvamos a hablar de ti —dijo Elizabeth, cambiando de tema—. ¿Cómo va tu campaña?

—No va. No he tenido mucho tiempo para dedicarme al politiqueo.

—Con todos los casos que tienes, no me extraña. Ese de esa mujer que ahogó a sus hijos… No me imagino que la mente de una mujer pudiera estar tan torturada. Además, para empeorar las cosas, los medios de comunicación parecen gozar con esa clase de sufrimiento.

—Antes de venir aquí estuve ocupándome de ese caso.

—¿Crees que el jurado que has escogido es imparcial?

—¿Imparcial? Ya lo veremos, pero tengo mis dudas.

—Gail Sessíons tiene que estar loca para haber matado a sus propios hijos, pero tú no lo ves así, ¿verdad?

—No. Creo que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y tengo la intención de ir a por la yugular.

—Eso podría hacerte daño en los votos de las mujeres. La depresión post parto es un problema médico muy serio.

—Lo sé, pero no se trata de eso.

—No voy a discutir contigo. Además, sé que no ganaría.

—Bueno, yo no estoy tan seguro de eso —respondió Edward, en tono de broma—. Conozco muy bien lo afilada que tienes la lengua.

—Vaya, Edward Anthony Masen. Bonita manera de hablar de tu madre la predicadora.

Él se echó a reír.

—¿Ni aunque sea la verdad, reverenda Masen?

—Me alegra tanto verte reír —dijo su madre, con un tono de voz muy serio—. Sin embargo, sigues pareciendo tan cansado…

—Me duelen hasta los huesos, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

—¿Es el otro caso igual de agotador, ése que se refiere al sacerdote que mató a ese médico?

—Sí, y me llevará el mismo tiempo. Además, tengo otros muchos. Ya veremos cuándo voy a encontrar el tiempo necesario para prepararme. Si no hago mi trabajo, perderé con toda seguridad. Además, para empeorar aún más las cosas, Aro Caskey me ha retirado su apoyo —añadió, pasando a contarle a su madre con todo detalle la conversación que había tenido con el anciano.

—Oh, hijo. Lo siento mucho. Aro y tú sois amigos desde siempre.

—Cree que yo abandoné a su hijo. He estado pensando en cómo podría hacerle ver la luz, pero, hasta ahora, no he conseguido nada.

—¿Quieres mi consejo?

—Claro.

—Déjalo estar. Si alguna vez consigue ver a Félix por lo que es, no será por nada de lo que tú le hayas dicho o hecho.

—Sé que tienes razón, pero, maldita sea… No me gusta pensar que nuestra amistad se ha terminado por un drogadicto.

—Drogadicto que da la casualidad de que es su hijo —respondió Elizabeth.

—Me gustaría pensar que yo tendría el suficiente sentido común para no excusar a mi hijo.

—¿Acaso ocurre algo que yo no sepa?

Edward se quedó atónito. Mientras estaba pensando en una respuesta adecuada, el rostro de Bella le apareció en el pensamiento. Si el matrimonio hubiera estado destinado para él, lo que no era sí, ella sería la clase de mujer que buscaría. Sólo pensar en ella, y en los apasionados besos que habían intercambiado, le caldeaba la entrepierna.

No obstante, en aquel momento de su vida, aquella clase de compromiso lo asustaba. El sexo era una cosa, una cosa muy agradable, pero el matrimonio era un asunto completamente diferente.

Edward sonrió sin rubor alguno.

—Lo siento, no hay nietos de camino.

—Es una pena. Yo creía que Tanya y tú…

—Eso jamás va a ocurrir. Ella es una amiga. Nada más.

—Prométeme que no envejecerás solo.

—Ay, mamá… Ya hemos hablado de esto demasiadas veces. No te puedo prometer nada así. Simplemente no creo que esté hecho de la pasta de la que debe estar hecho un hombre casado. Con treinta y tres años, sé que debería hacerlo, pero…

—Eso es lo que te recomiendo precisamente, que tengas tu edad en mente.

—Lo haré —dijo Edward. Entonces, miró el reloj y se puso de pie—. Tengo que estar en el tribunal dentro de unos minutos —añadió, inclinándose sobre su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Te llamaré más tarde.

—Descansa un poco —le recomendó ella.

Edward se despidió con un saludo de la mano y se marchó.

.

.

—¿Cómo estaba hoy el pulso de Jenks?

—Algo acelerado. Yo llegué tarde. ¿Tengo que decirte más?

Jasper lanzó un silbido.

—Menuda metedura de pata.

—Estaba con mi madre —dijo Edward.

—Sigue siendo una metedura de pata.

—Ya te he oído —comentó Edward, sin ocultar su sarcasmo.

—Eso espero.

—Hablando del juez, ¿tienes algo para mí? No he hablado con Snelling. Creo que me está evitando.

—Nada —contestó Jasper, reclinándose en su silla—, pero él a mí no me evita.

—¿Habéis estado hablando?

—Sí. Sobre tu juez favorito.

—Ahora sí que tienes mi atención.

—Y lo que tengo que decirte te va a alegrar el día.

El cansado cerebro de Edward volvió a la vida.

—Tú dirás.

—Mañana tienes una cita con Ben Andrews.

—¿Lo conozco?

—Es uno de los casos que el juez desestimó.

—Sigue.

—Su hermana es la clave. Parece ser que conoce a Jenks muy bien. Es decir, según su hermano.

—Esto se está poniendo bien.

—Ben me ha dicho que, cuando su hermana regresó de una cita con el juez, estaba completamente magullada.

—¿Dónde está la hermana?

—En estos momentos, ella se muestra algo reacia a hablar, por lo que su hermano va a hablar en su nombre.

—¿Lo que me estás diciendo es que Jenks le dio una paliza?

—Precisamente.

—Quiero hablar con esa chica.

—Por supuesto, pero primero tendrás que hacerlo con su hermano.

—Escucharé lo que él tiene que decir, pero…

—Déjate de peros —dijo Jasper—. Tienes que estar agradecido. Esta es la primera vez que alguien está dispuesto a sugerir que Jenks desestima casos a cambio de favores sexuales.

—Tienes razón. Y eso es un comienzo.

—Bueno —dijo Jasper, mirando el reloj—. Tengo una cita. Te veré más tarde.

Cuando Jasper se marchó, Edward permaneció mucho tiempo inmóvil, aunque sabía que debía seguir trabajando. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Quién podía decir que no podía marcharse antes de la hora? Utilizaría el tiempo para reunirse con su consejero de campaña, Rory Dunlap, y así discutir las estrategias posibles contra James Witherdale.

Al pensar en su adversario, se dio cuenta de que se iban a ver las caras aquella misma noche, en una fiesta organizada por la asociación de abogados. Edward preferiría no ir, pero no tenía elección. Aquella clase de cosas formaban parte de su trabajo. Se lo había dicho a Tanya hacía varias semanas. Preferiría que fuera Bella quien lo acompañara, pero era demasiado tarde para decirle a Tanya que no.

Además, dudaba que Bella quisiera acompañarlo por muchas razones. En realidad, Bella era un enigma para él. Sin duda había química entre ellos y sabía que ella también la había sentido. También sabía que a ella no le gustaba aquella atracción, que se sentía incómoda con ella. Él hacía que se sintiera incómoda. Los hombres en general hacían que se sintiera incómoda.

En aquella faceta de la vida, carecía de confianza. Sin embargo, era tan encantadora. Sólo pensar en ella le provocaba una erección. «Razón de más para salir corriendo», pensó. Además, no era la clase de mujer con la que pudiera tener una relación sexual casual, sin ataduras, sospechaba que si probaba su cuerpo, no querría dejarla marchar.

Ese era precisamente el problema. Le había dicho a Bella que no iba a dejarla escapar. Tal vez debería hacerlo, por sí mismo. No quería ningún vínculo emocional. Simplemente no estaba preparado. Como le había dicho a su madre, tal vez jamás lo estaría.

—Perdona.

Asustado, Edward levantó la cabeza. Había un desconocido en su puerta.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con cierta cautela. No se imaginaba cómo podía haber pasado por recepción sin que lo avisaran.

Como si el desconocido pudiera leer sus pensamientos, le dijo:

—Esperé hasta que su recepcionista se marchó un momento.

Una alarma saltó en el interior de Edward. ¿Sería algún perturbado que tenía algo en contra suya? Seguramente. En cualquier momento, Edward se imaginó que sacaría una pistola y lo apuntaría a la cabeza. Se preparó para ello.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —le preguntó Edward, cuando el desconocido permaneció completamente inmóvil, casi como si estuviera avergonzado.

—Un minuto de su tiempo.

—Estaba a punto de marcharme.

—Siento tener que entretenerle un poco.

—Mire, señor…

—Swan. Charlie Swan.

Edward se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Está usted emparentado con Isabella Swan?

—Es mi hija.

Edward sintió un profundo alivio, que se vio reemplazado por una inmediata tensión.

—¿Le ha ocurrido algo a ella?

—No, está bien, pero agradezco su preocupación.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted, señor Swan? —le preguntó Edward, cada vez más asombrado de aquella visita.

—Llámeme Charlie—dijo el hombre. Edward asintió. —¿Le importa que me siente?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Gracias.

Antes de que Charlie volviera a tomar la palabra, un profundo silencio invadió la sala.

—Supongo que no hay modo de decir esto más que decirlo.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Le escucho.

Otro silencio. Por fin, Charlie se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que lo mejor para usted sería que se casara con mi hija.

.

..

* * *

**_Chan Chan!... u.u se lo esperaban? xq io siii jkakjakj Bssttss Gracias a todas por sus Reviews..._**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	11. Capitulo 10

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Mary Lynn Baxter ^.^_**

**

* * *

Capítulo 10**

**.**

**..  
**

Edward se quedó completamente atónito. Desesperadamente, trataba de comprender lo que Swan acababa de decirle. Hoy en día, al menos en Estados Unidos, nadie concertaba matrimonios.

—Estoy seguro de que no le he entendido bien.

—Me ha entendido perfectamente —repuso Charlie, con gran aplomo—. Sin embargo, si quiere que le repita lo que le acabo de decir, estaré encantado de hacerlo.

—Lo que quiero es que se marche.

—El único modo de echarme de aquí será que lo haga usted físicamente.

Durante un instante, Edward sintió la tentación de tomarle la palabra. Sin embargo, prevaleció el sentido común.

—¿Sabe Bella que está usted aquí? —le preguntó por fin.

—No.

—Ya me parecía.

—Eso no cambia nada —replicó Charlie con una cierta beligerancia

—Mire, señor Swan…

—Mi petición no es negociable.

Edward sintió que la ira se apoderaba de él. Ni siquiera podía creer que estuviera participando en una conversación tan extraña. Se mesó el cabello con una mano y volvió a mirar a su acompañante.

—Debe de estar usted loco.

—Lo comprenderá todo cuando me escuche.

—La única razón por la que aún no lo he echado a usted es Bella.

—Contaba con eso —respondió Charlie sin parpadear.

—Dígame lo que le ha traído aquí.

—Muy bien. La información de la que dispongo hará mucho daño a su familia, en especial a su madre. De hecho, podría costarle su parroquia. Es decir, si usted no hace algo al respecto.

—Nadie me amenaza, Swan, sin pagar por ello. Si sigue diciendo estas tonterías, pienso echarle de aquí, con Bella o sin ella.

Charlie ni siquiera movió un músculo. En vez de eso, recuperó su voz tranquila y metódica.

—Me ha dicho que se lo cuente todo. Eso es precisamente lo que estoy intentando hacer.

A pesar de que no tenía la intención de creer nada de lo que aquel hombre pudiera tener que decirle, la curiosidad pudo más que él. Decidió escuchar lo que Swan tuviera que decir. Es decir, si podía contenerse durante tanto tiempo.

—Siga —le dijo Edward, lleno de tensión.

—Edward no es su verdadero padre.

—¿Es esa tontería lo que ha venido aquí a decirme? —replicó Edward en tono burlón.

—Es la verdad.

—Está usted mintiendo.

Charlie permaneció muy tranquilo, lo que añadió más combustible al airado estado de ánimo de Edward. Sin embargo, decidió comportarse de igual modo, dado que le convenía.

—Tengo pruebas.

—Es usted un maldito mentiroso.

—Yo no miento.

—Eso es lo que dice usted, pero yo no comparto su opinión y, en estos momentos, yo soy el que cuenta.

—Le he dicho que tengo pruebas.

—Muy bien, digamos que las tiene o que cree que las tiene. ¿Cómo las has conseguido?

—Las encontré por casualidad.

—Claro.

—Puede mofarse de mí todo lo que quiera —replicó Charlie, en tono altivo—, pero eso no va a cambiar los hechos.

—Ah, los hechos…

—Así es. Tanto si quiere admitirlo como si no, yo soy el que tiene todas las cartas en la mano.

Edward lanzó una invectiva antes de que se le dibujara una cínica sonrisa en los labios.

—Por el momento, voy a seguirle el juego y le voy a hacer la pregunta que usted se muere por responder. ¿Quién es mi verdadero padre, según usted?

—Carlisle Cullen.

Edward se quedó completamente atónito.

—Él es su padre biológico.

Edward se quedó mudo. ¿El Carlisle Cullen del que había oído hablar? ¿El hombre de negocios que tenía fama de meter las narices en todo lo que se cocía en aquella ciudad? Imposible. Menuda tontería. Edward no sabía de dónde había sacado Swan aquella información ni le importaba. Lo único que deseaba era que aquel hombre se callara o se marchara.

Aunque no conocía a Carlisle personalmente, le resultaba imposible creer que pudiera correrle por las venas la sangre de aquel hombre.

—Le repito que tengo prueba de lo que estoy diciendo. Y pruebas documentadas, nada menos.

Edward sintió que la sangre empezaba a hervirle en las venas y tuvo que reprimir la necesidad de atacar. Ansiaba pegarle un puñetazo a aquel hombre, pero, una vez más, se contuvo. No quería recurrir a la violencia, en parte porque su instinto le decía que podía haber algo de verdad en lo que aquel hombre le estaba diciendo.

Nadie podía inventar una historia como aquélla.

—A menos que se case con Bella, haré pública esta información.

Edward sintió náuseas, tan fuertes que, durante un instante, creyó que iba a vomitar.

—Prefiero verle a usted en el infierno.

—Podría ser, pero no hasta que me haya ocupado de mi hija.

—¿Cree que lo conseguirá haciendo que yo me case con su hija?

—Sé que ella siente algo por usted.

Edward sacudió la cabeza para aclarársela, pensando que estaba perdiendo el sentido. Tenía que haber ocurrido así, para que estuviera allí sentado, hablando con un desconocido de algo tan descabellado.

—¿Se lo ha dicho ella?

—No.

—¿Se lo ha dicho a alguien que se lo haya podido contar a usted?

—No, al menos que yo sepa.

—Entonces, ¿cómo diablos puede usted hablar en nombre de su hija?

—Porque ella no lo va a hacer.

—Tal vez porque no quiere hacerlo.

—No voy a discutir sobre eso con usted.

—Entonces, lo que está diciendo es que ella no forma parte de este plan, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Si lo supiera, pediría su cabeza en una bandeja, ¿no?

—Así es.

—¿Es que no tiene usted vergüenza alguna?

—Puede insultarme todo lo que quiera, pero no va a conseguir que yo me eche atrás.

—No me puedo creer que esté escuchando esta sarta de tonterías —susurró Edward, frotándose las sienes.

—No se está facilitando las cosas —replicó Charlie, sonrojándose—. Le prometo que me guardaré para mí lo que sé —añadió, bajando un poco la voz—. Lo único que tiene usted que hacer es convencer a mi hija de que está enamorado de ella y que quiere casarse con ella.

—¿Es eso todo? —preguntó Edward con una amarga carcajada.

—Sé que usted quiere mucho a su madre.

—¿Qué diablos tiene ella que ver con todo esto?

—Mucho.

—Escuche, canalla —le espetó Edward, a punto de explotar—. Deje a mi familia al margen de esto. Más exactamente, déjelos en paz.

—Sólo si coopera prometeré hacerlo.

—¿Qué diablos le hace pensar que yo podría convencer a Bella para que se casara conmigo aunque yo creyera una sola palabra de lo que me ha dicho?

—Porque es usted un hombre muy persuasivo, en especial en lo que se refiere a las mujeres.

Edward terminó de perder la paciencia.

—¡Márchese de aquí ahora mismo, Swan, mientras le quede un poco de dignidad! Si lo hace, le prometo que me olvidaré de esta conversación.

—Ahora es usted el que miente. No tiene intención de olvidar lo que le he dicho. No dejará piedra sin levantar hasta que haya descubierto la verdad, pero no la encontrará a menos que yo se la diga.

Edward agitó una mano, un gesto desesperado con el que marcaba claramente que ya no sabía cómo enfrentarse a aquel hombre.

—Carlisle Cullen dio por terminados sus derechos parentales poco después de que usted naciera. Tengo copias de esos papeles, además de un certificado de nacimiento. El suyo.

Edward sintió en la garganta el amargo sabor de la bilis. Tuvo que hacer girar su silla para no perder el poco control que aún le quedaba.

¿Aquel granuja de Carlisle Cullen y su madre? ¿Teniendo relaciones sexuales? ¿Concibiéndolo como fruto de aquella relación?

Aquello no podía estar ocurriéndole. Debía de estar teniendo una terrible pesadilla de la que, sin duda, se despertaría muy pronto. Edward cerró los ojos, pero, cuando volvió a abrirlos, Charlie Swan seguía allí, mirándolo. La única diferencia era que se había puesto de pie.

—Le permitiré que vea esos papeles, pero sólo si accede a mi petición.

—¿Está usted chantajeándome?

—Yo no lo veo así.

De repente, Edward se puso de pie y cerró la distancia que los separaba. Cada vez estaba más furioso. Charlie era muy alto, pero Edward lo era más. Durante un instante, notó miedo en los ojos de su visitante. A pesar de todo, Charlie ni siquiera hizo ademán de echarse atrás.

Si la ira no se hubiera apoderado de Edward, tal vez habría podido admirar al hombre por su tenacidad. Ya sabía de dónde sacaba Bella tanta decisión.

Bella.

—Creo que lo mejor es que vaya pensando en marcharse de aquí antes de que yo haga lo que llevo queriendo hacer desde el principio —le espetó Edward —. Creo que ya sabe a qué me refiero.

En aquella ocasión, Charlie se echó atrás.

—Le daré una semana para que tome su decisión. Si no es así, haré buena mi promesa. Ya puede ir despidiéndose de su carrera y de la de su madre.

—Le he dicho que no vuelva a mencionar a mi familia. Haga lo que quiera conmigo, pero no se meta con mi madre o se arrepentirá. Y le advierto que no hago amenazas sin fundamento.

—Estoy seguro de ello, pero yo tampoco.

Edward había alcanzado su límite. Su ira y su miedo superaban ya su caballerosidad.

—Márchese de aquí. ¡Ahora mismo!

—Una semana, señor Masen. Una semana.

Edward prácticamente no le dio tiempo de que saliera por la puerta. Dio tal portazo que los cuadros que había en la pared se movieron. Entonces, el miedo lo paralizó en el sitio.

Su madre.

Efectivamente, su carrera era importante. Era su vida. Sin embargo, su madre… Ella era aún más importante. Sin ella, su vida no valdría nada.

«Tranquilo», se dijo Edward. Desgraciadamente, no le resultaba tan fácil conseguirlo.

Pensar que su madre podría haberlo tenido fuera del vínculo del matrimonio le resultaba inimaginable. Swan era sólo un canalla mentiroso. No había nada más.

Sin embargo, tenía pruebas, o, al menos, eso era lo que había dicho. Él no se creería nada hasta que hubiera visto las pruebas. Hasta entonces, no podía hablar con su madre.

¿A quién estaba tratando de engañar? Jamás tendría el valor de acusar a su madre, aunque tuviera pruebas de ello. Por otro lado, ¿qué elección le quedaba? Aunque lo que Charlie le había dicho no fuera cierto, sabía que el mínimo escándalo podría hacer un daño irreversible a la bien ganada reputación de su madre.

Además, otros factores le acudieron inmediatamente al pensamiento. El corazón enfermo de su madre. El estrés ante el hecho de que un secreto tan bien guardado saliera a la luz podría provocar un ataque fatal. Ella se había esforzado mucho por mantener en secreto su vida personal y jamás le había dado a su congregación motivos para que pensara que ella no se merecía servirlos. Por último, pero no por ello menos importante, estaba su ministerio religioso.

Elizabeth había tenido que superar muchos obstáculos para convertirse en ministro de su iglesia. Se había sumergido en un mundo de hombres con decisión y había conseguido el éxito. Preferiría morir antes de renunciar a lo que había alcanzado, en especial en unas circunstancias tan desagradables.

Por lo tanto, lo que debía hacer era proteger a su madre, aunque lo que decía Swan fuera verdad. No obstante, se sentía un poco traicionado por el hecho de que Elizabeth le hubiera ocultado tan fea verdad y que nunca le hubiera dado la menor razón para pensar que Edward Sr. no era su padre.

_¿Por qué lo habría hecho?_

El mejor modo de encontrar respuestas era ir a verla. Decidió que no lo haría en aquel mismo momento. Necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco y poder descubrir si lo que Swan decía era cierto.

De repente, Edward comprendió lo que tenía que hacer. Su padre. Tal vez él era la clave para comprender el pasado. Iría a hablar con su padre. Agarró el maletín y salió de su despacho.

No sabía cómo terminaría todo aquello, pero sí estaba seguro de una cosa. Nadie iba a chantajearlo para que contrajera matrimonio.

Aunque no podía arrojar a su madre a los lobos, se negaba a que lo obligaran a casarse con una mujer a la que no amaba. Incluso aunque la amara, no por ello se casaría con ella. El amor no era siempre sinónimo de matrimonio.

Tenía que haber otra solución. Simplemente aún no la había encontrado.

Con decisión, se montó en su vehículo y arrancó con rapidez. Tenía el corazón destrozado y sangrante.

* * *

**_u.u cortito lo se pero parece que en el proximo se sabe la verdad creo :/ bueno bssttss... gracias a todas por sus Reviews _**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	12. Capitulo 11

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Mary Lynn Baxter ^.^

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

**..**

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Te lo parezco? —replicó Charlie, levantándose lentamente del retrete donde acababa de vaciar el contenido de su estómago.

—No —respondió Sue—. Estás pálido y pareces muy débil…

—Me encontraré mejor cuando me haya lavado la cara.

—Estaré en la cocina. Una taza de poleo te sentará bien.

—Gracias —dijo Charlie con una sonrisa forzada.

Cuando se quedó a solas, Charlie se inclinó sobre el lavabo. Al llegar a la cocina y ver a Sue, se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era de tenerla, en especial en aquellos momentos, cuando no podía soportar estar a solas consigo mismo o con sus pensamientos.

Aunque seguía echando de menos a su esposa, no se podía imaginar el aspecto que ella tendría o lo que sentiría al tocarla. El tiempo había borrado los recuerdos. Al principio, se había sentido mal por ello, pero había terminado por comprender que aquello le había ayudado a sobrevivir. Al menos había conseguido levantarse de la cama y funcionar como un ser normal en vez de un robot.

Sue había añadido una nueva dimensión a su vida. Aunque no vivían juntos, ella pasaba algunas noches en su casa y viceversa. Aquella noche se había sentido tan mal que no había querido que se marchara.

—Eres demasiado considerada —dijo, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí —respondió. Entonces, tomó un sorbo de la infusión y gozó con la calidez que le proporcionó al llegarle al estómago.

—No tendrás un virus, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Sé que estás muy disgustado y no quiero meterme en lo que no me llaman…

—Pero lo estás haciendo —replicó él, suavizando su brusquedad con una forzada sonrisa.

—Es cierto, pero sólo porque pareces muy nervioso. Tal vez preocupado sea una definición mejor. Sin embargo, no quiero obligarte a nada…

Charlie extendió la mano y cubrió la de ella con la suya.

—No te estás metiendo en nada, querida. No quiero ocultarte nada.

—Pues no lo hagas. ¿Está ocurriendo algo en el trabajo que te tiene muy nervioso?

—Eso siempre, pero en estos momentos no me preocupa mi trabajo.

Sue guardó silencio, esperando que él prosiguiera. La capacidad que ella tenía de guardar silencio era otro de los dones que admiraba en Sue. Nunca lo decía, aunque Charlie sabía que quería casarse con él. No obstante, Charlie no estaba preparado. Tal vez nunca lo estaría. En aquellos momentos de su vida, se sentía satisfecho con concentrarse en Bella y en su trabajo. Aquellas dos eran las prioridades de su vida, aunque estaba seguro de que no quería perder a Sue.

—Si no es sobre el trabajo, tiene que ser sobre Bella.

—Has dado en el clavo.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Vaya, me conoces demasiado bien —contestó con una amarga sonrisa—. Me da miedo.

—No hay por qué. Soy inofensiva.

Charlie sonrió, aunque el gesto desapareció rápidamente.

—He tomado las riendas, Sue.

—¿Estás hablando de Bella?

—Sí.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho? —quiso saber ella. Charlie trató de encontrar las palabras, pero no las halló—. ¿Sabe ella lo que estás haciendo?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Pero lo sabrá, ¿verdad?

—Tarde o temprano.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Charlie?

—He ido a ver a Edward Masen.

—¿Y?

—Le he dicho que quería que se casara con mi hija —respondió. Tal y como había esperado, Sue lo miró llena de incredulidad, pero no dijo nada—. Ya sé que soy un viejo estúpido que debería ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, pero no podía dejar que pasara esta oportunidad.

—No me extraña que te sientas tan mal.

—A pesar de todo, estoy convencido de que he hecho lo correcto.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que tenía algo que ofrecerle. Sin embargo, no se trata de algo que esté dispuesto a compartir.

Hasta que supiera lo que iba a hacer Edward, no tenía intención alguna de contarle nada a nadie. Cuando Carlisle se enterara… Bueno, Charlie no quería ni imaginárselo. Probablemente perdería su trabajo y la amistad de Carlisle.

Cuando se le contrariaba, Carlisle era un ser duro, que jamás perdonaba. Charlie se había esforzado mucho todos aquellos años para evitar las repercusiones de la ira de Carlisle. En aquellos momentos, aunque las consecuencias podrían ser fatales, no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era hacer feliz a Bella.

La expresión de Sue no cambió en lo más mínimo.

—¿Crees que él accederá?

—Creo que sí.

—Debes de tener unas razones muy poderosas.

—Así es… Gracias por no decirme que estoy loco —añadió, mirándola con ternura.

—Claro que no estás loco, aunque yo diría que tu método es muy poco ortodoxo. Sin embargo, sospecho que Bella querrá tu cabeza en una bandeja.

—Ella no debe enterarse nunca.

—Yo jamás se lo diré. Además, no conozco los detalles ni quiero.

—Eres una persona muy especial, Sue Goolsby. Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte en mi vida.

—Todo va a salir bien, Charlie. Lo que has hecho te salió del corazón.

—Ya veremos. Aunque no me arrepiento, sé que he corrido un gran riesgo interfiriendo en las vidas de dos personas.

—Esperemos que ese riesgo tenga sus frutos y que tú obtengas lo que quieres.

—En esto tengo que corregirte. No se trata de lo que yo quiera, sino de Bella.

Sue se inclinó sobre él y lo besó.

—Tiene mucha suerte de tener un padre que se preocupa tanto por ella.

—Se merece tener lo que tienen otras mujeres.

—Sin embargo, sólo si realmente lo desea.

Eso era lo más parecido a un reproche que Sue podía decirle. No importaba. Charlie no buscaba su aprobación.

—Claro que lo quiere —dijo con fiereza—. Estoy convencido de ello.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora que vas a hacer?

—Esperar. Edward tiene la pelota en su territorio.

—¿Quieres compañía mientras esperas?

—Claro que sí.

Charlie la besó y se abrazó a ella, rezando por no haberse equivocado en lo que había hecho.

.

Bella tenía los nervios de punta. A pesar de todo, creía estar ocupándose de aquella situación con toda la profesionalidad que ésta requería.

—Tienes que decirme la verdad.

—No hay nada que decir —protestó Nicole Weil—. Simplemente me salen hematomas con mucha facilidad. Estás exagerando.

—Yo no lo creo —dijo Bella con firmeza—. Con hematomas por los brazos, no sirves a la agencia. Es decir, no puedes trabajar, jovencita.

—Me los taparé —afirmó la muchacha.

—Desgraciadamente, eso no va a ser posible. Las marcas resultan muy visibles en tu piel.

—¿Es que no puedo por lo menos intentarlo?

—Claro que sí, pero no lo vas a hacer. ¿Cómo te los has hecho? —le preguntó Bella —. No te vas a marchar hasta que lo sepa.

Nicole murmuró algo. Bella sospechó que se trataba de una protesta, pero no le importó.

—Perdí el equilibrio en mi apartamento y me caí.

—No te creo.

Nicole bajó la cabeza. Bella lanzó un suspiro y miró a Alice, que estaba sentada en el mismo sofá que la modelo. Alice simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Si Nicole no quería confiar en ella, no podía hacer nada más que ponerse en contacto con sus padres. Para hacerlo, la situación tenía que ser verdaderamente drástica. Hasta entonces, no lo sabía.

—Nicole —dijo Bella —. Estoy esperando. Y tengo que advertirte que la paciencia se me va agotando.

—Muy bien. Este fin de semana me marché a hacer surf. Fue así como me hice los hematomas. Scott y yo tuvimos problemas con nuestras tablas.

Bella no creyó tampoco aquella explicación, pero no dijo nada. Al menos, la muchacha había hablado. Tal vez si seguía empujándola a hablar, conseguiría la verdad.

—Si ése es el caso, ¿por qué te han salido los hematomas ahora?

—No comprendo.

—Te vas a hacer surf todos los fines de semana, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ahora?

—La corriente era fuerte y nos caímos varias veces.

—¿Qué te parece a ti, Alice? —le preguntó Bella.

—Creo que deberías ver a un médico, Nicole.

—¿A un médico? Eso es una tontería —contestó la joven—. No necesito ir al médico.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Alice—afirmó Bella.

—Si lo que pensáis es que Scott me ha hecho algo, eso no es cierto.

—Si lo ha hecho o te lo hace alguna vez, espero que nos lo digas para que podamos ayudarte.

—¿Puedo irme ya?

Bella comprendió que no iba a sacarle nada más. La modelo no iba a ceder ni un ápice.

—Sí. En cuanto tengamos la cita con el médico, te lo diremos —concluyó Bella.

Nicole lanzó un suspiro de resignación y salió corriendo de la sala.

Bella respiró profundamente. No se había dado cuenta de lo tensa que había estado hasta entonces. Se levantó y se fue a sentar al lado de Alice.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Que tenemos otro tigre por el rabo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Crees que Scott la ha pegado?

—Alguien lo ha hecho. Me apuesto esta agencia.

—Yo también —dijo Alice. Entonces, se levantó—. Me encargaré de que vaya al médico.

—Me pregunto que va a venir ahora…

—Eso ni lo pienses. Al menos, las otras tres se están portando bien.

—Sí, pero aún no se han curado de sus heridas y, además, tenemos a Nicole también fuera.

—Gracias a Dios, aún tenemos tiempo antes de los desfiles o estaríamos metidas en un buen lío.

—Tienes razón —susurró Bella en tono sombrío.

—Venga, no te deprimas por eso, jefa —le pidió Alice —. Acuérdate de que la agencia Ford nos ha recomendado. Somos buenas. Si no, no nos habrían dado ni la hora.

Bella sonrió.

—Gracias por animarme. Lo necesitaba.

—Vendré más tarde —concluyó Alice antes de salir del despacho.

Bella se sentó ante su escritorio justo cuando sonaba el intercomunicador.

—Tu padre está aquí.

—Estupendo. Que pase.

Dos segundos más tarde, Bella estaba abrazando a su padre.

—Hola, papá. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—¿Tienes planes para almorzar?

—No.

—¿Tienes tiempo para que tu viejo te invite?

Bella lo miró atentamente y presintió que algo iba mal. Entonces, se percató de que su padre estaba algo pálido.

El pánico se apoderó de ella.

—No tienes buen aspecto. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Charlie. Entonces, sonrió.

—Estoy bien, cielo.

Aquella sonrisa no tranquilizó a Bella, pero decidió no insistir. Su padre se lo contaría a su tiempo.

Siempre lo hacía.

.

—Hola, hijo. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

—Hola —respondió Edward. De repente, le resultó imposible llamar a Edward papá, lo que era una locura. Sin embargo, Charlie Swan había estado metiéndole ideas extrañas en la cabeza. Desde el día anterior, Edward no sabía si iba o venía.

Se sentía furioso por haber escuchado aquella sarta de mentiras, pero Swan le había asegurado que tenía documentos. No le había quedado más remedio.

A pesar de todo, odiaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Temía tener que interrogar a su padre, al que amaba y que sabía que lo amaba a él.

—¿Qué te trae a la obra? —le preguntó Edward Sr., al tiempo que se quitaba el casco.

—Quería verte.

—No sé cómo tomarme eso —dijo su padre con un pícaro brillo en los ojos.

Edward lo miró y el se echó a reír.

Aquella risa sonaba tan genuina, tan normal. Edward tuvo que contenerse para no abrazar a su padre, algo que no había hecho desde hacía años, demasiados para ser exactos.

Sin embargo, optó por meterse las manos en los bolsillos y observarlo durante unos instantes. A menudo, había pensado lo afortunado que era de tener unos padres tan estupendos. Sin embargo, a la luz de lo que había averiguado, sabía que los había dado a los dos por sentado. Tal vez a su madre no tanto, pero sí a su padre. No había pasado suficiente tiempo con el.

Aquello iba a cambiar. Cuando todo se solucionara, iba a estar más con su padre.

—Bueno, muchacho. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Edward se fijó en su padre y se dio cuenta de que él lo estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Se me ocurrió que podría invitarte a almorzar.

Edward Sr. pareció muy sorprendido por aquella petición. Edward se sonrojó.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Edward sintió que se sonrojaba un poco más, aunque no se notó demasiado porque el sol era de justicia.

Edward Sr. se secó la frente y dijo:

—Vamos a la cabina. Sin nada en la cabeza se te va a freír el cerebro.

—Creo que ya es demasiado tarde.

Él se echó a reír y agarró a Edward para que lo siguiera. Cuando estuvieron en la cabina, que tenía aire acondicionado, Edward se sacó el pañuelo y se secó la frente.

—Maldita sea, qué calor hace hoy…

—No es el calor, hijo, sino la humedad.

—Yo creo que son las dos cosas. Estoy empapado.

—Deberías hacer este trabajo para ganarte la vida —comentó Edward Sr. con una sonrisa.

—No me habría importado.

—Pero a mí sí. Por eso me maté a trabajar para que tuvieras una educación.

—Tal vez tú no tengas un título, pero eres una persona culta.

—No es lo mismo. Tú haces exactamente lo que debes hacer. Eres un abogado nato que trabaja para la gente. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias, papá. ¿Qué te parece lo del almuerzo?

—No he comido, pero no estoy vestido como para atravesar las puertas de uno de esos elegantes restaurantes.

—Estás bien, pero dime tú donde quieres ir y allí nos dirigiremos.

—Se me ocurre una idea mejor. Vamos a casa. Tu madre preparó anoche una ensalada de pollo deliciosa y quedó más de la mitad. ¿Qué te parece?

—Ya sabes la respuesta. Prefiero comer la ensalada de pollo de mamá antes de cualquier otra cosa.

—Espera un momento mientras voy a decírselo al capataz.

Treinta minutos más tarde, estaban en la cocina de la casa de sus padres. Mientras su padre se lavaba, Edward rebuscó en el frigorífico para sacar la ensalada y una deliciosa macedonia de frutas. Todo tenía un aspecto delicioso.

Era una pena que no tuviera hambre.

A pesar de todo, puso la mesa y se sentó a esperar a su padre. Este llegó unos minutos más tarde.

—No tenías por qué esperarme.

—Claro que sí. No me gusta comer solo.

—No has sacado nada de beber —señaló Edward Sr., volviendo a levantarse.

—Lo siento.

—Tu madre también preparó té de melocotón. ¿Te apetece?

—Sí, claro. Anoche se esforzó mucho. ¿Ocurre algo especial?

—No. Simplemente le apetecía cocinar un poco. Y yo no quise desanimarla.

—Por supuesto que no. Si le apetece cocinar, significa que se siente bien.

—Ahora lo está, pero los dos sabemos que eso no durará —susurró su padre con tristeza.

—Es cierto.

El silencio se apoderó de los dos hombres mientras se preparaban sus bocadillos y empezaban a comer. De algún modo, Edward consiguió dar un par de bocados, pero le supieron tan mal como si hubiera comido arena. Tomó el vaso para pasar la comida con el té, pero terminó tomándoselo todo de un trago.

Cuando volvió a colocar el vaso sobre la mesa, su padre lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que ocurre algo? —preguntó Edward.

—Porque te conozco. No dispones de tanto tiempo como para salir a comer. Tu horario de trabajo es demasiado apretado.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Tienes problemas?

—Me conoces muy bien —comentó Edward con una triste sonrisa.

—Cuéntamelo y dime qué tengo que hacer.

—En realidad, no necesito tu ayuda, papá. Bueno, sí la necesito, pero no como tú crees… En realidad, no sé cómo empezar.

—Venga, hijo. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Estoy empezando a preocuparme. No recuerdo haberte visto nunca así. No tendrás cáncer, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo dices?

—He dicho que no tendrás cáncer, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Gracias a Dios.

—Vaya ocurrencia.

—Bueno, nunca se sabe. Entonces, si no es tu salud, tendrá que ser tu trabajo.

—Papá, si me escuchas, te lo diré.

—Adelante, hijo. Sea lo que sea, podremos solucionarlo —dijo el, al ver que Edward no lograba articular palabra—. Siempre hay solución.

—No sé si esto se podrá arreglar.

—Todo se puede arreglar, hijo, en especial si se está en el lado bueno de la ley.

Si aquello fuera cierto, Edward no tendría dudas a la hora de contarle a su padre lo que le preocupaba. Sin embargo, sabía que produciría daños irreparables en cuanto pronunciara aquellas palabras. Desgraciadamente, no le quedaba elección.

—Maldita sea, hijo. Estás acabando con mi paciencia —dijo Edward Sr.

—¿Eres mi verdadero padre?

Edward no necesitó respuesta. El rostro de su padre lo decía todo.

—¿Quién…? ¿Dónde? —tartamudeó el, casi atragantándose.

—¿Que quién me lo ha dicho? —preguntó Edward, con voz dura—. ¿Era eso lo que me querías preguntar?

—No, quería decir…

Una vez más, Edward Sr. se interrumpió. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

—No pienso marcharme de aquí hasta que me digas la verdad.

—Entonces, te quedarás ahí para siempre. Lo que me pides es imposible.

—No me dejas más opción que hablar con mamá.

Edward Sr. se dio la vuelta. Tenía el terror reflejado en los ojos.

—No te atrevas a decirle nada a ella —le espetó. Edward se quedó atónito. No recordaba que su padre le hubiera hablado nunca en aquel tono de voz. Él siempre se había comportado muy suavemente con él. Siempre era su madre la que le había regañado de niño.

—Déjalo estar, hijo. Déjalo estar.

—De algún modo, no creo que tengas derecho a llamarme así.

Edward Sr. enrojeció rápidamente y luego palideció por completo. Durante un segundo, Edward temió que fuera a darle un ataque al corazón.

—Tal vez no te haya engendrado, hijo, pero te aseguro que te he criado. Sólo eso te convierte en mi hijo. No lo olvides nunca.

—¿Sabías tú que Carlisle Cullen es mi padre biológico? —le preguntó Edward, sorprendido de haber podido pronunciar las palabras.

—La respuesta a esa pregunta se vendrá a la tumba conmigo.

—Ya no sirve de nada ocultar el pasado. La caja de Pandora se ha abierto.

—¿Y qué te impide cerrarla?

—Si esto te estuviera ocurriendo a ti, ¿lo harías?

—No —admitió el con honestidad.

—Con eso ya has dicho más que suficiente.

—Si tu madre descubre que lo sabes, la matará. Dime cómo lo has descubierto.

Edward le contó la conversación que había tenido con Charlie Swan. Cuando terminó, su padre pareció haber perdido también el apetito.

—¿Crees que ese canalla seguirá con su plan de chantaje?

—Sí.

—Yo jamás te he pedido nada, ¿verdad? —le dijo Edward Sr., acercándose a él.

—No.

—Pues te lo voy a pedir ahora. Me casé con Elizabeth porque la amaba desesperadamente y quería protegerla a cualquier precio. Haz el sacrificio que tengas que hacer. Por el bien de tu madre.

.

..

* * *

Siento la demora pero aquí hay un nuevo capi espero les guste y... gracias a todas por sus Reviews bssttss

Nos leemos

¿Review?


	13. Capitulo 12

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la Historia es una adaptación de Mary Lynn Baxter ^.^

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**.**

**..**

Bella no podía apartarse a Edward del pensamiento. Tal vez era porque su padre le había hecho muchas preguntas mientras almorzaban, en especial cuando ella le confesó que Edward la había llevado a su rancho.

La mirada de preocupación que Charlie había tenido hasta aquel momento en el rostro pareció desaparecer milagrosamente.

—_Pareces muy contento —le había preguntado ella—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza?_

—_¿Yo? Nada ¿Qué voy a tener?_

—_Sí, claro._

—_En serio, hija. Simplemente me alegra ver que tienes una relación con un hombre._

—_Papá, Escúchame bien. No tengo ninguna relación._

—_Llámalo como quieras, pero…_

—_No está ocurriendo nada._

—_Lo que tú digas —comentó Charlie, encogiéndose de hombros._

_Bella lo miró atentamente._

—_No te pongas así, papá. Sé que sólo te interesa mi bien, pero me gusta mi vida tal y como es. Tienes que aceptarlo y vivir la tuya._

—_Ya lo hago._

—_Entonces, ¿por qué no te casas con Sue?_

—_¡No! —exclamó él con incredulidad—. No estoy preparado para eso._

—_¿Y por qué no?_

—_Parece que estás tratando de hacer de celestina conmigo._

—_Así ya sabes lo que se siente._

—_Me lo merecía, ¿verdad? —preguntó Charlie con una sonrisa._

—_Ni que lo digas._

—_Estoy tan acostumbrado a cuidar de ti… Me resulta difícil recordar que ya no eres una niña y que no me necesitas._

—_¡Oh, papá! Yo siempre te necesitaré, aunque de un modo y por razones diferentes._

—_Deseo tantas cosas para ti… Un hogar, una familia… Creo que tú también lo deseas, aunque no quieras admitirlo._

—_Eso es porque no podrá ser. Tarde o temprano, vas a tener que aceptarlo. Yo ya lo he hecho y mi vida resulta mucho más fácil._

—_No sé si podré hacerlo._

—_No te queda elección —le dijo Bella, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla._

—_Tu madre…_

—_Calla… Si mamá estuviera viva, tendría que enfrentarse a la misma realidad que yo._

—_Estás pidiendo lo imposible —protestó Charlie—. Además, Edward Masen…_

—_Papá, no quiero hablar de él —le interrumpió Bella._

—_Bueno, tengo que marcharme —dijo Charlie—, pero te aseguro que no has oído la última palabra de Edward Masen… Te llamaré más tarde._

Cuando Charlie se marchó, Bella pensó que su padre parecía más cabizbajo que de costumbre. Le iría mucho mejor si dejara de meterse en su vida amorosa. Al menos, a ella le iría mucho mejor.

Desgraciadamente, aquella conversación había grabado a Edward en su pensamiento, a pesar de que ella no quería pensar en aquel granuja. De repente, sintió un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad. Edward no era un granuja. Simplemente se trataba de un hombre al que le gustaban mucho las mujeres y que sabía bien cómo utilizar sus encantos para encandilarlas.

Ciertamente, su encanto le había funcionado con ella.

Si por lo menos no la hubiera besado… La pasión que él despertaba en ella no se parecía en nada a lo que ella había podido sentir antes. Lo que había experimentado con Demetri no se podía comparar. Cuando Edward la tocaba, sentía que se deshacía por dentro. Que Dios la ayudara, pero quería mucho más que besos. Quería sentirlo dentro de ella…

—Basta ya, Bella—se dijo, sintiendo que las mejillas se le ruborizaban.

¿Cómo podía tener tales pensamientos cuando sabía que no podrían llegar a fructificar nunca? Ella estaba deformada. Lo había aceptado, o al menos eso era lo que creía. ¿Qué hombre en sus cabales querría llevársela a la cama? De repente, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Se odiaba a sí misma cuando se ponía así, cuando dejaba que su discapacidad predominara sobre su buen juicio.

Tal vez un baño caliente la ayudaría a calmarse. Había sido otro día largo y difícil. Alice y ella habían contratado a dos modelos nuevas. Había tenido una reunión con dos clientes y había tenido que echar algunas horas extra.

La pierna le dolía mucho.

Otra razón para el baño. Era la panacea que necesitaba tanto física como mentalmente. Acababa de abrir el grifo cuando oyó el timbre. Frunció el ceño y cerró el grifo. Entonces, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde. ¿Quién podría ir a su casa a aquellas horas de la noche?

Si hubiera ocurrido una emergencia con su padre o con alguna de las modelos, la habrían llamado por teléfono. Nadie tenía razón alguna para presentarse ante su puerta. Nadie que tuviera buenas intenciones. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Bella decidió no prestar atención y seguir con lo suyo.

Sin embargo, el timbre siguió sonando.

Su cansada pierna la demoró un poco, pero, por fin, llegó a la puerta. Sin encender la luz, miró a través de la mirilla. La luna, junto con la farola de la calle, le proporcionaba luz suficiente para ver quién era su visitante.

La respiración se le cortó.

Edward.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Los latidos del corazón se le aceleraron y la boca se le secó. ¿Qué debía hacer? Dado que no había encendido la luz, él no podía saber que ella estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Podría regresar a su dormitorio sin que él lo supiera. Tarde o temprano, terminaría comprendiendo que, o no estaba en casa o no quería abrir.

Lo que hizo fue abrir el cerrojo. El irritante ruido del timbre se detuvo inmediatamente. Abrió la puerta y, al verlo, se quedó sin aliento.

—Espero que tengas una buena razón —dijo con voz tensa.

Lo miró de arriba abajo. Tenía el cabello revuelto, como si se lo hubiera estado mesando con las manos y se le adivinaba sobre la mandíbula una incipiente barba. Se había aflojado la corbata y desabrochado el botón superior de la camisa. Tenía un aspecto agotado, desaliñado, enojado… y también absolutamente irresistible.

—Eso debería resultar evidente —repuso él, acercándose a ella.

Entonces, le olió el aliento. Apestaba a alcohol. A Bourbon exactamente. Bella sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

—¿Vas a invitarme a entrar? —le preguntó él con voz profunda.

—¿Estás borracho?

—No.

—Pero has estado bebiendo.

No sabía por qué tenía que afirmar lo evidente, tal vez porque no sabía qué hacer con él.

—¿Y qué si es así?

—Razón de más para marcharte a tu casa.

—No quiero irme a mi casa —replicó con voz dura.

Bella estaba en lo cierto. Estaba enojado. ¿Con ella? ¿Por qué?

— Edward, es muy tarde.

—¿Y? —preguntó él, con un brillo en los ojos que Bella no supo interpretar.

—No quiero discutir contigo.

—Entonces, no lo hagas. Déjame entrar.

—No.

—Tenía que verte…

— Edward, yo…

Con un rápido movimiento, la estrechó entre sus brazos y apretó los labios contra los de ella. El beso fue profundo, devorador y apasionado. La lengua se enredaba en la de ella y le enviaba oleadas de placer por todo el cuerpo. Si Edward no la hubiera tenido entre sus brazos, se habría caído al suelo.

—Por favor… Déjame entrar…

Minutos más tarde, estaba sentado en el sofá de Bella. Ella estaba al otro lado, con mucho cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a él por miedo a volver a caer entre sus brazos. Aún no se había recuperado del beso de la puerta.

—Prepararé café.

Se puso de pie. Una mano le agarró la muñeca. Bella tragó saliva y lo miró.

—Suéltame.

—No quiero café.

—Lo necesitas.

—No es eso lo que necesito.

Había un cierto tono airado en su voz, como si la odiara y odiara el hecho de estar con ella. ¿Por qué había tenido que ir a su casa? Ella no le había obligado.

—Te aseguro que sí.

Bella se soltó y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí, se apoyó contra uno de los armarios y trató de recuperar el aliento. Tenía que librarse de él antes de que ocurriera algo que lamentara el resto de su vida. Le haría tomar algo de café y lo mandaría a su casa. Al día siguiente, seguramente no recordaría nada.

—No tenías que hacer esto —dijo Edward, unos minutos más tarde, mientras aceptaba la taza de café.

—Claro que sí.

Él tomó un sorbo y dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

—Estoy empezando a tener por costumbre lo de enojarte, ¿verdad?

—Yo más bien creo que es al revés.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso? —preguntó él, con tono brusco y tenso.

—Tu actitud.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Él se movió un poco y, al hacerlo, la acercó a ella un poco más. Bella deseó haberse sentado en una de las butacas en vez de en el sofá, a su lado.

—Tu actitud es de ira, de hostilidad.

—Yo no debería estar aquí.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo.

Bella volvió a mirarlo y no supo qué resultaba más predominante, si la ira o la pasión que irradiaba de sus ojos. Aquel hombre la estaba volviendo loca. A pesar de todo, siguió sentada a su lado, como si él no fuera tan letal como una serpiente de cascabel.

Edward lanzó un gruñido y la tomó entre sus brazos. Una vez más, volvió a besarla, y, como en la anterior ocasión, el beso fue incontrolable. Bella creyó poder notar el sabor del deseo en estado puro en sus labios.

—Maldita seas —susurró, rodeándole la boca con la lengua antes de dejar que los labios viajaran por el cuello y le mordisquearan la carne.

Bella gimió de placer y le enredó los dedos en el cabello, aferrándose a él. Aunque no comprendía el motivo de la ira de Edward o por qué él lo estaba pagando con ella, no importaba. Lo único que contaba era tener su fuerte cuerpo apretado contra el suyo. Era un sueño.

Cuando él empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón de la bata de seda, Bella sintió pánico. Sin embargo, no pudo apartarse ni detenerlo. Estaba a su merced.

— Bella …

—¿Qué? —murmuró ella. Aún tenía las manos enredadas en el cabello.

Él siguió descendiendo por el cuello hasta llegar al pecho de ella. Cuando le lamió la parte superior de los senos, Bella sintió que todo su cuerpo gritaba de placer, en especial cuando los húmedos y cálidos labios de él encontraron su sujetador de encaje. Sintió que la sangre le rugía por todo el cuerpo.

— Edward…

Como respuesta, él le chupó un pezón a través del encaje. Una cálida humedad se le extendió entre los muslos.

—Deja que ocurra —susurró él, al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba el sujetador y dejaba al descubierto los senos. Entonces, contuvo el aliento y se echó hacia atrás. Tenía los ojos llenos de deseo.

—Dios, ¿es el resto tan hermoso?

Bella no reaccionó. Entonces, utilizando toda la fuerza que poseía, lo apartó, se cerró la bata y se levantó.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Bella? —preguntó él con voz ahogada—. Sé que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti.

—Por favor, vete a casa —susurró ella, sin poder mirarlo—. Me voy a la cama. Sola.

Bella no pudo decidir qué resonó con más fuerza, si las maldiciones de Edward o el portazo que dio al marcharse.

...

Carlisle llegaba tarde. Bella miró con impaciencia el reloj y se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no era así. Ella había llegado con quince minutos de adelanto. Había quedado con él en una pequeña cafetería para almorzar, no porque quisiera, sino porque se sentía obligada.

Su conciencia le había empujado a hacerlo. Debería avergonzarse por lo que sentía. A menudo, Carlisle la había ayudado más aún que su padre, en especial en asuntos económicos. De hecho, no se podía imaginar la vida sin él.

Cuando Carlisle la llamó y le dijo que llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse, Bella supo que su padrino no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Si Carlisle decidía algo, la experiencia le había enseñado que sería inútil discutir. Además, almorzar con él podría ayudarla a tranquilizarse un poco.

El altercado de la noche anterior con Edward la había dejado muy alterada. Aún no podía creer que hubiera estado a punto de consentir que él la desnudara, lo que podría haber llevado a que le hiciera el amor.

Por suerte, había recuperado a tiempo el sentido común. Si no, podría haberse levantado con muchas más cosas de las que arrepentirse. Por lo menos, su orgullo seguía intacto y podía mirarse al espejo sin querer morirse.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que una oleada de desesperación se apoderara de ella. ¿Cuántas veces se había jurado que no permitiría que sus sentimientos se implicaran en nada que no fuera el trabajo? Demasiadas. Sin embargo, una parte de ella esperaba encontrar al hombre perfecto, al hombre al que no le importara que ella fuera diferente.

Había encontrado un hombre, pero distaba mucho de ser perfecto. Lo peor de todo era que había ansiado sentir su cuerpo encima, notarlo en su interior.

Contuvo la respiración. Se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando. Decidió concentrarse en las personas que la rodeaban en la cafetería, que estaba llena a rebosar. Había pedido un vaso de té helado. Como suponía que Carlisle querría vino, no le había pedido nada.

Deseó haberse decantado por algo más fuerte. Tal vez así habría evitado sentirse tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tan incapaz de aceptar y enfrentarse a aquel inesperado bache en su vida emocional.

Se preguntó qué estaría pensando Edward aquella mañana. ¿En ella? Si era así, seguramente no sería nada agradable. Aún no había podido decidir si la tensión que había visto en su rostro era ira o agonía.

—¡Vaya! Te aseguro que parece que tienes el peso del mundo en esos bonitos hombros.

El sonido de la voz de Carlisle la hizo levantar la cabeza. Inmediatamente, esbozó una radiante sonrisa.

—Ah, ésa sí que es mi chica —dijo Carlisle, inclinándose sobre ella para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Hola, tesoro.

—Hola, tío Carl.

Cuando su padrino se sentó frente a ella, Bella admitió, como había hecho en muchas ocasiones, que su tío era un hombre muy guapo. Su piel cetrina, pocas arrugas y unos penetrantes ojos verdes le hacían resultar muy agradable a la vista.

—¿Llevas esperando mucho tiempo?

—Lo suficiente para pedirme un té. Nada más.

—Lo siento. Me entretuve un poco al teléfono.

—No hay problema.

—¿Estás lista ya para pedir? —le preguntó Carlisle, mientras hacía una seña a la camarera.

—Si lo estás tú…

Carlisle asintió. Bella eligió una ensalada y él un bocadillo, junto con una copa de Chardonnay.

—¿Estás segura de que no te apetece dejar el té y acompañarme?

—Siento tentación, pero es mejor que no. Tengo dos reuniones esta tarde y necesito todas mis facultades.

—En otra ocasión, entonces.

Cuando la camarera se marchó, Carlisle sonrió.

—Vaya, estás guapísima.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Tu rostro está radiante.

Dios, aquello no podía ser bueno, especialmente cuando sintió que se ruborizaba un poco más.

—Supongo que he tomado demasiado el sol…

—¿No será más bien por un hombre?

—¿Es que has estado hablando con mi padre?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó él con tono inocente.

—Me está volviendo loca —contestó Bella, provocando la carcajada de su padrino.

—En ese caso, no hay nada entre Edward Masen y tú.

—Por supuesto que no —repuso ella. Entonces, desvió la mirada. No confiaba en su capacidad para engañar a su padrino.

—No sé si lamentarme o alegrarme.

—¡Qué comentario más extraño!

—Achácalo a los celos…

Durante un instante, Bella sintió una cierta tensión en el aire. Le pareció que su padrino quería decir algo más, pero no sabía cómo. Entonces, decidió que era su propia paranoia y sonrió.

—Los celos no te sientan bien.

Carlisle se echó a reír a pesar de lo serio de su apariencia.

—Me encantaría verte enamorada, pero…

—Por favor, tío Carl, no digas más…

—Podrías encontrar un novio mucho peor que Masen, ¿sabes?

—Masen, como tú lo llamas, ni siquiera es una posibilidad.

—Creo que protestas demasiado.

—¡Ah! Aquí llega nuestra comida —comentó ella, como si alguien le hubiera dado un chaleco salvavidas.

—Muy bien, cielo, te dejaré en paz. Dime, ¿cómo te va tu negocio?

—Genial —contestó ella, aliviada—. Si las cosas siguen así, muy pronto te habré pagado mi deuda.

—Me gustaría que no me pagaras ni un centavo más. Tal y como están las cosas, ya tengo más dinero del que jamás podré gastar. Además, cuando yo me vaya, será tuyo de todas las maneras.

Bella abrió los ojos.

—Bueno, yo jamás consideraría el hecho de no pagar mi deuda.

—Como tú quieres, pero deseo que sepas que yo sólo lo añadiré a tu herencia.

—Tú fuiste muy bueno conmigo —comentó Bella, tomándole la mano y apretándosela con fuerza—. Eso jamás te lo podré pagar.

—Ya lo has hecho siendo la hija que nunca tuve.

Bella sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti. Aunque seas tan testaruda como una mula.

Bella sonrió y sintió que la expresión se le helaba en el rostro. Acababa de ver a Edward en el exterior de la cafetería. Él la estaba mirando.

Minutos antes, él había estado ocupando el centro de su pensamiento, jugando con sus sentimientos. En aquellos momentos, estaba ante ella en cuerpo y alma. Al recordar lo que había sentido con sus caricias, deseó levantarse y tocarlo a él.

Sintió que el rubor le cubría el rostro al notar como él la miraba, casi como si estuviera seduciéndola allí mismo. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y se marchó en la dirección opuesta.

—¿Qué te pasa, Bells? —le preguntó Carlisle —. Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Bella rezó para que la voz no se le quebrara al hablar.

—Te imaginas cosas. Estoy bien —añadió, obligándose a sonreír.

Pareció que Carlisle quería rebatir aquel argumento, pero no lo hizo. Levantó su copa.

—Antes de comer, brindemos por el éxito y la amistad.

Afortunadamente, Carlisle no insistió en seguir hablando del tema. Bella no lo habría soportado. Levantó su vaso, lo golpeó contra el de su padrino y sonrió.

.

Edward estrechó la mano de Ben Andrews.

—Le agradezco mucho que me haya recibido, señor Masen. Me habría gustado que no fuese en unas circunstancias tan odiosas.

—Yo soy quien debería darle las gracias a usted —respondió Edward, acompañándolo hasta la puerta.

—¿Le he proporcionado suficiente información para que pueda arrestar a ese hijo de perra?

—Le mantendremos informado —respondió él, sin comprometerse.

—Si descubro algo más, se lo diré enseguida —prometió Ben—. Sea o no juez, ese tipo no tiene ningún derecho a pegar a una mujer indefensa y luego a violarla.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Jamás le perdonaré por lo que le hizo a mi hermana. Le he dicho que jamás vuelva a acercarse a ese hombre, pero no siempre me escucha.

Edward abrió la puerta.

—Si ve a Peggy con él, llame al número que hay en la tarjeta que le he dado. Inmediatamente.

Andrews asintió y se marchó. Cuando volvió a quedarse a solas, Edward volvió a mirar las fotografías que había sobre la mesa. Había visto muchos maltratos, pero el que había recibido aquella mujer era exagerado. Si el juez Jenks era responsable de aquellas lesiones, además de la violación que Andrews había declarado, sólo la castración sería castigo suficiente para aquel canalla. Sin embargo, sin la hermana y pruebas de que el responsable había sido Jenks, él no podía hacer nada.

Se mesó el cabello y se apartó de las fotografías. Había sido un día terrible. Tal vez si por lo menos no hubiera visto a Bella almorzando con Carlisle Cullen nada menos, no se sentiría tan furioso.

Respiró profundamente. En aquellos momentos, la relación de Bella y Carlisle no importaba. Sólo Carlisle. Edward no podía soportar ni siquiera que Carlisle Cullen estuviera emparentado con él, y mucho menos que fuera su padre. Tenía que ser una mentira. Si no, eso sólo podía significar que el mundo se había vuelto loco.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que su padre opinaba, el único modo de saber la verdad era hablar con su madre. Y pronto. El tiempo se le estaba agotando.

Edward oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Jasper la abrió y entró.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con Andrews?

—Interesante, por no exagerar.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Las fotos hablan por si solas. Míralas.

Durante varios segundos, el despacho quedó en silencio. Entonces, Jasper levantó la mirada y lanzó una exclamación de incredulidad.

—Eso es exactamente lo que yo pienso.

—¿De verdad crees que Jenks es capaz de esto?

—Mi instinto me dice que sí.

—Sin embargo, sin pruebas más concretas, no tenemos nada.

—Y Andrews no nos puede proporcionar nada —señaló Edward —. Su información es de segunda mano.

—¿Cómo se llama la hermana?

—Peggy Trent.

—¿Y porqué no ha venido ella a hablar contigo? —preguntó Jasper.

—Según su hermano, Jenks la amenazó si hablaba.

—Para empezar, ¿podemos creer a un hombre que sale de la nada para acusar a un juez?

—Se trata de algo de lo que llevamos mucho tiempo sospechando —contestó Edward, levantándose—. Claro que podemos —añadió, tras colocarse al lado de la ventana.

—Sin embargo, ese tipo no es ex presidiario ni ella aparentemente prostituta. Los que Jenks deja libres no encajan en esas categorías —comentó Jasper. Edward se dio la vuelta—. ¿Cómo quieres que me ocupe de esto?

—Haremos que alguien siga a Jenks.

—Me ocuparé de que se encargue Snelling.

—No. Ocúpate tú.

—¿Quieres que contrate a alguien?

—Lo que sea. Tú decides, Jasper.

—Considéralo hecho.

—Ahora, vayamos a cosas más importantes. Carlisle Cullen.

—¿Qué pasa con Carlisle Cullen? —preguntó Jasper, muy sorprendido.

Edward sintió la tentación de confesarle que Swan le había dicho que Cullen era su padre, pero no lo hizo. No era el momento, especialmente dado que no sabía si aquella afirmación era verdad.

—¿Sabes quién es?

—Claro.

—¿Cómo?

Jasper le dedicó una extraña mirada antes de responder.

—En realidad, se le está investigando.

—¿Nosotros?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Sospecha de prácticas ilegales en los negocios. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto Cullen?

—Quiero saber todo lo que haya que saber sobre ese hombre —contestó Edward con voz ronca—. Sea bueno o malo.

—No hay problema.

—Que sea prioritario.

—Creo que tendré algo en un par de días.

Edward apretó los puños.

—Que sea para esta tarde —le ordenó, apretando los puños.

_._

_.._

* * *

_Bueno mis niñas aqui esta otro capitulo siento la demora pero he estado ocupada con todo esto de volver a clases Noooo así como el año pasado no tendre mucho tiempo para actualizar pero ahi vere como me las arreglo ya que entro el Miercoles para ser exactas al colegio :( Bueno Bssttss disfrutenlo..._

_Nos leemos_

_¿Review?_


	14. Capitulo 13

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Mary Lynn Baxter ^.^

Nota** El capitulo que todas esperábamos :D Disfrútenlo )

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**.**

**..**

—¿Edward?

—Sí.

La cautela se apoderó de él dado que no reconoció la voz inmediatamente. Estaba a punto de marcharse de su despacho cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Soy Charlie Swan —dijo la voz. Edward no respondió—. Espero no molestarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —le espetó Edward .

—Sólo quería comprobar si usted…

—No me vuelva a llamar nunca más, Charlie.

—Pero…

Edward colgó el teléfono aunque Charlie seguía hablando. Se detuvo durante un instante y respiró profundamente. Aquel canalla había tenido el descaro de llamarlo por teléfono.

Sentía que había perdido por completo el control de su vida. Aquella llamada le había molestado. Además, el hecho de que fuera a ir a ver a su madre empeoraba aún más la situación. Por supuesto, ella no tenía ni idea de la razón de la visita. Sin embargo, Edward no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Estaba en juego su cordura y ella era la única que podía ponerle remedio.

O no.

Era precisamente esta posibilidad lo que más le preocupaba. Normalmente, se mostraba frío y sereno bajo presión, pero lo que Charlie le había revelado le había afectado muy profundamente. Haría lo que fuera para volver a ser el de antes.

A excepción de casarse en contra de su voluntad.

Él sería el primero en admitir que se sentía atraído por Bella. No había tratado de ocultarlo. Había sido ella la que se había mostrado reacia a su relación. Sin embargo, la atracción y el matrimonio eran dos cosas muy diferentes. Nadie iba a chantajearle para que hiciera algo en contra de su voluntad, aunque la perspectiva de tener a Bella formando parte de su día a día le atraía mucho. No sólo era una mujer atractiva. Edward estaba seguro de que, bajo aquella fachada fría, había una mujer de sangre muy caliente.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Edward estaba con su madre. Ella le acababa de servir un vaso de té de melocotón helado y se había apoyado contra los armarios de la cocina.

—No me puedo creer que estés aquí —le dijo.

—Venga, mamá, dame un respiro. Te comportas como si no me vieras nunca.

—Bueno, últimamente tengo que reconocer que te has portado mucho mejor en ese sentido.

—Vaya, veo que quieres machacarme.

Elizabeth sonrió y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Sólo estaba haciéndote de rabiar un poco. Eso es todo.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Yo también podría quejarme. Tú no vienes a verme.

—Vaya —comentó ella, pellizcándole la mejilla. Entonces sonrió—. Ven, vamos a mi despacho. ¿O prefieres quedarte aquí?

—No, vamos al despacho.

—Espero que te quedes a cenar. Tu padre va a traer comida china.

—Ya veremos. Ahora mismo, no tengo mucha hambre.

Edward se sentía mal. Su madre parecía tan feliz que odiaba el hecho de tener que darle aquel disgusto. Sin embargo, no tenía alternativa.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Elizabeth, cuando estuvieron acomodados en el despacho.

—Sólo estoy algo cansado.

—A mí me parece que se trata de algo más. Si no me lo quieres decir, no importa. Simplemente me alegro de que hayas venido, pero no te olvides de que se me da muy bien escuchar.

—Lo sé, mamá —respondió Edward, dando un rápido sorbo a su té.

—En ese caso, cuéntamelo. Tu padre aún tardará un rato en llegar. Estamos solos, hijo.

Edward temía decir lo que debía preguntarle. Su instinto le decía que, cuando las palabras hubieran salido de su boca, la relación con su madre jamás volvería a ser la misma.

—Mamá…

—Sí, hijo —dijo ella, sonriendo con dulzura.

Al ver que Edward no sonreía, la sonrisa de Elizabeth se le heló en los labios.

—Vaya, estás muy tenso. Tal vez necesitas algo más fuerte que té.

—El té está bien por el momento.

—Muy bien.

—Mamá…

—¿Qué?

—Tengo que hablar contigo sobre un tema que no te va a gustar —susurró Edward, observándola muy atentamente.

—Ya sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras.

—Espero que sigas pensando lo mismo cuando lo haya hecho.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando, hijo? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño—. Cuéntamelo. Ya sabes que no me gusta jugar al ratón y al gato. Tu padre lo hace y me vuelve loca.

—¿Por qué jamás me dijiste que Edward no es mi verdadero padre?

Elizabeth ni siquiera parpadeó. Permaneció tan segura y elegante como siempre. Edward no había sabido qué esperar, pero ni mucho menos aquella reacción tan fría. O Charlie le había mentido o su madre tenía nervios de acero.

—Mamá, quiero una respuesta.

—Esa pregunta no la merece —replicó Elizabeth, sin inmutarse.

—¿Significa eso que Edward es mi verdadero padre?

—Por supuesto —respondió Elizabeth, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Su nombre aparece en mi certificado de nacimiento, ¿verdad?

Silencio.

—¿A qué viene todo esto, Edward?

—Quiero la verdad.

Elizabeth se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana. Edward la observó atentamente, sintiéndose como si le hubieran arrojado al mar sin chaleco salvavidas. De repente, no se sintió con fuerzas para continuar. Sintió la tentación de decirle a Charlie que hiciera lo que quisiera.

¿Y si su madre terminaba llevándose la peor parte?

Aunque el riesgo fuera mínimo, no podía correrlo.

—No te voy a dejar en paz —dijo con voz tranquila.

Elizabeth se dio la vuelta. Estaba muy pálida. A Edward le pareció que tenía el aspecto de haberse desangrado por completo. Su miedo se acrecentó.

—Mamá, yo…

Ella extendió la mano, interrumpiéndole así la frase.

—Creo que deberías marcharte.

—No pienso hacerlo —afirmó con una voz más dura de lo que habría deseado.

—En ese caso, me marcharé yo.

—Mamá, por favor —suplicó, sabiendo que el daño ya estaba hecho—. Me debes la verdad.

—No te debo nada, Edward —le espetó ella, con voz gélida—. Nada más que amor y respeto.

—No es tan sencillo. La vida no es tan sencilla.

—Para mí sí lo es —afirmó Elizabeth, desafiándolo con la mirada.

Edward trató de refrenar su ira y su frustración. No había deseado enzarzarse en un combate dialéctico con su madre. Había elegido las palabras con sumo cuidado, pero, de algún modo, sus buenas intenciones habían caído en saco roto. Ya no sabía qué hacer o decir.

—Fui a ver a... Pa...Edward.

Ella palideció aún más.

—No te dijo nada.

—No.

—Estoy cansada. Debería irme a la cama.

—¿Es Carlisle Cullen mi padre?

Todo ocurrió tan rápidamente que Edward no tuvo tiempo de moverse. Los ojos de Elizabeth quedaron en blanco y comenzó a doblarse como un acordeón.

—¡Mamá! —gritó él, atrapándola antes de que ella cayera al suelo.

.

Bella era la única que quedaba en la agencia. Había pensado en marcharse á casa mucho antes, pero no había podido hacerlo. Un asunto había llevado a otro y, casi sin que se diera cuenta, el atardecer se había llevado la luz del sol.

Su cuerpo era testigo del largo día. Su cojera era mucho más pronunciada de lo que lo había sido en mucho tiempo. No obstante, había conseguido adelantar muchas cosas.

Antes de marcharse, decidió pasarse por el probador para asegurarse de que no habían quedado prendas en el suelo. Por mucho que Alice o ella insistieran en aquel punto, siempre había alguien que no cumplía.

Así era. Había varias prendas apiladas encima de una silla. Sabiendo que no merecía la pena hacerse mala sangre por un problema que no solucionaría nunca, Bella se dirigió a la silla y, tras agarrar las prendas, se dirigió al armario.

Estaba colgando un peto cuando notó algo en uno de los bolsillos. Pensando que sería un pañuelo de papel, metió la mano dentro y sacó el objeto. Inmediatamente, notó que no era lo que había pensado.

—Dios mío —susurró, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

Pastillas.

En la mano, tenía un paquete de pastillas. Si hubieran sido todas de la misma clase, no se habría preocupado, pero no era así. Eran de diferentes colores, formas y tamaños.

Droga.

Sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza. Antes de perder el equilibrio, se sentó en una silla. Se sentía agotada.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Habría más? ¿Sería aquel paquete tan sólo la punta del iceberg?

Incapaz de responder aquellas preguntas, rebuscó en el resto de las prendas. Segundos más tarde, había encontrado cuatro cajas más. Bella no supo qué sentir, si rabia o desesperación.

Sabía que las drogas y la anorexia eran problemas muy comunes entre las modelos, pero su agencia siempre había afirmado la importancia de una persona sana, de conseguir que el interior fuera tan hermoso como el exterior. Insistía en que las chicas mantuvieran la salud en cuerpo y alma y que no se sacrificaran por una página en una revista o un desfile. Su filosofía le había ido bien.

Hasta aquel momento.

La gran pregunta era cómo enfrentarse a aquella patada en los dientes. Se dijo que después de darse un baño y de dormir bien, encontraría una estrategia.

Ja.

Quince minutos más tarde, cuando aparcó frente a su casa, recibió la segunda sorpresa de la noche. Frenó de repente y sintió que el corazón se le alojaba en la garganta.

...

Edward sabía que no debería haber acudido a la casa de Bella. Sin embargo, allí estaba, esperando que ella regresara a casa.

¿Qué decía eso sobre él?

Por mucho que se examinara el alma, no estaba seguro de poder encontrar la respuesta a aquella pregunta. No estaba preparado para ser totalmente sincero consigo mismo. A pesar de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo en su vida, había algo sobre Bella que no sólo lo excitaba sexualmente, sino que lo afectaba también emocionalmente.

Un puerto en medio de una tormenta. ¿Acaso no era eso locura? En especial, cuando ella parecía estar en el ojo de la tormenta.

Debería estar en el hospital con su madre. Después de todo, ella estaba ingresada por su culpa.

Cuando ella se le desmayó en los brazos, llamó a Emergencias y luego a su padre. En el momento en el que la ambulancia llegó al hospital, Elizabeth recuperó la conciencia e insistió en regresar a casa.

Sin embargo, tanto Edward Sr. como él insistieron en que por lo menos la viera el médico de Urgencias. Habían llamado también a su cardiólogo y él había afirmado taxativamente que ella no podía irse a casa por lo menos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Más tarde, cuando Elizabeth quedó instalada en una habitación y estaba por fin descansando, Edward le contó a su padre lo que había ocurrido. El se mostró muy contrariado.

—_Ya te dije que lo dejaras estar, hijo —dijo con el rostro lleno de preocupación—. Ahora, mira lo que has hecho._

—_Aunque siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido, tenía que preguntar._

—_Bueno, pues no vuelvas a hacerlo —le espetó Edward Sr., fríamente—. Cuando se despierte, creo que será mejor que tú no estés presente. Te llamaré mañana._

Edward decidió seguir el consejo. Se marchó directamente a casa de Bella.

Aparte de verla, quería saber la verdad sobre su posible implicación en el plan de su padre. Aunque Charlie había negado vehementemente la culpabilidad de su hija, Edward no estaba tan seguro. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más convencido estaba que Bella tenía que saberlo.

¡Desgraciadamente, su corazón no estaba de acuerdo con su cabeza. Sabía que Bella era una mujer muy independiente y orgullosa, dos características que admiraba mucho en ella. Sentía que eso y el espíritu de lucha de Bella deberían haber detenido a Charlie para que no comenzara aquella locura.

Sin embargo, sentía que no podía hablar de aquella horripilante situación con ella. El riesgo que corría su madre era demasiado grande. Cuando vio que Bella llegaba a casa, sintió que se le detenía el corazón. ¿Qué le iba a decir?

La última vez que habían estado juntos lo había dejado con una extraña sensación, en especial después de la visita de Charlie. Cualquiera hubiera creído que ansiaba estar todo lo lejos de ella que le fuera posible, que sentiría asco con sólo verla.

¿Era ésa la razón de su presencia allí? ¿Para ponerse a prueba al verla? No. Por muy alocado que pudiera resultar, Edward sabía que la deseaba.

Cuando ella salió del coche y se apoyó contra la carrocería, sintió el despertar de la entrepierna.

Bella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos:

—Debería preguntarte qué estás haciendo aquí.

—¿Y me lo estás preguntando?

—No.

—Gracias —musitó él, bruscamente, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ocurre algo, ¿verdad?

—¿Tan fácil resulta leerme, incluso a la luz de la luna?

—Sí.

—No estoy seguro de que eso sea bueno —comentó él con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

—¿Significa eso que me vas a dejar pasar?

—¿Debería?

—Probablemente no —admitió él con atormentada honestidad.

Edward no la había tocado, pero tuvo que contenerse para no estrecharla contra su cuerpo y luego besarla hasta que ella le suplicara piedad.

Como si Bella pudiera leerle el pensamiento, respiró profundamente. Entonces, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de su casa. Una vez dentro, encendió la luz.

—Prepararé algo de beber.

Edward le agarró la mano.

—Olvídalo —susurró con voz rica y profunda.

—Entonces, siéntate —replicó ella, tragando saliva—. Necesito un minuto.

—Date prisa —le ordenó él, con voz ronca. Entones, se sentó en el sofá, apoyó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

.

Bella estuvo ausente poco más de quince minutos, pero hizo un buen uso del tiempo. Se desnudó y se metió en la ducha. Después de encontrar aquellas pastillas, se había sentido muy sucia, como si necesitara limpiarse muy bien. Más que eso, había necesitado tiempo para estar a solas, para poder pensar claramente.

Aunque estuviera tan nerviosa, no se arrepentía de haberlo invitado a pasar. Desde que él la besó, había querido volver a verlo, volver a tocarlo. Por muchas veces que se hubiera repetido que él estaba prohibido para ella, no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza.

¿Ridículo?

Por supuesto.

¿Le importaba?

Aquella noche no.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Como no tenía respuestas disponibles, Bella decidió dejar de pensar. Se puso la bata de seda que más podría cubrirle y regresó con él. Sólo tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que Edward estaba dormido, lo que le dio la oportunidad para estudiarlo.

Ni siquiera el oscuro nacimiento conseguía ocultar las líneas de agotamiento que se le habían reflejado en el rostro. Sus ropas y su cabello estaban algo desaliñados, como si hubiera tenido un día terrible. En el momento en el que lo vio había sabido que había ocurrido algo. Edward parecía casi enfermo.

Se sentó a su lado, pero no demasiado cerca. Controló la necesidad de extender la mano y suavizar aquellas líneas con los dedos de la mano. Sólo aquel pensamiento provocó una serie de escalofríos eróticos por toda su piel. Cada vez que lo veía a solas, el peligro para su corazón era más fuerte.

Mientras ella lo observaba, Edward abrió los ojos y se estiró.

—Lo siento, me he quedado dormido. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

—No. En realidad, acabo de sentarme.

—Me alegro de que te hayas puesto cómoda —comentó él, mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Ha sido un día muy largo y muy duro.

—Lo sé.

Bella captó la amargura que había en su voz y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Edward?

—Se trata de mi madre. Ha vuelto a tener problemas con su corazón.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, según su médico, pero la va a mantener toda la noche en el hospital para que esté en observación.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también. Especialmente dado que fue culpa mía.

—Lo dudo…

—Claro que fue culpa mía, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—No quiero cargarte a ti con mis problemas.

—¿Y si yo quiero que me los cuentes?

—Tú tampoco pareces haber tenido un día muy bueno —comentó, mirándola muy íntimamente.

—Si no me lo quieres contar, no me importa.

—Es demasiado complicado, Bella.

—Lo comprendo.

—No, no lo comprendes. Diablos, ni siquiera yo puedo comprenderlo —afirmó él. Un profundo silencio cayó entre ambos—. Hablemos de tu día. Jamás te he visto con ojeras.

—El día ha sido matador. Yo…

Se interrumpió inmediatamente. Aunque sabía que tendría que enfrentarse al problema de las drogas, no estaba dispuesta a meter aún a la justicia en todo aquello. Y Edward representaba la justicia.

—Tú dirás.

—No importa —replicó ella con una sonrisa forzada.

—Veo que tú tampoco me quieres hablar de tu día.

—Así es.

Se produjo otro silencio entre ambos, momento que Edward aprovechó para extender un dedo y acariciarle suavemente la mejilla. Bella sintió un extraño hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

—Te deseo, Bella …

—Yo también te deseo a ti, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Tú… tú no lo comprendes.

—Ponme a prueba.

El mismo dedo que le había acariciado la mejilla fue bajándole por el cuello hasta el escote de la bata. Ella se tensó cuando el calloso dedo le rozó suavemente la parte superior de los senos. La respiración se le aceleró rápidamente.

—Yo jamás te haría daño —dijo. Los ojos se le habían oscurecido —Quiero hacerte el amor lenta y apasionadamente —añadió. Entonces, tomó una de las manos de ella y se la colocó sobre la entrepierna—. Eso lo dice todo.

—Edward…

—Acabas de decir que tú también lo deseabas.

—Sí, pero…

Una mano comenzó a separarle lentamente los dos lados de la bata, desnudándola.

—Tus pechos son muy hermosos —susurró—. Firmes, como melocotones maduros.

—Oh, Edward… No podría soportar que sintieras pena por mí.

—¿A eso se debe todo esto? ¿Crees que siento pena por ti porque cojeas?

—No… Es porque… porque tengo _cicatrices_.

—¿_Cicatrices_?

—Sí —musitó ella. Una lágrima comenzó a deslizársele por la mejilla.

—Dios, no importa… —dijo él. Entonces, la tomó entre sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho.

—No, claro que importa… —susurró ella, ahogando un sollozo.

— Bella, mírame… —le ordenó él, suavemente. Entonces, la apartó y le levantó la barbilla. Sus miradas se cruzaron y prendieron, como si fueran imanes—. Voy a quitarte la bata.

El miedo de que él fuera a verle el resto del cuerpo la atravesó como si fuera un trozo de cristal.

—Edward, por favor…

—Sh… —susurró él—. Todo va a salir bien. De hecho, será perfecto.

Bella no sabía qué se mostraba más caliente, si las manos o los ojos de Edward. Sin embargo, ambos resultaban poderosos y persuasivos, lo que la dejaba completamente rendida. Él la hizo levantarse y le retiró la bata de los hombros, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

—Oh, no —gimió ella. Inmediatamente, trató de cubrirse.

—No hagas eso.

Le inmovilizó las manos a los costados y, muy lentamente, le examinó el cuerpo. No pareció perderse ni un centímetro de piel.

—Ya te dije que tenía _cicatrices_ que me desfiguraban —susurró, a través de las lágrimas.

Edward no dijo nada. Cayó de rodillas delante de ella y comenzó a besarle las cicatrices que le atravesaban el vientre. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Bella. Entonces, le enredó los dedos entre el negro cabello.

Sin decir ni una palabra, él se levantó y la besó apasionadamente en la boca. Entonces, la tumbó a su lado sobre el sofá.

Momentos más tarde los dedos de Bella comenzaron a torturarle profundamente. Encontró la cremallera y la abrió. La respuesta de Edward fue profundizar el beso antes de ayudarla a liberar el pene de los confines de la ropa interior.

Sin dejar de mirarla, él la colocó encima de la vibrante punta. Bella contuvo el aliento.

Edward se detuvo inmediatamente.

—¿Te hago daño? —le preguntó.

—Sólo si te detienes.

Bajo la tenue luz, ella observó cómo la mirada de Edward se nublaba cuando lo acogió en el interior de su cuerpo, completamente. Los dos dejaron escapar un profundo gemido. Entonces, él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios.

Bella se aferró a él mientras Edward le colocaba las manos en las caderas y la movía frenéticamente. Ella sintió cómo los muslos se le separaban voluntariamente, como si quisieran facilitarle el acceso. Edward aprovechó por completo la situación, penetrándola cada vez más fuerte y profundamente.

De repente, Edward tensó todos los músculos y se descargó en ella con un poderoso pujo. ¿De verdad le estaba ocurriendo aquello a ella? ¿De verdad le estaba haciendo el amor aquel hombre atractivo y carismático?

Sí.

Estaba sudando, disolviéndose con el calor, fundiéndose con él como si fuera una figura de cera.

Finalmente, los dos gritaron de puro placer y se quedaron completamente inmóviles, respirando pesadamente.

Bella se abrazó a él y, con las lágrimas rodándole por el rostro, observó las estrellas a través de la ventana. Le pareció que eran más brillantes que nunca.

.

..


	15. Capitulo 14

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es na adaptacion de Mary Lynn Baxter ^.^

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**.**

**..  
**

—¿Estás segura de que deberías estar trabajando?

—Venga, Edward, no seas pesado.

Edward Sr. suspiró y tomó asiento frente al escritorio que Elizabeth tenía en su despacho de la iglesia.

—Lo siento, querida, pero acabas de salir del hospital.

—Y estás preocupado.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! Y tú también deberías estarlo.

Elizabeth notó la censura que había en el tono de voz de su esposo, a pesar de que él hablaba con su habitual amabilidad. En sus largos años de matrimonio, jamás le había levantado la voz. Tal vez eso no era nada bueno.

—Pareces estar muy pensativa.

—Estaba pensando en lo bueno que has sido siempre conmigo.

—Tal vez demasiado.

—Me has leído el pensamiento —comentó ella con una sonrisa—. Como jamás te has enfrentado a mí, has permitido que fuera tan testaruda.

—Como una mula, igual que ahora.

—No quiero preocuparte —susurró ella.

Edward Sr. extendió la mano por encima de la mesa y agarró la de su esposa.

—Siempre me has dado alegrías.

Elizabeth sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Parpadeó con furia para no llorar, algo que no era propio de ella. Casi nunca recurría a las lágrimas. De hecho, no recordaba la última vez que había llorado. Sin embargo, desde su conversación con Edward, no le apetecía más que llorar. Trató de contenerse, sabiendo que si abría aquella válvula de su corazón ya no podría cerrarla.

—Lizy…

—Estoy bien, de verdad —afirmó ella, apretándole la mano—. Simplemente estoy tratando de aceptar las cosas como son.

—¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?

—Cuando llegara el momento adecuado.

—Siento mucho todo lo que ha ocurrido…

—Mi hijo me ha disgustado mucho.

—Y el corazón se ha llevado la peor parte… lo que me ha disgustado a mí. Tiene derecho a saberlo, Liz.

—La decisión no es tuya —le dijo Elizabeth con un tono de voz más duro de lo esperado.

Él se sonrojó vivamente.

—Siento haberte ofendido.

—Oh, Edward, no me has ofendido.

Aquellas palabras se vieron seguidas por un profundo silencio. Por fin, Elizabeth se levantó y se acercó a la ventana.

—No podía decírselo —dijo sin volverse.

—Sé que tiene que ser muy duro.

—En realidad, es imposible —comenté ella, dándose la vuelta. Edward Sr. palideció.

—¿Acaso no crees que le debes la verdad?

—No.

Edward Sr. extendió las manos, abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

—Sé que no apruebas mi decisión.

—Tienes razón, así es, pero, a pesar de todo, voy a apoyarte.

Elizabeth tragó saliva.

—En este momento, no podrá salir nada bueno del hecho de que yo desnude mi alma.

—¿Crees que Edward lo dejará estar?

—Rezo para que así sea.

—Conoces a Edward muy bien como para pensar eso. Se parece mucho a ti, lo que significa que no lo dejará estar.

—Yo… No puedo hablar de ello. Ojalá pudiera, pero no es así.

Edward Sr. se levantó y la tomó entre sus brazos. Ella se aferró a él desesperadamente.

—Si no puedes, no puedes —afirmó él—. No podría soportar perderte. Precisamente por eso tengo tanto miedo. Si todo esto explota…

Aunque Edward Sr. no terminó la frase, Elizabeth sabía como terminaba.

—¿Por qué ha tenido que ocurrir esto ahora? —preguntó, desembarazándose de los brazos de Edward.

—En realidad, me sorprende que haya tardado tanto.

—¿Pero por qué?

—En raras ocasiones se llevan los secretos a la tumba.

—Él… él…

Elizabeth se interrumpió con un temblor. Ni siquiera podía pronunciar el nombre de Carlisle en voz alta. Sólo pensar que podría pronunciarlo le cortaba la respiración. Se dio la vuelta para que Edward no pudiera notar su agitación.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

A él no había manera de engañarlo, pero no se sorprendió. Llevaban casados tanto tiempo que su esposo la conocía muy bien.

—No voy a desvanecerme, si te refieres a eso.

—Me alegro —dijo él, aliviado.

—Si no te importa, me gustaría estar a solas un rato.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla.

—Superaremos esto, querida mía.

—Con la ayuda de Dios.

—Hasta esta tarde —dijo él, mirándola con ansiedad—. Si te sientes mal, no dudes en llamar a Emergencias.

—Te lo prometo, pero estaré bien.

Edward le acarició una mejilla.

—Eso espero. Te necesito, querida mía.

—Yo también te necesito a ti. Y a Edward —comentó Elizabeth con la voz quebrada.

Edward frunció el ceño y la observó detenidamente.

—No estoy seguro de que debiera dejarte.

—Por favor. Necesito estar a solas.

—Yo…

—Estoy bien, Edward —le aseguró ella, con una sonrisa—. Si no fuera así, te lo diría.

—¿Desde cuándo?

Ella forzó una sonrisa y le dio un empujón.

—Vete.

Después de mirarla una vez más, Edward asintió y se marchó.

Elizabeth salió inmediatamente al jardín. Allí, respiró profundamente, transportando el aroma de las rosas hasta lo más dentro de su ser. Cuando soltó el aliento, se sintió menos temblorosa. A pesar de todo, se sentó, temiendo que las piernas no fueran a sostenerla. Entonces, levantó los ojos hacia el cielo.

«Oh, Dios», pensó. Ansiaba tanto dejarse llevar y echarse a llorar. Sin embargo, no quería perder el control.

Hacía mucho tiempo, se había jurado que no volvería a derramar ni una sola lágrima sobre el traumático incidente que había cambiado por completo su vida y le había robado gran parte de su ser. Había tardado años en reparar su destrozado corazón, su alma rota y su orgullo hecho pedazos. Había creído que había ganado la batalla. Y así había sido. Hasta aquel momento.

¿Por qué? Elizabeth lloró desde la oscura parte de su alma donde aún le marcaban las cicatrices del pasado. Entonces, escuchó una pequeña voz que le susurraba:

«Puedes correr, pero no esconderte».

De repente, el corazón estuvo a punto de detenérsele, pero por una razón completamente diferente. ¿Había huido ella? No, por supuesto que no.

Se había tomado el tiempo que había necesitado para curarse, para enfrentarse al dolor. Lo único que no había hecho era decirle a nadie la verdad de lo ocurrido a excepción de Edward Sr. Y él nunca la traicionaría.

Sin embargo, alguien sí lo había hecho.

Por supuesto, había habido otras personas implicadas. No se puede dar a luz a un niño a solas. No obstante, jamás se había preocupado por esas personas porque, a la mayoría, no le importaba nada.

Todo eso había sido hacía tanto tiempo… ¿Quién se beneficiaría desenterrando turbios asuntos del pasado? Estaba segura de que Edward Sr. conocía la respuesta, pero no se lo había preguntado. No quería saberlo. Sólo ansiaba que el pasado continuara enterrado.

Desgraciadamente, las cosas no salían siempre como uno deseaba. Elizabeth lo sabía perfectamente. Entonces, ¿por qué se sorprendía tanto de que su secreto ya no lo fuera?

Edward.

Lo había protegido como una madre osa cuidaba de su cachorro. Jamás había sospechado que él sabría la verdad. ¡Qué ingenua había sido!

A pesar de todo, no sentía que debiera disculparse. Había hecho lo que había creído mejor para el bienestar de su hijo y su propia salud mental. No se arrepentía de nada.

De repente, sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y notó un dolor en el pecho. Rápidamente, sacó la caja de medicación y tomó una pequeña pastilla. Entonces, cerró los ojos.

¿Tendrían razón su hijo y Edward? ¿Había llegado la hora de desvelar la verdad? Elizabeth no sabía cómo responder a aquella pregunta, y eso era lo que más le asustaba.

.

Edward se terminó otra cerveza, la quinta, y arrojó la botella vacía al cubo de la basura. Se dirigió al frigorífico, dispuesto a sacar otra botella, cuando detuvo la mano. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

La respuesta a sus problemas no era emborracharse. Aunque cayera dormido en la cama, seguiría teniendo que enfrentarse a sus demonios cuando se despertara.

Bueno, tal vez tuviera suerte y no se despertara.

Ahogó una maldición y salió a su balcón. Desgraciadamente, la humedad y el calor agobiantes no contribuyeron en nada a mejorar su buen humor. Sin embargo, no era el verano lo que le había provocado aquel estado de ánimo.

Hasta aquel punto de su vida, siempre había podido controlar su propio destino, pero ya no se sentía seguro de nada, a excepción de que no podía ser responsable de la muerte de su madre. Un gélido escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Casarse con Bella.

El sudor reemplazó al escalofrío. Abandonó la terraza y se marchó en línea recta hasta el frigorífico. Se dijo que tomaría una sola cerveza más y que luego prepararía café. Cuando se hubiera tomado una cafetera entera, se daría una ducha y lo vería todo más claro.

Se había tomado ya la mitad de la cerveza cuando, tras dejar la botella sobre la mesa, se tumbó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. La imagen de Bella apareció inmediatamente, como si estuviera impresa en el reverso de los párpados.

Aunque seguía molestándole la idea de un matrimonio forzado, por lo menos era con Bella. Al menos, ella le gustaba. Pensó en la otra noche, cuando hicieron el amor encima del sofá y luego en el dormitorio. No había dejado un centímetro de la piel de ella sin explorar.

Después de ver el bulto que se le formaba bajo los vaqueros, se abrazó con más fuerza al cojín. Para ser una mujer que no tenía experiencia sexual, aprendía muy rápido o simplemente, tenía un talento innato.

Con boca y lengua, le había dado un placer tan increíble que jamás podría olvidarlo. Además de la química que había entre ellos, Bella le gustaba. Era inteligente e independiente.

Era precisamente este último rasgo lo que más le preocupaba.

Cuando le pidiera que se casara con él, ¿y si ella le decía que se marchara a paseo? Preso de la desesperación, se terminó lo que le quedaba de la cerveza y pensó en ir a por otra. No obstante, se contuvo, dado que lo próximo que tenía que realizar requería una completa sobriedad.

Se dirigió a la cocina y preparó café. Se tomó dos tazas bien cargadas y se dirigió a la ducha.

Quince minutos más tarde, salía por la puerta.

.

—El señor Cullen lo recibirá en breve.

Edward simplemente asintió al ama de llave. Cuando la mujer se dio la vuelta y se marchó, soltó el aliento y se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando profusamente. Nervios. Esa era la causa. Aun así, estaba seguro de que podría realizar lo que le había llevado allí.

Mientras esperaba, examinó la sala. Todo era tan perfecto que resultaba casi insoportable. De hecho, toda la casa resultaba insoportable. Era como un mausoleo. Demasiado elaborada. Demasiado fría. Demasiado pretenciosa.

—Ah, siento haberte hecho esperar.

Edward se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a sus demonios.

Tuvo que obligarse a mirar a Carlisle Cullen, el hombre que podría o no ser su padre.

—Ah, Masen, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Edward, sin preámbulo alguno.

Carlisle sonrió, aunque no lo hizo con sinceridad.

—No hay problema. ¿Quieres sentarte?

—Prefiero quedarme de pie.

—Como quieras. ¿Te apetece algo de beber?

—No, gracias.

—Si esta visita tiene que ver con tu campaña…

—No —le interrumpió Edward.

Carlisle frunció los labios.

—Si me perdonas, yo sí que voy a tomar una copa.

—Sé quién eres —le espetó Edward mientras Carlisle estaba de espaldas.

El cuerpo del empresario se tensó visiblemente, pero aquella fue su única reacción. No obstante, sirvió para que Edward supiera que había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

—Te lo repito. Sé quién eres.

Carlisle se tomó su tiempo en darse la vuelta.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Creo que lo sabes.

—Lo qué sí sé es que deberías pulir un poco tus modales, en especial cuando vas a la casa de otra persona y te comportas como un estúpido.

—No se trata de una visita de cortesía, Cullen.

—Que te zurzan.

—Para que lo sepas de antemano, soy inmune a tus insultos.

—Deberías volver a empezar esta conversación muchacho y adoptar un enfoque completamente diferente. No creo que me quieras como enemigo.

—Me importa un comino lo que creas.

—Sólo te permito este comportamiento porque soy un caballero. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? Lo único que he hecho ha sido contribuir a tu campaña. Tal vez mi donación no fue suficiente. ¿Es eso?

—No quiero tu dinero. De hecho, pienso devolvértelo.

Aquella vez, Carlisle pareció tensarse visiblemente.

—Estás poniendo a prueba mi paciencia, muchacho. Si tienes algo en la garganta, es mejor que lo escupas antes de que te ahogue.

—He venido buscando la verdad.

—Ah, claro. Ya me imagino que eso es lo que querría cualquier fiscal del distrito —replicó Carlisle lleno de sarcasmo.

—No se trata de un juego, Cullen.

—Ni que lo digas y te aseguro que estoy perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia. Tengo otras cosas que hacer aparte de estar aquí escuchando la sarta de tonterías que tú me quieras decir.

—Sé la verdad sobre mi madre y sobre ti.

—Vaya, menuda manera de empezar una conversación —dijo Carlisle, tras un profundo silencio, como si Edward hubiera dicho algo completamente sin importancia.

—¿Tienes agallas para contarme lo ocurrido?

—Estás pasándote.

—Mi pregunta sigue vigente.

—Es decir, crees saber la verdad.

—Sí —mintió Edward.

De repente, la expresión del rostro de Carlisle se transformó, haciéndose cínica y retorcida.

—Lo dudo. No si te la ha contado esa zorra santurrera.

Aquellas palabras tan denigrantes terminaron de cargar el cañón de Edward. El corazón se le aceleró y tuvo que contenerse para no cambiar de un buen puñetazo los rasgos del rostro de Carlisle.

—Supongo que con esas palabras te refieres a mi madre.

—Así es y no pienso disculparme por ello.

—Muy bien —dijo Edward, aunque la ira casi le impedía hablar—. Cuéntame tu versión de la verdad.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

—Tuvimos una aventura de una noche y ella se quedó embarazada. Tan sencillo como eso.

—A mí no me parece nada sencillo —replicó Edward, apretando los dientes—. De hecho, me parece bastante complicado.

—Admito que el hecho de que ella se quedara embarazada enturbió un poco las aguas.

A cada segundo que pasaba, Edward iba poniéndose más enfermo.

—Entonces, ¿no niegas que eres mi padre?

—Sólo de sangre. Le supliqué que abortara, pero ella ni siquiera se paró a considerarlo. De hecho, me miró como si yo acabara de salir de una alcantarilla. Jamás lo olvidaré… —añadió, lleno de amargura—. Insistí en obtener los papeles en los que renunciaba a mis derechos como padre para asegurarme de que Elizabeth no trataría después de chantajearme ni emocional ni económicamente.

—Evidentemente, jamás sentiste nada por ella.

—Era mutuo, muchachito.

—No me lo creo. Mi madre no es esa clase de mujer.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Has sido siempre tan canalla?

—Según tu madre, sí. Supongo que, después de tanto tiempo, aún sigue afirmando que me aproveché de ella.

—¿Y no fue así?

—Por supuesto que no. Yo no la violé.

La mención de aquellas palabras provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Edward. Sin embargo, siguió imperturbable… a excepción de la mirada que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Sentía que un profundo veneno se le escapaba por ello.

—Tal vez me dijo que no, pero sabía que ella lo deseaba.

Edward sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, que le dejaba completamente sin palabras.

—Y vaya si se lo di —añadió Carlisle, con una despectiva sonrisa—. Y bien dado.

Edward se movió con la velocidad del rayo.

—Maldita basura —le espetó.

Los puños acompañaron a sus palabras, volando y golpeando a Carlisle en el rostro.

Este cayó al suelo. Entonces, Edward se dio la vuelta y se marchó, acompañado del sonido de huesos rotos.

.

Bella no sabía si reír o llorar. Lo que sí sabía era que había hecho lo impensable. Había roto la promesa de toda una vida: había dejado que un hombre entrara en su corazón.

¿Cómo había podido ocurrir? Tal vez no había una respuesta clara. Tal vez había sido una de esas cosas que no se planean, un guiño del destino.

Sin embargo, ella siempre había planeado cuidadosamente su vida. Hasta que Edward había hecho su aparición. Con su atractivo y encanto, había conseguido colársele en el corazón. Bella no podía creer que él le hubiera hecho el amor y que ella le hubiera correspondido, disfrutando de cada momento.

Sólo pensar en el modo en el que él se había puesto de rodillas y le había besado las cicatrices del vientre le provocaba una profunda debilidad en las piernas. No sólo había conseguido que le ardiera la piel, sino que había logrado deshacerle el hielo que le envolvía el corazón. Peligroso. Muy peligroso.

Jamás había conocido a un hombre cuyas caricias fueran tan excitantes. No había sabido qué era lo de hacer el amor, sobre todo por el torpe de Demetri. Con él, había soportado la experiencia. Con Edward, había gozado.

No parecía cansarse de él. Ni él de ella. Después de aplacar por fin el fuego de la pasión, él la había abrazado, haciendo que ella se sintiera tan especial, tan hermosa. Tan normal.

—_Dios, he disfrutado de cada segundo que he estado dentro de ti —le había susurrado al terminar, mientras estaban abrazados el uno al otro._

—_Yo también —había admitido ella, casi sin poder contener las lágrimas._

—_Tenía tanto miedo de hacerte daño…_

—_Te aseguro que no lo has hecho._

_Edward le mordisqueó el cuello suavemente._

—_Además, hueles y sabes tan bien…_

_Ella levantó el rostro a tiempo para encontrarse con los cálidos labios de Edward. Se besaron hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aliento._

—_Dios, no me canso de ti —susurró él mientras le acariciaba primero un seno y luego el otro._

—_Oh, Edward… —había gemido ella, en especial cuando él empezó a utilizar la lengua para llevarla de nuevo a la cima del placer…_

Bella salió de su ensoñación cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Está abierto —susurró, lamiéndose los labios.

Alice entró. Al ver a su amiga, entornó los ojos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento, pero pareces sonrojada, como si tuvieras un poco de fiebre.

Bella decidió que era mejor que tuviera cuidado. Cualquiera podía darse cuenta. Lo que estaba ocurriendo con Edward era pasajero. Por lo tanto, por su propio bien, nadie debía saber que había estado con él. La única manera de excusar sus actos era alegar locura temporal.

—Creía que tal vez te estaba molestando la pierna.

—No más que de costumbre, pero gracias por preguntar.

—Bueno, sé que ocurre algo. Cuéntamelo.

—Tenemos problemas.

—En ese caso, no estoy segura de querer saberlo.

—En eso tienes razón, pero tienes que saberlo. Siéntate.

Bella le habló a su amiga sobre las pastillas que había encontrado. Cuando terminó, las dos amigas cayeron en un profundo silencio.

—Dios, no me lo puedo creer.

—Yo tampoco.

—Tenemos que llamar a la policía —susurró Alice.

—¿Por qué hablas tan bajo?

—Vaya, no me había dado cuenta.

—Recuerda que estamos a solas.

—Achácalo a la paranoia. Bueno, ¿qué propones?

—Sé que tienes razón y que, probablemente, deberíamos implicar a la policía, pero…

—Prefieres tratar de solucionar el tema internamente.

—Al menos, me gustaría intentarlo.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor, pero va a resultar difícil.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué te parece si se lo preguntas a tu amigo?

—¿Qué amigo?

—El fiscal del distrito. ¿Cómo se llama?

Bella trató de no mostrar en el rostro las sensaciones que le producían aquel rostro.

—Edward Masen.

—¿Podrías hablar con él?

—Tal vez más tarde —dijo Bella, tomando lápiz y papel—. Mientras tanto, pongámonos a pensar para ver qué se nos ocurre.

.

..

* * *

Volviii! u.u Siento mucho mucho la demora pero he tenido muchos problemas personales como el no pagode la cuenta de internet, el que m mama me alla corrido de la casa,, la escuela y todo eso por eso no he podido actualizar anes pero aqi tengo un nuevo capi espero q les guste y nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion q nose cuano sera pero actualizare xD Ahhh se me olvidaba racias a todas por sus Reviews :D Bssttss...

Nos leemos

¿Review?


	16. Capitulo 15

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Mary Lynn Baxter ^.^

* * *

**Capitulo 15 **

**.**

**..**

—¿Quieres jugar un poco más, cariño?

—No —dijo Carlisle, dándole un fuerte azote en el trasero.

—¡Ay! Me ha dolido.

—Quería que te doliera. Ahora, haz lo que te he dicho y lárgate de aquí.

—Uno de estos días, te vas a encontrar con lo que te mereces.

—Da gracias a que ya estás fuera de mi alcance, porque, si no, serías tú la que te encontrarías con lo que te mereces.

La muchacha palideció y se marchó rápidamente, cerrando la puerta de la habitación con un golpe seco.

Carlisle dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Por fin estaba solo. No sabía por qué no hacía más que tontear con una adolescente sin nada en la cabeza detrás de otra. Había muchas mujeres con clase a las que les encantaría estar con él.

Sin embargo, esas mujeres le daban miedo. Ya había terminado con el matrimonio. Dos veces ante el altar habían sido más que suficientes para él. Ya pagaba demasiadas pensiones de manutención, aunque no se podía decir que no pudiera permitírselo. Lo que odiaba era el hecho de tener que hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. No le gustaba estar acorralado.

Aquello era precisamente lo que había hecho Edward Masen. Acorralarlo. Ningún canalla hacía algo así y vivía para contarlo. Sin embargo, Edward lo había hecho y eso era lo que le molestaba. Por eso había tenido que fornicar con aquella putilla. Se había sentido tan lleno de ira que había tenido que pagarlo con alguien.

Desgraciadamente, su plan no había funcionado. Aún se sentía muy enfadado, lo suficiente como para poder matar. Después de que Edward lo hubiera tumbado de un puñetazo, había estado horas lleno de ira, una ira tan fuerte que le había impedido pensar.

No le habría servido de nada ir detrás de él. En lo que se refería a Edward, creía que era mejor dejar que pasara el tiempo. De un modo u otro, conseguiría su libra de carne. Después de todo, no tenía prisa ni nada que perder.

Edward, por otro lado, sí tenía un tiempo limitado y mucho que perder.

Sin embargo, Elizabeth Masen era un asunto completamente diferente. Después de aplicarse hielo sobre la dolorida mandíbula, se había montado en su coche y había ido a la casa de ella. Allí, había esperado durante horas, con la esperanza de poder verla a solas.

No había ocurrido.

Su esposo no se había marchado de su lado en toda la noche. Al final, había terminado por regresar a su casa y llamar a la putilla.

En aquel momento, Carlisle sintió que la ira volvía a apoderarse de él, junto con numerosas preguntas.

¿Por qué en aquellos momentos? ¿Por qué le había tenido que contar a Edward la verdad después de tanto tiempo? ¿Qué se le había pasado a Elizabeth por la cabeza para enfrentarse así a su ira? Además, había roto una promesa que había jurado mantener.

Elizabeth pagaría por eso.

Después de dirigirse al cuarto de baño, se miró en el espejo y lanzó una maldición. Estaba hecho un asco. No era de extrañar que sus amigos le hubieran mirado de un modo extraño y no hubieran dejado de hacerle preguntas. Un lado de su rostro tenía un color morado negruzco. Se agarró al lavabo y trató de purgar otro arrebato de ira que amenazaba con acabar con él. Le resultaba imposible decidir quién encabezaba la lista: si su hijo o la madre de su hijo.

.

En el momento en el que Edward entró en su apartamento, supo que algo iba mal. Había alguien allí. Cuando captó el aroma de un perfume, supo de quién se trataba. El estómago se le llenó de ira. Sin embargo, consiguió controlarla cuando llegó al salón y dejó su maletín sobre la silla más cercana.

—Sorpresa —dijo Tanya Denali con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

A pesar de su ademán desenfadado, Edward notó la mirada de cautela que había en los expresivos ojos de la mujer. Evidentemente, ella se estaba preguntando qué clase de recibimiento le daría él. De hecho, tenía todo el derecho a preguntar. Edward estaba bastante enojado por tener una invitada inesperada, sobre todo aquella tarde, cuando había tenido un día de perros. De hecho, la semana había sido infernal. Desde que fue a ver a Carlisle, su mundo había ido en picado. Nada le había ido bien. Por lo tanto lo último que deseaba era la compañía de otra persona, aunque fuera una mujer tan atractiva. Cualquier hombre en sus cabales habría estado encantado de tenerla como compañía. Y eso mismo le había ocurrido a él hasta que conoció a Bella.

Ah, Bella… El corazón se le sobresaltó en el pecho. Sin embargo, no podía pensar en ella en aquellos momentos. Tenía que ocuparse del lío en el que estaba metido.

—Di algo —dijo Tanya con voz suplicante—. Por favor…

—Tanya…

—Sé que no debería haber invadido tu espacio de este modo, pero hace mucho tiempo que no te veo… No sabía qué hacer.

—Me podrías haber llamado.

—¿Y habrías accedido a verme? ¿Esta misma noche? —quiso saber ella.

Edward dudó. No quería hacerle daño, pero aquello era precisamente lo que iba a tener que hacer.

—Tus dudas lo dicen todo —añadió ella con voz triste.

—Ha sido un día infernal…

—¿Acaso no lo son todos?

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres que diga? —preguntó él, captando la ira que se le notaba a Tanya en la voz.

—Que te alegras de que esté aquí, de que te haya preparado la cena y que haya puesto la mesa con velas y vino, pero no es así, ¿verdad?

Edward vio que ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo que le hizo sentirse peor que nunca.

—¿Quieres que sea sincero?

—Por supuesto.

—No, no me alegro.

—No sé por qué sigo dándote el poder de hacerme daño —susurró ella. La barbilla le temblaba violentamente.

Edward se acercó a ella y le agarró las manos con las suyas.

—Mírame. Te aprecio mucho. Has sido y sigues siendo una buena amiga.

Tanya apartó las manos y se dio la vuelta.

—Por favor, Tanya…

—Estoy bien, Edward. Te aseguro que no voy a desintegrarme aquí mismo porque no me ames.

—Amarte… No puedo creer que tú…

—¿Que yo te ame a ti? Por supuesto que sí. Siempre te he amado. Lo más triste de todo esto es que yo ni siquiera te he importado lo suficiente como para que te dieras cuenta.

—Eso es un golpe bajo y lo sabes.

—¿Sí?

—Mira, Tanya… Jamás tuve intención de hacerte daño.

—Eso ya lo he oído antes…

—Yo no te lo he dicho, maldita sea.

—Debería marcharme.

—Así no, Tanya. Valoro tu amistad y quiero que continúe.

Ella permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes.

—¿Es eso lo que seré siempre para ti, Edward? ¿Una amiga?

—Sí. Nada más.

—Como si no lo supiera —comentó Tanya con otra sonrisa.

Ella le dedicó una acuosa sonrisa.

—En ese caso, supongo que lo tendré que aceptar, ¿no?

—Siento haberte hecho daño. Jamás fue mi intención.

—Lo sé, aunque me resulte difícil admitirlo.

—No quiero perder nuestra amistad.

—Y no la perderás, pero tal vez tengas que darme un poco de tiempo para hacerme a la idea.

—Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. —Tanya permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos. Entonces, preguntó:

—¿Hay alguien más?

—¿Qué te hace preguntar eso?

—En realidad, no lo sé. Supongo que es algo que las mujeres sentimos aquí dentro —comentó, señalándose el corazón.

Edward lanzó un suspiro. No sabía qué responder. Siempre se había enorgullecido de no mentir sobre lo que sentía por una mujer.

—Hay alguien, pero…

Se interrumpió deliberadamente, sabiendo que estaba a punto de introducirse en aguas infestadas de tiburones.

—No importa, Edward. De verdad. Yo sólo quiero tu felicidad.

—Dios, Tanya. Estás haciendo que me sienta peor que nunca.

Ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Eres un buen hombre, Edward Masen. Sincero. La mayoría de los hombres no lo habrían sido.

—Yo no soy la mayoría de los hombres —bromeó él.

—Algo huele muy bien.

—Ah, veo que te has dado cuenta.

—¿Quieres que demos buen uso a tus habilidades culinarias?

—¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres hacer?

No lo era, pero no iba a admitirlo. Además, no le mataría sentarse y tomarse una comida decente. Cuando Tanya se hubiera marchado, tendría tiempo de sobra de recuperar sus atormentados pensamientos. Tal vez un respiro le ayudaría a poner las cosas en perspectiva.

—Un hombre se va a llevar una joya contigo.

—Gracias —dijo Tanya mientras servía el vino.

—Jamás cuesta decir la verdad.

Cuando estuvieron sentados, Edward tomó su copa y la levantó. Tanya golpeó suavemente su copa con la de él.

—Por la amistad —brindé.

—Por la amistad —respondió él con un sentido alivio.

...

Edward se despertó bañado en un sudor frío. Se incorporó en el sofá y miró el reloj. Las diez. No hacía mucho tiempo que se había marchado Tanya. Sin embargo, debía de haberse quedado dormido. Una pena que lo hubiera despertado una pesadilla. Le habría venido muy bien el sueño. Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Allí, se salpicó el rostro con agua.

De repente, lo recordó todo. Había estado soñando sobre su altercado con Carlisle Cullen. Otra vez.

En aquel momento, sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. A duras penas, consiguió levantar la tapa del retrete, en el que perdió la cena entera. Después de cepillarse los dientes, se dirigió a su dormitorio y cayó en la cama, sintiéndose como si alguien le hubiera absorbido todos los ingredientes vitales de su cuerpo.

A pesar de todo, le resultó imposible volver a cerrar los ojos.

Violación.

¿Su madre violada?

Ni hablar. No podía ser.

Su madre era pastor de la Iglesia.

Cullen estaba mintiendo. Tenía que estar mintiendo.

Sin embargo, Edward sabía que no era así. Su instinto le decía que, efectivamente, su madre había sido violada por aquel sádico y que él era el producto de aquella violación.

De nuevo sintió náuseas y creyó que tendría que regresar precipitadamente al cuarto de baño. Afortunadamente, respiró profundamente y consiguió que el estómago se le sentara.

No era de extrañar que su madre hubiera guardado en secreto las circunstancias del nacimiento de Edward. ¿Quién podía culparla? ¿Cómo iba una madre a contarle a su hijo que él era el producto de un acto tan deleznable?

No podía. A menos que él la obligara. ¿Y cómo iba a obligarla? Carlisle tenía que encontrarse con su merecido. Por el bien de su madre.

Se hizo un juramento. Costara lo que le costara, conseguiría que Carlisle Cullen respondiera por sus pecados. Edward gozaría siendo juez, jurado y verdugo.

No obstante, primero tenía que proteger a Elizabeth y su reputación. No podía arriesgarse a que Charlie implicara el nombre de su madre en todo aquello. Por lo tanto, decidió que no podía posponer lo inevitable. Agarró el teléfono que tenía al lado de la cama y marcó un número.

«Responde, maldita sea». Entonces, oyó una voz algo somnolienta.

—¿Sí?

—Bella, voy a ir a verte.

— Edward, ¿qué…?

—Llegaré enseguida.

Colgó el auricular y saltó de la cama.

...

Bella estaba atónita, aunque también sentía una profunda curiosidad. ¿Qué diablos habría empujado a Edward a llamarla después de las diez de la noche?

Al darse cuenta de que no le serviría de nada especular, se levantó de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño. No pensaba maquillarse, aunque no tenía muy buen aspecto. Que se aguantara. Tendría que aceptarla como era o no aceptarla en absoluto.

Después de cepillarse los dientes y de peinarse el cabello, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar café. Entonces, abrió el frigorífico para asegurarse de que le quedaba pastel de almendras. Además, sacó unos pastelillos de naranja que había comprado en la panadería.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era una locura tratar de ejercer de anfitriona a aquellas horas de la noche. Además, Edward no lo esperaría. Ella no quería nada de comer. Sólo pensar en comida le hacía ponerse enferma.

Recordó la última vez que habían estado juntos Edward y ella. Habían hecho el amor toda la noche… Su cuerpo reaccionaba sólo con que él estuviera cerca. Aunque él no quisiera volver a tocarla, jamás lo olvidaría. En el espacio de pocas horas, él la había transformado. Le había hecho sentirse deseable, algo que ella jamás había sentido antes.

Sólo por eso, siempre estaría en deuda con él. Aunque Edward lo sabía, no lo había utilizado en beneficio suyo, o al menos no lo había hecho por el momento. De repente, Bella se sintió profundamente aterrada. Temía que no podría volver a erigir el muro que él había derribado tan fácilmente.

En aquellos momentos, podía alejarse de Edward con el corazón intacto. Si volvía a dejar que la tocara, ya no sería posible.

«Ten cuidado», se advirtió, justo cuando el teléfono volvía a sonar. ¿Habría cambiado de opinión Edward? ¿Le molestaría el hecho de que así hubiera sido?

Tomó el auricular.

—¿Sí?

—Hola, cielo. ¿Te he despertado?

—Hola, tío Carl.

—No parece que estuvieras dormida.

—No es tan tarde…

—Lo sé, pero sí que lo es para algunas personas.

—Para mí no, no te preocupes.

Bella decidió que a su padrino le ocurría algo. Casi nunca llamaba, y mucho menos a aquellas horas. Sin embargo, siempre había excepciones, por supuesto.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, tío Carl?

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que no puedo llamar simplemente para saludarte?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Me has llamado por eso?

—Bueno, en realidad, no.

—Mi padre está bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro, cielo. Al menos, lo estaba cuando lo vi por última vez.

—Bien.

—¿Estás ocupada?

—¿Ahora?

—Sé que es tarde, pero me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Bueno, en realidad…

—Lo siento. Nadie quiere compañía a estas horas de la noche. Ya hablaremos en otra ocasión.

—¿Es que no me lo puedes decir por teléfono?

—No…

—Mira, si es algo…

—No lo es —dijo él, interrumpiéndola—. Ya habrá otro momento.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Por supuesto, cariño. ¿Te he defraudado yo alguna vez?

—No, y yo no quiero defraudarte a ti y eso me parece que es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo.

—Tonterías. No estás haciendo nada de eso.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Te llamaré mañana o al otro para que nos podamos ver.

—Eso espero.

Cuando Bella colgó, se quedó completamente inmóvil. Habían ocurrido dos cosas muy extrañas en una sola velada. Aunque no estaban relacionadas, le ponían nerviosa. No le gustaba haber tenido que decir que no al tío Carlisle.

Edward llegó diez minutos más tarde. Bella respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de abrirla, no sabía qué había imaginado, pero desde luego no a alguien que parecía haber recibido una paliza.

—Sé que te gustaría tener mi cabeza en una bandeja —musitó él, entrando rápidamente.

—Parece que alguien ya lo ha conseguido —comentó ella con una sonrisa.

—Tan mal estoy.

—Sí.

Bella tragó saliva al ver que él la miraba de un modo que no era capaz de entender. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, el corazón se le aceleró. Era mejor que descubriera lo que Edward quería y que luego lo invitara a marcharse. Aquella apariencia desarrapada y angustiada sólo podría ocasionar su caída. Resultaba primordial mantener las distancias para que no se repitiera lo de la otra noche.

—He hecho café.

—Yo no…

—Nos serviré una taza —le interrumpió ella.

—Bien.

Muy pronto, Bella tuvo una bandeja preparada y colocada delante del sofá donde Edward estaba sentado. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos trató de tomar las tazas.

—Ven aquí —le dijo él con brusquedad. Bella dudó—. Por favor… No voy a hacerte ningún daño. Yo nunca lo haría. Ya lo sabes.

Bella sintió que los huesos se le hacían agua ante la ternura que había en su voz. Razón de más para mantener las distancias.

—Lo sé, porque no voy a darte la oportunidad.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me gusta tu estilo?

—Si estás tratando de seducirme con bonitas palabras, no lo vas a conseguir.

Edward sonrió y chascó los dedos.

—Maldita sea, debo de estar perdiendo mi encanto.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír y se sentó a su lado.

—Bueno, ¿en qué has estado pensando?

—En nosotros.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó ella, atónita.

—Ya has oído lo que he dicho.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en tocarlo? Sería tan fácil… Bella entrelazó los dedos con fuerza y permaneció sentada, tan rígida como un trozo de madera.

—Relájate…

—Ya lo estoy.

—Ya lo veo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada. Edward estaba sonriendo, lo que terminó de hacerle perder el control.

—Me preguntaste si quería tu cabeza en una bandeja. Tal vez te tome la palabra.

—Estarías en tu derecho, especialmente porque he venido fuera de las horas de visita.

—Soy un ave nocturna.

Edward no dijo nada. En vez de eso, extendió una mano y la colocó sobre la de ella. Bella la miró, fijándose en sus largos dedos. El pulgar le acariciaba el reverso de la mano, haciéndola arder por dentro.

Ella lo miró y trató de apartarse. Sin embargo, Edward la agarró con más fuerza.

—Isabella—dijo con voz ronca y urgente—. Cásate conmigo.

* * *

**_o.O _**

**_:D Bueno aqui les traigo otro capi Espero lo disfruten Bssttss ^.^_**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	17. Capitulo 16

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Mary Lynn Baxter ^.^

Nota** Leer abajo es importante

* * *

Capitulo 16

Bella se quedó completamente boquiabierta.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—He dicho que te cases conmigo.

Ella cerró la boca y sintió que, al mismo tiempo, la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas.

—Lo digo en serio, Bella. Quiero casarme contigo.

—Tú no… No puedes hablar en serio…

—Me conoces.

—En realidad, no. No te conozco en absoluto.

—Claro que me conoces. Sabes que yo no hago afirmaciones a la ligera. Que soy un hombre que dice lo que piensa y que piensa mucho lo que dice.

—Esa es la mayor locura que he oído en toda mi vida.

—¿Por qué?

Una vez más, Bella se quedó boquiabierta. Francamente, no sabía qué responder. Estaba demasiado aturdida.

Las siguientes palabras de Edward fueron testimonio de que él sabía que ella se había llevado una sorpresa mayúscula.

—Eh, no te vayas a desmayar.

De repente, Bella rompió a reír, dándose cuenta de que estaba prácticamente histérica.

—No sabía que una proposición de matrimonio pudiera resultar divertida.

Las sombras que se dibujaron en el rostro de Edward hicieron que ella dejara de reír inmediatamente. ¿Dolor? ¿Era eso lo que se había reflejado en sus ojos? No podía creer que aquello le estuviera ocurriendo a ella.

—Bella, di algo.

—No sé qué decir, Edward. Por segunda vez en mi vida, me he quedado sin palabras.

—¿Cuándo fue la primera vez?

—¿Te importa?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Después del accidente —dijo ella, tras una pequeña pausa—. Cuando mi vida cambió tan drásticamente.

—Ya me lo había imaginado. No sé si te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que lo siento. Me gustaría conocer algunos de los detalles, si no te resulta demasiado doloroso.

Bella le explicó lo ocurrido en aquel fatídico día. Terminó su relato con voz llorosa.

—Tal vez nunca pueda tener hijos.

—Hay cosas peores, ¿sabes? Eres una mujer muy valiente, Isabella Swan. Admiro las agallas que tienes.

—Gracias, pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo. Lo he superado.

—Efectivamente. De un modo fantástico.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Edward? —le preguntó ella, mirándolo muy fijamente.

—Bueno, sólo se trata de una proposición de matrimonio.

—Hablo en serio.

—Yo también. Jamás le he pedido a una mujer que se case conmigo. Créeme.

—Maldita sea, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¿Acaso te resulta tan horrible la idea de casarte conmigo?

—Ya sabes la respuesta, pero no se trata de eso.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo. Se trata exactamente de eso.

Bella se puso de pie y se cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho, como protección extra. Entonces, lo miró con ojos desafiantes. Edward también se puso de pie.

—Quiero casarme contigo, Bella. Es tan sencillo como eso.

—No puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso. Pedirme que me case contigo lo puede ser todo menos sencillo.

—Yo no lo veo así.

—Tratar de razonar contigo es como golpearse la cabeza contra una pared de ladrillos.

—No quiero parecer difícil.

—Claro que sí.

Edward soltó una carcajada, que ayudó a deshacer la creciente tensión.

—Dime que sí, Bella.

—¿No se te olvida algo, Edward?

—¿El qué? —preguntó él, atónito.

—Tú no me amas. Los dos lo sabemos.

—Ni tú me amas a mí.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué íbamos a querer casamos el uno con el otro?

—¿Y si yo sí que te amo a ti?

—Venga ya, Edward. No me acabo de caer de un guindo.

—Yo jamás he implicado eso —comentó él, ruborizándose.

—Claro que sí.

—Mira, no quería convertir esto en un combate de boxeo verbal.

—En ese caso, satisface mi curiosidad. Aparte del amor, ¿por qué querrías tú cargar con una mujer que está tullida cuando podrías tener a cualquier mujer que desees?

Edward extendió una mano, pero ella se echó atrás.

—No, no me toques.

—Bella, yo no te considero una tullida, por el amor de Dios —murmuró él.

—Sólo llamo a las cosas por su nombre.

—Eso es una tontería.

—Tal vez sea porque quieres parecer más simpático a tus votantes —dijo ella. Edward lanzó una maldición en aquel momento—. Es la única razón que se me ocurre para tan repentina y descabellada proposición.

—Te aprecio, Bella, más de lo que hubiera creído posible. Además, digamos que ya ha llegado la hora de que siente la cabeza.

—¿Desde cuándo piensas así?

—Digamos que desde que te conocí.

—¿Y esperas que yo me crea eso?

—Es la verdad. Sé que te puedo hacer feliz.

—¿Y qué me dices de la mujer que estás viendo en estos momentos? No puedes escapar a los chismes, ¿sabes?

—Es una amiga.

—Eso ya lo he oído antes.

—No de mis labios.

—No importa —replicó Bella—. No me voy a casar contigo.

Edward lanzó una maldición y la apretó contra su pecho. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la besó con tal fuerza que, literalmente, le quitó el aliento. Sólo relajó los labios cuando oyó que ella gemía. Entonces, le introdujo la lengua en la cálida boca. Aquello la desató. El deseo se despertó en su interior. Se aferró a él y le devolvió el beso con idéntico fervor.

Bella no supo cuánto tiempo la tuvo cautiva. No le importó. Por mucho que se despreciara a sí misma, estaba exactamente donde ansiaba estar. Una vida entera de aquello sería el paraíso terrenal.

Sin embargo, eso era la realidad de los cuentos de hadas, pero ella no era Cenicienta.

Cuando rompió el beso, Edward la miró a los ojos.

—Te lo advierto. Eres mía, Bella Swan y no tengo intención de rendirme.

Con eso, la apartó de su lado, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

.

Bella se desmoronó en el suelo. Se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y empezó a acunarse, sin dejar de gemir. Sólo intentó levantarse cuando ya no pudo soportar el agudo dolor que le emanaba de la pierna. Milagrosamente, lo consiguió. Se dirigió a su habitación y se metió en la bañera. Allí, se relajó, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el agua aromática y caliente le penetrara en huesos y músculos.

Desgraciadamente, aunque el agua tuvo un efecto mágico en su cuerpo, la mente permaneció completamente inmune. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecerse que su vida se pusiera una vez más patas arriba?

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodarle por las mejillas. Se lamió los labios y notó el sabor de Edward. Gimió y se hundió un poco más en la bañera. ¿Y si seguía bajando hasta que todo su cuerpo estuviera sumergido? Asustada por aquel pensamiento tan irracional y alocado, Bella se incorporó y abrió los ojos.

¿De verdad le había pedido Edward que se casara con él?

Sí. Tal vez estuviera a punto de perder la cabeza, pero aún no le había ocurrido. Por mucho que quisiera fingir que la conversación no había ocurrido, no podía.

¿Por qué la había elegido a ella?

No se había creído ni por un momento las explicaciones que él le había dado. Si el amor, el ingrediente más importante, no entraba en la ecuación, ¿qué había?

«¿A quién le importa?», le susurró una vocecilla en su interior. «Mientras te lo haya pedido».

El cuerpo de Bella se puso rígido. En alguna parte de su subconsciente, empezó a considerar la idea de aceptar su propuesta, a pesar de todo.

Absurdo.

Imposible.

Tan posible…

Sabía que Edward no se rendiría. Él tenía razón. Sabía perfectamente la clase de hombre que era. No desperdiciaba ni palabras ni tiempo. Sabía lo que quería e iba a por ello, y, aparentemente, la quería a ella.

Una fuerte sensación de excitación la invadió por dentro. Lo único que tenía que decir era «Sí, quiero».

Sin embargo, otra vocecilla le recomendaba que no se apresurara.

Se sentía tan nerviosa que le resultó imposible permanecer en la bañera. Se levantó, se secó y se puso un pijama. Sin embargo, en vez de meterse en la cama, se dirigió a la cocina. Se preparó un té y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Allí, se sentó sobre la _chaise longue_, pero no pudo ni siquiera llevarse la taza a los labios. La mano le temblaba demasiado.

Siempre había sentido envidia de otras mujeres, cuando veía que ellas tenían lo que siempre le faltaría a ella: un esposo que la amara. Aquella noche, Edward se había ofrecido. Debería estar…

Bella no quiso seguir pensando. No quería considerar aquella posibilidad. Sin embargo, la semilla ya había sido plantada y no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

¿Y si se dejaba de tanta cautela y se dejaba llevar por el corazón en vez de por la cabeza? ¿Cuál de los dos importaba más?

El corazón fue el ganador y ella sabía muy bien por qué. Se había enamorado de Edward Masen. No sabía cuándo había ocurrido, pero así había sido. Entonces, si escuchaba al corazón y decía que sí, ¿qué era lo peor que le podía pasar? Que él le rompiera el corazón y que el matrimonio terminara en divorcio.

Lo mejor, por supuesto, era que su unión sería perfecta y vivirían felices para siempre. Dado que no había nada seguro en la vida, las dos posibilidades eran una prueba de fe.

De repente, sintió que su cuerpo cobraba vida y se llenaba de anticipación. Quería verlo. En aquel mismo momento. Por el momento, no importaba nada más.

El corazón le latía tan dolorosamente que tuvo que colocarse una mano sobre el pecho. Había tomado su decisión. Que Dios la ayudara si se había equivocado.

...

—¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

—Andando.

—No te atrevas a hacer bromas en mi presencia —le espetó Elizabeth, sintiendo que el alma se le caía a los pies—. Ya te dije que no volvieras a acercarte a mí nunca más.

Elizabeth observó los ojos de Carlisle, que estaba apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta de su despacho en la iglesia. Como si él hubiera presentido el desprecio que Elizabeth le tenía, torció el gesto. Durante un momento, ella temió que le fuera a pegar, pero supo que no se atrevería.

Carlisle jamás actuaba de frente. Siempre utilizaba la puerta trasera, la de los cobardes, para realizar sus viles actos. Aunque no era creyente, no haría nada que pudiera dañar su reputación.

¿Cómo podía ella haber empezado una relación con una persona tan odiosa? Aunque viviera más de cien años, jamás encontraría la respuesta a aquella pregunta. No obstante, la respuesta ya no importaba. Ella había olvidado aquella parte de su vida y así debería seguir siendo.

—No deberías haber abierto la boca —le dijo él, fríamente.

—Si no te marchas…

—Cállate, zorra, y escúchame.

Elizabeth contuvo el aliento, aunque no sabía por qué le escandalizaba el comportamiento de Carlisle.

—Si renuncié a los derechos sobre mi hijo, fue por la promesa que tú me hiciste de no revelar la verdad jamás.

—Promesa que he mantenido.

—Y yo que creía que las predicadoras no mentían nunca.

—Preferiría estar muerta que permitir que mi hijo supiera que proviene de ti.

Carlisle se acercó a ella con la mano levantada. Elizabeth no se inmutó.

—Si me vuelves a tocar, te mataré.

Carlisle se detuvo en seco, con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

—Tengo que admitir que, desde que yo estuve entre tus piernas, has echado agallas.

Elizabeth no reaccionó, dado que sabía que aquello era precisamente lo que él quería. No se lo iba a conceder.

—Él lo sabe todo —añadió, al ver que ella no respondía—. Se presentó ante mí y me pidió la verdad.

—¿Y… Y se la dijiste? —preguntó Elizabeth, horrorizada.

—¿Que me acusaste de violación? Por supuesto que sí, pero también le dije que era tu palabra contra la mía.

—Canalla…

De repente, sintió un tirón en el pecho. No podía desmayarse. No delante de él.

—¿Yo? Tú eres la que se lo contó todo.

—Yo no he hecho nada así.

—Si tú no se lo contaste a Edward, ¿quién lo hizo?

—No tengo ni idea.

—¿Y qué me dices de ese maridito tuyo?

—Él moriría antes de traicionarme.

—Por ahora, voy a darte el beneficio de la duda, pero si descubro que tú me has mentido, regresaré.

—¿Para qué?

—No creo que quieras saberlo.

—Eres tan despreciable como siempre —replicó ella. Entonces, se arrepintió. No había querido perder el control. Sin embargo, había límites a su resistencia.

—Espero que controles a ese hijo tuyo —dijo Carlisle, acercándose un poco más a ella—. Mantenlo alejado de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Yo no tengo control alguno sobre Edward ni sobre sus actos.

—En ese caso, los dos estáis metidos en un buen lío —concluyó Carlisle con una fría sonrisa.

...

—Tienes un bonito apartamento.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó Edward.

—Sí. Está decorado con mucho gusto, que también se nota que tienes en los libros y en las obras de arte.

—Me gustan mucho las dos cosas.

—A mí también. Ya tenemos algo en común —dijo ella.

—Confía en mí —respondió Edward con la mirada ardiente—. Tenemos en común mucho más que eso. Bueno, me alegro de que te guste. Eso me lleva a la siguiente pregunta. ¿Dónde prefieres vivir, en tu casa o en la mía? Yo voto por tu casa —añadió con una sonrisa.

—Aún no he dicho que me vaya a casar contigo, Edward —comentó ella.

—Tampoco has dicho que no lo fueras a hacer.

Bella suspiró y le dedicó una mirada con la que parecía querer indicarle lo exasperada que estaba con él.

—Eres imposible.

—Y decidido.

—Chulo. Y arrogante. ¿Quieres que siga?

—Bueno, te advertí que no me iba a cansar de insistir hasta que cedieras —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y no lo había hecho. Llevaba invitándola a cenar todos los últimos días y ella había disfrutado de cada momento. Flores, visitas, apasionados besos… Sin embargo, no le había vuelto a hacer el amor. Era como si estuviera esperando el momento adecuado. Tal vez aquella tarde lo sería.

La había invitado a su casa a cenar. Había preparado filetes, patatas asadas y una ensalada. La cena había sido completamente deliciosa, tanto que Bella no recordaba haber comido tanto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

En aquellos momentos, estaban en el salón disfrutando de una copa de Bailey's con hielo.

—Gracias por la cena —dijo ella con voz ronca. El calor que irradiaba del cuerpo de Edward le afectaba la respiración.

—De nada —respondió él con un tono de voz similar.

Se miraron por encima del borde de sus copas. Durante un segundo, el mundo pareció detenerse.

—Eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto jamás.

—Eso no es cierto, pero me gusta oírlo.

—De deseo, Bella, tanto que me duele.

Ella oyó que se le quebraba la voz. Entonces, dejó la copa sobre la mesa y tomó la de ella, quitándosela de la mano.

— Edward …

—Calla… —susurró él. Entonces, la estrechó contra su cuerpo y la besó tan dura y profundamente que ella sólo pudo abrazarse a él—. Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te necesito. Lo mucho que te deseo —añadió cuando levantó los labios.

Aquel beso destruyó toda resistencia por parte de Bella. Cuando él la tocaba, se convertía en masilla entre sus dedos.

—Vamos.

La ayudó a levantarse y la condujo al dormitorio. Allí, sólo estaba encendida una lámpara, en el rincón, creando un halo suave y romántico. Sin perder el tiempo, Edward empezó a desnudarla sin apartar los ojos de ella.

Sólo cuando él le quitó la última prenda, Bella sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella y se colocó una mano sobre el pecho y el vientre, cubriéndose tanta piel como le fue posible.

—No importa, querida mía. Eres muy hermosa tal y como eres.

—No… no lo soy.

De repente, el hecho de que él fuera a volver a ver su cuerpo imperfecto la llenó de temores. Seguramente él sentiría repulsión ante lo que veía. Eso era lo que le ocurría a ella.

—Mírame, Bella—le suplicó. Ella obedeció inmediatamente—. ¿Ves pena en mis ojos?

—No.

—¿Has visto pena alguna vez?

—No.

—Eso es porque no existe.

—¿Sientes pena por mí?

—No, por el amor de Dios.

—¿Por eso quieres casarte conmigo? —susurró ella.

—Dios, no. ¿Cómo puedo convencerte de ello?

—Haciéndome el amor.

—Pensé que jamás me lo pedirías.

Edward

se desnudó rápidamente y volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, ella lo detuvo. Entonces, empezó a examinarle el cuerpo.

—Eres muy guapo…

Así era todo, músculo y fuerza. Con un largo y erecto pene.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, la mano se le extendió, como si tuviera vida propia. Entonces, se detuvo y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Tócame —suplicó él—. Por favor… —añadió. Ella le envolvió la firme y palpitante carne con la mano—. Oh, Dios, Bella… No voy a poder soportarlo.

Suavemente, la colocó sobre la cama y, desde los dedos de los pies, empezó a lamerle poco a poco, dirigiéndose hacia el centro de su feminidad. Cuando llegó, le separó las piernas y hundió la lengua en su humedad.

—Oh… —gritó Bella ante tan tierno asalto.

En aquellos momentos, envuelta en las brumas del placer, quiso creer que aquello de verdad le estaba ocurriendo, pero no pudo.

¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?

El amor dolía. No quería volver a sufrir. Sin embargo, lo que estaba experimentando en aquellos momentos era una clase de dolor muy diferente. Resultaba exquisito y gozoso. Amor.

Cuando el orgasmo le agitó el cuerpo, Edward se irguió sobre su cuerpo y se deslizó dentro de él. Entonces, volvió a tumbarse sobre ella y le lamió un pezón y luego el otro sin dejar de moverse dentro y fuera de ella. Bella se agarró con fuerza a él, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, como si estuviera intentando llevarlo más dentro de ella. Edward era tan real, tan vivo… Así se sentía ella por primera vez en su vida.

—Dios, Bella—musitó él, vertiendo su semilla en ella al mismo tiempo que Bella volvía a gritar de placer.

Más tarde, mientras estaban abrazados tiernamente el uno al otro, Edward comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y a besarle en la sien.

—No me canso de tocarte.

—Bien.

—¿Quieres una boda grande?

—Yo no he dicho que me fuera a casar contigo.

—Tal vez no con palabras, pero sí con el corazón.

—Oh, Edward … Tú ganas. Me casaré contigo.

—Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás —susurró él, besándola tiernamente—. Prometo honrarte para siempre.

Edward no dijo que la amaría igualmente, pero no importaba. Por el momento, Bella podría ser feliz así.

—Y yo a ti —respondió.

...

Los ojos de Charlie se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Oh, papá, no quería hacerte llorar —gimoteó Bella, acercándose para darle un beso a su padre.

Cuando se apartaron, él no trató de disimular sus sentimientos. Además, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, hija mía. Quiero que seas feliz.

—¿Y cómo no voy a serlo? ¡Estoy enamorada!

—Eso ha sido siempre lo que he soñado para ti.

—Pues se ha hecho realidad.

—Bueno, ¿qué planes tenéis?

—Una ceremonia sencilla, sólo para la familia, que llevará a cabo la madre de Edward.

—¿Y luna de miel?

—Eso tendrá que esperar. Los dos estamos hasta arriba de trabajo.

—Ah, el poderoso trabajo. Nada debe interferir con eso.

—Venga, papá, no seas sarcástico. Edward tiene unos casos muy importantes entre manos, además de su reelección y…

—Supongo que eso significa que voy a tener que votar por él —comentó Charlie, chascando los dedos.

—Eso espero —replicó Bella con una sonrisa—. Como te decía, yo también tengo dos desfiles muy importantes. No puedo marcharme.

—Lo que sea —dijo Charlie, acariciándole suavemente la barbilla—. Mientras tú seas feliz.

—Lo soy —afirmó ella, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—¿Tenéis ya la fecha?

—El próximo fin de semana.

—¡Vaya! ¿Tan pronto? Está bien.

—Después de la ceremonia, vamos a ir a celebrarlo al club de campo. Edward se está ocupando de organizarlo todo.

—Oh, hija mía, las cosas no podrían haber salido mejor.

—Ahora —dijo Bella, golpeándole en el pecho con el dedo índice—, tal vez puedas ocuparte de tu vida en vez de la mía.

—¿Debería ofenderme por eso?

—Por supuesto que no —comentó ella, sonriendo—. Nadie podría tener un padre más entregado. Ya sabes que te adoro.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Carlisle?

Bella notó el gesto dubitativo de su padre al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—¿Crees que será un problema? Me refiero a lo de decírselo a Carlisle.

—No, no, en absoluto —contestó él rápidamente—. Es que, como yo, siempre se ha mostrado muy protector hacia ti.

—Sé que se sentirá muy orgulloso. Edward es un buen partido.

—Es verdad, hija mía. Es verdad —comentó Charlie en tono distante.

Aquella conversación había tenido lugar el día después de que ella hubiera aceptado la proposición de matrimonio de Edward. Él había ido a ver a su madre al mismo tiempo y le había contado que Elizabeth también se había mostrado muy contenta.

La siguiente persona a la que Bella debería contárselo era su padrino. Aunque ella no había sido capaz de comprender la extraña actitud de Carlisle, se llevó la sensación de que él se alegraba mucho por ella.

—Juraste que jamás te casarías —comentó mientras se tomaban un café.

—Porque jamás creí que encontrara a alguien que se quisiera casar conmigo.

—Me siento orgulloso de que ese hombre te haya demostrado lo contrario.

—Yo también.

Carlisle abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero la cerró inmediatamente.

—¿Qué estás pensando, tío Carl? Estoy segura de que tú apruebas este matrimonio. De todos, tú deberías saber mejor que nadie el buen partido que es Edward.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz —comentó él desviando la mirada.

—Puedes estar seguro de ello, pero ansío tus buenos deseos y tus bendiciones. Ya sabes lo que siento por ti.

—Bien, cielo, pues tienes las dos cosas. Quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, siempre te querré como si fueras hija mía.

—Yo también te quiero.

—He fallado en muchas cosas de mi vida, Bells. También he hecho muchas cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso.

—Como todo el mundo, tío Carl.

—Sin embargo, de lo que sí estoy orgulloso es de ti y de la contribución que has hecho a mi vida. Si las cosas se tuercen, prométeme que lo recordarás.

Bella entornó la mirada.

—¡Qué comentario más extraño, tío!

Bella dejó atrás sus recuerdos, centrándose una vez en el montón de trabajo que tenía encima del escritorio. Preparar los desfiles y su propia boda estaba resultando una tarea ingente. Sin embargo, le gustaban los desafíos. En realidad, estaba tan contenta que casi no tocaba el suelo con los pies.

El teléfono empezó a sonar. Con gesto ausente, tomó el recibidor.

—¿Sí?

—Hola —dijo la seductora voz de Edward, provocándole un escalofrío por la espalda—. ¿Quieres que comamos juntos?

—Lo siento, no puedo. Estoy hasta arriba de trabajo.

—Y yo también —comentó él, riendo.

—Esperabas que hiciera pellas para que, así, a ti no te costara tanto hacer lo mismo.

—Eso es. Te veré esta tarde en mi casa.

—Hasta esta tarde —murmuró ella.

Bella no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sentada sin hacer nada, volando de pura excitación. De repente, volvió a poner los pies en el suelo. ¿Estaba viviendo en un mundo de sueños? Más aún. ¿Estaba cometiendo la mayor equivocación de su vida? Ella estaba totalmente enamorada y estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo, por lo que una parte de su alma ansiaba pensar que Edward sentía lo mismo por ella.

Si no era así…

—Hola —dijo Alice apareciendo de repente—. ¿Tienes un momento? Bueno, que sean varios momentos. Tengo muchas cosas que revisar contigo.

—Antes de que nos pongamos a trabajar, tengo que decirte algo —respondió Bella—. Siéntate.

—Vaya, parece algo serio…

—Lo es.

—¿Has encontrado más drogas?

—No, gracias a Dios. Odio tener que admitirlo, pero lo había olvidado.

—No es una cosa fácil de digerir, lo sé, pero no lo dejes estar demasiado tiempo.

—No lo haré. Gracias por recordarme mis obligaciones.

—Bueno, ¿qué era lo que me tenías que decir?

—Algo bueno. Me voy a casar.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Que me voy a casar —repitió Bella.

Alice se levantó y empezó a gritar:

—¡Aleluya!

* * *

_Primero que nada quiero decirles q no soy Ame :D Soy una Amiga de ella es que me ha pedido q suba el capi xq no se sentia muy bien :/ Aparte que queria aclararles como se encuentra ella ahora. La verdad ella esta enferma :/ es Triste decirlo pero ella tiene una gran Deprecion :( si con todos esos problemas q les dijo, la escuela, el chico que quiere, los problemas con la mama y con el papa y todo eso. La verdad ella nesesita de nuestra ayuda, de nuestro apoyo por que cada dia la veo mas desanimada, triste, sin ganas de hacer nada y me da mucha pena eso por que es mi amiga y la quiero por eso les pido que tengan comprension con las subidas de los capis ya que no consta de sufisiente tiempo como para estar en el compu y les manda a decir Gracias a todas esas personas que le demostraron su apoyo y que las quiere mucho. Bueno no las quiero aburrir asi que me despido ^^ Espero su apoyo y comprension hacia mi amiga y.. Nos leemos como dice Ella :D_


	18. Capitulo 17

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Mary Lynn Baxter ^.^

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**.**

**..  
**

Mientras Edward le besaba las mejillas y el cuello, Bella notó que su aliento era cálido y mentolado.

—Mmm… —gimió, mientras le rodeaba el cuello con el brazo—. Estás a punto de empezar algo que no podrás acabar.

—¿Es eso lo que crees?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué no nos quedamos en casa y nos olvidamos de ir a esa fiesta?

Bella lo miró con mucha severidad.

—Sabes que no puedes hacer eso, dado que es una cena de la campaña.

—Lo sé, pero, maldita sea, resulta muy tentador por lo guapa que estás con ese trapito.

—Perdóneme, señor Masen, pero esto no es un trapito. Es un vestido de diseño. ¿Parezco una esnob o qué?

—Lo que sea. Te aseguro que, aunque estás hecha un bombón con él puesto, estarías mucho mejor sin él.

—Eres muy malo —replicó ella con una picante sonrisa.

—Sí, claro, pero ya sabes que cuando soy malo, luego soy bueno…

Bella sonrió y luego, con aire juguetón, le dio un manotazo sobre la mano que él acababa de colocarle sobre el escote del vestido.

—Creo que te estás haciendo demasiado grande para tus pantalones.

—Eso lo podemos remediar fácilmente —comentó él, acariciándole el otro pecho—. Me los puedo quitar.

—Eres imposible.

—Y tú perfecta.

Bella se puso de pie y se lanzó entre sus brazos. Él la abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Qué perfecta es nuestra vida juntos! —dijo ella por fin—. Me has hecho tan feliz…

Así era. Llevaban casados una semana, que había sido un paraíso en la tierra.

—Yo siento lo mismo, querida mía —afirmó él—. Ojalá pudiéramos pasar más tiempo juntos.

—Tenemos nuestras tardes.

—Eso no es suficiente.

—Por el momento, tendrá que serlo. Los dos tenemos mucho trabajo.

—Estaré encantado cuando hayan pasado las elecciones.

—¿Y qué me dices de esos dos casos?

—También. El de la mujer que mató a sus hijos está a punto de finalizar, gracias a Dios, pero aún tengo la sensación de que me ando persiguiendo la cola. Ahora, si fuera la tuya la que tuviera que perseguir, no me quejaría en absoluto.

Bella le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Creo que me he casado con un pervertido.— Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Bella lo observó, sintiendo un profundo amor hacia él. Casarse con Edward, aunque no hubiera sido en las circunstancias ideales, había sido lo mejor que había podido hacer. No sólo era un maravilloso amante, salvaje y dulce a la vez, sino que era también un buen hombre.

Hasta que lo enojaban.

Bella había visto aquel lado oscuro y duro de él en el tribunal. Allí, se convertía en un perro de presa, lo que le beneficiaba tanto como le perjudicaba.

—Estás muy seria de repente, señora Masen.

—Estaba pensando en tu comportamiento en el tribunal. Allí, te conviertes en una persona completamente diferente.

—¿Y eso te molesta?

—No, mientras no te pongas así conmigo.

—Te prometí que te trataría bien y así lo haré.

—Lo sé… —susurró ella, apartando la mirada.

—Eh… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Hace unos minutos estabas alegre y vivaracha. Ahora, pareces disgustada. ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?

—No. Es que cuando pienso en ese lado oscuro, me siento algo turbada.

—Entonces, no lo pienses. Además, así es como me comporto en el tribunal.

—En realidad, lo vi también en la celebración de nuestra boda.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Con Carlisle.

Una sombra cubrió el rostro de Edward al mismo tiempo que se le tensaba la barbilla. Bella había tocado un punto muy sensible.

—Sentí que no te cae bien.

—No lo conozco.

—Por favor, no me insultes, Edward. Soy mucho más intuitiva de lo que tú crees.

—¿No te parece que tu reacción es exagerada?

—Sólo porque estás tratando de ocultar algo. ¿Acaso te molestó la actitud que Carlisle tiene hacia mí? Siempre se ha mostrado muy protector conmigo, lo sé, y a veces se pasa. Sin embargo, no quiere hacer nada malo.

—Tú no lo conoces.

Bella se quedó asombrada por la amargura que detectó en la voz de Edward.

—Yo no soy de la misma opinión. Lo conozco de toda la vida.

—No quiero hablar de Carlisle Cullen. Ni ahora, ni nunca —afirmó Edward con tono frío y cortante.

—Pues yo sí —replicó ella, sin molestarse en ocultar su irritación.

Se miraron con desaprobación durante varios minutos. Entonces, Bella comprendió que estaban teniendo su primera discusión de casados. Aunque no le gustaba, se negaba a echarse atrás.

—No quiero discutir contigo —dijo Edward, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—Dado que sabes lo que siento por Carlisle y lo importante que es él en mi vida, creo que me debes una explicación de tu actitud hacia él.

—No es el momento de discutir sobre eso, Bella.

—Tal vez no, pero dado que hemos sacado el tema, podríamos hablarlo.

—Muy bien, tú lo has querido —replicó él con tono más frío y cortante.

—Me estás asustando, Edward.

—Esto es lo que tú has buscado…

—Tienes razón. Te escucho.

—¿Sabías que Carlisle tenía un hijo?

—No —respondió ella, asombrada.

—Pues así es.

—Tiene un hijo, ¿y qué?

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Edward la miró con una extraña expresión en el rostro. La ansiedad que Bella sentía se incrementó.

Edward, por el amor de Dios, ¿adónde quieres ir a parar con esto?

—Carlisle es mi padre biológico.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Sintió que Edward la agarraba del brazo y la ayudaba de nuevo a sentarse.

—Estoy… estoy bien.

—Sí, claro.

Cuando estuvo sentada, Edward dio un paso atrás, se metió las manos en los bolsillos del esmoquin y la miró con ojos que echaban chispas.

—¿Cómo…? Yo… yo no comprendo…

—Estoy seguro de ello.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso? Es imposible.

—Te aseguro que lo es.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes?

—Un tiempo.

—¿Ibas a decírmelo?

—Sí, pero no esta noche.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste tú?

—Por accidente.

—¿Y Edward?

—Él me adoptó después de que yo naciera. Bella se colocó una mano en el pecho, esperando así poder calmarse el alocado corazón.

—Tu madre y Carlisle…

—Asqueroso, ¿verdad?

—Sí y no. Conozco muy bien a mi tío Carlisle, pero no a tu madre. Sin embargo, jamás los habría emparejado.

—No fueron pareja —dijo él, amargamente.

—Dios, ni siquiera puedo imaginarme cómo te sientes.

Bella se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Al principio, él no respondió, pero luego le dio un breve abrazo antes de volver a apartarla de su lado.

—Hay más —anunció, mirándola con ojos angustiados.

Bella lo sentía mucho por él. Debía de ser un golpe terrible descubrir que el hombre al que uno considera su padre no lo es. No importaba cómo lo había descubierto ni quién se lo había dicho.

—¿Más?

—Tiene que ver con Carlisle.

—¿Con mi tío Carl?

—¿Te importaría dejar de llamarlo así? —le espetó él.

Bella le dedicó una mirada de asombro, pero no dijo nada. Francamente, no sabía cómo responder.

Sólo quería reconfortarle, no pelearse con él.

—Lo siento, no quería gritarte.

—No importa.

—Claro que importa.

—Bueno, olvidémoslo. ¿Qué es lo que ibas a contarme sobre mi ti… sobre Carlisle?

—La fiscalía lo está investigando.

—Eso es una locura —replicó ella, mirándolo con incredulidad.

—Es un hecho.

—Pues tiene que ser una equivocación. Tú debes de estar equivocado.

—Te aseguro que yo no soy responsable de la investigación. Delitos Mayores ya estaban en ello cuando me lo comunicaron.

—Puedes decirles que detengan la investigación.

—Aunque quisiera hacerlo, no podría hacerlo.

—Tienes que hacerlo. Los cargos tienen que ser falsos. Carlisle jamás haría algo ilegal.

—Eso tú no lo sabes, Bella. Ni yo tampoco.

—Lo conozco —afirmó ella—. Tú no.

—Dejemos el tema, ¿quieres? —dijo él con un suspiro de cansancio—. Tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde.

Bella tensó los labios para no replicarle y tomó su bolso y su echarpe. Sin embargo, el gozo de la tarde había desaparecido.

Para ambos.

...

—¡Eh, qué agradable sorpresa!

Elizabeth Masen le dedicó a su hijo una débil sonrisa cuando entró en su despacho.

—Espero que no te moleste que me presente así…

—Por supuesto que no —replicó él—. ¿Desde cuándo tienes que tener una cita para venir a verme, mamá?

—Desde que tienes tanto trabajo y casi nunca estás en tu despacho.

—Muy bien, tienes razón —sonrió Edward. Entonces, abrazó a su madre y la miró—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —dijo Elizabeth, antes de tomar asiento. Tras mirarla detenidamente, Edward no estuvo tan seguro—. ¿Eres feliz, hijo?

—Sí, lo soy.

—Pareces sorprendido de serlo.

Edward apartó la mirada, recordándose demasiado tarde lo intuitiva que era su madre. Al contrario que su progenitora, odiaba los secretos. Desgraciadamente, tendría que irse a la tumba con el suyo.

—Tengo que admitir que un poco. Ya sabes lo que he pensado siempre del matrimonio.

—Por eso me sorprende tanto que dieras el paso. Y tan repentinamente.

—Como te dije antes de la ceremonia, Bella es una mujer tan especial que no quise correr el riesgo de que alguien me la quitara.

—¿Y el amor?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No me has dicho nunca que estés enamorado de ella.

—¿Qué es esto, madre? ¿Una inquisición?

—No, y lo siento. Cuando llegué aquí, no tenía intención de interrogarte sobre tus sentimientos hacia Bella. Eso es asunto tuyo. Sin embargo, veo que te gusta mucho. He de admitir que conocerla es adorarla.

—Me alegro mucho de que pienses así —dijo Edward con una sonrisa—. Es muy especial.

—Es mejor que tú también lo recuerdes, jovencito —le advirtió Elizabeth, sacudiendo un dedo—. Si no, tendrás que responder ante mí.

—Entendido.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Elizabeth cuando se inclinó hacia él y le tomó la mano entre las suyas. Entonces, le miró atentamente a los ojos.

—He venido por ti.

Edward sabía lo que venía a continuación. No quería hablar del pasado, al menos en aquel momento, después de la escaramuza verbal que había tenido con Bella la noche anterior. Aún se sentía muy molesto por todo aquello, especialmente porque había creado un obstáculo entre ellos. Hasta aquel momento, no se le había ocurrido modo alguno de reparar el daño.

—No pongas esa cara —dijo Elizabeth con voz suave pero firme.

—Mamá, por favor.

—Y no me llames mamá con ese tono de voz. Por cierto, ¿te va a suponer un problema esta visita para tu horario?

—Te puedo dar otros quince minutos más o menos. Entonces, tengo que ir al tribunal.

—Muy bien.

—¿Te apetece un café?

—No, me tomé uno con tu padre antes de marcharme —respondió su madre—. Supongo que le has dicho a Bella quién es Carlisle.

—No me quedó elección.

—¿Cómo se lo tomó?

—Al principio, se quedó asombrada. Luego, se disgustó mucho, especialmente cuando le dije que la fiscalía lo estaba investigando por prácticas ilegales en sus negocios.

—Eso no me sorprende. Bajo ese aspecto tan encantador, es un hombre muy malo.

—Lo sé, madre, pero ella no. Ella jamás ha visto ese lado de Carlisle.

—Oh, Dios, Edward … Daría cualquier cosa para que nunca hubieras descubierto la verdad…

—De esto ya no tienes por qué preocuparte, dado que sé la verdad.

—Siempre he admirado tu capacidad para ir hacia delante sin mirar atrás, pero te advierto que Carlisle puede hacerte daño, hijo mío.

—No te preocupes. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

—Vino a verme.

—El canalla —rugió Edward. Entonces, se levantó empezó a pasear por la habitación.

—Tranquilízate, por favor —le suplicó Elizabeth—. Te aseguro que habrías estado muy orgulloso de mí. Le planté cara.

—Eso no me sorprende, sabiendo de la pasta de la que estás hecha. Me siento orgulloso de ser tu hijo —comentó él, sonriendo.

—Entonces, déjalo estar, Edward. Sólo conseguirás que te haga daño. No me hagas suplicarte, por favor.

—Él te violó, por el amor de Dios.

Elizabeth palideció al mismo tiempo que se llevó la mano al pecho.

—Maldita sea, madre, no te atrevas a desmayarte otra vez.

—No voy a hacerlo —susurró ella con voz temblorosa—. Es que eres tan obstinado, hijo mío. Tan testarudo…

—¿Y tú no?

Aquel desafío provocó color en las mejillas de su madre, lo que sirvió para paliar el miedo que se había apoderado de él.

—Él… jamás admitió que hiciera nada malo… —musitó Elizabeth, temblando—. Y jamás lo hará.

Edward sabía que su madre no podía pronunciar la palabra «violación». A él le ocurría lo mismo. Sólo pensar lo que aquel hombre había hecho lo llenaba de ira y asco. Sin embargo, no se permitiría perder el control bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Si esto te tranquiliza, no quiero que me des detalles de tu relación con él.

—No era una relación. Fue un error. Un grave error de juicio.

—Sé que esto debe de resultar muy difícil para ti…

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto.

—Mamá, lo siento, pero no voy a hacerte promesas sobre Carlisle que no vaya a cumplir.

Su madre empezó a llorar. Edward quería reconfortarla, pero no podía. No cuando él mismo se sentía completamente destrozado por dentro.

Elizabeth se puso de pie y respiró profundamente.

—Simplemente prométeme que tendrás cuidado. Que te vigilarás las espaldas.

—Eso sí que te lo puedo prometer —comentó Edward, inclinándose sobre ella para darle un beso en la frente—. Tú cuídate de ti misma. Yo estaré bien.

—No te olvides de que soy una superviviente, hijo.

—Como Bella. Las dos mujeres más especiales de mi vida están cortadas por el mismo patrón —dijo él, sonriendo.

—Pero tú no —afirmó su madre.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —replicó él, atónito.

—Significa que tú no has sufrido lo que nosotras hemos sufrido, o por elección o por las circunstancias. Hasta ahora.

—Eso no lo puedo refutar.

—Descubrir que tú eras producto de…

—Eso me pone en el mismo grupo que vosotras. ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir? —preguntó. Elizabeth asintió—. Confía en mí. Estaré bien. Me parezco mucho a ti. No obstante, me gustaría que me hubieras dicho las circunstancias de mi nacimiento hace mucho tiempo, pero lo superaré.

—Eso espero, hijo. Tengo mucho miedo por ti.

—Yo no puedo controlar tu miedo. Una vez más, tendrás que confiar en mí, en el sistema.

—¿Vas a ir a por Carlisle legalmente?

—Tampoco te puedo hacer promesas en ese sentido —dijo. No lo iba a hacer. Si el sistema legal no funcionaba, tomaría otro camino. Sin embargo, no quería que su madre lo supiera para que no sufriera.

—Bueno, me marcho ya.

—Está bien. Te llamaré más tarde.

Observó cómo su madre se marchaba con una profunda pesadez en el corazón. A causa de Carlisle Cullen, su vida se había convertido en un desastre. Su madre sufría y Bella también y, en aquellos momentos, no podía hacer nada por ninguna de las dos.

...

El desfile de Neiman transcurrió sin incidentes. Por ello, Bella se mostró tremendamente agradecida. A partir de entonces, todos los esfuerzos de la agencia se centrarían en el de Versace, aunque tenía miedo de no poder con un desfile de esa magnitud.

Tal vez su repentina falta de confianza tenía su origen en la conversación con su marido.

Su marido. Aún no podía creer que estuviera casada. Desde la ceremonia, había tenido que pellizcarse mentalmente para convencerse de que era Bella Swan Masen. Aunque estaba muy feliz, no podía negar que las turbadoras noticias que le había dado Edward la habían desestabilizado bastante. Carlisle y Edward … ¿padre e hijo? ¿Cómo podía ser?

Era increíble. Imposible. Sin embargo, aparentemente así era. Tan verdadero como la venganza que su esposo había iniciado contra su padre biológico, el padrino de ella. Estaba atrapada en medio.

Bella sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. ¿Cómo podían haber cambiado las circunstancias tan drásticamente? Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su vida cambió repentinamente, tanto que se había olvidado de que nada es sagrado o eterno.

¿Por qué en aquellos momentos?

Tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado: una maravillosa profesión, un padre que la adoraba, un padrino muy cariñoso, amigos y, lo último, pero no menos importante, un esposo.

Sin embargo, la declaración de guerra de Edward contra Carlisle había puesto su felicidad en grave peligro. Aunque quería mucho a Carlisle y sabía que él era inocente de todo lo que se le acusaba, no podía permitir que su lealtad hacia su padrino predominara por encima del amor que sentía hacia Edward. Sabía que él se equivocaba. Tenía que ser así. Sólo le quedaba una alternativa: demostrarle que así era.

—Pareces muy pensativa.

—Así es. Demasiado —dijo, al ver a su ayudante entrar en su despacho.

Alice se sentó y la miró muy atentamente al rostro.

—Dime que sigues felizmente casada.

—Sigo felizmente casada —dijo Bella, sonriendo.

—¡Menos mal! Por un momento me tenías preocupada.

—Hasta ahora, no tengo quejas.

—Has hecho muy bien en casarte. Ese hombre es un trozo de queso.

—Siempre supe que tenías muy buen gusto —bromeo Bella.

—Por supuesto.

Las dos se echaron a reír. Entonces, Alice volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Tengo un montón de cosas de las que hablarte, pero primero tengo que darte una noticia.

—¿Vas a estropearme sólo la mañana o el día entero?

—El día entero.

—Gracias.

—Lo siento.

—Muy bien. Tú dirás.

—Alguien ha vuelto a darle una paliza a Nicole. Está cubierta de hematomas.

* * *

_Volviii ^^ Si volvi :D (Diran ¿Ame?) Si soy yo :) Quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que me brindaron su apoyo :) de verdad lo agradesco mucho (creo q me puse a llorar) y quiero aclara eso de la nota anterior :) lo que paso esq ese dia estaba muy enferma, estaba cansada, no tenia animos de nada :/ y como la xumi (mi amiga la de la nota anterior) es tan buena:D le pedi a ella q subiera el capi ya que io no qeria dejarlas asi xD bueno volviendo a lo mio si es verdad tengo depresion :/ ustedes diran por que? Bueno la verdad ni io misma lo se pero la psicologa me dijo q era todo eso de los preoblemas con mi familia, el estres del cole, ese amor que no me es correspondido y blah blah blah... pero en estos dia he estado mejorando ia que he seguido algunos consejos que me han dejado ustedes :D si se los agradesco mucho de verdad ia no estoy tan oscura si se podria decir aunque todavia paso cn sueño todo el dia :/ bueno bueno no las qiero aburrir asiq me despido Bssttss Las qiere Ame ^^ y... muchas pero muchas gracias a todas :D_

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Meresco un Review?_**


	19. Capitulo 18

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Mary Lynn Baxter ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**.**

**..  
**

—Masen, espera.

Edward se quedó inmóvil. No tenía que darse la vuelta para saber quién lo había llamado y le molestaba no poder ignorarlo.

—Ah, juez —dijo, volviéndose lentamente para ver que Jason Jenks se acercaba a él. El juez se detuvo tan cerca que Edward pudo olerle el aliento. Instintivamente, dio un paso atrás—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Mantente lejos de mis asuntos. Eso es lo que puedes hacer por mí.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Escúchame, listillo, no sabrás lo que significa tener problemas hasta que te hayas encontrado conmigo.

—¿Se le olvida con quién está hablando? —le preguntó Edward—. Conozco muy bien sus tácticas en el tribunal.

—Aún no has visto nada, muchacho.

—Simplemente estoy haciendo mi trabajo, juez.

—Estás haciendo mucho más que tu trabajo. Tienes una venganza contra mí porque no te sigo la corriente en el tribunal.

—Tiene derecho a tener su propia opinión —replicó Edward, sin inmutarse, aunque por dentro estaba rabiando.

Le estaba costando mucho no tumbar de un puñetazo a aquel canalla. Durante un momento, pensó seriamente en hacerlo sin preocuparse por las consecuencias. Entonces, prevaleció el sentido común. No merecía la pena que arruinara su carrera por Jenks eso sería exactamente lo que podría ocurrir. Por muy inmoral que Jenks fuera como juez, seguía siéndolo. En lo que se refería al sistema legal, los jueces eran Dios. Además, si jugaba bien sus cartas, conseguiría atrapar a Jenks de todas formas. Todo se reducía a tiempo y paciencia.

—Masen, espero que no aparezcas ante mí pronto.

—¿Es eso una amenaza, juez?

—Eso es precisamente lo que es.

—Supongo que ya veremos lo que pasa.

—Yo hago mi trabajo y lo hago bien.

—Si es así, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

Jenks le golpeó en el pecho con un dedo.

—Tú…

—Si no retira el dedo, se lo voy a romper —le espetó Edward, con una sonrisa.

El juez palideció. Aunque retiró el dedo inmediatamente, no se echó atrás.

—Llama a tus perros, Masen.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Muy bien, pues no digas que no te he advertido.

—Encontraré tu talón de Aquiles. No tengas ninguna duda. Entonces, lo utilizaré para hundirte.

Edward pensó inmediatamente en su madre, lo que le provocó un temblor por todo el cuerpo. A pesar de todo, siguió sonriendo.

—Ahora, si me perdona, juez, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Voy a disfrutar mucho hundiéndote, muchacho. Y lo haré, puedes estar seguro.

—Que tenga un buen día, juez —le dijo Edward, sin perder la sonrisa.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y siguió andando por el pasillo. Sin duda, cada vez tenía más objetivos en mente. No sólo estaba decidido a acabar con Carlisle, sino también con Jenks. A pesar de que las razones eran diferentes para ambos, para Edward eran iguales. Los dos maltrataban y despreciaban a las mujeres, y eso eran cosas que él no toleraría nunca.

—Hola, Masen.

Con la misma excitación de instantes antes, Edward se dio la vuelta. Aquella vez se trataba de James Witherdale.

—Witherdale—dijo a modo de saludo.

—¿Cómo te va? —preguntó el abogado, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No me puedo quejar. ¿Y tú?

—No me podría ir mejor.

—Me alegro de oírlo.

James captó el sarcasmo que había en el comentario de Edward, por lo que entornó los ojos y borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Eres un hijo de perra arrogante al que voy a disfrutar mucho destrozando. En los resultados electorales, por supuesto.

—Eso ya se verá.

—Te aseguro que vas acumulando enemigos, amigo mío. He visto, e incluso oído, una parte de tu conversación con el juez —añadió. Edward se encogió de hombros—. Te crees la ley personificada, Masen, pero eso va a cambiar. Es mi deber demostrarte lo contrario.

—Como Jenks, haz lo que tengas que hacer…

Edward lamentaba el día en el que salió con la esposa de James. Aunque entonces los dos no estaban casados, James siempre le había odiado por ello porque pensaba que Edward aún seguía colado por su esposa. A pesar de que aquello distaba mucho de la realidad, sería imposible convencerlo al respecto.

—Ya nos veremos —dijo James, con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro—, seguramente durante la campaña.

—Me muero de ganas —replicó Edward.

—Oh, por cierto —comentó James, cuando Edward ya se disponía a marcharse.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—¿Cómo está tu madre?

—Está bien —respondió él, aunque la pregunta le había despertado el miedo en el cuerpo—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

La sonrisa de James era demasiado inocente para convencer a Edward. Sin embargo, se aseguró de que no mostraba sus sentimientos.

—Mi hermana asiste a su iglesia —dijo James.

Edward se puso en estado de alerta, esperando que su adversario descargara el golpe mortal.

—Le dijeron que tu madre estaba enferma —añadió James.

—Como ya te he dicho, está bien.

—Bien, porque Lucy está pensando en casarse y quiere que ella se ocupe de la ceremonia.

—Estoy segura de que estará encantada. Dile a tu hermana que la llame.

—Lo haré —concluyó James, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Edward no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, con el corazón pegado a la garganta.

...

—Parece que te han dado una paliza.

—Gracias, Jasper. Ya te devolveré el favor.

—No quería insultarte. Simplemente te digo lo que veo.

—Tienes razón —respondió Edward de mala gana—. Es otro de esos días.

—Esta tarde te ha ido muy bien en el tribunal, deberías estar muy contento.

—No lo estaré hasta que el jurado pronuncie un veredicto de culpabilidad.

—Después de tu alegato final, no sé cómo podría ser de otra manera. Ha sido uno de los mejores.

—Ya veremos, pero gracias de todos modos. Me venía bien escuchar algo así.

—Sé que estás enfadado por los piquetes.

—En realidad, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaban hasta que me marché del tribunal.

—Creo que arrestaron a varios porque no dejaban de gritarte obscenidades. Decían que odiabas a las mujeres, entre otras cosas.

—Pueden decir lo que quieran. Estoy seguro de que Gail Sessions sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando ahogó a sus hijos.

—Yo estoy contigo. Desgraciadamente, esas personas no lo ven así.

—Y podría haber gente de opinión similar en el jurado —señaló Edward.

—Como tú mismo has dicho, ya lo veremos. Espero. Mientras tanto, ¿hay algo que me deberías contar?

Edward relató los encuentros que había tenido con Jenks y Witherdale.

—No me extraña que estés tan desanimado.

—Eso es decir poco. ¿Tiene Snelling algo ya sobre el juez, algo a lo que podamos echarle el diente?

—Que yo sepa, no, pero hablaré con él.

—Métele prisa. Estoy seguro de que está tardando tanto a propósito. Va con cautela, dado que, algún día le gustaría ocupar este despacho.

—Parece que hay muchas personas que desean sentarse en esa silla —comentó Jasper, con una sonrisa—. Y están en todo su derecho, si tú quieres dejarla vacía, por supuesto.

—James tiene la oportunidad de darme una buena paliza.

—No lo creo. Bueno, hablando de cosas más alegres, ¿cómo te trata la vida de casado?

—En realidad, estupendamente —dijo Edward, mucho más animado.

—Macho, aún no me puedo creer que hayas dado el paso —replicó Jasper rascándose la cabeza—. Y tan inesperadamente.

—Yo tampoco —repuso Edward, más seriamente de lo que hubiera querido.

—¿Me parece notar algo de arrepentimiento en tu voz?

—Por supuesto que no. Bella es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

Así era. Aunque no estaba enamorado de ella y se había casado en las peores circunstancias, Edward no se arrepentía de nada. Estaba disfrutando al máximo de su nueva vida.

El único problema que había en su relación era el desacuerdo que tenían sobre Carlisle. Aunque se trataba de algo muy serio, Edward esperaba que terminara solucionándose. No obstante, no había nada seguro en la vida y no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar a Carlisle, casado o no casado.

—Dale recuerdos.

—Se los daré. ¿Sabemos algo nuevo sobre Carlisle Cullen? —preguntó Edward.

—Aún sigo trabajando en ello, pero, hasta ahora, no tengo nada para arrestarlo.

—Sigue trabajando.

—Te lo diré cuando tenga algo más concreto.

Edward y Jasper siguieron hablando del resto de los casos. Cuando el ayudante se marchó por fin, Edward se sentía más cansado que nunca. Lo que necesitaba era una cerveza y una ducha caliente.

Con su esposa.

Al pensar en Bella, sintió que se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro. Agarró el teléfono y marcó el número del móvil de ella.

—Hola, cielo —le dijo ella.

—¿Dónde estás?

—De camino a casa. ¿Y tú?

—Tratando de escaparme del despacho.

—¿Para ir a casa?

—Tan rápido como pueda llegar.

—¿Quieres que prepare algo para cenar o prefieres salir?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas.

—¿No tienes hambre?

—Sólo de ti… —susurró él, bajando la voz.

—Puedo ocuparme de eso…

—Te veré dentro de poco.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Edward entró en casa y se detuvo en seco. Bella estaba completamente desnuda a excepción de un par de sandalias.

—Creía que no ibas a llegar nunca —dijo ella con voz dulce.

...

—Ohh, Edward , sí…

—No te contengas, nena. Déjate llevar…

Bella no habría podido contenerse aunque hubiera querido. Edward le había lamido los diez dedos de los pies, el interior de las piernas y de los muslos y había ido ascendiendo hasta el cálido y húmedo centro de su feminidad. Allí, siguió con su magia.

Ella le enredó los dedos en el cabello y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Edward sabía perfectamente dónde tocar, dónde mordisquear, dónde chupar…

Llevaba haciéndolo desde que había entrado por la puerta. Se había quitado la ropa con rapidez y, después de devorarle la boca con pasión, la había tumbado sobre el suelo, donde le había lamido y tirado de los pezones hasta que ella creyó que se iba a volver loca de deseo.

—Hazme terminar —susurró—. Ahora mismo…

Sin dejar de mirarla, se extendió sobre ella y la penetró con un firme y profundo movimiento. Hasta que no la hubo cabalgado dura y rápidamente, no se detuvo. Los gritos de placer de ambos se vieron ahogados por los besos. Después, cuando por fin pudieron respirar, él la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó directamente a la ducha. Allí se enjabonaron el uno al otro, sin dejar de besarse y mordisquearse. Entonces, Edward la levantó y la apoyó contra la pared de ladrillos. Cuando ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, la penetró una vez más. Aquella vez, sus orgasmos fueron potentes, profundos y rápidos.

Quince minutos más tarde, después de secarse, cayeron en la cama.

—¿Quieres dormir un poco? —le preguntó ella con voz somnolienta y saciada.

—¿Y tú?

—No —susurró ella con los labios henchidos por el placer.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Quieres algo de comer?

—Sí. A ti.

—Oh, Edward , Edward …

—Sí, Bella, Bella—dijo él, imitándola.

Ella levantó la cabeza un poco y sacó la lengua. Entonces, empezó a marcarle el contorno de los labios con ella, no una sino varias veces. Edward gruñó de placer. Los ojos se le iluminaron de nuevo con el fuego de la pasión.

—Dios, lo que eres capaz de hacerme…

—Y tú a mí.

—Por muchas veces que hagamos el amor, no me basta.

—Yo siento lo mismo.

—En estos momentos, te deseo tanto que me siento a punto de explotar —susurró él. Entonces, tomó la mano de ella y se la colocó sobre la firme y palpitante masculinidad.

Bella se colocó de modo que pudiera ver y tocar al mismo tiempo. Cuando lo rodeó con la mano y empezó a estimularlo, él volvió a caer sobre la almohada y a gemir de placer.

—Si no paras, voy a llegar.

—No importa.

—Quiero que sea dentro de ti…

—¿Qué te parece en la boca?

—¿Estás segura?

Como respuesta, ella se colocó de rodillas y bajó la cabeza hasta acoger el abultado miembro y metérselo en la boca todo lo que pudo sin ahogarse.

—Oh, sí, sí…

Edward había gemido como si estuviera sufriendo, y Bella sabía que así era. Era la agonía que le producían sus labios y su lengua, que le estaban proporcionando un placer sin límites.

—Voy a…

Ella sintió sus cálidas semillas derramándosele por la boca. No la retiró hasta que estuvo segura de que él se había vaciado por completo.

Cuando sintió que él se relajaba, se levantó y se fue al cuarto de baño. Unos minutos después, regresó y se acurrucó a su lado. Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, estuvieron simplemente mirándose el uno al otro.

—Eres increíble —dijo él, por fin.

—Tú también lo eres…

—Jamás he besado una boca más dulce.

—Me alegro.

—Ni jamás me ha besado nadie como lo haces tú.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Es el modo en el que me mordisqueas los labios lo que me provoca una erección inmediatamente.

—Le gusto —comentó ella, riendo.

—Ah, nena, eso es decir poco.

—Muy bien. Está obsesionado conmigo. ¿Qué te parece eso?

—Has dado al clavo justamente en la cabeza…

—Hablando de cabezas… —musitó Bella con picardía.

Edward la agarró con fuerza y la colocó de espaldas.

—Estoy listo para otra ronda, querida.

—No seré yo la que se vaya a quejar…

—No te serviría de nada. Eres tan hermosa, tan caliente…

—Sólo para ti…

Efectivamente, Edward hacía que se sintiera especial, maravillosa. Bella jamás había creído que la vida pudiera ser tan perfecta. Ya no podía imaginarse despertándose sin él a su lado.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó él, trazándole los labios con un dedo.

Ella le mordió el dedo y empezó a chupárselo. Edward contuvo el aliento, aunque la pasión se le reflejó de nuevo en los ojos.

—Deberías de tener cuidado de no empezar nada que no quieras terminar…

—¿Es eso una amenaza o una promesa?

—Las dos cosas…

—Bien. Entonces, no perderé sea como sea.

—Yo jamás te dejaré escapar, Bella—dijo él, de repente, poniéndose muy serio.

—Yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte, cariño. Nunca.

Edward murmuró algo incoherente y luego la abrazó con fuerza, enterrándole el rostro en el pecho. A pesar de que ella casi se estaba ahogando, no se quejó. Disfrutaba de cada momento que pasaba con Edward. Lo importante era estar a su lado.

—El asalto número dos está a punto de comenzar —comentó él, con una libidinosa sonrisa.

—Estoy preparada —replicó ella, temblando de anticipación.

Edward se colocó a los pies de la cana y, una vez más, empezó por los dedos de los pies. Cuando finalmente llegó al centro de su feminidad, la chupó y la mordisqueó tan repetidamente que ella creyó que no podría sobrevivir a un asalto tan salvaje y tierno a la vez.

—Oh… —gimió.

De repente, notó que Edward se colocaba a su lado y le colocaba la mano entre las piernas. Ella hizo lo mismo y apretó.

—Estás deseando, ¿verdad? —le preguntó él.

—Sí…

—Yo sé cómo aliviarte…

—Estoy segura de ello…

Edward la colocó encima de él. Cuando la levantó y la cabeza de su masculinidad se chocó contra los suaves pliegues de ella, se detuvo como si hubiera encontrado resistencia.

—No estoy seguro de poder volver a entrar —dijo—. No quiero hacerte daño…

—No lo harás…

Edward se metió un pezón en la boca y notó cómo ella gruñía de placer. Entonces, le facilitó el acceso como una flor se abre bajo el sol. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, Edward le colocó las manos sobre el trasero y empezó a moverse.

—No… Deja que lo haga yo…

Bella comenzó a moverse lenta y deliberadamente, exprimiendo el máximo placer a cada pujo. Por fin, cuando ya no pudo aguantarlo más, aumentó el ritmo. Casi fue una competición para ver cuál de los dos gemía con más fuerza. Sin embargo, no importó. Muy pronto, profundas oleadas de placer se apoderaron de ellos.

Con un último grito de gozo, Bella se desmoronó encima de él.

...

Edward se masajeó el estómago.

—Estaba muy bueno.

—Eso me había parecido a mí.

Después de su maratón de sexo, se ducharon una vez más. Entonces, se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Bella preparó unas tortillas y abrió una lata de galletas.

—Gracias. Ya se dice que a un hombre se le gana por el estómago.

—Sí, pero los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto.

—En eso tienes razón, nena. Se le gana por el sexo.

—Y ahí es donde está también el cerebro de un hombre.

—No seré yo quien vaya a negar eso —comenté él, riendo.

Ella se rió también y entonces miró al reloj.

—¿Te puedes creer que son casi las tres de la mañana y que aún no hemos dormido nada?

—Estoy seguro de que podremos dormir ahora.

—Pero yo no tengo sueño.

—Bueno, el último que llegue a la cama tiene que hacerla…

Cuando llegaron a la cama, se desnudaron y, muy pronto, estuvieron abrazados sobre el colchón, con las sábanas sobre el suelo. Después de un largo silencio, Edward dijo:

—¿Estás dormida?

—No.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—En lo divertido que es… ya sabes qué.

—No, no lo sé. Dilo.

—No puedo —protestó Bella.

—Claro que puedes. Sólo es una palabra.

—Muy bien.

Ella se le acercó a la oreja y susurró. Edward la apartó y la miró completamente atónito.

—Vaya, Bella Swan Masen. No me puedo creer lo que acabas de decir.

—Tú me has hecho decirlo —replicó ella, atónita—. En realidad, siempre he querido decirlo y por fin lo he hecho.

—Eres de lo que no hay…

—¿De verdad crees que soy tan terrible?

—¿Por que has dicho la palabra «follar»? ¿O por que te gusta hacerlo?

Bella sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Sí a las dos cosas.

Edward se echó a reír y la abrazó.

—Cielo, confía en mí. Si eso es todo lo mala que puedes ser, debes de ser muy buena.

—Gracias, supongo.

—Tal vez deberíamos intentar dormir un poco —sugirió él, tras besarle la nariz.

—Supongo que sí. Los dos tenemos un día de perros mañana.

—¿Qué te parece si lo mandamos todo a paseo y nos pasamos el tiempo haciendo el amor como animales? —le preguntó él.

Bella lo miró atónita.

—¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que eres un pervertido?

—¿Y no quieres que lo sea?

«Te quiero a ti», estuvo a punto de decir Bella. Se contuvo. En vez de eso, respiró profundamente, se acurrucó contra él y cerró los ojos.

...

—Despiértate.

—Estoy despierto —replicó Edward, colocando una pierna sobre la de ella.

—Quiero hablar de una cosa.

Edward entró en estado de alerta.

No quería saber nada de lo que Bella tuviera que decirle. La noche había sido tan perfecta que no quería que nada la estropeara, lo que podría ocurrir si hablaban. Sospechaba que Bella quería hablar de Carlisle, tema que, para él, era completamente tabú con Bella.

—¿Me has oído? —insistió ella.

—Sí.

—No quiero hablar sobre Carlisle, Edward —dijo ella, como si hubiera averiguado la causa de su mala gana.

—¿Cómo sabías en lo que estaba pensando?

—Porque te conozco.

—No estoy seguro de que eso me guste.

—Supéralo.

Edward se echó a reír, contento de que el momento de tensión hubiera pasado.

—Bueno, dime de qué quieres hablar antes de que vuelva a devorarte.

—Tienes que estar bromeando…

—¿Bromeando? —le preguntó él. Entonces, le agarró la mano y se la colocó sobre la erección—. ¿A ti qué te parece?

Ella lo apretó un poco y luego apartó la mano.

—Eres una mujer muy cruel…

—Sobrevivirás.

—Tal vez no.

—Ponte serio, por favor.

—Muy bien, cielo. Lo siento.

—El otro día estaba recogiendo unas prendas en el vestidor de la agencia cuando me encontré algo que no debería: varios paquetes de pastillas.

—¿Qué has hecho con ellos?

—Los he puesto en la caja fuerte de mi despacho —contestó ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Quería ocuparme de la situación internamente.

—¿Lo has conseguido?

—No, todavía no. No he hecho bien, ¿verdad?

—No, sobre todo porque no sabes qué son las pastillas.

—Mi peor pesadilla es que una de mis chicas esté traficando.

—Trae los paquetes a casa mañana.

—No quiero implicar a la justicia…

—Acabas de hacerlo.

—Algunas veces, me olvido de lo que eres…

—Es una excusa muy mala —respondió él, muy serio.

Entonces, al ver que a Bella le temblaba el labio interior, la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Todo va a salir bien…

—Oh, Dios, Edward. Eso espero, pero estoy muy asustada…

«Y deberías estarlo», quiso añadir Edward. No lo hizo.

* * *

**_Bueno Aqi les traigo otro Capi Espero les Guste y Gracias a Todas Por Sus Reviews Bssttss_**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	20. Capitulo 19

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Mary Lynn Bater ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**.**

..**  
**

—Cierra la puerta.

Charlie hizo lo que su jefe le había pedido. El rostro de Carlisle indicaba que no estaba de buen humor. Charlie sospechaba por qué.

—Buenos días —dijo, en tono jovial, esperando aligerar un poco el ambiente.

—No tienen nada de buenos —replicó Carlisle.

—Lo siento…

Carlisle indicó una de las cómodas butacas que había delante de su escritorio.

—Siéntate.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —quiso saber Charlie, después de tomar asiento.

—¿Sabes tú cómo Edward descubrió que yo soy su padre?

—Sí —respondió Charlie. De repente, sintió que estaba a punto de mojarse los pantalones.

—Tú se lo dijiste, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué me preguntas cuando ya sabes la respuesta?

—Maldita sea, Swan. No tienes ningún derecho a hacerme preguntas a mí.

—Entonces, sí. Yo se lo dije a Edward.

—Miraste los papeles de mi caja fuerte, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Maldito seas…

—Me merezco tu repudio.

—Me has traicionado.

—No pienso rebatir ese punto.

—Estaba tan seguro de que había sido Elizabeth… Sin embargo, cuando ella empezó a negarlo tan vehementemente, la creí. Si no había sido ella, ¿quién? Entonces, me di cuenta de que te había dado la clave de acceso a mi caja fuerte. Tiene que ver con Bella, ¿verdad?

Charlie no respondió.

—Cuando más pensaba en que Edward y Bella se habían casado, más cuenta me daba de que había sido una gran coincidencia. Y demasiado rápido.

—Se enamoraron.

—Tonterías.

—Te prometo que Bells está enamorada.

—¿Te pagó Edward para obtener la información?

—No.

—Debería despedirte, Swan.

—Y yo no podría culparte por ello.

—Si hubiera querido que Edward supiera la verdad, se lo habría dicho yo mismo. ¿Acaso te paraste a pensar en ello?

Charlie no se había sorprendido de que Carlisle descubriera que había sido él, sino tan sólo de que hubiera tardado tanto. Era uno de los hombres más listos y astutos que Charlie conocía.

—La única razón por la que sigues sentado frente a mí es Bella. No hay muchas cosas sagradas en la vida para mí. Ella es la excepción.

—Confía en mí si te digo que te estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por ella, Carlisle. Ella te adora y cree que eres un dios. Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero no la tomes con ella por esto.

—Vaya, Swan, veo que tienes agallas. Aunque podría rebanarte la garganta, debo admitir que te admiro. Tras haber dicho esto, tengo que añadir que he arruinado las vidas de hombres mucho mejores por asuntos menos importantes.

—Sea lo que sea lo que dispongas, me lo merezco.

—Y mucho más. Ahora, vete de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión.

...

—Hola, papá.

—Hola, hija.

—Entra y siéntate.

Charlie se dirigió hacia Bella justo cuando ella se levantaba de su escritorio.

—Primero, quiero un abrazo. Me parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que te vi.

—Hace sólo unos pocos días, pero yo también quiero un abrazo —dijo Bella—. Los abrazos siempre son buenos.

—Tienes razón —exclamó Charlie. Tras darle un abrazo a su hija, se sentó y examinó el despacho—. Te lo has montado muy bien, hija.

Bella se sentó a su lado. Charlie frunció el ceño.

—Te duele la pierna.

—En realidad no —mintió ella.

—Eh, hija. No te olvides de con quién estás hablando.

—Estoy bien. De verdad.

—Eso no es suficiente para mi niña.

—Pero así es, papá. No lo podemos cambiar. Esta pierna no va a mejorar nunca.

—Me gustaría pensar que eso no va a ser así. La medicina realiza nuevos descubrimientos todos los días.

Bella extendió la mano y le apretó el brazo.

—Siempre me has animado, papá, y sospecho que siempre lo harás. Por si no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora, quiero decírtelo.

—Lo sé. Deja que te invite a comer.

—Lo siento, papá, pero no voy a poder. Ya sabes que tengo un desfile muy importante muy pronto. Me estoy volviendo loca tratando de asegurarme de que todo sale a la perfección.

—No podrá serlo, Bells.

—Tienes razón, pero quiero que lo sea tanto como pueda ser posible.

—Ahí está mi chica. Bueno, ¿para qué querías verme?

—¿Cómo sabes que no quería simplemente verte?

—Como acabas de decirme, estás demasiado ocupada para desperdiciar el tiempo.

—Perdona, pero pasar unos minutos contigo no es perder el tiempo. Sin embargo, tienes razón. Hay un motivo.

—Tú dirás.

—Se trata del tío Carlisle.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Bella pareció notar una cierta cautela en la voz de su padre, pero decidió que debía de habérselo imaginado. Charlie parecía tan tranquilo como siempre.

—¿Sabías que lo están investigando?

—No —respondió él muy sorprendido.

—Pues así es.

—Supongo que te lo ha dicho Edward.

—Sí. No sé mucho del trabajo de Carlisle y cómo se gana sus millones, pero no me puedo creer que esté haciendo algo ilegal.

—Bells, ya sabes que no puedo hablar de los negocios de Carlisle contigo. Como su empleado y amigo, eso sería poco ético.

—Lo siento. No debería haber sacado el tema —dijo ella.

—No importa. Mira, no te preocupes por nada. Si hay alguien que sabe cómo ocuparse de sí mismo, ése es Carlisle Cullen. Como tú, es un superviviente. Deberías saberlo.

—¿Sabías que Carlisle es el padre biológico de Edward?

—Sí —respondió Charlie sin parpadear.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes?

—Acabo de enterarme.

—Yo también. Aún no me he hecho a la idea.

—Es una de esas cosas en las que la realidad es más rara que la ficción. ¿Qué le parece a Edward?

—No le hace nada de gracia, pero no quiere decirme nada. Prácticamente no sé nada de ese tema.

—Pues no me mires a mí como si pudiera decirte algo. Yo también me quedé atónito.

—Quiero mucho al tío Carl y quiero mucho a Edward. Me siento atrapada.

—No dejes que sea así. Esos dos tendrán que solucionar sus diferencias.

—No es tan fácil, papá. Edward es mi esposo y el tío Carl mi mentor.

—A pesar de todo, mantente al margen. Prométemelo.

—No te prometeré nada, pero intentaré seguir tu consejo.

—No lo intentes, hazlo.

Bella lo miró con curiosidad.

—Sabes más de lo que me dices, ¿verdad?

—No sé nada sobre la relación de Carlisle y Edward.

—Tú no me mentirías nunca, ¿verdad, papá? —dijo ella. Entonces, al ver el gesto de pena que se dibujaba en el rostro de su padre, se echó atrás—. Lo siento. Sé que no. Olvídate de lo que he dicho.

—Lo haré —prometió Charlie—. Todo saldrá bien, hija. Sólo tienes que esperar.

—Prefiero pensar así, porque si no…

—¿Eres feliz?

—Felicísima.

—Me alegro —comentó Charlie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Oh, papá —dijo Bella. Entonces, se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Eres un sentimental…

—En lo que se refiere a ti, lo admito. Llevo soñando con este día desde que perdimos a tu madre. Es decir, sobre el hecho de que tú tuvieras una familia.

—Yo jamás tendré una familia, papá.

—Bueno, un esposo se considera una familia. Y él es bueno contigo.

—Hasta ahora, es perfecto.

—No. Ningún hombre es perfecto. Tú simplemente tienes la venda de los recién casados.

Bella sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Gracias por venir a verme.

—¿Me echas? —preguntó Charlie, poniéndose también de pie.

—Sí.

Charlie sonrió y se marchó.

Aquella misma mañana, Bella fue al despacho de Alice.

—¿Cómo te fue con Nicole? —le preguntó, yendo directamente al grano.

—No conseguí nada —respondió Alice, exasperada—. Fue como hablar con un trozo de madera.

—En ese caso no nos queda más elección que hablar con sus padres.

—O echarla.

—No me gustaría tener que hacer eso. Es una de nuestras modelos más prometedoras.

—Cierto, pero, si no puede desfilar, ¿de qué nos sirve?

—En lo que a la agencia se refiere, de nada, pero nosotras somos mucho más que eso.

—Tienes razón —admitió Alice—. Ha sido un comentario muy cruel por mi parte. Me disculpo.

—No hay necesidad de hacerlo. En estos momentos, todas estamos muy nerviosas, en especial las chicas. Además de lo que está ocurriendo, está el desfile de Versace. ¿Qué me dices de Lauren y Jessica? A no ser que no me lo hayas dicho, últimamente han estado más tranquilas.

—Aparentemente, pero la tensión entre ellas es tal que se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

—Bueno, pues mientras tengan la boca cerrada y hagan su trabajo, podemos vivir así.

—Espero que tengas razón. Bueno, ¿qué me dices de lo de las pastillas? ¿Has decidido ya cómo nos vamos a ocupar de ese tema?

—Anoche se lo conté a Edward.

—¿Y?

—No quiere decir nada hasta que sepa qué pastillas son.

—He estado vigilando a todas las chicas. Hasta ahora no he visto a nadie que pareciera drogada, pero yo no soy ninguna autoridad en el mundo de las drogas.

—Esperemos que cuando se dieron cuenta de que las pastillas habían desaparecido, sintieran miedo y cerraran la tienda. Sea como sea, si esto se sabe nos traerá muchos problemas.

—Edward nos ayudará, ¿verdad?

—Sólo si está dentro de la legalidad.

Después de esta frase, las dos quedaron sumidas en un profundo silencio.

...

—Esta mañana estás preciosa, pero tú siempre lo estás.

Bella le lanzó a Edward una deslumbrante sonrisa, que le provocó una descarga parecida a la de una comente eléctrica. Se sobresaltó. Si no supiera que no era posible, habría pensado que se había enamorado.

Ni hablar.

El amor no formaba parte del trato. Había realizado un acuerdo con el padre de Bella y lo cumpliría, pero el amor… No podía permitírselo. El amor hacía daño. El amor exigía. El amor establecía una relación de posesión. Sólo tenía que pensar en lo que le había pasado a su madre. Edward se echó a temblar.

—¿Qué te pasa, cariño?

—Nada —respondió él—. ¿Por qué?

—Parecía que te ocurría algo. Seguramente estás cansado, dado que anoche no dormiste mucho.

—¿Y de quién fue la culpa?

—Mía no —contestó Bella, llena de inocencia.

Edward replicó con una sonrisa. Se habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche haciendo el amor.

—Deberíamos dormir más —añadió ella con un tono de picardía—. Con todo lo que tenemos entre manos…

—Ni hablar de eso, cielo. Aún es pronto. Preparemos más café y sentémonos un rato en el porche.

Muy pronto, los dos estuvieron sentados, tomándose sus cafés. Edward fue el que rompió el silencio.

—Me estoy comportando como si hoy no tuviera nada que hacer.

—Yo también.

—Algunos días, me siento como si el barco que estoy tratando de mantener a flote tuviera agujeros y se estuviera hundiendo rápidamente.

—No vas a perder las elecciones —dijo Bella, con convicción.

—Ojalá pudiera estar tan seguro.

—Confía en mí —susurró ella, dándole la mano.

—Sin embargo, es mucho más que las elecciones. El trabajo me está matando.

—¿Qué caso tienes ahora?

—El de la clínica de abortos.

—Sé lo que se siente cuando uno está abrumado por el trabajo. A mí me pasa lo mismo.

—Lo sé y lo siento.

—No es culpa tuya que mis chicas estén consumiendo drogas. Por cierto, gracias otra vez por analizarlas y confirmar que se trataba de drogas ilegales.

—Estoy aquí para ayudar. Entre otras cosas… como devorarte tu hermoso cuerpo.

—Los dos sabemos que no es cierto… Lo de mi cuerpo.

—Yo creo que es muy hermoso —afirmó Edward—. ¿Acaso mi opinión no cuenta para nada?

—Sí. De hecho, tu opinión en la única que cuenta.

—Bien Regresemos a lo de las drogas. No creo que todas tus chicas las estén usando.

—Probablemente no, pero tengo miedo de que alguien esté tratando de hacerle daño a la agencia.

—Podría ser. Si es el caso, el problema es mucho más serio.

—Alice y yo nos vamos a reunir esta mañana con ellas, pero no me imagino que ninguna vaya a confesar.

—De eso puedes estar segura.

—Entonces, ¿cómo puedo abordar el tema?

—Para empezar, hazles saber que tienes la intención de averiguar de quién se trata y que, después, tratarás a las implicadas en consecuencia.

—¿Debería decirles, que se lo he notificado a la policía?

—De momento, no. Espera a ver qué reacción tienen.

—Aunque siempre se están peleando, son uña y carne. ¿Lo comprendes tú?

—Claro. Se esconden sus secretos entre todas.

—Me parece que me estoy enfrentando a una batalla perdida. Gracias por tu ayuda.

—¿Se te ocurre quiénes podrían ser las culpables?

—En realidad, no. Tres de las chicas han estado algo peleadas y parece haber mucha tensión entre ellas. Sin embargo, como ya te he dicho, nadie parece dispuesta a delatar a nadie.

—Mujeres… ¿Y dices que encontraste la droga en un peto?

—Con muchos bolsillos.

—Supongo que más de una modelo se pone la misma prenda.

—Sí, aunque hemos podido reducir el círculo a cinco chicas. Me voy a centrar en ellas.

—Sin embargo, creo que estás haciendo bien hablándoles a todas. También existe la posibilidad de que una de las otras pusiera las drogas allí por razones que desconocemos.

—Esto no se podría haber producido en peor momento. El desfile de Versace es la próxima semana, pero lo peor de todo es que me pone enferma que esas chicas estén abusando de sus cuerpos de una manera tan vil. Yo creía que la anorexia era mala, pero esto…

—No te engañes. Hay millones de amas de casa aburridas y con sobrepeso que se ponen hasta arriba de anfetaminas cada mañana…

—Yo no podría imaginar ni siquiera vivir así…

Los dos guardaron silencio durante un instante. Entonces, fue Bella la que volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Hablando de temas desagradables, hay algo más sobre lo que necesito tu opinión.

—Tú dirás.

Bella le habló de los hematomas de Nicole y el hecho de que la modelo se negaba a admitir que tuviera un problema.

—Madre mía, tienes de todo.

—Una vez más, no podría haber ocurrido en peor momento.

—Tú me dijiste que yo voy a ganar las elecciones. Yo te digo a ti que ese desfile saldrá estupendamente.

—Nicole no participará y es una de mis estrellas.

—Yo creía que el maquillaje podía hacer milagros.

—Está demasiado magullada.

—Lo siento, cielo. ¿Crees que su novio la está pegando?

—No. Conozco a Scott. No es esa clase de hombre.

—Ten en cuenta que nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir en la intimidad…

—Es cierto, pero…

—¿Qué te parece si la investigo un poco?

—¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Por supuesto. Soy el fiscal del distrito, ¿te acuerdas?

—Lo siento —replicó ella con una pícara sonrisa—. Se me olvidaba que puedes violar las leyes y salir indemne.

—Eso no ha tenido gracias.

—Tienes razón, no la ha tenido. Sin embargo, sólo era una broma…

Edward había vuelto a pensar en Carlisle. Bella y él ya no hablaban del tema, pero éste seguía presente entre ellos y amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento.

Como si Bella pudiera leerle el pensamiento, palideció. Como Edward no se mostraba dispuesto a hablar de aquel tema tabú, se levantó.

—Te llamaré más tarde —dijo, antes de besarla en la mejilla—. Mantén la barbilla erguida. Todo va a salir bien.

—Para ti también —le deseó ella, frotándole suavemente el brazo con la mano.

Edward se la agarró, la apretó y, sin decir palabra, se marchó.

...

—Jasper, ponme al día.

Edward había ido directamente a su despacho y había llamado a su investigador. No tenía mucho tiempo, porque debía de presentarse en el tribunal, por lo que los segundos eran oro.

—Ojalá tuviera mejores noticias, pero no es así.

—Eso no es lo que quería escuchar.

—Lo sé, jefe. Lo siento.

—Antes de que me cuentes lo que sabes, quiero que investigues un poco a una mujer llamada Nicole Reed.

—¿Tengo que buscar algo en particular?

—Es una de las modelos de Bella y está sufriendo maltrato, o por lo menos eso es lo que parece. Ya te imaginas.

—Me pondré enseguida manos a la obra.

—También, quiero que investigues a los traficantes de droga que hay en esa zona.

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó Jasper.

—Es otro de los problemas de Bella. Alguien de la agencia consume o trafica con drogas.

—Menudo panorama para Bella.

—Así es. Por eso estoy tratando de ayudarla. Ahora, tú dirás.

—Bueno —comentó Jasper abriendo su libreta—. No hay nada nuevo sobre Jenks, aunque desestimó otro caso sospechoso.

—¿Qué me dices de Andrews y de su hermana?

—Parece que los dos han desaparecido.

—Maldita sea.

—Sin embargo, no he dejado de buscarlos.

—Bien. ¿Qué me dices del sacerdote?

—Mejor. He encontrado una antigua trabajadora de la clínica que está dispuesta a hablar. Voy a verla esta tarde.

—Si esa mujer sabe algo, haz lo que sea para conseguir que testifique. Como ya sabes, no tenemos nada y ahora no es buen momento para que me crucifiquen en el tribunal. Lo digo sin intención de ser gracioso.

—Bien. ¿Cómo va tu campaña?

—No lo sé. Si gano a Witherdale, no será porque me he esforzado mucho.

—Claro que lo ganarás. Ese hombre está tan lleno de aire caliente que me sorprenda que pueda andar por el suelo.

A pesar de su mal humor, Edward se echó a reír.

—Esta mañana, recibí una llamada muy preocupante de un abogado de derechos civiles del que nunca he oído hablar. ¿Te acuerdas de Smith Bryant, el hombre al que envié al corredor de la muerte?

—Existe la posibilidad de que vuelvan a juzgarlo.

—¿No era un caso muy bien atado?

—Eso es lo que creía yo, y sigo creyéndolo, pero nunca se sabe.

—Es cierto, en especial si el juez es alguien como Jenks.

—Lo que podría ocurrir.

—Las malas noticias nunca vienen solas, ¿no?

—Así es. Lo principal de este caso en particular es la familia de ese hombre. Levantaron tanta polvareda la primera vez que ya me imagino lo que va a ocurrir ahora. Por eso, sácame los expedientes para que pueda empezar a revisarlos y así estar seguro de que no se me pasa nada por alto.

—Considéralo hecho.

El teléfono empezó a sonar en aquel momento. Edward se sobresaltó y lanzó una maldición. Jasper sonrió.

—Masen.

Después de escuchar unos segundos, Edward sintió que palidecía.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jasper.

Edward colgó el teléfono y miró a su ayudante.

—Ya tenemos el veredicto del caso Sessions.

—¿Crees que hemos ganado?

—No estoy muy seguro.

—Pues yo sí. Sobre todo con tu suerte.

—¿No te referirás más bien a la falta de suerte? —replicó Edward con una triste sonrisa.

—Sí.

Edward agarró su maletín.

—Venga, vayámonos. Prolongar la agonía no cambiará el veredicto.

* * *

**_Wiii Aqi con otro Capi xD u.u Faltan pocos capis para el final (Buuuu...) ^^ Bueno qiero darles las gracias a todas por sus reviews y por el apoyo de todas dado que ia me encuentro mejor y estoy saliendo de ese pozo en el q me encontraba, falta poco para que vea la luz... jajajaja... Bueno me despido Bssttsss y..._**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	21. Capitulo 20

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Mary Lynn Baxter ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**.**

..**  
**

El interrogatorio había sido un desastre. Como resultado, Bella no podía sentirse más frustrada y confusa. Además, tenía una extraña sensación en el vientre que le provocaba náuseas. Salió de su despacho y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, donde se sirvió una bebida fría. Después de darle varios tragos, regresó a su despacho. Por fin, empezó a sentirse mejor.

Como no quería tener interrupciones, le había dicho a su secretaria que no le pasara ninguna llamada a excepción de las de Edward.

No había conseguido que las chicas le dijeran nada sobre las anfetaminas, pero no iba a rendirse. Con la ayuda de Edward, de Alice y su propia vigilancia, conseguiría llegar al fondo del tema.

Después de tomar otro sorbo de su refresco, miró el reloj. Tenía una reunión con Emily Austin en poco más de una hora. Tenían pensado darle los toques finales al desfile.

A pesar del revuelo que había levantado el tema de las drogas, todo parecía estar a punto. Bella rezaba para que todo siguiera así hasta que el desfile hubiera terminado. Esperaba que haciendo que las chicas supieran que ella estaba al corriente de todo les metería el miedo en el cuerpo.

El teléfono empezó a sonar. Debía de haber salido el veredicto. Sin embargo, no era Edward, sino su secretaria.

—El señor Cullen está aquí e insiste en verte.

—Hazlo pasar —respondió Bella sin dudar.

Segundos más tarde, Carlisle abrió la puerta y entró en el despacho. Ella se levantó para recibirlo y le dio un abrazo.

—Estás estupenda —dijo él—. Tienes una chispa en los ojos que jamás te había visto antes. Sí, decididamente, la vida de casada te sienta bien.

—No me quejo.

—Y yo estoy encantado.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó Bella, mirándolo muy seriamente.

—Por supuesto, querida mía.

Bella deseó poder creer aquella afirmación, pero no le fue posible.

—¿Tienes tiempo para quedarte un rato?

—Si no te molesto.

—No importa, tío Carl. Yo siempre haría tiempo para ti.

Carlisle se sentó y ella le ofreció algo de beber. Su padrino lo rechazó y, después, cayó un incómodo silencio entre ambos.

—No puedo esperar a que llegue la gran noche —dijo Carlisle con entusiasmo.

A Bella le pareció que lo decía casi con demasiado entusiasmo. ¿O acaso estaba reaccionando exageradamente porque sabía lo que ocurría entre Edward y él?

—Yo tampoco, aunque estoy muy nerviosa.

—No tienes por qué estarlo. Tu agencia y tú brillaréis como el oro.

—Si ese es el caso, te podré pagar todo lo que me prestaste.

—Ya te dije que no quiero que me devuelvas nada. Es un regalo.

—Sé lo que dijiste, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

—Claro que puedes. Eres una mujer generosa y tienes que aprender a recibir con la misma elegancia.

—Vaya, tío Carl. ¡Qué elocuencia! Me siento impresionada.

—¿Me he pasado un poco? —comentó él con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero me has hecho sentir muy bien.

—Esa era mi intención desde el principio.

Los dos se echaron a reír, lo que ayudó a relajar la tensión que había entre ambos. Sin embargo, sólo duró un instante. El silencio volvió a caer entre ellos y la tensión regresó.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que estás aquí por una razón —dijo ella, dedicándole una intensa mirada.

—No estoy seguro de que me guste la habilidad que tienes de leerme el pensamiento tan fácilmente.

—Lo siento.

—Sólo quería aclarar un poco las cosas —dijo él, con una sonrisa que no le iluminó por completo el rostro.

—Por favor, tío. Yo no quiero interponerme entre Edward y tú.

—Lo comprendo y no es ésa mi intención.

—Bien.

—Quiero que sepas que no estoy haciendo nada ilegal.

—Te creo —afirmó ella.

Carlisle pareció muy sorprendido.

—No sabes lo bien que eso me hace sentir.

—Me alegro.

—Siento decirte que Edward no siente lo mismo.

—Lo sé.

—Quiere arruinarme, Bells.

—Me dijiste que no me ibas a colocar a mí entre los dos, pero eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha contado?

—¿Sobre vosotros dos?

—Sí.

—Bueno, sólo que descubrió que tú eres su padre biológico, un hecho que yo encuentro tan increíble como extraño.

—Lo comprendo. Entonces, ¿no te dio detalles? —insistió Carlisle.

—No, pero yo no se los pedí. Presentí que el asunto era demasiado doloroso para él.

—Jamás quise que él se enterara.

—No sé qué decir, tío Carl.

—Supongo que eso es porque no hay nada más que decir. Mira, no voy a fingir que soy un santo —dijo Carlisle, poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Bella —. Los dos sabemos que no es así.

—Nadie lo es.

—En ese caso, controla a Edward. No dejes que lo estropee todo por esta ridícula venganza contra mí. Cuento contigo, ¿me oyes?

—Haré lo que pueda, tío Carl—dijo ella, preguntándose el porqué de aquella insistencia.

...

—Tienes sentimientos contradictorios, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Bella a Edward.

—Por supuesto, aunque creo que ella era culpable —contestó Edward con gesto sombrío. Bella se echó a temblar.

—No me imagino qué pudo pasarle a esa mujer por la cabeza para ahogar a sus propios hijos.

—Ni tú ni nadie.

—¿Crees que la condenarán a muerte?

—Yo no voy a pedirla.

—Me alegro.

Edward sonrió y la abrazó. Ella se acurrucó contra él, gozando con la calidez y la seguridad que le proporcionaban aquellos brazos. Aunque disfrutaba plenamente de la victoria de Edward, era una espada de doble filo, en especial para él.

Después de que se hiciera público el veredicto, Edward quiso marcharse de la ciudad, sabiendo que los medios de comunicación querrían encontrarlo. Él decidió que se fueran al rancho.

Durante dos días, no habían hecho nada más que comer, beber, nadar y hacer el amor. Había sido un maravilloso fin de semana. Habían acordado que era tabú para ellos hablar del trabajo. Hasta aquel momento, no habían roto su acuerdo.

Después de una larga sesión de sexo, Bella preguntó:

—¿Te importa si hago trampas?

—Depende de sobre qué.

—Ya lo sabes.

—¿Estás muy nerviosa y quieres hablar del desfile, verdad?

—Sí, pero un pacto es un pacto.

—Te daré una pequeña oportunidad.

—Gracias.

—Dentro de dos días, tu agencia será una de las más importantes.

—Recemos para que así sea. Aunque tengo muchas ganas de que llegue el día, también tengo mucho miedo.

—Es normal. Sin embargo, la velada será perfecta. Será una noche digna de recordar. Cuando todo termine, lo celebraremos con unas botellas de champán.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Crees que podríamos celebrarlo un poco ahora mismo? —preguntó ella con una pícara sonrisa.

Edward se echó a reír y la abrazó con fuerza.

...

Al recordar esta conversación, se sintió mucho mejor.

—Hola —susurró Alice mientras otra modelo salía a la pasarela—. Deberías estar muy nerviosa.

—Y lo estoy.

—Me apuesto algo a que Edward también lo está.

—Sé que sí —admitió Bella —. Simplemente porque sabe lo mucho que esta noche significa para mí.

—Está en la primera fila. Tiene un aspecto muy orgulloso.

Bella sonrió. La presencia y el apoyo de Edward le daban una gran seguridad.

—Es mi mejor apoyo.

—Y menudo apoyo.

—Es tan guapo…

—Y es tuyo —susurró Alice, guiñándole el ojo—, lo que hace que todo sea mucho mejor.

—Tienes razón.

Alice sonrió y volvió a cambiar de tema.

—Hasta ahora, todo ha salido a la perfección. Las chicas están fantásticas y los de Nueva York lo saben.

—¿Y quién ha tenido tiempo de fijarse en ellos?

—Yo —respondió Alice—. Entre los cambios.

—Regresemos al público durante un instante —comentó Bella —. Esta noche más que ninguna otra me gustaría ver cómo lo ven ellos.

—Muy bien.

Llevaban en la parte posterior tan sólo unos cinco minutos, observando el desfile de hermosas muchachas cuando todo ocurrió.

Al principio, Bella no comprendió lo que había provocado tanta conmoción. Entonces, vio que Lauren tropezaba en la pasarela. Tenía sangre cayéndole por la espalda.

Entonces, se escuchó un grito entre el público.

—Oh, Dios mío. La han apuñalado.

...

Bella aún no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, a pesar de que estaba en la sala de Urgencias del hospital más cercano, rodeada de muchas personas. En realidad, la sala estaba demasiado llena. Además, de las modelos y de los empleados de la agencia, Charlie, Edward y los padres de éste estaban allí.

La única ausencia significativa era Carliser. Bella sabía que había estado en el desfile, pero, evidentemente, había creído que era mejor que no apareciera por allí. Su ausencia no importaba. De hecho, nada importaba con tal de que Lauren saliera adelante. Lo siguiente, era mantener la cordura en medio de aquella locura.

Edward se encargaría de que Bella no se desmoronara en medio de aquella tragedia. Afortunadamente, lo tenía a él. Se lo había repetido en innumerables ocasiones. Después del infierno que se había desatado después del incidente, él se había hecho cargo de todo.

Al principio, Bella había estado tan conmocionada que no había podido reaccionar. Entonces, la adrenalina se había apoderado de ella y se había puesto a tranquilizar a las modelos, que estaban fuera de sí. Alice también había colaborado.

Cuando llegaron la ambulancia, la policía y los de Homicidios, Edward la sacó de allí y se fueron todos al hospital, donde estaban esperando en aquellos momentos para saber cómo estaba Lauren. La joven modelo llevaba ya en el quirófano varias horas.

—¿Qué es lo que les lleva tanto tiempo? —preguntó Bella, presa de la desesperación.

—Está donde debería estar —respondió Edward, que no se había apartado de su lado ni un segundo—. En las manos de cirujanos competentes.

—Lo sé. Estoy tan asustada…

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Tal vez esa muchacha logre salir adelante. No te rindas aún.

Bella se echó a temblar. Se refugió en la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de Edward. Era tan grande, tan fuerte, tan seguro, tan perfecto… En aquel momento, no pudo imaginarse la vida sin él.

—¿Te he dicho últimamente lo mucho que significas para mí? —le preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Estaban solos, lo que suponía un alivio, aunque todo el mundo guardaba silencio a excepción de los medios de comunicación. Andaban de un lado para otro, haciendo preguntas que nadie podía responder.

Bella ciertamente no podía. No lograba comprender cómo había podido ocurrir algo así o por qué. Ni quién había llevado a cabo tal acto de violencia. Esa sería la pregunta que le harían los padres de Lauren en cuanto llegaran.

De algún modo, había encontrado fuerzas para llamarlos ella misma. El siguiente escollo que tendría que sortear sería el interrogatorio de la policía.

—¿Te apetece que te traiga un café? —le susurró Edward contra la sien.

—No. No creo que lograra sujetarlo en el estómago.

—Deberías sentarte un rato…

—Eso tampoco lo puedo hacer.

Edward suspiró.

—Probablemente sea lo mejor, dado que aquí viene Emmett McCarty, el jefe de detectives.

—No me sorprende.

—¿Te sientes con fuerzas para que te interrogue? —le preguntó Edward.

—¿Acaso me queda elección?

—Sí —dijo él, dándole un beso en la sien—. Recuerda que yo soy el fiscal.

Después de las presentaciones obligadas, el detective McCarty dijo:

—Hay una sala vacía al lado de ésta. Vayamos allí para hablar.

Los dos siguieron al corpulento detective a una sala. Allí, se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña mesa.

—En primer lugar, déjeme que le diga lo mucho que siento lo ocurrido, señora.

—Gracias, detective —consiguió decir Bella.

Edward le agarró la mano como si así quisiera darle valor.

—Abreviemos esto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Esa era mi intención, señor —afirmó el detective, palideciendo un poco.

—Bien —musitó Edward, muy serio.

—Señora Masen, ¿tiene usted alguna idea de quién querría hacerle daño a la señorita Mallory?

—Por supuesto que no —replicó Bella muy triste.

—¿Cree que fue una de las modelos? —le preguntó Edward al detective.

—¿Acaso no le parece a usted que eso es lo más probable, señor?

—Sí, dado que resulta poco posible que la señorita Mallory hubiera salido a la calle y la hubiera apuñalado allí.

—Lo que necesitamos es el motivo.

—Así es, detective.

—Me niego a creer que una de mis modelos es la autora de un hecho así —dijo Bella, con voz temblorosa.

—Es mejor que cambie su modo de pensar —dijo McCarty—. Simplemente se trata de averiguar cuál de ellas.

—No me importa la animosidad que pudiera haber entre ellas, pero le aseguro que ninguna de mis chicas es capaz de un acto tan deleznable.

—Dile lo que sabes, Bella —afirmó Edward —. Empieza con lo de las drogas y todo lo que ha ocurrido, incluidas las peleas.

—La escucho, señora.

Bella obedeció la orden de Edward. Mientras escuchaba el relato de todo lo sucedido que ella misma iba haciendo, llegó a la conclusión de que todas las modelos eran sospechosas, especialmente Jessica Stanly, dado que ella había tenido una pelea con Lauren. Sin embargo, no podía creer ni por un segundo que Jessica pudiera hacerle daño a Lauren o a cualquier otra persona.

Aquello era algo de lo que tendría que convencer al detective y a Edward.

—El motivo me parece muy evidente —dijo McCarty.

—¿Cómo es eso? —le preguntó Bella, sin poder contener la censura que se le reflejó en la voz.

—Me apuesto algo a que esa pelea tuvo algo que ver con lo de las drogas.

—Sigo sin creerlo —dijo Bella —, lo que significa que usted tendrá que demostrarlo —añadió con cierta hostilidad.

—Lo haré. Confíe en mí.

—¿Puedo marcharme ya? —le preguntó Bella —. Necesito saber si ya se conoce cómo está Lauren.

—Por supuesto. Muchas gracias, señora. Me mantendré en contacto —respondió el detective, poniéndose de pie.

—Más tarde, McCarty—le dijo Edward, con un tono cortante antes salir de la sala con Bella.

Cuando regresaron a la sala de espera, se habría podido oír el sonido de un alfiler contra el suelo. Bella sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Con sólo mirar a Alice, comprendió lo que había ocurrido.

—No… no ha salido adelante, ¿verdad? —susurró Bella.

—No, Bella —respondió Alice, tratando de contener las lágrimas—. El médico acaba de salir para decírnoslo.

—Dios no —sollozó Bella —. Por favor, no…

—Tranquila, cariño —le dijo Edward.

Bella oía que alguien estaba llorando. Sin embargo, sonaba como si el llanto proviniera de otra parte, de algún lugar ajeno a aquella sala. De algún lugar fuera de sí misma.

—Maldita sea —gritó Edward.

Bella sintió sus fuertes brazos. A continuación, nada más.

...

—¿De verdad me he dormido?

—Sí, y me alegro. Necesitabas más que nada descansar.

Edward estrechó el cuerpo desnudo de Bella contra el suyo. Una vez más, ella gozó con la seguridad que él le transmitía. Se acurrucó contra él y Edward la estrechó con fuerza.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante mucho tiempo. Bella no pudo volver a dormirse. Al despertar, se había vuelto a encontrar con el horror de todo lo sucedido. Una hermosa mujer había sido asesinada en la flor de la vida.

No podía ser, pero así era. El hecho de informar a los padres de Lauren de su trágica muerta le había quitado literalmente todas las fuerzas, dejándola completamente débil. Después, sabía que eso había sido lo que le había provocado que se desmayara durante varios minutos. Cuando recuperó el sentido, Edward la llevó a casa y la acostó.

Trató de ahogar un grito de desesperación mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Haces bien en llorar, cariño. No te lo guardes todo para ti.

Aquellas tiernas palabras de ánimo fueron todo lo que necesitó. El muro que había en su interior se rompió. Estuvo llorando hasta que ya no pudo más. Durante todo el tiempo, Edward la estuvo agarrando con fuerza.

Cuando por fin pudo recuperar el control, susurró:

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí.

—En lo bueno y en lo malo. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Sí. Bueno, pues esto es lo malo.

—No me importa, pero me preocupas tú, aunque sé que eres muy dura. Ya lo has demostrado.

—Me niego a creer que Jessica sea culpable.

—¿Por qué no dejas que la policía se preocupe de eso?

—No puedo, ya lo sabes. No cuando la agencia y las chicas son mi responsabilidad. Me siento…

—Basta ya —le ordenó Edward —. No te atrevas a tomar esos derroteros. Tú no eres responsable de lo que hacen esas chicas. Es imposible que Alice, tú o nadie pueda saber lo que hacen a cada minuto.

—Tienes razón, pero tal vez si hubiera hecho algo sobre el tema de las drogas…

—Y lo hiciste. Trataste de descubrir quién era responsable.

—¿Crees que van a arrestar a Jessica?

—No lo sé. En cuanto llegue a mi despacho, veré lo que han descubierto los de Homicidios.

—Por favor, hazlo y cuéntamelo inmediatamente.

—Mientras tanto, tienes que prepararte para enfrentarte con los medios. Cuando llegues a la agencia, caerán sobre ti como moscas. Cuenta con ello.

Bella se echó a temblar. Edward la estrechó un poco más entre sus brazos y dijo:

—Durante unos cuantos días más, la situación va a seguir estando fuera de control. A continuación, todo se calmará. Confía en mí.

—Odio tener que preocuparte por esto… por mí, cuando tú tienes tanto de lo que ocuparte.

—Bueno, tengo unos hombros fuertes y anchos. Puedo con todo. Sólo quiero que te apartes y dejes que la justicia se ponga a trabajar.

—Lo intentaré, pero no te hago promesa alguna.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende eso? —le preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

Bella lo miró durante un largo instante, sintiendo que el corazón podría explotarle por el amor que sentía hacia él. Se inclinó sobre él y le besó en los labios. Entonces, susurró:

—Hazme el amor. Ahora mismo, por favor…

—Será un placer…

Edward la besó con tanta pasión que Bella sintió que los huesos se le deshacían por dentro. Cuando se apartó, ella le agarró el pene erecto con una mano y comenzó a estimulárselo. Edward gruñó de placer. Entonces, le separó las piernas y le colocó el pene a la entrada de la vagina. La penetró con un duro y firme empuje que, literalmente, le quitó a ella el aliento. Como si lo presintiera, se quedó completamente inmóvil.

—No —susurró ella, clavándole las uñas en la espalda—. Quiero saber que estoy viva. Móntame con fuerza.

Y él así lo hizo.

* * *

**_Hola! Siento mucho la demora es que he estado con muchos trabajos en el cole y no he tenido tiempo de subir :/ Pero bueno Aqui estoy Con un Nuevo Capi Espero les guste y gracias a todas por sus Reviews bssttss_**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	22. Capitulo 21

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Mary Lynn Baxter ^^**_

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**.**

..**  
**

—Ese hijo de perra lo está pidiendo a gritos.

—¿Te encuentras bien, jefe?

Carlisle observó a su consejero, que lo estaba mirando completamente anonadado.

—¿Acaso te parece a ti que estoy bien?

—No.

—Estoy a punto de pedir la cabeza de ese hombre.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres meterte con Edward Masen?

—¿No deberías estar preguntándote por qué quiere él meterse conmigo?

—Es el fiscal del distrito, Carlisle.

—No me importa quién demonios sea —le espetó Carlisle lleno de ira.

Billie se rascó la cabeza, totalmente perplejo.

—Sé que tienes poder y amigos en las más altas esferas, pero él también. ¿Qué es lo que hay entre vosotros dos?

—Va a por mí.

—Y, si tenemos que entregar los libros, lo conseguirá.

—No si tú quieres seguir de pie.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—Sí —respondió Carlisle sin dudarlo.

—Diablos, Carlisle, bájate del cabello. Ya sabes que yo estoy de tu parte. Siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré. Te has portado muy bien conmigo y con mi familia. Yo jamás jugaría con quien me da de comer.

—Espero que no serías tan estúpido como para eso. ¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos para prepararlo todo?

—Dos días.

Carlisle lanzó una maldición. Billie se sentó y estiró las piernas. Por alguna razón, aquella pose tan casual acrecentó la ira de Carlisle.

—Siéntate bien, por el amor de Dios —rugió.

—Lo siento —replicó Billie, incorporándose como si le hubieran disparado.

—No te he llamado para que vengas aquí a relajarte.

—Haré lo que me digas que haga —prometió Billie—. Si me dices que me guarde los libros, los guardaré.

—¿Para que me lleven a la cárcel con más rapidez? Ni hablar.

—Tu abogado no lo permitiría.

—No voy a correr ese riesgo. Además, en esos libros no hay nada que pueda incriminarme.

—No lo creía.

—Simplemente, se trata de la idea que ese hijo de perra esté tratando de acabar conmigo.

—Jamás me has dicho a qué se debe eso.

—No importa. Ahora, lo único que tiene importancia es que, en vez de acabar él conmigo, acabemos nosotros con él.

—¿Se te ocurre cómo conseguirlo?

—Encuéntrame algo que apeste, algo que le pueda frotar en la cara.

Billie se puso de pie.

—Eso debería de ser muy fácil. Ya sabes cómo es la prensa. Sólo hay que sugerir algo que huela mal para que todos se vuelvan locos.

—Tengo una idea. Habla con James Witherdale, su adversario. Se dice que no se llevan bien y que Witherdale odia a Masen.

—Yo también lo he oído —admitió Billie—. Creo que tiene algo que ver con la esposa de Witherdale y Masen. Si no recuerdo mal, hubo algo entre ellos, lo que probablemente sea la razón de que James no le trague. A ningún hombre le gusta imaginarse a su esposa con otro hombre, en especial cuando anda detrás de su trabajo.

—Exactamente. Razón de más para unirnos a James. Sé que a él no le importa dar golpes bajos.

—Me pondré con ello.

Cuando Billie se marchó, Carlisle giró su silla para poder mirar el jardín y aspirar el aire que entraba por la ventana. Si no hiciera tanto calor, le gustaría salir a dar un paseo y sentarse allí, pero tenía la tensión alta.

Gracias a su hijo.

Hijo.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no vomitar. Jamás había tenido instintos paternales ni los tenía. La mayoría de los hombres que conocía estarían orgullosos de tener un hijo como Edward Masen, guapo, con éxito y encantador.

La verdad era que nada de eso le importaba a él. No quería formar parte de la vida de Edward ni que Edward formara parte de la suya. Lo único que Edward tenía que podía interesar a Carlisle remotamente era Bella. Aparte de sí mismo, Bella era la única persona que le importaba. No sabía por qué, pero la quería tanto como era capaz de querer a nadie. Tal vez la razón era que ella siempre le había amado sin ataduras. Además, él había querido que ella lo necesitara, que lo quisiera en su vida. Hasta aquel momento, había sido la hija que él jamás había tenido y no quería perder el único lado humando que tenía.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, la relación que tenía con ella estaba amenazada… Gracias a la relación que ella tenía con Edward.

¿Quién habría creído nunca que se conocerían y mucho menos que terminarían casándose? De todos los hombres de Houston, ¿cómo había podido elegir a Edward? Ciertamente, aquél había sido un giro completamente inesperado.

Fuera como fuera, tendría que enfrentarse a él, pero tendría que hacerlo con sigilo. No quería que Bella supiera que iba a por la yugular de su esposo. Al menos, no por el momento.

No podía permitir que Edward se lo arrebatara todo. Si ello significaba perder o aplastar a Bella y a su madre para mantener lo más sagrado para él, lo haría. Tal vez no tuviera que llegar hasta ese punto. Tal vez su asociación con James consiguiera dar buenos frutos. Si no, tendría que echar mano del plan B. Carlisle lanzó una carcajada con contendida alegría.

No le cabía la menor duda de que aquel último recurso conseguiría poner a Edward de rodillas.

...

—Shh, Nicole. Deja de llorar. Todo va a salir bien.

—No, no va a salir bien —gimoteaba la modelo—. Mi vida no va a poder ser gracias a él.

—Venga, Nicole —dijo Bella tratando de sostenerla. La joven no dejaba de temblar—. Siéntate antes de que te caigas.

Por una vez, Nicole obedeció sin rechistar.

—¿Quién es él, Nicole?

—¿Cómo dices? —susurró la modelo, sin dejar de llorar.

—Has dicho que tu vida no va a poder ser gracias a él.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Claro que lo has dicho y no te vas a marchar de esta sala hasta que me digas quién es él.

—No puedo…

—¿O no quieres?

—Las dos cosas.

Bella se sentó al lado de la modelo y le tomó la mano.

—Puedes confiar en mí. Tienes que saberlo. Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Lo sé…

—Entonces, dime quién te está pegando, cielo.

Nicole bajó la cabeza. Bella la observó y vio que había empezado a llorar una vez más. Ella misma tuvo que contener las lágrimas. Sin embargo, no podía permitirse perder el control. Algo malo le estaba ocurriendo a aquella joven y tenía que averiguar de qué se trataba.

—Nicole…

La joven levantó la cabeza, pero guardó silencio.

—Es… es un hombre muy poderoso —susurró la muchacha, después de unos segundos—. También… también es muy rico.

—Sigue, cielo. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

—¿De verdad me lo puedes prometer? —le preguntó Nicole, mirándola con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No hago promesas que no soy capaz de cumplir —afirmó ella, rezando para que sus palabras fueran ciertas—. Nicole, dime su nombre…

La joven dudó.

—No te eches atrás ahora —añadió Bella, con suavidad. No quería asustarla dado que estaba segura de que no volvería a disfrutar de otra oportunidad.

Nicole se lamió las lágrimas que le empapaban los labios. Entonces, tartamudeó:

—Es… es juez.

—¿Juez?

—Sí.

—Tranquila…

—¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? —le gritó Nicole—. Si descubre que te lo he dicho, me hará mucho daño. Me dijo que se aseguraría de que yo no volvía a desfilar por ninguna otra pasarela.

—Dame su nombre.

—Dijo que me echaría ácido en la cara.

—Antes, tendrá que pasar por encima de mí.

—No creas ni por un minuto que no podría hacerlo.

—Su nombre, Nicole. Tienes que decírmelo.

—¿Te lo puedo decir al oído?

—Si te sientes mejor así…

Con un gesto de terror en la cara, Nicole miró a su alrededor.

—Sí. Temo que las paredes tengan oídos…— Tratando de enmascarar su terror, Bella se inclinó sobre Nicole y colocó la oreja cerca de los labios de la modelo.

—Dímelo.

...

—Mmm, cariño, estaba delicioso.

—Gracias.

—Creo que jamás he probado una lasaña tan rica —afirmó Edward, frotándose el estómago.

—Oyéndote hablar así —comentó Bella, riendo—, cualquiera diría que acabas de disfrutar de una cena de un gourmet.

—Te aseguro que es la verdad.

—Bueno, gracias.

—Ven aquí —le dijo Edward. Los ojos se le habían oscurecido.

—No. Sígueme tú —replicó Bella, haciéndole señas con un dedo. —Vamos al solárium. Tenemos que hablar.

—Lo sé —dijo él, con idéntica seriedad a la que había visto en el rostro de Bella.

Mientras ella servía el café, los dos permanecieron en silencio. Bella disfrutaba con el hecho de que, a pesar de todo lo malo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida, era una mujer felizmente casada. Al menos, podía encontrar seguridad en los fuertes brazos de Edward.

—Has tenido un mal día, ¿no? —le preguntó él.

—Estoy segura de que no muy diferente del tuyo. Si la prensa no me deja en paz, voy a empezar a pegar a los reporteros, en especial a uno en concreto.

—Sé cómo pueden llegar a ser los reporteros…

—¿Me podrías poner al día en la investigación?

—Los de Homicidios no han encontrado mucho, aparte del arma. Estaba limpia.

—Se han centrado en Jessica, pero yo aún creo que ella es inocente.

—Ya veremos. Yo tengo a alguien investigando lo de las drogas y al tipo que se las vendió a una o más de tus chicas.

—Sé que estás haciendo lo que puedes, pero todo está tardando tanto…

—Así es el juego, querida. Tienes que tener paciencia y esperar.

Bella tomó un sorbo de su café y cambió de tema.

—Háblame de tu día en el tribunal. ¿Tienes ya pruebas para condenar a ese cura?

—No se sabe. Lo que sí sé es que dos casos muy polémicos no me están ayudando nada a ganar las elecciones. Los medios de comunicación me están crucificando porque envié a prisión a una mujer que sufría depresión post parto.

—Antes de que hable de una conversación que he tenido hoy, me gustaría preguntarte por Carlisle.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —replicó él, muy tenso.

—Me gustaría que pudierais terminar con vuestras diferencias.

—Eso no va a ocurrir.

—Pero es tú…

—No, no es mi padre —dijo él, levantando la mano—. No vuelvas a decir eso. Además, prefiero no hablar de él, si no te importa. Acuérdate de que, en este tema, sólo podemos estar en desacuerdo. Dejémoslo así.

—No quiero discutir contigo.

—Ni yo contigo.

Bella se inclinó sobre él y le dio un largo y apasionado beso. Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Todavía no —dijo ella, apartándose.

—No juegues conmigo…

—Un momento. He descubierto quién ha estado pegando a Nicole.

—Buenas noticias. Jazz ha estado trabajando en esa chica.

—Pues puedes decirle que deje de hacerlo.

—Es el novio, ¿verdad?

—No.

—¿De quién se trata entonces?

—De un juez.

Edward se quedó completamente inmóvil.

—¿Te dio un nombre?

—Claro que sí. Su Señoría el juez Jason Jenks.

...

«No», pensó Edward. «El edificio no es lo suficientemente alto». Si diera un salto, se mataría, lo que no era una alternativa. Entonces, murmuró varias imprecaciones. Debería estar avergonzado de sí mismo por tener unos pensamientos tan mórbidos.

Efectivamente, estaba estresado al máximo, pero también era más feliz de lo que lo había sido nunca. Gracias a Bella. ¿Quién habría pensado que se ajustaría a la vida de casados cuando jamás había querido contraer matrimonio?

Aunque aún le molestaba que lo hubieran tenido que sobornar para hacer algo que iba contra sus principios, no se quejaba. Bella era una mujer muy especial. A pesar de sus limitaciones, jamás se quejaba ni trataba de darle pena. Era fuerte, amable y encantadora. La lista de sus atributos podría seguir hasta el infinito.

También tenía su genio y podía ser tan testaruda como una mula. En lo que se refería a Carlisle, su testarudez era un punto negativo, pero, si le era justo, Bella no sabía toda la historia. Y él jamás se la contaría.

Sin embargo, le preocupaba que Carlisle pudiera causar problemas entre ellos. Decidió no pensar en eso en aquellos momentos. No hasta que tuviera pruebas suficientes para arrestar a Carlisle. Cuando eso ocurriera, su relación con Bella sufriría una dura prueba. Por el momento, prefería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que pudieran pasar juntos.

En aquel momento, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Era su madre.

—Eh, me alegro de saber de ti.

—Te llamo para ver si se te ha roto el dedo.

Edward captó enseguida la indirecta y no fingió.

—La última vez que me lo miré, no.

—Me alegro.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estás, madre?

—Muy preocupada por ti.

—Eso es una pérdida de tiempo y de energía.

—Probablemente, pero eso es lo que hacen las madres.

—Yo también me preocupo por ti —suspiró él. Silencio.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre Carlisle?

—No, claro que no.

—Tenemos que hablar, hijo.

—Ya hemos hablado.

—Tenemos que volver a hacerlo.

—No queda nada que decir, mamá.

—No quiero que lo que me ocurrió a mí te envenene la vida, Edward. No podría soportarlo.

—No vayamos por ese camino, mamá, por favor. Ese canalla…

—Edward…

—Lo siento. Mira, no creo que esto sea algo de lo que debamos hablar por teléfono.

—Entonces, ven a verme.

—Lo haré. Tan pronto como pueda. Te lo prometo.

—Supongo que tendré que contentarme con eso. Bien, ¿cómo está Bella? Me ha afectado tanto el asesinato de esa chica…

—Ha sido muy duro para ella.

—Se puede decir que vuestras vidas se han puesto patas arriba. Me siento muy agradecida de que estéis los dos juntos.

—Yo también, mamá.

—Te veré muy pronto —dijo Elizabeth, tras otro breve silencio—. Y te quiero mucho, hijo.

—Yo también te quiero, mamá.

Edward colgó el teléfono y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos. Se sentía como si todo se estuviera desmoronando a su alrededor.

—¿Me has llamado?

Edward levantó la mirada, muy sobresaltado. Era Jasper.

—Tenemos a ese canalla —le dijo el investigador, con un profundo entusiasmo. Edward le indicó que pasara.

—¿Estás seguro de que no estamos celebrando todo esto prematuramente? Hasta que Nicole Reed testifique, no tenemos nada.

—Ahora que hemos encontrado por fin a Cheney y a su hermana, sería magnífico que ella reforzara la declaración de Nicole Reed. Hasta ahora, desgraciadamente, Peggy Trent se niega en redondo a declarar.

—¿Crees que yo podría conseguir que cambiara de opinión?

—¿Quieres hablar con ella?

—No si no sirve de nada.

—No lo sé. Cheney dice que ha estado tratando de convencerla, pero que no ha podido conseguir nada.

—Jenks es el mayor canalla que conozco y yo conozco a muchos canallas. Utiliza su poder para, aprovecharse de las inocentes y las débiles.

—También de los más vulnerables.

—Voy a sentir un gran placer cuando destroce a ese tipejo.

—¿Quieres que le diga a Snelling que vaya a buscarlo?

—Tan pronto como pueda.

Jasper sonrió.

—Considéralo hecho y con gran alegría.

Edward sonrió también, pero no le duró mucho la sonrisa en el rostro. El detective McCarty asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Pensé que te gustaría saber que estamos a punto de arrestar a Jessica Stanly.

—¿Habéis encontrado algo? —preguntó Edward.

—No, pero hemos conseguido una acusación con menos.

—¿Tengo que recordarte, McCarty, que tú no eres el fiscal?

—Confía en mí. Lo sé —afirmó Emmett—. Jasper ha visto las pruebas que tenemos. Tal vez aceptes su palabra.

—Creo que hay motivos, Edward—dijo Jasper, con una mirada casi culpable en el rostro.

Edward lanzó una maldición y agarró el teléfono pensando en Bella. Le pareció justo que ella lo supiera.

...

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—No, Alice, no me encuentro bien.

—¿Te duele la tripa?

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Porque, últimamente, tienes un aspecto algo verde. Creo que deberías ir al médico. ¿Se te ha ocurrido eso?

—Desprecio a los médicos.

—Considerando tu vida, no me extraña, pero…

—Debería irme.

—De acuerdo.

—Tranquila. Me refiero a que tengo cita esta tarde, pero te aseguro que son los nervios.

—No me sorprendería —replicó Alice.

—Ven a mi despacho. Así, no tendré que hacer equilibrios con estas carpetas.

Alice la siguió inmediatamente. Muy pronto, las dos estaban examinando las fotografías de posibles modelos. Al cabo de un rato, levantaron la cabeza y se miraron.

—No hay ni una que prometa —dijo Bella.

—Y es una pena.

—Bueno, en realidad, en estos momentos no tenemos que preocupamos por conseguir más chicas —susurró Bella—. No tenemos contratos.

—Anímate. Las cosas mejorarán muy pronto.

—No hasta que descubran quién… quién mató a Lauren—afirmó Bella, sin poder contener un escalofrío. Aún no se podía creer lo ocurrido. Había pasado ya una semana.

—Yo tampoco me lo puedo creer —dijo Alice.

—¿Tan fácil resulta leerme el pensamiento?

—Normalmente, no, pero Lauren ocupa también el centro de mis pensamientos.

—Ha supuesto un borrón sobre esta agencia y todos los que trabajan aquí. No creo que el ambiente vuelva a ser el mismo.

—Probablemente no, pero eso no significa que las cosas no volverán a ser agradables otra vez.

—Espero que tengas razón —comentó Bella—. Jessica quiere regresar. Tengo que decidir si voy a permitírselo.

—Ojalá yo pudiera hacer esa llamada en tu nombre, pero no puedo.

—Y yo no te dejaría que la hicieras aunque pudieras. Es algo que tengo que hacer yo.

—Sé que no quieres hablar al respecto, Bella, pero aún me turba profundamente el hecho de pensar que una de nuestras chicas pueda haber matado por unas pastillas.

—A mí también me cuesta creerlo, pero ni tú ni yo hemos sido adictas a las drogas.

—Jamás habría creído que lo eran nuestras chicas.

—Lo sé, Alice. Todo resulta increíble. Aún me levanto por las noches envuelta en un sudor frío, igual que me pasó después de mi accidente.

—Lo siento mucho. Por suerte, ahora tienes a Edward.

—Sí. Sigue siendo mi apoyo.

—Me contaste que él estaba a cargo de la investigación, ¿te ha dicho algo sobre dónde consiguieron las chicas las drogas?

—No creo que los detectives lo sepan todavía, pero volveré a preguntarle esta noche.

En aquel momento, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Al mirar la pantalla, Bella sonrió y dijo:

—Es Edward.

Después de responder, escuchó y sintió que iba palideciendo poco a poco. Cuando cortó la llamada, miró a su ayudante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Alice, presa del pánico.

—El detective McCarty está a punto de arrestar a Jessica por el asesinato de Lauren.

El calor resultaba muy opresivo, tanto que Bella temía salir al exterior. No le quedaba elección dado que tenía que estar en la consulta del médico al cabo de pocos minutos.

«Menos mal», se dijo. No se encontraba bien. No le había dicho nada a su padre ni a Carlisle, con los que acababa de almorzar.

—Cielo, ¿te encuentras bien? —le había preguntado Charlie, cuando salían de la cafetería.

—Estoy bien, papá. Sólo un poco cansada.

—Es comprensible, considerando lo que has pasado.

—Gracias por el almuerzo —le dijo ella a Carlisle.

—De nada, cielo. Sólo quería que supieras que cuentas con mi apoyo al cien por cien y que estoy seguro de que las cosas volverán a salirte bien —comentó él, tras darle un beso en la mejilla—. Tu tío Carlisle se encargará de eso.

—Eres muy bueno conmigo —susurró ella, dándole un abrazo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—No tanto como me gustaría ser.

Bella se volvió a su padre y le dio un abrazo.

—Te llamaré muy pronto.

Treinta minutos más tarde, estaba en la consulta del médico. El doctor llevaba bastante retraso, lo que no le sentó muy bien a Bella, pero, ya que estaba, decidió quedarse. La paciencia no era su punto fuerte. Así tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar y el hecho de saber que Jessica había sido arrestada le ponía aún peor.

El hecho de que había almorzado con Carlisle sin decírselo a Edward no la ayudaba tampoco. No debería sentirse culpable, pero, por alguna razón, así era. Menudo lío. Los quería a ambos y no podía soportar la idea de perderlos.

De repente, se sintió completamente abrumada. Aquellos malos momentos pasarían. Se lo repetía una y otra vez. Había pasado por malas rachas como aquélla y había salido adelante. Sin embargo, estaba cansada. Quería que su vida volviera cuanto antes a la normalidad.

—Señora Masen, el doctor la recibirá ahora mismo.

Tras un examen detallado y un análisis de sangre, Bella pudo vestirse para ir a la sala de espera durante un rato.

Algún tiempo después, cuando volvió a entrar en la consulta, sonrió al médico y le preguntó:

—¿Cuál es el veredicto, doctor Hayden? ¿Voy a vivir?

—Y con muy buena razón.

Bella no supo cómo interpretar aquellas palabras.

—Qué comentario más extraño, Richard.

—No si estás embarazada.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. Durante un segundo, la habitación pareció dar vueltas a su alrededor.

—¿Embarazada? Eso es imposible —protestó Bella.

El médico le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Oh, es más que posible, querida mía. Es un hecho. Vas a tener un hijo.

* * *

**_Awww.. Esta Embarazada siiiii xD Muchas de ustedes asertaron a eso :D Bueno como ven Actualice lo mas rapido que pude :) Espero les alla gustado y ..._**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	23. Capitulo 22

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Mary Lynn Baxter ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**.**

..**  
**

_El fiscal del distrito mete la pata en un caso._

Bajo este titular, se redactaba un artículo en el que se acusaba a Edward de graves negligencias en el juicio de Bryant, por el que el acusado iba a ser juzgado de nuevo. El periodista explicaba que Edward se había negado a considerar la declaración de un testigo cuando presentó por primera vez el caso, testigo que el abogado defensor confiaba en que exoneraría a su cliente. Además, se explicaba la condena de la familia, que culpaba a Edward de que su ser querido hubiera pasado diez años en el corredor de la muerte por un delito que no había cometido.

—Oh, Edward , es horrible.

Bella miró a su esposo mientras los dos desayunaban. Había visto los titulares cuando, como todas las mañanas, se disponía a echar una ojeada al periódico. Había pensado esconderlo, pero sabía que aquello no habría sido justo. Además, Edward lo descubriría tarde o temprano. Era mejor que aireara sus frustraciones en casa, con ella.

De todos modos, no se lo mostró hasta que hubieron terminado de desayunar y de tomar varias tazas de café. Había descubierto que su marido era un ogro hasta que se cargaba de cafeína para empezar el día.

Antes de ver el periódico, había pensado darle su noticia. La noche anterior él había estado tan cansado, tan distraído, que no había querido decírselo. Estaba decidida a que la ocasión fuera especial, con velas, flores y todo lo demás. En realidad, también había querido reservarse la noticia un poco más para sí sola, hasta que ella pudiera comprender lo ocurrido.

A pesar de que era maravilloso, Bella vivía en estado de shock. Iba a tener un hijo. Aún no se lo podía creer.

No obstante, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Edward. A veces, creía que se pondría muy contento, pero otras no estaba tan segura. Desgraciadamente, el periódico había dado un giro terrible a los acontecimientos del día.

—Hijo de perra —rugió Edward, tirando el periódico al suelo.

—Lo siento mucho, cariño. Sé que esto no podría ocurrir en un momento peor.

—Jamás hay momento bueno para esta clase de publicidad, especialmente cuando es un montaje.

—¿Quién podría…? —preguntó, interrumpiéndose inmediatamente. Se había dado cuenta de su ingenuidad. Edward estaba inmerso en medio de una lucha política.

—James y Carlisle.

—¿Carlisle?

—Sí, Carlisle—repitió Edward con voz dura.

—¿Quieres decir que los dos se aliarían en tu contra?

—Sin pararse a pensarlo —comentó él con una risotada vacía de alegría.

Bella se negaba a aceptar aquella explicación. No podía creer que su padrino pudiera caer tan bajo. De James, sí. Después de todo, quería ganar las elecciones y un artículo tan difamatorio lo beneficiaba a él claramente.

¿Carlisle? Ni hablar.

—Creo que te estás equivocando.

—No lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

—Claro que lo comprendo —replicó ella, provocando un gesto de impaciencia de Edward que la irritó profundamente—. Comprendo que, en lo que se refiere a Carlisle, vas a por él.

—Tengo muy buenas razones.

—Eso me lleva de nuevo a mi pregunta original. ¿Tienes pruebas?

—Si las tuviera, ¿me creerías?

—Supongo que no me quedaría elección.

—Supones. Eso no es exactamente lo que quería escuchar.

—Mira, como ya te he dicho antes, no quiero pelearme contigo sobre Carlisle. Sé que supuso un duro golpe para ti descubrir que era tu padre, pero…

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que él y su empresa están cometiendo ilegalidades y con que esté tratando de enterrarme políticamente.

—Todo tiene que ver con todo. Aunque no conozco detalles ni circunstancias de tu nacimiento, ni quiero, tu animosidad con respecto a Carlisle es demasiado profunda para estar simplemente relacionada con temas laborales.

—Tengo que marcharme —dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie.

—Todo va a salir bien —afirmó ella.

—Lo sé. De algún modo, lograremos superar esto. Los dos.

—Ah, los dos —repitió ella con una sonrisa forzada—. Qué bien suena eso.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Bella.

—Sin embargo, yo creo que sí —le recordó ella, sabiendo que estaban acercándose peligrosamente a un punto de fricción en su matrimonio.

Como si Edward lo presintiera también, de repente se mostró cansado, casi derrotado. Bella jamás lo había visto así.

Sintió deseos de extender la mano y decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero no podía hacerlo. Tal vez nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Aunque el pensamiento la aterrorizaba, sabía que era cierto.

De repente, la frustración oscureció los ojos de Edward.

—Tengo que marcharme, especialmente ahora que tengo que ocuparme de esa basura que ha salido en el periódico.

—No quiero que te marches enojado.

—No estoy enojado. Ciertamente no contigo.

Bella se levantó y le dio un beso. La lengua de Edward jugueteó con la de ella durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Entonces, se apartó de ella.

—Si no tienes cuidado —le dijo—, vas a empezar algo que no podemos terminar.

—¿Y quién dice que no lo puedo terminar yo sola?

Edward se echó a reír.

—Te recordaré esas palabras esta noche.

—Tal vez entonces ya no esté de humor.

—No te preocupes. Yo te ayudaré a recuperarlo.

—Venga, márchate de aquí —le dijo, empujándolo hacia la puerta—. Por cierto, he contratado a un abogado para que saque a Jessica bajo fianza.

—No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones. Tal vez el juez no la conceda.

—¿Vas a oponerte?

—No.

—Gracias —susurró muy aliviada.

—No me des las gracias todavía. Espero revisar las pruebas hoy mismo: Ya te diré lo fuerte que es nuestro caso.

—Muy bien —dijo Bella. Entonces, le dio un beso antes de que se marchara.

...

—Tenemos al juez.

—Pataleando y gritando, me imagino. Mike y Jasper lo estaban esperando en su despacho cuando llegó para darle la noticia.

—Y también utilizó algunas palabras que no he oído en mucho tiempo —añadió Newton.

Edward y Jasper sonrieron.

—Sólo espero que Nicole Reed no se eche atrás.

—No lo hará —dijo Edward, mientras se sentaba—. Al principio, yo mismo estaba algo preocupado, pero creo que se ha comprometido con nosotros.

—La están entrevistando ahora mismo —comentó Newton.

—No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que el juez esté entre barrotes. La justicia igualitaria no se le podría aplicar a un tipo que la mereciera más.

—Yo no podría estar más de acuerdo —afirmó Newton —. Por cierto, Masen, te debo una disculpa.

Edward se quedó atónito. El hecho de que Newton pensara en disculparse era una novedad.

—¿Y eso?

—Por lo de Jenks. No creí que lograras encarcelarlo, pero lo has conseguido.

—Viniendo de ti, Newton, me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Newton se ruborizó, pero no contestó. Sin embargo, Edward sabía lo que estaba pensando y lo dijo en voz alta.

—No te preocupes. No voy a empezar a hacerme a la idea de que sientes simpatía por mí.

Newton se ruborizó aún más, pero no dijo nada.

—Bueno —dijo Edward para cambiar de tema—. Esta mañana estoy de muy mal humor, pero creo que tengo todo el derecho —añadió. Newton y Jasper se miraron sin comprender—. El periódico. Aparentemente, no habéis visto los titulares.

Edward agarró su maletín y sacó el periódico. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Jasper lanzó una maldición y Mike un silbido.

—James—dijo Jasper sin dudarlo.

—Yo creo que tuvo ayuda —afirmó Edward —. Carlisle Cullen.

—No me extrañaría —comentó Mike—. Cuando Cullen entregó sus libros, creí que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

—Si eso le disgustó tanto, espera a que descubra que tenemos a alguien que está dispuesto a testificar en su contra —añadió Jasper.

Edward se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Mike—. ¿Por qué no se me ha informado?

—Una pregunta cada vez —respondió Jasper, gozando de la atención que estaba recibiendo.

—Suéltalo —le ordenó Edward.

—Se trata de un ex empleado de Carlisle. Para abreviar una larga historia, tuvieron algún desacuerdo y él guardó algunos mensajes grabados. Se imaginó que le vendrían bien si quería chantajear a Cullen.

—¿Tienes las cintas? —preguntó Edward.

—Todavía no. Se llama Tommy Evans. Me dijo que necesitaba más tiempo. No me ha quedado más opción que dárselo.

Mike Newton se miró el reloj y se levantó.

—Si no hay nada más, tengo una reunión. Mantenedme informado.

—Y tú, mantenme informado a mí sobre el juez —le pidió Edward.

Newton asintió y se marchó.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Jasper le dijo a Edward:

—Creo que me están siguiendo.

—¿A ti? ¿De quién sospechas?

—No lo sé.

—Eso se asemeja a algo que Cullen sería capaz de hacer. No creo que te siguiera él mismo. Seguramente ha contratado a alguien para que haga el trabajo sucio.

—¿Crees que tiene agallas para eso?

—Claro.

Jasper se rascó la cabeza y miró atentamente a Edward.

—¿Qué hay entre tú y ese Cullen? Mi instinto me dice que es algo personal.

—Tu instinto no te engaña —dijo Edward, después de pensárselo durante un momento—. Ese canalla es mi padre biológico —añadió para sorpresa de Jasper—. Sin embargo, no me pidas detalles porque no te los voy a dar por respeto a mi madre. No obstante, no hay nada bueno.

—Vaya, no sé lo que me esperaba que me ibas a decir, pero te aseguro que no era eso.

—No le digas nada a nadie.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Has podido ver a la persona que crees que te está siguiendo?

—Más o menos. Si Cullen está detrás de todo esto, debe de ser porque se ha enterado de que yo he hablado con Tommy Evans.

—Eso me parece a mí.

—¿Y qué crees que hará?

—Contratar al mejor equipo de abogados para que le saquen del paso.

—Tenemos que arrestarle pronto.

—No hasta que tengamos pruebas suficientes.

—Esto se podría poner mucho más desagradable de lo que está ahora —le advirtió Jasper a Edward.

—Tal vez no. Si Cullen y James están juntos, tal vez ya hayan conseguido su propósito. Ese artículo podría hundirme.

...

La sala quedó en silencio.

Carlisle Cullen no se molestó en contener su ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese canalla a tratar de ser mejor que él? El hecho de que aquel artículo de periódico tuviera el poder de hundir la carrera política de Edward ya no tenía mucha importancia para Carlisle.

Si el fiscal del distrito estaba decidido a terminar con su imperio, a pesar de las muchas advertencias, que empezara el juego. Miró el reloj. Billy iba a regresar en cualquier momento con su informe.

Mientras esperaba, Carlisle no podía calmarse. Tenía dos contratos que requerían su atención, pero no, aquel canalla de hijo suyo estaba volviendo loco a su propio padre.

Maldita sea… Había trabajado mucho para llegar donde estaba y nadie iba a terminar con él así como así y mucho menos un hombre que llevaba su propia sangre.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Está abierto.

Billy Black entró y, sin andarse por las ramas, dijo:

—Tienes razón. La fiscalía ha hablado con Tommy Evans. Dime lo que quieres que haga, jefe, y lo haré.

—Por el momento, déjame a solas.

Carlisle se marchó poco después de su ayudante. Tendría que haber recurrido al plan B desde el principio. La idea de que pudiera estar haciéndose más blando con la edad le provocó una profunda repulsión. Entonces, se alegró un poco. El momento podía ser mucho mejor.

Treinta minutos, aparcó frente a la casa de uno de los miembros de la iglesia de Elizabeth Masen.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Que empezaran los fuegos artificiales.

...

Sentía un hormigueo y un profundo calor por el cuerpo. Tanto, que empezó a agitarse por la cama. Para tratar de descubrir la causa, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta del origen de aquella maravillosa sensación.

Edward le había separado las piernas y estaba dándole placer con la lengua. Menuda manera de despertarse y de empezar el día.

Bella gimió de placer y le hundió los dedos en el cabello. Como si él presintiera que estaba a punto de alcanzar un orgasmo, intensificó sus esfuerzos. Inmediatamente, los gritos de placer empezaron a flotar en el aire.

—Te toca a ti —murmuró ella, cuando pudo hablar. Le agarró la erección y la guió a la húmeda y vibrante entrada de su vagina.

Sin dejar de mirarla, Edward se hundió en ella y comenzó a moverse con fuerza, hasta que los dos se vieron abocados a una serie de profundos orgasmos.

Un rato más tarde, ella estaba acurrucada contra el cálido pecho de Edward.

—Bueno, ¿vamos a tener un hijo? —le preguntó él.

Bella le había dado la noticia a principios de la noche, mientras cenaban. En vez de responderle inmediatamente, recordó aquel momento.

—_¿A qué viene tanto adorno en la mesa? —le había preguntado él al ver las velas y las flores sobre el mantel—. ¿Es que quieres que los dos olvidemos la mala semana que hemos tenido?_

—_En parte._

_Ella había sonreído y se había levantado de su silla para darle un suave beso en los labios._

—_Sigamos con esta conversación en el salón. — Momentos después, ya estaban sentados en el cómodo sofá._

—_Bueno, sea cual sea la razón por la que me has dado tan bien de cenar, he de decirte que he disfrutado mucho._

—_Yo también._

—_Esta noche estás más hermosa que nunca. De hecho, creo que estás radiante…_

—_Eso es porque tengo algo que decirte. Se trata de algo muy especial. ¿Quieres adivinar de qué se trata?_

—_Los de Nueva York te han contratado para otro desfile._

—_Después del último, no lo creo._

—_De eso ni hablar. A pesar de la tragedia, quedaron muy contentos con tus esfuerzos. Recuerdo que te dijeron que habías hecho un trabajo estupendo._

—_Eso fue lo que me dijo Emily Austin, pero no lo creo…_

—_Te volverán a llamar. Espera y verás. Bueno, ¿cuál es la noticia?_

_En aquel momento, Bella sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella. ¿Y si él…?_

—_Bella…_

_Se apartó un poco de él para mirarlo directamente al rostro. Quería ver su reacción con sus propios ojos._

—_Estoy embarazada, Edward._

—_Embarazada… —repitió él, como si no la hubiera oído correctamente—. ¿Es eso lo que has dicho?_

—_Eso es._

—_¿Cómo? Yo creía que… que no podías tener hijos._

—_Yo también —afirmó ella. Edward pareció quedarse sin palabras—. ¿Qué te parece?_

—_No sé… Me ha sorprendido mucho porque jamás lo creí posible._

_Bella se levantó del sofá, sintiendo que el alma se le caía a los pies. Entonces, sintió las manos de Edward en los hombros._

—_Eh… No pienses ni por un momento que no estoy contento…_

—_¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, dándose la vuelta._

—_Oh, cariño… ¿Cómo has podido pensar que no sería así? Estoy sorprendido, sí, pero no lo lamento._

_Ella se desmoronó contra él y empezó a sollozar._

—_Bella, no llores —susurró él—. Es un día maravilloso. De hecho, ha llegado el momento de celebrarlo._

_La tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Estuvo haciéndole el amor toda la noche hasta aquella misma mañana._

—Cariño, te he hecho una pregunta.

Bella salió de su ensoñación y regresó al presente.

—Sí, claro que vamos a tener un niño.

—Entonces, ¿no lo he soñado?

—No.

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo lo sabes?

—Desde hace un par de días.

—¿Y me lo dices ahora? —preguntó él, algo contrariado.

—Tenía que hacerme yo misma a la idea. Aún no me lo puedo creer.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estáis bien tú y el bebé?

—El doctor Hayden me ha dicho que estoy estupendamente y que él no veía problema alguno con el embarazo. Me aconsejó que no engordara mucho a causa de la presión sobre la pierna, pero nada más.

—Gracias a Dios —musitó él, mirándola con admiración.

—Me alegra tanto que te parezca bien…

—¿De verdad lo dudabas?

—Sí. Los hijos son un verdadero compromiso y una gran responsabilidad. Simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionarías.

—Bueno, pues ya lo sabes —dijo él, con una tierna sonrisa. A continuación, le dio un beso que llevó a muchas cosas más.

...

—Tómatelo con calma hoy, ¿me oyes? —Bella besó a Edward en la mejilla.

—No empieces a tratarme como si fuera de porcelana, porque no lo soy.

—En estos momentos estás sometida a mucho estrés en la agencia y…

—No más que tú.

—Pero yo no estoy embarazado.

Ella sonrió y le dio un pellizco en la mejilla.

—Piénsalo mejor. Tú también lo estás.

—Touché —comentó él con una sonrisa.

De repente, el teléfono móvil de Edward empezó a sonar.

—Masen.

Estuvo unos segundos hablando. En cuanto cortó la llamada, Bella le preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No estoy seguro. Era mi madre. Quiere hablar conmigo.

—¿No te ha dicho sobre qué?

—No, pero la conozco y, sea lo que sea, no creo que sea bueno.

—Tal vez simplemente te estás imaginando cosas.

—Tal vez.

—Llámame para decírmelo.

—Lo haré —dijo, besándola suavemente—. Hasta esta noche.

...

Bella llegó a casa mucho antes que de costumbre, pero no le quedó más remedio. Era como si su cuerpo se negara a cooperar.

Cuando se lo dijo a Alice aquella mañana, las dos empezaron a reír y a abrazarse. Después, estuvieron trabajando un rato, a pesar de la sombra que había supuesto el arresto de Jessica por el asesinato de Lauren.

Cuando llegó a casa, se puso ropa más cómoda y se sintió inmediatamente mucho mejor. No había tenido noticias de Edward en todo el día. Había tratado de llamarlo a su móvil, pero no había logrado localizarlo y él no había devuelto sus llamadas. Aquello no era propio de él. Seguramente, había estado muy liado en el tribunal.

Al fin llegó a casa. Bella se alegró mucho de verlo. Inmediatamente, Bella notó que estaba muy pálido y que tenía un gesto amargo en la boca. Sin mucho esfuerzo, notó que él había estado bebiendo. El fuerte olor del alcohol le asaltó los sentidos.

—Dios mío, Edward , ¿dónde has estado?

—Cuando encuentre a ese canalla, lo voy a matar.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Edward? ¿De quién?

—De Cullen, ¿de quién si no?

—¿De Carlisle?

—Sí, de Carlisle—repitió él.

—¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido ahora?

—Él ha crucificado a mi madre.

—¿Y cómo ha podido hacerlo? Ya no tiene nada que ver con ella.

—La está utilizando para derrotarme a mí. Como la fiscalía tiene datos sobre él y sabe que el arresto es inminente, fue a por uno de los miembros de más edad de la congregación de mi madre.

—Tal vez había otra razón para la visita. No puedes saber lo que le dijo a ese hombre. ¿Por qué no hablas con Carlisle?

—No quiero estar cerca de ese canalla.

—Si quisieras conocerlo…

—¿Conocerlo, dices? —repitió él, riendo a carcajadas—. Esa es la broma del siglo. ¿Cómo puedes seguir defendiendo a ese tipejo?

—El Carlisle que yo conozco es un buen hombre —insistió ella.

—Violó a mi madre, por el amor de Dios. ¿Aún sigues creyendo que es un buen hombre?

—Yo… —tartamudeó Bella—… No me lo creo.

—¿Estás diciendo que mi madre es una mentirosa?

—Claro que no. Estás atribuyéndome palabras que no he dicho.

—Tu padre está fastidiado. Nosotros estamos fastidiados.

—¿Mi padre? ¿Qué tiene él que ver con este asunto?

Edward no respondió. En vez de eso, siguió mirando al espacio, como si ella no hubiera hablado.

— Edward —insistió Bella—, respóndeme.

—No ha servido de nada. De nada…

— Edward, por favor. Me estás asustando. No te entiendo…

Él la miró durante un largo instante con una expresión tristísima en el rostro. Bella sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta y la impedía hablar.

—Mira, tengo que marcharme. Tengo que estar solo y pensar.

Con eso, Edward se dio la vuelta y se marchó por donde había llegado. Bella no pudo moverse hasta mucho después de que oyera que se marchaba en el coche.

Al final, se desmoronó sobre el suelo y empezó a llorar.

* * *

**_Bueno Este Es el Penultimo Capi :( Espero allan disfrutado la historia y en cuanto suba el Capi final les comentare de un proyecto nuevo que tengo xD Ahhh se me olvidaba muchas gracias a todas por sus Rebiews de verdad los aprecio mucho ... ahora sii Bssttss_**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	24. Capitulo 23

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Mary Lynn Baxter ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**.**

..**  
**

—Entra, cariño. ¡Qué sorpresa más agradable!

—¿Estás solo?

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué pensabas que no?

—No importa —respondió Bella.

—Sue y yo no vivimos juntos —dijo su padre—. Pasa y siéntate. Te prepararé una taza de café.

—No hace falta. Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

—Cielo, ¿qué es tan urgente que te presentas aquí a las siete de la mañana?

—Siéntate, papá.

—¿Dónde está Edward?

—No vino a casa anoche.

—¿Qué diablos…?

—No lo sé. Por eso estoy aquí.

—Bueno, Bella , tanto si lo quieres como si no, voy a prepararte algo de beber —comentó Charlie, al ver lo pálida que estaba.

—Está bien. Una cola.

Cuando se quedó a solas, Bella trató de tranquilizarse. Si no lo lograba, no iba a conseguir superar aquel encuentro.

Momentos más tarde, Charlie regresó con un vaso de cola y una taza de café. Le entregó a Bella el vaso. Ella le dio un sorbo y se sentó.

—¿Os habéis peleado Edward y tú, cielo?

—Supongo que podrías decir eso.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

—Esperaba que tú pudieras decírmelo —contestó ella.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Charlie, muy sorprendido—. ¿Por qué yo?

—Por algo que dijo Edward.

Charlie se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta. Al ver la reacción de su padre, Bella empezó a sospechar que había algo de verdad en lo que había dicho. Aquella visita, que debía ser de gozo porque ella le contara que por fin iba a tener un hijo, el nieto que Charlie tanto esperaba, estaba empezando a resultar muy desagradable.

—Papá, mírame.

Charlie se dio la vuelta. Su rostro carecía de expresión.

—¿Qué dijo Edward?

—Literalmente: «tu padre está fastidiado. Nosotros estamos fastidiados».

—¿Eso es todo?

—No. Dijo que todo había sido para nada.

—¿No te explicó el qué?

—No. Simplemente se marchó.

Charlie se frotó la frente y lanzó un fuerte suspiro.

—No me gusta que los dos os peleéis.

—Papá, deja de jugar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—La verdad —dijo ella con voz firme.

— Bella, yo…

—He dicho la verdad, papá. Ahora mismo. ¿Tuviste algo que ver con el hecho de que Edward se casara conmigo? Te ruego que no me mientas. Jamás lo has hecho, por lo que te ruego que no empieces ahora.

—No es tan sencillo, cielo.

—No me llames cielo, maldita sea. Responde a mi pregunta.

—Eres feliz, ¿no?

—¡Papá! —gritó ella. Entonces, se dobló y empezó a agarrarse con fuerza el vientre.

—¿Estás enferma? —le preguntó su padre, arrodillándose ante ella con la rapidez del rayo.

—Si no quieres que pierda a mi hijo, es mejor que me respondas…

—Estás… estás embarazada…

—Tal vez no por mucho tiempo —le espetó su hija.

—Mira, Bella. Jamás quise que supieras esto, pero sí. Le pedí a Edward que se casara contigo.

—¿Se lo pediste o le sobornaste?

—Muy bien, le soborné, maldita sea…

—¿Con qué?

Charlie le explicó que había encontrado los papeles del certificado de nacimiento de Edward en la caja fuerte de Carlisle.

—Pero eso no explica por qué… Sigue, papá.

—No, cielo. No hagas esto…

—Respóndeme —gritó ella.

—Le dije a Edward que utilizaría esa información contra su madre.

Bella sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho al respirar. Sintió que el salón empezaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

—Sé que percibes lo que he hecho como una traición, pero yo lo hice por amor hacia ti —susurró Charlie—. Tienes que creerme.

Bella no podía responder. Con trágica claridad, su peor temor se había hecho realidad. Siempre había sabido que ningún hombre la amaría por lo que era, en especial alguien como Edward. Había estado en lo cierto. Su matrimonio era una farsa. Lo había sido desde el principio.

—Bells, por favor…

—¿Cómo has podido? —le espetó ella, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Cómo has podido?

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

De algún modo, llegó hasta su vehículo. Con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, arrancó y se marchó. Se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho y lo hubieran pateado contra el suelo.

Aquella vez, Bella no estaba segura de que pudiera recuperarse.

...

—Hijo, tienes un aspecto horrible.

—¿Cómo estás tú? —le preguntó Edward, ignorando la pregunta.

—Ven aquí —dijo Elizabeth, con voz tierna, golpeando el cojín que tenía a su lado.

Edward se sentó y ella le tomó las manos entre las suyas.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato. Entonces, Elizabeth lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Déjalo estar, hijo mío. No merece la pena.

—No puedo, mamá. Hay demasiada agua bajo el puente. Me estoy ahogando.

—Tienes que dejarlo estar —insistió ella.

—Por mi culpa, vas a perder tu iglesia.

—No lo creo, pero, aunque fuera así, sobreviviré a ello.

—Si yo hubiera dejado a Carlisle en paz…

—Él ha cometido un delito. No te ha quedado más remedio que arrestarlo.

—Pero mira el precio.

—Tengo una congregación que sabe amar y perdonar. Todo va a salir bien. Siento haberte dicho lo que hizo Carlisle. He de decirte que yo perdí mi sed de venganza hace mucho tiempo. Te ruego que hagas lo mismo.

—Oh, mamá… He hecho algo horrible. Algo que seguramente no podré arreglar jamás.

—¿Tiene que ver con Bella?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Cosas de madres.

—He hablado demasiado. Preso de la ira y con el deseo de vengarme de ella, le dije que nuestro matrimonio es una farsa.

—¿Y lo es?

—No.

—¿La amas?

—Sí, más que a la vida misma.

—¿Se lo has dicho a ella?

—No…

—¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que lo hagas?

—Creo que debería habérselo dicho hace mucho tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿a qué estás esperando?

Edward se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

—Gracias, abuela.

...

Bella ignoró las súplicas de Edward.

— Bella, por favor, déjame entrar —dijo él. Silencio—. Por favor, abre la puerta. Te lo suplico.

Ella permaneció inmóvil, en posición fetal, en el sofá, tratando de fingir que Edward no estaba allí. Gracias a Dios, había cambiado las cerraduras para que él no pudiera entrar.

—No me hagas darle patadas a la puerta.

—Vete de aquí.

—No pienso marcharme hasta que oigas lo que tengo que decirte. Si entonces aún quieres que me vaya, lo haré. Te lo prometo.

Bella sabía que no podía evitarlo eternamente. Además, jamás estaría libre de él por el hijo que llevaba dentro. Pensando en el milagro, volvió a echarse a llorar.

Odiaba a Edward. Odiaba a su padre.

La verdad era que no los odiaba. Los quería mucho a ambos. Eso era precisamente lo más doloroso. Los dos hombres a los que más amaba la habían traicionado. Al igual que Carlisle.

— Bella, por favor. Te suplico que hables conmigo.

Ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió y esperó hasta que él hubiera entrado antes de decir:

—Se ha terminado, Edward. Recoge tus cosas y márchate.

— Bella, te lo puedo explicar…

—No hay nada que explicar. Mi padre te ofreció un soborno y tú lo aceptaste. Él hecho de que fuera por una noble causa no hace que sea diferente. Me traicionaste.

—No voy a negarlo.

—Ya has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir.

—No. Aún no hemos empezado a hablar.

—Tú no me amas, Edward. Jamás me amaste ni nunca lo harás.

—En eso te equivocas. Al principio, no te amaba. Lo admito. Sólo me sentía atraído por ti. Sin embargo, desde entonces, me he ido enamorando de ti y ahora ya no puedo soportar el hecho de vivir la vida sin ti. Así que ya ves, el que se lleva la peor parte soy yo porque no podría soportar perderte.

Bella se tapó las orejas con las manos y empezó a gritar.

—Basta ya. Es hora de que terminen las mentiras.

—Que Dios sea mi testigo de que no estoy mintiendo. Sé que estuvo mal que dejara que mi venganza me consumiera, pero ya no me importa nada más que tú y nuestro hijo. Si gano las elecciones, bien. Si no, también. Tú eres lo único que necesito para que mi vida sea completa.

—Me gustaría creerte…

—Puedes hacerlo. Te lo juro —susurró él. Entonces, cayó de rodillas delante de ella y la miró. Las lágrimas le caían abundantemente por el rostro—. Por favor, dame oportunidad de demostrarte el amor que te tengo.

Bella no sabía qué hacer. ¿Podría volver a confiar en él? ¿Podría olvidarse una vez más del pasado y aceptarse como era? ¿Podría perdonar a su esposo y a su padre?

No lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que no quería vivir su vida sin Edward. No obstante, tenía tanto miedo…

—¿Y si me aferro a ese pequeño cabo de la confianza y éste se rompe?

Edward se puso de pie y la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Yo estaré ahí para rescatarte, cariño mío.

* * *

**Bueno Este Es El Final (Buuu) Pero todavia queda el Epiologo :D espero les halla gustado y muchas pero muchas gracias por todos sus Reviews :D bssttss**

**Nos leemos**

**¿Review?**


	25. Epíologo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stepheni Meyer y la Historia es una adaptacion de Mary Lynn Baxter ^^

* * *

**Epílogo**

**.**

..**  
**

Edward la besaba dulce y profundamente y la abrazaba con infinita ternura.

—Eh —susurró ella—. Tienes que dejar de tratarme como si me fuera a romper. Te prometo que no será así.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—Sí, estoy segura. Las mujeres tienen hijos todos los días. No es nada del otro mundo.

—Para mí sí lo ha sido. Gracias —dijo él con aspecto sombrío—. Temía que fuera a ocurrirte algo, que tú pudieras…

Bella sabía que aún estaba muy emocionado, igual que ella. El nacimiento de su hijo había sido hacía dos meses, convirtiéndose en un acontecimiento maravilloso y mágico. Sorprendentemente, el embarazo y el parto habían ido muy bien, tal y como lo iba su vida juntos. Durante los meses de embarazo, las circunstancias habían cambiado.

Edward había cambiado. Cuando le declaró su amor, pareció convertirse en una persona diferente. Además de ser su amante, se convirtió en su amigo. Entre los dos, tenían lo mejor: amistad, risas y amor.

Aunque Edward había ganado las elecciones y seguía tan entregado a su trabajo como siempre, su vida no había sido sólo de color de rosa. Antes de que naciera su hijo Nate, Edward perdió los juicios del sacerdote y de Smith Bryant. Los dos habían sido duros golpes para su orgullo profesional.

También la agencia de Bella había sufrido un gran revés, tanto por el asesinato de Lauren como por la condena de Jessica. Según resultó, las drogas y los celos habían sido la causa del apuñalamiento. Las pastillas eran de Jessica. Su novio era el que las suministraba. La noche en la que apuñaló a Lauren, Jessica estaba drogada, lo que combinado con los celos, había dado lugar a la tragedia.

Por su parte, Edward estaba aprendiendo a vivir con el hecho de que Carlisle Cullen era su padre biológico y que él era producto de una violación y no del amor. Su único consuelo era que Carlisle estaba en la cárcel, no por violación sino por sus negocios ilegales, y que en la celda no tendría poder alguno sobre nadie.

—¿En qué estás pensando, cariño? —le preguntó Edward.

Era un domingo por la mañana muy temprano. Dado que Nate estaba durmiendo más de lo habitual, los dos estaban aprovechando la situación y se relajaban en la cama.

—En nosotros. En los buenos y en los malos tiempos.

—¿En qué exactamente?

Edward empezó a acariciarle el pecho con un dedo, más grande desde el nacimiento de su hijo.

—¿Cómo esperas que pueda responder si me haces eso?

—Te gusta, ¿eh? —comentó él, pellizcándole un pezón.

—Me encanta…

—Tus senos son increíbles…

—Me temía que se me cayeran, dado que estoy dándole el pecho a Nate. No es que me importe.

—Ni a mí. Ver cómo esa boquita se agarra al pezón y te chupa los pechos es una experiencia que atesoraré siempre… Por no mencionar lo que le hace a mi libido.

—Tengo que decir que te estás portando muy bien a la hora de compartir tu territorio con nuestro hijo.

—Tengo que tener en cuenta que está creciendo y que te necesita mucho más que yo…

Los dos se echaron a reír y se abrazaron dulcemente.

—Gracias por tu paciencia —dijo Edward por fin.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Por mi constante batalla con Carlisle y con quien soy.

—Has progresado mucho desde entonces a la hora de superar tu hostilidad.

—Sin embargo, aún me queda.

—Va a salir pronto de la cárcel, ¿no?

—Supongo que eso es lo que me tiene un poco revuelto.

—¿Sabes una cosa, cariño? No me importa si no le puedes perdonar nunca. Es decir, mientras no dejes que se interponga entre nosotros.

—Eso pienso hacer.

—Y yo también. De hecho, no puedo creer que tardara tanto tiempo en ver el verdadero hombre que era.

—Contigo siempre se portó bien. Es lo único bueno que tiene.

—Mi padre también se alegra mucho de verse libre de él. Desde que Carlisle ingresó en prisión y su imperio se desmoronó, es un hombre diferente.

—Yo no hago más que recordarme lo que mi madre me dijo.

—«Considérate bendito en vez de maldito» —dijo Bella, con una sonrisa—. Ese es el mejor consejo que una madre podría darle a un hijo, en especial una madre que ha sufrido tanto.

—Es una mujer notable.

—Así es. Yo la quiero como si fuera mi segunda madre.

—Ella también te quiere mucho —respondió Edward—. Sin embargo, ¿quién no te quiere a ti, Bella?

—Bueno, yo diría que tú no eres imparcial. Ahora, creo que sería mejor que fuéramos a ver cómo está nuestro hijo. Está demasiado callado para que me sienta tranquila.

—¿A qué hora viene todo el mundo?

Las familias de ambos iban a ir a almorzar. Como Bella había preparado casi todo la noche anterior, no había demasiado que hacer. Además, no les preocupaba demasiado la comida. Todos querían jugar con el bebé. Era el niño de los ojos de todos.

—Les dije que vinieran cuando quisieran.

—En ese caso, será mejor que nos vayamos preparando —dijo Edward, retirando las sábanas y dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo.

Bella silbó. Él sonrió y levantó las cejas.

—¿Crees que tenemos tiempo para uno rápido?

—Ya hemos tenido tiempo para varios rápidos —bromeó ella.

—Pero él no está satisfecho.

Los dos miraron la erección que Edward tenía.

—¿Crees que podrá esperar hasta que haya visto cómo está nuestro hijo?

—No lo creo…

Bella hizo un gesto de desaprobación con los ojos y se levantó de la cama.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Tal vez decida no volver a trabajar.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí. Me han hecho una oferta por la agencia. Estoy pensando muy seriamente en aceptarla.

—¿Para quedarte en casa con Nate?

—Sí y para tener otro hijo. Adoro ser madre…

—Y yo te adoro a ti.

—Y yo a ti.

Edward le dio un azote en el trasero.

—Vamos. Vayamos a ver a nuestro hijo.

Muy pronto, estaban inclinados sobre la cuna, observando cómo respiraba plácidamente su pequeño. Bella se sintió a punto de ahogarse de puro amor. Se volvió a Edward, que la estaba mirando con la misma emoción en los ojos.

—De mi corazón al tuyo —susurró ella, moviendo físicamente la mano para representar el gesto.

—Y del mío al tuyo —musitó él. Entonces, la besó profundamente—. Para siempre.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron llenos de amor.

—Para siempre…

**Fin**

* * *

_Bueno como les prometi este es el final de los finales :( Quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que me siguieron desde el principio y a las que se unieron en el camino muchas gracias a todas por sus Reviews, por sus alertas y favoritos :D ahh y un especial saludo las **chicas que me siguen en todas mis historias** de verdad lo aprecio mucho xD Bssttss las qiere Ame-Cullen-Swan ^^_

_**PD: Acabo de subir una nueva historia les quiero pedir si se pueden dar una pasadita se los agradeceria mucho. Es una nuea adaptacion y la pueden encontrar en mi perfil ^^**_

_Gracias a todas y..._

_Nos leemos_

_¿Review?_


End file.
